Réplicas
by Flycatcher
Summary: Secuela de Pide un Deseo. Empezando desde los acontecimientos de DBZ. El deseo de Bulma no ha terminado después de su regreso a la Tierra. Las repercusiones continúan, especialmente después del inevitable reencuentro con cierto Saiyajin. (UA)
1. Doce años después

**Nota de la autora:** Hola, ¿me extrañaron? Como pueden ver, esta es la segunda parte de mi historia recién terminada _Pide un Deseo._ Si aún no has leído Pide un Deseo, realmente sugiero que lo hagas. De lo contrario esta historia podría no tener mucho sentido. Pero en realidad no puedo obligarte a hacer algo, así que si por cualquier razón no deseas leer mi historia completa, pues... diviértete :D

 **Nota de la traductora** : Bueno, ya he vuelto. He terminado todos los proyectos que tenía pendiente y al fin pude empezar con la traducción de la segunda parte de la historia. Como siempre quisiera aclarar que esta historia es solo una traducción del fic _Aftershocks_ , escrito por **aria710**.

* * *

 _Réplicas: Movimientos sísmicos que ocurren después de un terremoto._

 **Parte II**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Doce años después**

No podía creerlo. Iba a llegar tarde. Demasiado tarde. Lo último que ella necesitaba en ese momento era escuchar los sermones del Maestro Roshi o de Krilin sobre cómo administrar mejor su tiempo. Bulma agarró su bolso, deteniéndose frente al espejo de la puerta principal para inspeccionar su apariencia. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a sus amigos, pero ella no había cambiado demasiado. Su cabello estaba más corto, mucho más práctico para trabajar en los laboratorios de la Corporación Cápsula. Llevaba ropa más holgada, pero eso era más para protegerse de las inapropiadas miradas de Roshi. "Tal vez piense que soy demasiado vieja ahora, y me deje en paz." Aquel pensamiento le produjo una desconocida combinación de miedo y alivio. Bulma no parecía de 28 años. Al menos, eso opinaba ella. Claro, su estilo había madurado mucho, dejando atrás los enormes lazos y los vestidos cortos, pero ella no tenía arrugas ni marcas de edad. Lo cual era una bendición tomando en cuenta su trabajo.

Si había pensado que viajar con Goku y los demás había sido estresante, fue porque no tenía idea de lo que sería trabajar junto a viejos charlatanes todo el día. A la mitad de ellos le importaba un bledo su opinión, a pesar de ser la vicepresidenta de una de las compañías más ricas del mundo, y la otra mitad hacía a Roshi lucir como un monje recién ordenado. Las reuniones de junta eran un gran desafío para su naturaleza verbal y agresiva. Pero si ella tuviera opción, preferiría mil veces quedarse encerrada en su laboratorio, trabajando en alguna invención inútil hasta que sus ojos ardieran por el agotamiento.

Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Si ella realmente, _realmente_ , tuviera opción a elegir, estaría viajando por el mundo de nuevo. Aire fresco. Nuevos desafíos. Parecía no haber límites, cuando había estado junto a sus amigos en su tan aclamada juventud. Su vida había caído en picada después del último Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Goku se había casado con esa chica, mientras que el resto de sus amigos habían regresado a sus respectivos entrenamientos. Bueno, todos excepto Yamcha, si es que él contaba como amigo. La mujer apretó los dientes inconscientemente, pensando en él. "Qué imbécil. ¡Cómo fue capaz!"

Bulma estaba contenta de haber podido dejar un mensaje en su máquina contestadora, diciéndole que si se le ocurría aparecer en la reunión de hoy, ella no descansaría hasta verlo castrado. Ellos habían sido _sus_ amigos primero. Y de ninguna manera los compartiría con un bastardo infiel y mentiroso.

Habían estado saliendo desde hace diez años. Diez años. Ahora que lo pensaba, eso era más de lo que duraban muchos matrimonios. Había sido algo tonto al principio, tratar de integrar a un bandido del desierto a la vida cotidiana de un habitante de la Capital del Oeste. Bulma y su familia se habían reído mucho cuando Yamcha conoció a los dinosaurios que su madre tenía como mascotas, o cuando fue introducido por primera vez a las películas de cine. Esa había sido su primera cita verdadera, el chico ruborizado, sosteniendo su mano, mientras ordenaban una gran porción de palomitas, sentados uno junto al otro e intercambiando miradas durante las escenas más románticas. La chica estaba feliz de que él finalmente se relaje un poco a su alrededor. No quería que su novio tuviera un ataque de asma cada vez que ella lo tocara. Y no fue así. Yamcha había superado muy bien sus temores. El una vez tímido y torpe ladrón del desierto, pronto se había convertido en un galán de ensueño. Comenzó a traerle rosas y chocolates, como cualquier novio normal. La llevaba a buenos restaurantes, le compraba osos de peluche que cantaban cursis canciones de amor, y nunca olvidaba su cumpleaños. Era prácticamente perfecto. Hasta que lo jodió todo.

La chica pensó que debió verlo venir. Las citas canceladas, las pobres excusas, aquel perfume barato que lo hacía oler como una atolondrada adolescente. Pero no sucedió hasta que fue a su apartamento sin avisar, el denso olor a sudor y humedad golpeándola en la cara tan pronto como entró en la habitación, que todo comenzó a cobrar sentido.

Sobre su cama, un par de bragas color rosa habían sido dejadas muy descuidadamente. Tan a simple vista, mirándola a la cara como para decirle: "Mira, Bulma. ¡Los novios perfectos también pueden ser mentiros hijos de puta!" Ella lo confrontó sin piedad, llamándolo "bastardo", "imbécil", "traidor". Él lo tomó todo sin decir una palabra, aunque primero trató de convencerla de que la ropa interior pertenecía a ella. "Como si yo compraría esa basura barata." Y después, intentó excusarse diciendo que había sido sólo una aventura.

A ella le importaba un comino. Aventura o no, habían terminado.

Había lastimado un poco su orgullo el hecho de que él necesitara recurrir a alguien más. ¿Acaso no estaba satisfecho con ella? La chica rió. Si ese era el caso, el sentimiento había sido mutuo. Ellos nunca tuvieron una relación estable, pero después de diez años, la monótona repetición se volvió un tema conocido y seguro.

Ella trató de calmarse, al ver la pequeña isla entrar en su campo de visión. Todos estaban afuera, obviamente esperándola. Ella no había tenido intención de llegar tarde. Bulma sólo había querido tomar una breve siesta antes de su pequeña reunión. Eso era todo. No había tenido ninguna intención de tener _ese sueño_ de nuevo. Probablemente había sido culpa de Yamcha. Eso tendría sentido. Esos sueños solían ser más frecuentes en su adolescencia, cuando apenas había vuelto de Karbos. Pero eso fue hace más de una década.

El principio era siempre el mismo, no cambiaba nada, siempre la misma escena. Estaba oscuro. No se distinguía nada más que frío metal y pequeños paneles de vidrio, mostrando la cruel frontera del espacio, un vasto cuadro vacío y oscuro extendiéndose tan lejos como era posible ver, incluso desde los ojos de un Saiyajin. Él miraba a través de la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, la barbilla alzada, luciendo tan arrogante como ella recordaba. Luego se escuchaban pasos. Uno. Dos. Tres. El Príncipe Saiyajin se daba vuelta, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la nueva figura junto a él, para luego seguirla a través del pasillo.

Sus siluetas se deslizaban suavemente por el corredor, mientras la capa del hombre de piel azul ondeaba rítmicamente ante el paso rápido. Se detuvieron ante una gran puerta de metal, el lagarto azul tocaba ligeramente el hombro del Saiyajin, ganándose un gruñido por parte de éste.

-Es lo que mereces –decía él, mientras la puerta se abría lentamente, revelando nada más que una habitación oscura.

El Príncipe Saiyajin continuaba solo. De inmediato se puso de rodillas, su mano derecha pegada a su pecho mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia abajo. La chica odiaba verlo de esa manera.

-Mi señor –decía él, desde esa posición.

La otra voz replicó, esa voz enfermiza y casi afeminada que hacía eco en su cerebro en las noches más frías. Era en esas noches cuando se acurrucaba más cerca de Yamcha, disfrutando del calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. Los músculos de su brazo respondían instintivamente a los escalofríos de su cuerpo, abrazándola entre sueños con simulada protección. Pero Yamcha no había estado allí cuando ella tomó su siesta, y no había nada esta vez que la despertara de la pesadilla.

-Has sido un chico malo, Vegeta.

Ella sintió sus piel erizarse, como si los largos dedos blancos del monstruo se deslizaran desagradablemente a través de su brazo. El Príncipe Saiyajin no levantó la vista, pero empujó su barbilla más cerca de su pecho. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sin poder hablar o respirar, completamente inmóvil. La chica se quedó allí, congelada mientras el monstruo continuaba hablando.

-¿Pensaste que no habría ninguna repercusión?

-Yo… no sé de qué está hablando, mi señor –su sumisión la disgustaba. Ella quiso moverse, pero era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo-. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para…

-¡Estúpido mono asqueroso! ¡Debiste volar en pedazos con el resto de tu repugnante planeta! ¿Cómo te atreviste siquiera a pensar en rebelarte contra mí? ¡Usando a esa inútil muchacha como espía! ¡Ja! –su risa reverberó a través del cuarto, y Vegeta se encogió notablemente-. ¿Pensaste que te dejaría tenerla? ¿De verdad pensaste que ella permanecería a tu lado por su propia cuenta? Eres un tonto-. El monstruo entró al fin en su campo de visión, ya no estaba sobre ese artilugio flotante, sino de pie sobre sus cortas pero musculosas patas. Su cola se sacudió en el aire, golpeando a Vegeta directamente en la mejilla y lanzándolo hacia el suelo-. Todo el mundo está bajo mi control. Recuerda eso.

Vegeta se levantó sobre sus manos. Ella frunció el ceño, al ver los moretones formándose en su rostro y la sangre caer de su boca. Él aún era muy joven, no había envejecido ni un día desde la última vez en que lo vio. Su cabello negro lucía desaliñado, sucio, y ella observó el vacío en su mirada.

-Señor Freezer…

-Guarda silencio. La chica me habló de tu traición. No eres más que un sucio Saiyajin, Vegeta. Y por eso mereces ser castigado.

-¡No! –exclamó ella, pero nadie la oía. La chica gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, pero ninguno de ellos siquiera volteó en su dirección-. ¡Déjalo en paz! –sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que sus uñas rasparon contra su palma, otorgándole el húmedo premio de su propia sangre.

Freezer golpeó su cola contra el Saiyajin de nuevo, arrastrándolo por el piso. Sus blancas y frías manos agarraron violentamente la cola de Vegeta, haciendo al príncipe lanzar un grito desgarrador. El bramido hizo eco por toda la habitación, imprimiéndose permanentemente en la mente de Bulma.

-¡Detente!

El rostro de Vegeta estaba sangriento y morado. Freezer lo pateó brutalmente en el mentón y luego lo agarró por el cuello, lanzándolo contra la pared metálica.

-Me das asco. Tú y toda tu patética raza. ¿Qué orgullo podrían tener un montón de monos? ¿Cómo es que eres un príncipe? ¿Acaso eres el único lo suficientemente decente como para no rascarse el trasero en público? –Preguntó él, riendo cruelmente, para luego volver a golpear el cuerpo roto del chico contra la pared-. Una criatura tan patética no merece el título de príncipe.

Con eso, dejó caer el cuerpo abatido al suelo, encendiendo una ráfaga de Ki y arrojándola en todo el pecho del Saiyajin. Vegeta tosió sangre escarlata, y su cabeza lucía prácticamente sin vida. Ni siquiera tuvo energía para limpiar la mancha de sus labios.

-¡Vegeta! –Gritó la chica. Freezer se había ido para entonces. Ella era la única allí, sólo su voz y el suave flujo de la sangre sonando en la vacía habitación-. ¡Vegeta! –Se arrodilló en el charco húmedo, mojando su bata de laboratorio. Esta parte del sueño era diferente. Ella llevaba el brazalete de oro que Yamcha le había comprado en su quinto aniversario. Era una mujer adulta ahora, con el cabello corto, las gafas y cigarrillos guardados en los bolsillos de sus pantalones-. Vegeta… -las lágrimas corrieron por sus ojos, nublando su visión, hasta que ella las secó rápidamente. Sus manos recorrieron el rostro del joven, limpiando la sangre, pero sintió todo su cuerpo debilitarse. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, la sangre fresca manchando su cabello azul. Sus lágrimas saladas quemaron su piel seca, y la chica envolvió sus brazos alrededor del Saiyajin-. Vegeta, despierta.

Pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, completamente negros y sin brillo. Ella se sorprendió al sentir la fuerza aún en sus manos, cuando él la agarró y la miró a los ojos con vehemencia.

-Tú hiciste esto –dijo él. Su dolor pareció desbordarse y llegar hasta ella-. Yo confié en ti.

-¿Bulma?

Ella se había desconectado por completo del mundo real. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que había aterrizado en Kame House, su avión estaba a su lado, mientras Krilin y el Maestro Roshi la miraban sorprendidos.

-¡Oh, hola chicos! –Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego miró su reloj-. ¿En dónde está Goku? ¿Y por qué están todos afuera? ¿Tan desesperados por verme?

Krilin sacudió la cabeza.

-No te esperábamos a ti. Goku tuvo que irse con Piccolo.

"¿Qué?" Eso debía ser lo más extraño que había oído en su vida. Claro, tal vez Goku debía ir con Piccolo para luchar con él, o para evitar que intente conquistar al mundo, pero Goku nunca, nunca se juntaría con Piccolo por cualquier otra razón.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

Krilin tragó saliva, sin saber por dónde empezar.

-Un tipo vino… Tomó al hijo de Goku y voló lejos, diciendo algo acerca de que Goku provenía de otro planeta.

Su corazón se detuvo. Nunca tuvo intención de hablar a Goku sobre su verdadera raza. Eso hubiera sido demasiado confuso e inverisímil. Y por supuesto, esa conversación vendría acompañada con diversas preguntas sobre cómo obtuvo esa información. Lo cual daría lugar a preguntas sobre Vegeta, algo que ella nunca estaría preparada para responder. Había demasiado en esa frase para digerir. Bulma trató de estabilizar sus rodillas, tragando saliva antes de hacer la pregunta en la que estaba menos interesada.

-¿Goku tiene un hijo?

-Sí, quería sorprendernos con el niño –dijo Roshi, negando con la cabeza-. El pobre muchacho fue secuestrado por un tipo afirmando ser su propio tío. Qué desafortunada situación. Como sea, ¿trajiste mis trufas, Bulma?

Si la chica hubiera estado bebiendo se habría ahogado en ese instante.

-¿Su tío? –Ella se dio vuelta de inmediato, confundiendo a todos a su alrededor. "¿Raditz? ¿Es Raditz? ¿Qué está sucediendo?" Ella ya tenía una pierna sobre su avión cuando Krilin protestó.

-¡Bulma! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-¡Métete en tus asuntos!

Krilin negó con la cabeza, siguiéndola hasta el avión.

-Si vas a ir a ver a Goku y Piccolo, yo iré contigo.

-¡Entonces vuela junto a mí! No tengo suficiente espacio aquí –dijo ella, apretando los diversos controles del avión y abrochándose el cinturón. Sus manos tomaron luego una pequeña caja rosada-. ¡Y aquí están tus estúpidas trufas! –la chica lanzó la caja hacia al Maestro Roshi, antes de despegar con Krilin siguiéndola de cerca.

Su mente era un desastre, pensamientos corriendo y chocando entre sí, experiencias pasadas que deseaba olvidar de repente emergían al presente. "Raditz…" ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Ella no suponía que se trataba simplemente de un reencuentro entre hermanos, no si Piccolo tuvo que involucrarse. Además, al parecer secuestró a su propio sobrino. "Esos si son problemas familiares." Bulma no pudo evitar preguntarse si otro Saiyajin lo había acompañado aquí.

-¡Krilin! –Gritó ella desde el avión-. ¿Puedes sentirlos?

El chico calvo asintió y voló delante de ella, llevándola más lejos a través del mar hasta que encontraron tierra firme. Krilin se movió hacia un lado y se detuvo repentinamente cuando llegaron a un enorme campo junto a una cordillera montañosa. Bulma sobrevoló el lugar y examinó el paisaje, en donde logró distinguir tres figuras.

-Están ahí abajo, ¿verdad?

Krilin asintió levemente.

-Goku no quería que luchara, ya que las esferas del dragón no pueden revivirme de nuevo. Pero este tipo, Bulma… es increíble. Con una sola patada me mandó a través de ambas paredes de Kame House.

"¿Raditz se volvió más fuerte?" Recordó a Vegeta decir que el tipo era patético, pero ella no quería pensar que sus amigos eran tan débiles. La chica manejó el avión hasta el suelo, interrumpiendo a los tres luchadores. Krilin aterrizó justo delante de ella, con los brazos estirados.

-Bulma, ¿estás loca? ¡No eres rival para él! No permitas que te maten. Créeme, es una mierda.

-Krilin… -ella apenas oía lo que decía. La escena frente a ella era demasiado irreal. Allí estaba Goku, sin verse más viejo que la última vez en que lo había visto, en su traje Gi anaranjado junto a Piccolo. De todas las personas que podría haber elegido como aliado, esta era la que ella menos esperaba. Pero eso no era todo. El villano al que se enfrentaban era un rostro olvidado, una persona de un mundo completamente diferente-. Oh, Kami, es Raditz.

Era mayor ahora, como era de esperarse, su rebelde cabello negro lucía aún más desaliñado de lo que era hace una década, si es que eso era posible. El verde rastreador enmarcaba uno de sus ojos, y los recuerdos de Bulma regresaron en un destello fluido. Ella había estado entusiasmada la última vez que lo había visto. El chico había oído hablar de su planeta y conocía a Goku.

-¡Quédate atrás! –Gritó Goku cuando la vio acercarse. Pero Bulma no estaba escuchando. Sus recuerdos eran frenéticos. La armadura en punta, el cabello oscuro, los rastreadores… todo le recordaba su deseo, le recordaba a Vegeta-. ¡Bulma! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Raditz alzó una ceja cuando Bulma se acercó a él, sin una pizca de miedo. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar ante la falta de reconocimiento en el rostro de Raditz. Él se la quedó mirando, estupefacto ante sus acciones.

-Goku… yo puedo manejar esto.

El Saiyajin frente a ella presionó un botón en su rastreador.

-Hum. Tu poder de pelea es de sólo 2 unidades. No durarías diez segundos contra mí.

¿Sigue siendo 2? ¿Es en serio? Pero este no era el momento adecuado para quejarse o pensar en ir al gimnasio más a menudo. La chica puso las manos en sus caderas, mirando a Raditz ferozmente.

-No pelearé contigo, Raditz –Bulma tragó saliva, sintiendo a Goku justo detrás de ella. Su viejo amigo la agarró de la muñeca, tratando de hacerla retroceder tras él, pero ella se mantuvo firme-. No quieres matar a tu propio hermano, ¿verdad?

El Saiyajin rió.

-Él ya no es mi hermano. ¡Ustedes terrícolas le lavaron el cerebro y le hicieron pensar que era un patético humano! ¡Incluso le cortaron la cola! –Raditz estaba furioso-. Lo menos que puedo hacer es tomar a mi sobrino para criarlo como un apropiado Saiyajin.

-Bulma, vete. Ahora.

Era raro escuchar un tono tan serio en la voz de Goku. Él la agarraba fuertemente ahora, casi rompiéndole la muñeca, pero Bulma se negó a retroceder. Raditz no la había reconocido, lo que era natural ya que no se habían visto en muchos años. Ella necesitaba estimular su memoria.

-¿Vas a llevarlo con Vegeta?

Con eso fue suficiente.

Raditz apareció justo frente a ella, sin tocarla, pero mirándola de cerca, con pura confusión plasmada en su rostro.

-… No puede ser…

Goku soltó su muñeca y se rascó la cabeza ante el repentino cambio de tensión.

-Bulma, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ella levantó un dedo hacia Raditz.

-Espérame un segundo, ¿de acuerdo? –el aturdido Saiyajin asintió vagamente, y Bulma suspiró antes de continuar-. Mira, Goku, yo… ya sabía sobre ti. Sobre el hecho de que eres un Saiyajin.

Su amigo inhaló con fuerza.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… me encontré con algunas personas hace doce años, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Cuándo pedí aquel deseo? –Ella suspiró cuando Goku solo la miró perplejo-. Conocí a Raditz en otro planeta… Sé que suena ridículo, pero…

Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco cuando un destello brillante calentó el aire y chocó contra algo suave. Hubo un profundo grito de insoportable dolor, y tanto ella como Goku miraron a su derecha, solo para ver la sangre púrpura de Piccolo derramada sobre todo el campo de hierba. Sus ojos se tornaron blancos, luciendo fríos y sin vida en su cuerpo inmóvil.

-Piccolo… -la voz de Goku era suave, como si le estuviera hablando a un compañero caído. El joven Saiyajin se volteó bruscamente hacia su hermano-. ¡Bastardo!

-¡Goku, no! –La chica se aferró a su brazo, dejando que sus ojos oscuros se posaran sobre ella con ira y sorpresa-. No lo hagas. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderte también.

-El Namekuseijin estaba tratando de salvar a tu hijo, Kakarotto. No podía dejar que suceda eso –Raditz sonrió con gravedad y luego volvió su atención hacia Bulma-. Tú, muchacha… ¿Cómo lograste escapar de Karbos? –El hombre gruñó con disgusto-. Zarbon tomó como pasatiempo patear mi trasero durante 5 años, por haber fallado esa misión. Aunque, supongo que debería darte las gracias.

-¿Eh?

La mirada de Raditz de separó de ella y se posó en Goku.

-Los Saiyajin se hacen más fuertes después de recuperarse de una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Tal vez debería hacerte un favor, hermano –en un instante, el puño de Raditz colisionó contra el abdomen de Goku. El peleador se agachó en tortuoso dolor, y su hermano tomó ventaja, lanzando su musculosa pierna hacia la espalda de Goku y enviándolo a volar contra un acantilado cercano.

-¡Idiota! –Bulma fue hacia él, la ira cegando su inteligencia racional. Levantó la mano para golpear al Saiyajin, pero Raditz simplemente la agarró, sosteniendo su brazo con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo escapaste de Karbos?

El miedo se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules fueron desde el cadáver de Piccolo, al cuerpo inconsciente de Goku, y luego hasta la nave de Raditz, en donde un pequeño niño se encontraba sentado y llorando con terror.

-Yo… las esferas del dragón.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ellas… conceden deseos… Goku las usó para traerme de vuelta.

El Saiyajin la observó, tratando de ver si lo estaba engañando, pero la sinceridad en los ojos de la chica sólo lo hizo confundir más.

-¿Pueden conceder cualquier deseo?

-Bueno, _podían_ –respondió la chica. Ya no había ninguna razón para seguir ocultando las esferas, no con Piccolo muerto-. ¡Pero ahora que asesinaste a Piccolo, se han ido! ¡Así que buen trabajo! ¡Pudiste haber deseado lo que fuera, pero tenías que matarlo, eh!

Raditz ignoró su arrebato, presionando un botón en su rastreador.

-Vegeta, ¿escuchaste eso?

Bulma se congeló al instante. "¿Qué?"

Hubo un suave gruñido desde el rastreador, y Raditz asintió.

-Sí, parece que los Namekuseijins poseen estos dispositivos que cumplen cualquier deseo… ¡No! ¡No! No lo estoy inventando. Mira, esa chica… ¿qué chica?... Esa chica que tenías, la terrícola… Sólo tomará una año, por favor… -Raditz se quedó en silencio, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras escuchaba las bajas respuesta desde el rastreador.

Bulma se mordió el labio. "Vegeta… ¿Esto es real?" Se mordió el labio con más fuerza, sacándose sangre. Sí, esto no era ningún sueño.

-Mira, muchacha –Raditz habló rápidamente-. Me llevaré a mi sobrino para entrenarlo, y si mi hermano y tú quieren verlo de nuevo, tendrán que ir a Namekusei en un año y ayudarnos a localizar esas esferas.

"¿Namekusei?"

-Pero, ¿cómo se supone que voy a llegar hasta allí?

Raditz se encogió de hombros.

-El Príncipe Vegeta dice que si de verdad eres Bulma entonces encontrarás una manera. Se supone que eras una especie de genio, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió por dentro. Eso era algo que él diría. Bulma empujó esos pensamientos fuera de su mente, mirando al pequeño niño en la cápsula espacial.

-Si le haces daño…

-Es por su propio bien, muchacha. Será un gran peleador.

Bulma sacudió la cabeza.

-No dejes que Freezer lo toque… Por favor, Raditz.

-Soy su tío –respondió el Saiyajin, comenzando su vuelo de regreso a la nave, pero luego se detuvo, disminuyendo su Ki y mirando a Bulma extrañado-. Deberías sentirte afortunada de que mi príncipe me haya ordenado dejar tu planeta intacto. Pero espero que la próxima vez que nos encontremos, mi hermano no sea tan débil –hizo una pausa nuevamente-. El Namekuseijin tenía que morir, espero que lo entiendas.

En realidad, a ella no le importaba Piccolo. Claro, era horrible tomar la vida de otro, pero con el poder que tenía Raditz ahora, ella estaba agradecida que todo el campo no estuviera ardiendo a sus pies. Piccolo no era un buen tipo, y se había interpuesto en el camino del Saiyajin. Una parte de ella estaba feliz. El tipo probablemente había estado entrenando estos últimos años sólo para matar a Goku, y ahora no tendrá oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero sabía que su muerte significaba la desaparición de las esferas del dragón, y eso era un pensamiento aterrador. "Al menos, que ese lugar llamado Namekusei tenga esferas también." Ella siempre supuso que Piccolo era un extraterrestre. Su piel era verde, después de todo. "Tal vez Namekusei sea su planeta de origen. Tal vez la gente de allí tenga sus propias esferas del dragón." Eso explicaría por qué lo eligieron como lugar de reunión.

-Estos Saiyajin… -su voz se perdió, un solo pensamiento abrumando su mente-. Vegeta…

Raditz sonrió levemente y se volteó de regreso a su nave espacial. Él estaba lejos, pero Bulma notó el rápido movimiento de su mano. Había dejado inconsciente a su sobrino para luego entrar en el vehículo, marchándose como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Bulma corrió rápidamente hacia Goku. Estaba sangrando y parecía tener rotas las piernas. Tenía diversas contusiones en su cuerpo, y Bulma se sacó su chaqueta blanca de inmediato, envolviéndola alrededor de una de las peores heridas en su hombro. Krilin estaba allí junto a él, sosteniendo la cabeza de su mejor amigo en su regazo. El chico miró hacia Bulma, completamente confundido.

-Te importaría decirme qué demonios acaba de pasar allí. ¿Por qué le permitiste llevarse a Gohan? ¿Por qué harías un trato con él?

Ella no sabía que decir. Goku estaría furioso con ella cuando despierte, y ella solo podía imaginarse cómo reaccionaría Milk; su pequeño hijo había sido secuestrado por un familiar psicópata. Pero esa parecía la única opción que había tenido. "Namekusei, en un año…" Aquella idea predominaba en su mente, empujando atrás todo los problemas cotidianos, y haciéndose cargo de cada pulgada de su memoria. Su sueño había sido sólo una pesadilla después de todo. Él no estaba derrotado, o muerto, o tendido sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

-Está vivo…


	2. Mentiras y verdades

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Aftershocks, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

De verdad planeaba y deseaba publicar este capítulo mucho antes, pero muchas cosas se interpusieron. Odio no tener el tiempo suficiente para dedicarle a esta historia, pero no puedo ignorar mis otras responsabilidades. Así que me disculpo. Lo bueno es que pronto vendrán las vacaciones de navidad, y tendré un poco más de tiempo :) Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Mentiras y verdades**

-Sigo creyendo que debimos haber ido a la Tierra nosotros mismos, Vegeta.

Él ignoró las quejas de su subordinado. No había necesidad de hacer un viaje tan excesivamente largo. Doce meses sentado en una nave espacial no era su idea de aprovechar el tiempo, tiempo que podría usar para entrenar o exterminar mundos. Raditz tenía la suerte de tener un modelo de nave más reciente que el resto de ellos, por lo que podía acortar su viaje a solo un mes de ida y otro de regreso. Vegeta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, su barbilla ligeramente alzada mientras la cápsula espacial se abría en el puerto de aterrizaje.

Había sido un gran cambio, mudarse de la estación espacial a una ubicación más permanente en uno de los planetas de Freezer. Estaban a solo un mes de distancia de Namekusei desde aquí, de ese inútil planeta verde con tres soles habitado por esos Namekuseijin amantes de la paz. Era un planeta tan pequeño que fue considerado sin valor para Freezer y la Organización interplanetaria de Comercio. "Ahora todo lo que necesito es una excusa para irme." Pensó el príncipe.

Hubo una ligera fuga de gas mientras la cápsula se abría, y Raditz dio un paso afuera, cargando en sus brazos a un pequeño niño de extraño atuendo amarillo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso, Raditz? –el tono de Vegeta estaba lleno de frustración-. ¡Pensé que ibas a recoger a Kakarotto, no a un niño inútil!

Raditz no dijo nada, pero volteó al niño, sujetándolo por el cuello de su ropa. La peluda cola marrón se deslizó detrás de él, y los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon.

-Un Saiyajin… pero ¿cómo?

-Mi hermano procreó con una terrícola –Raditz acunó al niño sobre su hombro, mirando la expresión de asco de su príncipe con confusión-. Seguramente puede entender la atracción, Príncipe Vegeta.

Vegeta simplemente gruñó en respuesta.

-Así que la perra está viva, ¿verdad? –Dijo Nappa, mientras se acercaba y examinaba la cola del muchacho-. ¿El niño es de ella?

Los oscuros ojos de Vegeta miraron inmediatamente al otro Saiyajin.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó.

-Ella conocía a Kakarotto, ¿cierto? Y tenía experiencia seduciendo Saiyajins. No me sorprendería –respondió el hombre.

Un gruñido de posesión estalló en el pecho del príncipe.

-Deja de decir idioteces, Nappa. No se parece nada a ella.

-De hecho, eso podría tener sentido –dijo Raditz, mirando a su sobrino-. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer el trato para asegurar su protección. Y luego corrió hacia mi hermano tan pronto regresé a la nave. ¿Tengo entendido que así es como se comportan las parejas? –El joven Saiyajin miró a Nappa esperando una confirmación, pero el hombre calvo solo gruñó, sin intención de revelar más información.

"Idiotas."Pensó Vegeta, agarrando al chico. El niño de cuatro años parecía estar en estado catatónico, los efectos de la hibernación aún sintiéndose en su pequeño cuerpo.

-No huele nada como ella.

-Huele como Saiyajin, Vegeta. El olor es abrumador. Y han pasado más de diez años desde la última vez que la viste, ¿cómo recordarías su olor?

Vegeta arrojó al niño de vuelta a los brazos de Raditz, y se volvió hacia el viejo Saiyajin.

-No dudes de mí, Nappa. El niño no huele a ella, pero… -dejó la información correr por su cabeza. La chica y Kakarotto se conocían desde que eran jóvenes, y ella incluso había hablado en su favor en varias ocasiones, protegiéndolo de los comentarios de Vegeta… si no recordaba mal. "¿A quién le importa esa perra estúpida de todas formas?" El príncipe miró al niño con una extraña sensación de asco-. ¿En dónde planeas tener al mocoso?

-Es mi sobrino, Vegeta –Raditz se rascó la cabeza, su largo cabello enredándose en sus ásperas manos-. Pensaba mantenerlo en mi habitación y ocuparme de su entrenamiento.

-Bien –respondió el príncipe, contento de que el mocoso no deba quedarse con él-. ¿Cómo fue que convenciste a Freezer para que te dejara ir a la Tierra de todos modos? –Vegeta necesitaba acumular las excusas que iba a decir al extraterrestre.

-De la misma manera en que logré ser asignado a trabajar con ustedes dos –el joven Saiyajin se encogió de hombros-. Maté a todos mis compañeros y me fui.

Era cierto que el Saiyajin de tercera clase había sido considerado de mala suerte por un tiempo. Las constantes palizas que había recibido de Zarbon por no recuperar su "preciado cargamento" le habían otorgado a Raditz experiencias cercanas a la muerte durante años, y junto a ellas un gran aumento en su poder de pelea. Su poder era casi tan fuerte como el de Nappa ahora, algo que el Príncipe Saiyajin había considerado imposible. De ninguna manera pensó que un soldado de tercera clase podría llegar a tener un nivel cercano al de un Saiyajin de élite. Pero Raditz había demostrado su error de una manera extraña. Se le asignaron misiones con los otros débiles lacayos de Freezer, solo para reportar las _accidentales_ muertes de cada uno de ellos. Era una rara manera de conseguir su objetivo de trabajar con el príncipe Saiyajin, pero Vegeta tuvo que admitir que funcionó perfectamente. "Tal vez Freezer estaba pensando que con su mala suerte, yo moriría también."

Todavía era el mono mascota favorito del monstruo, tal vez incluso más que antes. Hace 12 años había vuelto a la estación como un loco, un completo salvaje. No había misión suficientemente peligrosa, ni mundo suficientemente desafiante que no destruiría lentamente. Raditz había dicho que la chica lo dejó aún más vacío, pero Nappa no estuvo de acuerdo y afirmó que simplemente había terminado su último rito de paso hacia un Saiyajin de edad adulta. No era tradicional para un varón Saiyajin matar a su pareja, oh no, pero de acuerdo con Nappa, en esta versión perversa de la cultura Saiyajin, era la única manera de crecer de verdad.

Los Saiyajin no se unen por amor. Se unen y se aparean por oportunidad y evolución. Los más fuertes se juntan con los más fuertes, los débiles con los débiles, todo para el beneficio de un material genético definitivo. Así fue como empezó. Así fue como consiguieron el actual sistema de jerarquía Saiyajin formado por castas de élite y clases inferiores. El linaje real fue impulsado por una raza especial de Saiyajin de élite, fundado por años de selección natural y oportunidad. Hubo un breve periodo en que los Saiyajin se volvieron completamente monógamos, pero Nappa afirmaba que aquellos tiempos estaban muertos, enterrados junto a las grandes ciudades y palacios de su raza. Muerto a manos de Freezer.

Bulma había cumplido su trabajo de mantenerlo ocupado en sus momentos más hormonales. Y cuando dejó de ser de utilidad, él se deshizo de ella, como se esperaba. La oportunidad se había ido, el objetivo había terminado. Oportunidades futuras surgieron durante los próximos 12 años, y él las tomó, al principio con vacilación y necesitando ser convencido por Nappa, pero ahora más descaradamente. Ellas nunca necesitaron ser obligadas. La especie femenina se lanzaba fácilmente a sus brazos por alguna razón retorcida. Se tomaban precauciones para evitar la reproducción, en la forma de una simple pastilla. Todos los soldados de Freezer las llevaban, y a todos se les ordenaba usarlas. Se convirtió en rutina, sin sentido, sin emociones. Y Vegeta no lo deseaba diferente.

Había intentado convencerse del falso recuerdo, pero la noticia que trajo Raditz forzó la verdad de vuelta en su cerebro. Él _nunca_ se había deshecho de Bulma, a pesar de que había intentado convencer a Nappa y a Raditz de que fue él quien le ordenó marcharse. Pero la verdad era que ella simplemente desapareció. "Así está mejor."

Vegeta había perdido el camino cuando estuvo con ella, olvidado su propósito de vida de mandar a Freezer a las profundidades del infierno. Pero, ¿quién diría que su fuga podría ser la respuesta que estuvo buscando todo este tiempo?

-Mantén al chico a salvo, Raditz. Es tu hijo ahora, ¿entendido? Dirás que embarazaste a alguna mujer sin valor en una de tus misiones y que esta fue tu recompensa –dijo Vegeta, mirando al niño dormido más cuidadosamente-. ¿Cómo se llama el mocoso?

-Kakarotto lo llamó Gohan, aunque no es un nombre apropiado para un Saiyajin.

-Déjalo así –ambos Saiyajin se vieron sorprendidos ante el comentario de Vegeta-. Eso demuestra que no sabíamos de él hasta hace poco. Lo encontrarán sospechoso si tiene nombre de Saiyajin.

Raditz asintió.

-Sí, Vegeta –dijo él, empezando a marcharse hacia sus aposentos, pero luego se dio vuelta-. ¿Quieres que te avise cuando despierte, Vegeta? Él podría tener más información sobre las esferas del dragón.

Aunque dudaba del conocimiento que un niño tan pequeño podría tener sobre eso, Vegeta asintió. Necesitaba más aclaraciones, y dudaba que Raditz hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente para recolectar más de Bulma. "La muchacha…" Sus pensamientos volvieron a ella. Su cabello recogido en una cola, sus vestidos cortos con su nombre escrito, y su dulce e inocente sonrisa. Ella lo había dejado solo tan repentinamente. ¿Cómo fue que Raditz la encontró tan fácilmente en su pequeña excursión a la Tierra? ¿Cómo diablos consiguió ella regresar allí en primer lugar?

Había una parte de él que contaría los días hasta verla de nuevo, admitió el príncipe. La observaría acercarse a él con impaciencia, sus extraños ojos azules mirándolo con sorpresa, sus suaves labios sonriendo ingenuamente. Él sabía que quería ver su rostro otra vez, su flexible cuerpo y delicado cabello. Estaba seguro que deseaba oír su voz pronunciando su nombre, ya sea en un susurro suave o en un apresurado grito de terror. De lo que no estaba seguro, era de cómo iba a matarla.

* * *

La chica se acercó de mala gana a la pequeña casa, tratando borrar la mancha de sangre en su blusa azul. Con un leve movimiento, volteó su cabeza para mirar a Krilin, que llevaba a Goku cuidadosamente sobre su hombro. Bulma había querido llevarlo directamente al hospital de la Capital de Oeste, pero Krilin mencionó que Milk podría negarse a dicho tratamiento. Había señalado que Goku probablemente nunca había ido al doctor, no con la manera en la que fue criado, y ahora que sabían que era algún tipo de alienígena, quién sabe lo que los médicos podrían encontrar o hacer con él.

-Esta es una idea estúpida, Krilin. Tengo médicos privados, ¿sabes? –Dijo la chica, sintiendo su preocupación por Goku convertirse en enojo, mientras observaba la puerta con recelo-. Se va a enfadar mucho al verlo tan lastimado.

-No creo que se preocupe mucho por Goku cuando le digas sobre Gohan.

Ella tragó saliva. Bulma prometió que ella sería quien le cuente a la Sra. Son sobre el secuestro de su hijo. La chica levantó su mano sobre la puerta de madera, tocando suavemente y rezando para que Milk no sea la experta en artes marciales que solía ser.

Krilin gruñó ante la falta de respuesta, reacomodando al hombre inconsciente en su espalda.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir con el Maestro Karin y pedirle algunas semillas del ermitaño.

-Bueno, tú puedes volar hasta allí, supongo. ¡Esa estúpida nube no me deja subirme! –Bulma tragó saliva e inmediatamente bajó la voz cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse, revelando a Milk, con su cabello negro recogido y llevando ropas tradicionales.

La joven mujer miró a Bulma con sorpresa, antes de fijarse en su blusa sangrienta.

-¿Bulma? ¿Qué sucedió? –Sus ojos oscuros se llenaron de furia al notar el cuerpo inmóvil de Goku en el hombro de Krilin-. ¡¿Qué pasó con mi marido?!

Su voz era aterradora, pero Bulma mantuvo la calma. Ella creció junto a los mejores luchadores del mundo. De ninguna manera se acobardaría frente a Milk.

-Milk, tenemos mucho que contarte… si tan solo pudiéramos…

-¡Oh, claro que no! –Exclamó ella, levantando una mano, haciendo a Bulma y Krilin retroceder un paso-. Sabía que esta reunión era una mala idea. Gohan va a ser un investigador, no un peleador. ¡Debería estar estudiando! ¡No quiero verlo involucrado en sus ridículas aventuras!

Bulma sintió la necesidad de recordar a Milk que la única razón por la que había conocido a su esposo fue por sus "ridículas aventuras", pero decidió tragarse sus palabras. Si alguien apareciera de repente en su puerta con el cuerpo sangriento y lastimado de Yamcha, dudaba que ella reaccionaría de diferente manera. Aunque, tomando en cuenta lo que ese idiota había hecho, tal vez hubiera saltado de felicidad y regalado una medalla a Raditz.

-Si pudiéramos entrar y calmarnos, Milk, te lo explicaremos todo. Goku de verdad necesita un doctor.

-¡Está bien, tráelo! ¿Dónde está Gohan? –La mujer salió de su casa, pasó de largo junto a su marido inconsciente y echó un vistazo alrededor del Monte Paoz-. ¿Gohan? –ella se llevó una mano a la boca para enfocar su voz, pero al ver que su hijo no estaba a la vista, sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Su mandíbula se apretó con ansiedad, mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a Bulma-. ¡En dónde está mi pequeño!

Ella quedó un poco sorprendida con lo rápido que la mujer se olvidó del estado de Goku. "Creo que Goku es un imán para los problemas." Bulma dejó escapar un suspiro, preparándose para el sermón que vendría de la otra mujer una vez se enterara de lo que sucedió. Krilin temblaba detrás de ella, y finalmente habló con voz tambaleante.

-Yo… llevaré a Goku al hospital –dijó él, antes de alzar el vuelo llevando a Goku en su espalda, y dejando solas a las dos mujeres.

"Me pregunto si a mi padre se le ocurrirá enviar a alguien a buscarme aquí." Bulma no tenía duda de que Milk la mataría cuando le contara todo, como cualquier otra madre, supuso ella. La científica de cabello azul nunca tuvo la intención de tener hijos propios, no con su horario de trabajo y su falta de responsabilidad. Los niños eran ruidosos, desordenados y requerían mucho trabajo. Ella aún era joven, y necesitaba de tiempo para vivir, salir y divertirse. Le asustaba un poco pensar que Milk era cuatro años menor que ella. La mujer de cabello oscuro actuaba mucho más madura, parada allí con su conservador atuendo, gritándole como madre neurótica.

-¡Será mejor que no esté entrenando con ese tal Maestro Roshi! ¡Mi padre y mi esposo ya son peleadores! ¡Mi hijo va a crecer para convertirse en un ciudadano respetable, ¿me escuchas Bulma Briefs?!

La paciencia de Bulma se estaba agotando.

-¡Milk, cálmate! ¡Él no está entrenando con nadie! –dijo ella, cubriendo su boca con su mano al darse cuenta que de hecho no podía estar segura de eso, y que la verdad era en realidad mucho peor.

-¿No? –la voz de Milk se tornó apagada y ella parecía completamente confundida-. Entonces… ¿en dónde está? Por favor dime que está bien, Bulma. No le sucedió nada, ¿verdad?

Fue entonces cuando Bulma se dio cuenta que los exasperantes gritos y regaños de Milk, se debían simplemente a que ella estaba realmente preocupara por su único hijo. La imagen del pequeño niño de cabello negro, golpeando el interior del cristal de la nave espacial hizo a Bulma encogerse con incomodidad. Las lágrimas del niño habían brotado de sus ojos con fluidez, como gotas de lluvia sobre las hojas de otoño. Era tan pequeño, y estaba tan asustado. Y Bulma prácticamente había firmado su sacrificio.

-Él está… -ella se preguntó cómo debería empezar. "Fue secuestrado por un extraterrestre. Tu marido es un extraterrestre. Pero no te preocupes, conocí a ese hombre por unos minutos hace 12 años. Confía en mí, Milk. No soy tan irresponsable como dicen"-. Está… bien.

Milk realmente no esperaba una respuesta diferente, pero necesitaba más información.

-Entonces, ¿en dónde está?

-En la Corporación Cápsula –murmuró Bulma-, con mi padre. Acabamos de empezar un… nuevo programa de becas para niños. Gohan parecía tan brillante que inmediatamente lo envié a una entrevista con los representantes. Si todo marcha bien, será inscrito directamente en nuestro programa educativo para infantes –la mentira sonaba increíblemente ridícula, pero la chica continuó-. Tiene cerca de 18 meses de duración. Pero si termina el programa, Gohan tendrá garantizada la admisión a cualquier escuela de educación superior en el mundo.

18 meses parecía tiempo suficiente para recuperar al niño y tal vez enseñarle un poco de algebra para impresionar a su mamá. "Por favor, que no sea tan cabeza hueca como su padre." Bulma escaneó la última parte de su mentira, buscando algún tipo de incoherencia.

-Es un muy buen programa, Milk. Por supuesto, esto significará que no podrás contactarlo por un tiempo… es algo así como una estrategia para evitar las distracciones. Todavía puedo llamar a mi padre si no deseas que Gohan sea inscrito –ella sacó su teléfono celular, pero sus dedos temblaban mientras esperaba la reacción de la mujer-. ¿Qué dices?

Bulma casi lanza un grito ante el abrazo repentino, y su teléfono cayó al suelo, estrellándose contra una roca mientras la batería salía volando. Los brazos de Milk la exprimían en un fuerte abrazo, y ella parpadeó sintiendo lágrimas mojadas caer sobre su hombro.

-¡Oh, gracias, Bulma! –La joven mujer sollozaba entre palabras-. Es muy difícil encontrar una buena escuela por aquí, y con mi perezoso marido, no puedo darme el mujo de contratar un tutor para Gohan.

Una vez más, su estúpida lengua tuvo el deseo de recordarle a Milk que el niño tenía apenas cuatro años de edad, pero Bulma la mordió.

-No te preocupes por eso. Es un niño muy inteligente –dijo ella, palmeado suavemente la espalda de Milk-. ¿Qué te parece si llamo a Krilin y averiguamos a qué hospital llevó a Goku?

La mujer levantó la cabeza ante la mención de su marido.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Bulma? Pensé que tal vez los chicos entrenarían entre ellos, pero Goku no debería haber quedado tan lastimado. ¿Acaso se peleó con Piccolo?

Bulma sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que sería mejor que tu marido te lo explique, Milk –ella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, al ver el gesto de preocupación formarse en el rostro de la otra mujer-. Pero, ¡no te preocupes! Goku siempre tuvo la cabeza dura. ¡Se pondrá bien! Llamaré a Krilin en este momento y podremos tomar un avión hacia allí.

Lentamente, se soltó del agarre de Milk, quien luego secó sus lágrimas y volvió a su casa para tomar su bolso. Ante la ausencia de la mujer, Bulma suspiró de alivio y recogió su teléfono. Rápidamente dejó un mensaje para Krilin, quien aún se encontraba en vuelo, explicando su mentira y diciéndole por cuál médico debería preguntar cuando llegue al hospital.

* * *

Vegeta levantó una ceja, profundamente molesto ante la repentina entrada de Raditz a su habitación. La puerta de metal soltó un crujido cuando el alto Saiyajin se apoyó en ella, jadeando y luciendo completamente mortificado.

-¿Qué quieres, Raditz? –Vegeta detuvo sus flexiones de pecho, enderezando su espalda-. Creo que puedes sobrevivir sin estar en mi presencia por una hora.

-Ha, ha, Vegeta. Es sobre el niño.

Vegeta gruñó, sintiéndose increíblemente aburrido en vez de curioso.

-¿Qué hay de él?

-No se quiere callar.

-Pues arráncale la lengua.

Raditz inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Es mi sobrino, Vegeta!

Ante eso, el Príncipe Saiyajin se puso de pie, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo dices como si eso importara.

-Claro que importa –respondió Raditz-. Él es uno de los últimos de nuestra especie. No quiero abandonarlo tan fácilmente. Podría ser útil para nosotros en el futuro.

El futuro. ¿Qué futuro exactamente? El príncipe había resentido el hecho de que Raditz hubiera traído al mocoso a este lugar. ¿Cómo podría pensar que estar bajo el tortuoso mando de Freezer sería beneficioso para el muchacho? El hombre era más idiota de lo que pensaba. Vegeta dudaba que Raditz sólo hubiera traído al niño como una moneda de cambio, como el contrato que necesitaban para asegurarse que se apoderarían del dispositivo Namekuseijin.

Raditz afirmó que ella las había llamado esferas del dragón. "Qué nombre tan ridículo." Su mente inicialmente se había llenado con retorcidas y repugnantes imágenes de genitales de reptil, pero el pensamiento no duró mucho. La chica había afirmado que fue gracias a esos objetos que logró escapar. Esa fue la razón por la que lo había abandonado hace doce años, dejándolo bajo la inmutable ira de Zarbon, y de vuelta en las frías y crueles garras de Freezer. Era un dolor en su corazón que había reprimido hace mucho tiempo. Nappa afirmaba que la experiencia le había hecho bien. Él estaba entrenando más, asesinando más, disfrutando del fugaz e inmensurable momento de la derrota de un enemigo. Eso, decía el viejo Saiyajin, era la única mierda que importaba en la vida. Las mujeres inútiles eran solo eso. Inútiles.

Su repentina aparición, sin embargo, había aflorado en él una creciente curiosidad, principalmente por dos razones. La primera era que, si ella decía la verdad, entonces estas bolas de Namekusei eran la clave para obtener algo que realmente deseaba: inmortalidad. Podrían concederle la oportunidad de derrotar a Freezer, la libertad que había deseado desde que era un niño. Podría recuperar el orgullo de su raza. Finalmente estaría libre para ser el príncipe que siempre ha sido, sin ningún asqueroso alienígena interponiéndose en su camino. El universo caería de rodillas a sus pies.

Esto no le había mencionado a Nappa, por supuesto. No podía confiar en la lealtad del calvo Saiyajin, ni siquiera hacia su príncipe. Él podría fácilmente cotillearle todo al lagarto demoniaco, si la recompensa otorgada era suficiente. Vegeta pensaba que Raditz estaría más dispuesto a ayudarlo en sus planes. Cuando supo que la destrucción del Planeta Vegeta había sido a manos del propio Freezer, el Saiyajin de tercera clase se había vuelto cada vez más rebelde. No había mostrado claras faltas de respeto e insubordinación, pero hubo múltiples ocasiones en que Raditz había superado y cumplido misiones en las que ni siquiera debía haber sobrevivido. Solo para frotárselo en la cara del demonio frío, para mostrarle que no era fácil deshacerse de un Saiyajin. Además, estaba eso de que había matado a todos sus compañeros. Ese tipo de _suerte_ no era fácil de ignorar.

La ira de Raditz era apasionada, ardiendo con la furia de un joven Saiyajin. Pero el idiota era demasiado descuidado. El príncipe no pensaba contarle todos los detalles sobre su plan. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que Freezer iba a morir y puede que él tome parte en su muerte algún día. Y el día parecía estar cada vez más cerca. Vegeta había obtenido las coordenadas de la Tierra para que Raditz pudiera ir a recoger a su hermano menor, perdido hace mucho tiempo, con la promesa de que no volaría el planeta en pedazos o comenzaría una matanza desenfrenada. Eso, sin embargo, fue un completo fracaso. En lugar de volver con un guerrero, Raditz había traído a su príncipe un infante. Un mestizo niño cobarde. El fracaso total de la misión, hizo a Vegeta tener que suprimir el deseo de darle al soldado una buena paliza.

La segunda razón era un poco más personal, un sabor muy diferente de venganza. El vacío sentimiento de abandono y traición durante esa torpe e increíblemente idiota fase de su vida, le hacía anhelar sangre. La sangre de ella. Él no era de los que se dejaban manipular, le enfurecía haber sido engañado como un niño al que le ofrecían dulces. Freezer lo había convertido en un esclavo, y esa criatura llamada Bulma no lo había tratado diferente. Ella se había ganado su confianza por su propia supervivencia, prometiéndole lo único que deseaba más que nada, solo para arrebatarlo de sus manos justo cuando comenzaba a confiar plenamente en ella. Pero la confianza era algo aprendido por los débiles y olvidado por los fuertes. Él no podía permitirse cometer un error tan atroz de nuevo. "Fueron mis malditas hormonas adolescentes."

-Hablaré con el muchacho –exclamó Vegeta fríamente, mientras se colocaba su armadura blanca-. Es posible que sí sepa algo de las esferas del dragón, además, debe aprender a respetar a su príncipe –dijo la última parte con determinación, antes de seguir a Raditz hasta su aposento.

Vio al niño lloriqueando en una esquina, su cola envuelta a su alrededor como una peluda manta de seguridad. Su atuendo lo confundía, usaba una túnica amarilla y pantalón verde con una ridícula combinación de rayas rojas en la parte delantera. Los vibrantes colores contrastaban crudamente con las limpias paredes blancas del dormitorio. Vegeta dio un pequeño paso hacia delante, y el muchacho inmediatamente se estremeció, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos. El Príncipe Saiyajin sonrió satisfecho. "Al menos sabe a quién temer."

Pero el miedo era una señal de debilidad. Necesitaba ser succionado fuera de él, como el veneno de una herida fresca.

-Levántate.

El niño se limitó a seguir temblando ante esa voz profunda y resonante. Vegeta no soportaba los lloriqueos. Agarró al niño por la cola, ganándose un desgarrador grito de terror.

-¡CÁLLATE!

El pequeño niño se mordió el labio, pero sus lágrimas seguían acumulándose, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento.

Vegeta estaba satisfecho con el silencio forzado, por ahora. Arrojó al niño en la cama de Raditz, y éste se encogió de inmediato, arrastrando sus rodillas contra su pecho. El príncipe caminó por la habitación, con los brazos cruzados y la oscura mirada enfocada en el Saiyajin mestizo.

-Te darás cuenta que gritar y llorar por tu débil madre no te llevará a ningún lado, muchacho.

El pequeño levantó la cabeza, sus lágrimas fluyendo ligeramente.

-… ¿En dónde está mi papá?

-Tu padre es una desgracia para la raza Saiyajin, por lo que sé –exclamó Vegeta en tono de burla-. Me importa una mierda en dónde está. Estamos aquí para enseñarte la verdadera naturaleza de tu herencia, para liberar tu completo potencial –dijo él, deteniéndose frente al niño-. Tu sangre impura no será excusa. Trabajarás duro. Escucharás mis palabras y las de Raditz como si fueran leyes, ¿entiendes, muchacho? No debes desobedecernos o traicionarnos, o me haré cargo personalmente de que tu preciado _papá_ no pueda ver tu cara de nuevo –el príncipe mostró sus colmillos-. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Gohan, aunque nervioso y petrificado, logró asentir con su cabeza en ligera dignidad. Sus pequeñas y pálidas manos, se mantenían torpemente en su rostro, mientras trataba de limpiar un enorme pedazo de moco amarillo de su nariz.

-Sí, señor.

La sonrisa de Vegeta creció ante el respeto fácilmente obtenido.

-Bien. Si tienes alguna pregunta, hazla ahora.

-… ¿El hombre malo lastimó a mi familia?

Vegeta miró a Raditz, que se rascaba la cabeza, casi con aire de culpabilidad. "Patético."

-Ese _hombre malo_ es tu familia. Así que será mejor que te acostumbres de una puta vez –el niño se encogió ante aquel lenguaje, y Vegeta entrecerró los ojos, pensando en qué tan sobreprotegido debía ser este mocoso-. ¿Qué edad tienes, muchacho?

-Así… -él levantó cuatro dedos y se detuvo, anticipando los cumplidos que la gente normalmente le hacía de su habilidad para contar. Pero Vegeta apenas parpadeó.

"Yo era sólo un año mayor cuando mi planeta fue destruido." Echó un vistazo a Raditz, quien había sido incluso más joven. Este niño había tenido la suerte de crecer cuatro años en paz en su planeta. Ahora, perdería esa inocencia sobreprotegida en el planeta de Freezer. Aquí, se convertiría en un verdadero luchador.

-¿Algo más?

El niño volvió a resoplar, el pedazo amarillo de moco colgando de su nariz de manera más evidente. Esto molestó a Vegeta a más no poder, y rápidamente se dirigió al tocador negro de Raditz, sacando un par de calzoncillos y entregándoselos al mestizo Saiyajin.

-Usa esto.

-… Gracias.

-Hum –Vegeta ignoró el ligero murmullo de quejas del otro soldado.

Gohan sonó su nariz profusamente, y luego miró a Vegeta con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Quién es usted, señor?

-Tu príncipe –Vegeta sonrió ante la reacción del niño. Gohan lo miraba, con la boca abierta en puro asombro, y él continuó-. Ahora, vas a responder mis preguntas, muchacho.

-Sí, señor príncipe.

Vegeta se inclinó, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, mientras se ponía al mismo nivel del niño.

-¿Qué sabes sobre las esferas del dragón?


	3. Plan B

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Aftershocks, escrito por aria710. Los créditos van a la verdadera autora.

Bueno, estoy de regreso por un tiempo. Intentaré traducir lo más que puedo antes de volver a clases. Gracias a todos los que han persistido con esta historia y me disculpo por mi ausencia :')

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Plan B**

Milk corría a toda velocidad a través de los pasillos del hospital, por poco chocando contra alguna enfermera o algún pobre paciente en el momento y lugar equivocados. "Bueno, al menos ya no está gritando." Bulma caminaba casualmente, solo deteniéndose cuando un grupo de doctores se ofrecieron a revisar la herida que llevaba en el pecho.

-No es una herida –explicó ella-. Sólo sangre. Estoy perfectamente –dijo, haciéndoles caso omiso y continuando su camino hasta la habitación 478E.

Krilin esperaba afuera, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, dejando a solas a su mejor amigo con su esposa. Al ver a Bulma, el chico se enderezó inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes, ya le hablé sobre tu pequeño "programa escolar" –exclamó Krilin resoplando-. Me dijo que era la mejor mentira que había oído en su vida.

Bulma suspiró y pasó una mano sobre su cabello con nerviosismo.

-¿No está enojado conmigo? ¿Por dejar que se lleven a Gohan?

-¿Qué más podía esperar que hicieras, Bulma? ¿Conquistar el corazón de un alienígena con tus encantos?

Bulma suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo hagas sonar tan imposible.

-Mira, ambos sabemos que sólo hiciste lo que era mejor para la Tierra. Quién sabe lo que un tipo con esa cantidad de poder podría habernos hecho –la mirada de Krilin de repente se volvió muy seria-. Lo que quiero saber es cómo diablos conocías a ese tipo, Bulma. Parecías saber todo sobre él.

-¡De ninguna manera! No sé de qué estás hablando, Krilin.

-Lo llamaste Raditz, Bulma. Nunca te mencionamos su nombre.

"Mierda." Él la miraba con gravedad, sus cejas curvadas en confusión y ligera duda. ¿Cómo podría explicar por qué conocía a Raditz? Tendría que decirles que convivió con un grupo de Saiyajin durante un año de su vida. Tendría que contarles sobre Vegeta. ¿Cómo podría explicar a Vegeta? ¿Cómo podría encarar de nuevo el hecho de que lo dejó allí solo, pudriéndose en Karbos? ¿Que su vida debió haber sido un completo infierno al regresar con Freezer? ¿Que ese estúpido lagarto espacial era la única razón por la que no había pedido a las esferas traer al príncipe junto a ella un año después?

Oh, a Yamcha le hubiera _encantado_ oír eso. Pero… ¿desde cuándo le volvía a importar una mierda la opinión de Yamcha?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, Krilin, antes de conocerte. Fue el primer deseo que hice a las esferas del dragón.

Krilin levantó una ceja.

-¿Deseaste conocer a ese hombre? ¿Por qué?

-¡No deseé conocer a Raditz, idiota! –la chica agitó las manos, exasperada de que la estuvieran interrumpiendo mientras intentaba contar algo tan difícil de explicar. Cuando recordó su verdadero deseo, su mente dio un salto. Sonaba tan estúpido ahora. Krilin se burlaría de ella para siempre, por haber sido una ingenua muchacha impulsada por sus hormonas-. Yo… no recuerdo qué deseé exactamente, pero fui llevada a un extraño lugar en el espacio exterior. Conocí un montón de gente allí.

-¿Incluyendo a Raditz?

-Sí…

-Pero sabías que era el hermano de Goku, Bulma. ¿Supiste todo este tiempo que Goku era un extraterrestre?

-¿Acaso no sospechabas algo así? –Respondió ella, mirándolo con extrañeza-. Quiero decir, el niño tenía cola y podía convertirse en un simio gigante durante la luna llena. ¿No tenías ni la más mínima sospecha de que no fuera un ser humano?

-¡¿QUE ERES QUÉ?!

Tanto Krilin como Bulma dirigieron inmediatamente su atención de vuelta al cuarto del hospital, en donde se hallaba Goku completamente vendado y parpadeando rápidamente ante la reacción de Milk. La mujer se dejó caer en una silla, luciendo tan sorprendida como enojada.

-Milk… en realidad no es para tanto. De hecho explica un montón de cosas, ¿no te parece? –Goku se rascó la cabeza, riéndose de sí mismo-. Digo, esto explicaría mi fuerza y la cola de Gohan. ¡Y oye, apuesto a que todos los Saiyajin comen mucho también!

Krilin se volvió hacia Bulma.

-Bueno, ¿es eso cierto?

Esa pregunta reunió la atención de todos los presentes. Milk y Goku miraron a Krilin y luego a Bulma, desconcertados.

-Umm… -la chica se había quedado sin palabras.

-Bulma, dijiste que lo conocías, ¿cierto? –preguntó Goku parpadeando en confusión.

-¿Te refieres a Raditz? –Ella entró a la habitación, avanzando lejos de Milk, quien no parecía feliz en absoluto-. Sí lo conozco.

-¿Conoces al bastardo que lastimó a mi esposo? –Milk se levantó nuevamente-. ¿Cómo?

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Solo fue un incidente estúpido que ocurrió cuando era adolescente. Fue un deseo que pedí a las esferas del dragón.

-¡Ohh, ya entiendo! –Exclamó Goku, sonriendo-. ¡Él es tu novio perfecto!

Bulma se congeló, las miradas de Milk y Krilin casi haciéndola doblarse de vergüenza.

-… ¿Pediste el novio perfecto? –murmuró Krilin, a punto de estallar de la risa.

-Bueno… yo…

-¡¿Y te enviaron a Raditz?! ¡JAJAJA! –Krilin rodaba por el piso, sosteniendo su estómago ante los dolorosos espasmos de risa-. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué buen tipo! ¡De seguro te comprará flores justo después de asesinar a todos tus amigos!

Goku rió ligeramente, pero luego se encogió ante el dolor en su espalda.

-Bueno, no puedo culparla por completo. Es mi hermano, después de todo. Pero al final fue un buen deseo. Yo podría estar muerto si Bulma no hubiera conocido al tipo antes.

-Pero Piccolo murió –Bulma no podía entender la preocupación en su voz. Ella solía tenerle terror a Piccolo, pero la realidad de su muerte le hizo volver a considerar ese miedo. Él en realidad no era un monstruo, no en comparación con Jeice o Freezer, o incluso Vegeta en un mal día.

-¿Ese monstruo? ¿Deberíamos sentir pena? –Dijo Milk, acercándose a su marido para esponjar su almohada-. Sólo me alegra que mi pequeño Gohan haya sido enviado lejos antes de que llegue su tío homicida.

-Jaja, claro Milk –replicó Krilin, rascándose la cabeza con torpeza-. Pero sin Piccolo no hay esferas del dragón. A menos que ese tipo haya tenido razón sobre aquel planeta Name-lo que sea.

-¿Eh? –exclamó Goku, levantando una ceja.

-Fue después de que cayeras inconsciente, Goku. Tu hermano dijo algo acerca de que los Namekuseijin estaban conectados a las esferas del dragón, ya que Piccolo y Kamisama están conectados a las esferas de aquí –Bulma se sentó junto a su amigo-. Yo accedí a reunirme con ellos en Namekusei en un año para… arreglar las cosas.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Bulma? –preguntó Milk.

-Namekusei es un planeta lejano, y yo necesito arreglar algunos asuntos personales… um… relacionados con mi novio perfecto –la chica no quería admitir que una parte de ella deseaba ver a Vegeta, pero no podía decirle a Milk que tenía que salvar a su hijo en un planeta extraterrestre.

-¡Iré contigo! –Gritó Goku de inmediato, como era de esperarse. Probablemente Krilin ya le había contado sobre el paradero de Gohan, pero incluso si su hijo no hubiera estado cautivo, Bulma dudaba que su amigo rechazaría una aventura.

-¡Por supuesto que no, señor! Sin Gohan y sin ti, ¿acaso esperas que me quede en la Montaña Paoz completamente sola? –Milk prácticamente lo golpeaba con la almohada-. Pues no lo haré, Son Goku. ¡Te quedarás aquí!

Bulma puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

-Milk, es muy importante que Goku venga conmigo. Yo no sé nada sobre Namekusei, y él es el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

-¿No puedes llevar a Yamcha, Bulma?

Ella titubeó ante aquella pregunta. "¿Llevar a Yamcha… a reunirme con Vegeta?" Ese pensamiento le hizo tragar saliva con nerviosismo.

-Terminamos.

-Vaya, lo siento, Bulma –dijo Krilin, dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. Bueno, yo definitivamente iré contigo.

-Yo también, Bulma –Goku tomó la mano de su esposa-. Y estoy seguro que Yamcha y tú arreglarán las cosas. Siempre lo hacen.

-Gracias, Goku.

Había todavía una cosa que molestaba a Bulma, además de la inminente reunión con los Saiyajin. Era genial que sus amigos hayan aceptado ir con ella a Namekusei, pero ¿cómo diablos iban a llegar hasta allí?

Krilin parecía estar pensando lo mismo.

-Lástima que Kamisama haya muerto con Piccolo. Si ellos de verdad provienen del planeta Namekusei, él probablemente sabría cómo llegar allí.

-Claro que lo sabía.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia la entrada de la habitación, en donde una figura corpulenta se encontraba de pie con los brazos cruzados. Mr. Popo entró casualmente en el pequeño cuarto, ignorando las caras de sorpresa de los demás.

-¿Cómo estás Son Goku?

-He estado mejor –el hombre esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Kamisama realmente se ha ido, Mr. Popo?

El aludido asintió con tristeza.

-Se desvaneció poco después de que Piccolo muriera, pero no antes de explicarme su origen.

-¿Origen? –indagó Bulma.

-Sí. Me dijo que tiene una nave que podría llevarlos a todos a Namekusei. ¿Le gustaría verla, Señorita Briefs?

Ella asintió fervientemente.

-Absolutamente.

* * *

-El pequeño bastardo tiene algo de carácter –Nappa devoraba sin escrúpulos la comida cruda frente a él. Era sobre todo un montón de carne, pero el Saiyajin de élite apenas parecía masticar.

Los ojos de Vegeta miraron hacia arriba. Sentía extraña curiosidad sobre el progreso del niño, sobre cuánto podría aprender un Saiyajin mestizo. Raditz había logrado hacer pasar al muchacho como su hijo bastardo, y los guerreros de Freezer lo trataban como tal. Había pasado un mes desde que Raditz trajo al niño a "casa", pero sus apariciones en público eran mínimas.

El Príncipe Saiyajin aún no había luchado con el mocoso, pero según lo que escuchaba de Nappa y Raditz al parecer la descendencia de Kakarotto tenía algún mérito.

Raditz estiró el músculo de su hombro antes de hablar.

-Aunque sólo sucede cuando te burlas de él o de su familia. Parece como si explotara de repente –Raditz negó con la cabeza mientras mordía una presa-. Hoy le dije que su padre era un inútil y mira qué sucedió –el hombre levantó un dedo, apuntando a una marca negra azulada en su mejilla.

Vegeta frunció las cejas.

-¿El pequeño imbécil hizo eso?

-Sí, él podría resultar ser muy… útil.

Vegeta entendió el mensaje de Raditz. Esa era la razón por la que permitió al soldado ir a recoger a su hermano en primer lugar. Necesitaban más hombres de su lado. Nappa no era de fiar, y él moriría antes de dejar saber a alguien que no sea Saiyajin sobre su plan de destronar a Freezer. Este planeta era un nido de alimañas. Lo último que necesitaba era volver a ser apuñalado por la espalda.

-Príncipe Vegeta.

La voz ligeramente afeminada le hizo tensarse de inmediato. Vegeta volvió bruscamente la cabeza, observando a Zarbon y a Dodoria con iguales miradas de desdén. "Mierda." Los más fieles secuaces de Freezer usualmente viajaban junto a él, y el rey lagarto se suponía que debía estar en una misión de exploración para conseguir nuevos planetas. La presencia de ellos aquí generalmente significaba malas noticias.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?

-Amable como siempre, pequeño Vegeta –dijo Dodoria, dándole una "amistosa" palmada-. Sólo buscaba una pequeña pelea, mientras mi compañero Zarbon habla con uno de tus hombres.

Vegeta sabía que se refería a Raditz. Deben haber oído sobre Gohan, sobre su "hijo ilegítimo". El príncipe miró a Raditz, quien inmediatamente presionó un botón en su rastreador.

-Está bien, Dodoria –Vegeta se levantó de la mesa. Nunca había sido de los que huían de las peleas, pero ahora las esperaba con ansias. Le darían una paliza. Estaría adolorido y apaleado hasta que incluso el sudor ardiera al correr por su frágil piel. Pero en su interior, se estaría volviendo más fuerte. La paliza de Dodoria llevaría al Príncipe Saiyajin a un mayor nivel de pelea. Y una vez que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, una vez que ya no tenga que preocuparse por las repercusiones de Freezer, la plasta rosada no sería más que un cadáver rosado-. Raditz, ve a hablar con Zarbon.

El soldado asintió con gravedad, con pocas ganas de hablar con el hombre que lo golpeó constantemente durante 5 años, cuando solo tenía 15. Pero al final cedió, y los dos Saiyajin salieron del comedor.

-¡Tío Vegeta!

El príncipe maldijo este plan. Sí, era la opción más viable. Gohan se escondería en su habitación, y "bajaría su ki" o lo que sea que eso significara, por si acaso a Zarbon se le ocurriera ir a espiar en las habitaciones menos seguras de Nappa y Raditz.

El niño llevaba un rastreador demasiado grande para él colgando de su ojo.

-¡Esta cosa es tan genial! El tío Raditz fue muy amable al obsequiármela –sus ojos negros parpadearon, de repente notando la estropeada apariencia del Saiyajin-. Vegeta, señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

No se encontraba bien. Se sentía a punto de morir, que era justamente lo que quería. Pero Vegeta se arrastró a paso lento a través del cuarto, dejando que las gotas rojas de sangre cayeran en el suelo, haciendo a Gohan estremecerse ligeramente. El niño todavía tenía mucho que aprender. Aún era demasiado suave, sin querer dañar o lastimar a nadie a menos que sea provocado. Había sido fácil ganar su confianza, aún después de la manera poco amistosa en que Raditz se comportó en la Tierra.

…

 _-Estamos aquí para protegerte de los verdaderos monstruos, Gohan._

 _El niño parpadeó bruscamente, mirando a su tío con terror._

 _-Pe-pero tú lastimaste a mi papá. ¡Tú eres el verdadero monstruo!_

 _Raditz suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Gohan. Vegeta había encontrado aquello repugnante, su instinto protector hacia el muchacho. ¿Por qué el soldado de tercera clase se había apegado tanto a él? ¿Acaso era esa su naturaleza, un efecto secundario de trabajar siempre en grandes escuadrones porque eran demasiado débiles para andar solos? ¿Todos los Saiyajin de tercera clase eran tan apegados a su familia, incluso si esa familia eran personas que apenas habían conocido hace dos días?_

 _Raditz de repente señaló a Vegeta._

 _-¿Ves al tío Vegeta por allí? Él es un príncipe. Se suponía que sería un gran gobernante algún día, siguiendo los pasos de su padre._

 _Vegeta lanzó un gruñido. Lo último que quería era parecerse en nada a su desgraciado padre. Pero Raditz continuó._

 _-En nuestro planeta, tu planeta también, se suponía que él traería prosperidad y alegría a todos los Saiyajin._

 _El niño miró a Vegeta y luego a su tío, con los ojos bien abiertos. "Qué mocoso tan ingenuo."_

 _-¿Q-qué sucedió?_

 _-Un hombre malo llegó y conquistó el planeta, robando al Príncipe Vegeta de su trono y a todos nosotros de nuestro hogar. Destruyó nuestro planeta y a toda nuestra raza._

 _-Excepto a mi papá._

 _-Sí. Kakarotto, Nappa, Vegeta y yo somos los únicos Saiyajin de sangre pura que quedamos. Fui a la Tierra para solicitar la ayuda de tu padre._

 _-Su manera de pedir ayuda es muy extraña –dijo Gohan, arrugando la nariz-. No fue nada amable._

 _Raditz se limitó a asentir._

 _-Y mató a Piccolo. Sé que fue un hombre malvado en el pasado, pero ¡la gente cambia! Él solo trataba de ayudarme._

 _-Y yo sólo trataba de ayudar a nuestra gente, Gohan –Raditz suspiró. Vegeta se sorprendió de lo convincente que de hecho sonaba esta trágica historia-. Necesitamos ayuda para derrotar al monstruo. Necesitamos tu ayuda._

 _Gohan pareció discutir consigo mismo, pero finalmente cedió._

 _-Está bien… ¡pero tiene que prometer no hacer daño a nadie! ¡De lo contrario usted realmente será un hombre malo!_

 _Raditz se rió entre dientes, pero asintió con la cabeza._

 _-Sólo planeo herir a los que me hacen daño. Sin duda, puedes entender eso._

 _-Y tiene que dejar a mi papá, a la Tierra y a mi mamá en paz, ¿de acuerdo? –sus ojos oscuros eran tan inocentes, con tantas ansias de confiar en Raditz a pesar de que el Saiyajin lo había dejado inconsciente. Vegeta observó la escena con repugnancia. Qué ingenuo, qué crédulo, qué fácil de engañar. Supuso que los jóvenes siempre eran estúpidos._

 _-Lo prometo, Gohan –Raditz le tendió la mano, y el niño la tomó lentamente. El soldado esperó mientras Vegeta se alejaba de su habitación, y pensando que éste no podía oír lo que decía continuó-. Siempre supe que tenía un hermano menor. Pero nunca pensé que se sentiría así._

 _El príncipe gruñó con disgusto. Estaba rodeado de ineptos._

...

-¿Tío Vegeta?

Ese maldito apodo de verdad comenzaba a enfurecerlo.

Gohan pinchó con un dedo su costilla mientras él intentaba relajarse en su cama. Aquel gesto le provocó un ligero espasmo de dolor.

-¿Está bien, tío Vegeta?

-¿Acaso me veo bien, mocoso?

El niño no respondió. Se quedó sentado en el suelo, dejando a su cola moverse de un lado a otro. El silencio normalmente estaría bien recibido, pero por alguna razón, Vegeta reinició la conversación.

-¿Puedes captar la señal de Raditz?

-¡Sí! Este rastreador es realmente increíble –el muchacho presionó un botón, pareciendo manejar el aparato a la perfección. La idea le hizo estremecerse ligeramente. El niño era inteligente. Y por lo que Vegeta sabía de Raditz, dudaba que esa inteligencia viniera de Kakarotto. Lo que significaría que la madre de Gohan debía ser muy inteligente, tal vez un _genio_.

-Pareces operarlo bastante bien.

-Bueno, no es tan difícil. Especialmente porque el tío Raditz me enseñó lo básico. ¿Él está bien?

Dolía mover la cabeza, pero Vegeta logró asentir.

-Está en mejores condiciones que yo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, Vegeta, señor?

-No.

Pero Gohan lo hizo de todas formas. Se había acostumbrado al mal humor de Vegeta demasiado rápido para disgusto de éste.

-¿Por qué quiere las esferas del dragón?

-Pensé que el _tío_ Raditz te lo había dicho. Las necesitamos para derrotar al monstruo.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere realmente de ellas? Porque estaba pensando que podríamos revivir a Piccolo. Creo que el tío Raditz se siente mal por haberlo matado, además ¡así las esferas de la Tierra volverían también!

El príncipe hubiera querido levantarse y ridiculizar al pequeño, pero simplemente no tenía energía suficiente para eso.

-En primer lugar, dudo mucho que Raditz se sienta culpable en absoluto por haber matado al Namekuseijin.

-¿Y en segundo lugar? –preguntó Gohan, después de dar un leve chillido de disgusto.

-En segundo lugar, no me importa en lo más mínimo la Tierra o sus esferas del dragón. Sólo me importa mi deseo –Vegeta suspiró y se dio vuelta sobre su costado, buscando la tranquilidad del sueño-. ¿Algo más que desees preguntar, mocoso?

-Sí, señor –Gohan se detuvo, y Vegeta pudo oír al niño arrastrándose más cerca de él-. El tío Raditz dijo que usted solía tener una terrícola. ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

Decir que aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sería subestimar la situación. La punzada de dolor en su cráneo, debido a los implacables golpes de Dodoria, de repente se movió hasta su pecho. Sintió una gota de sudor frío corriéndole por la espalda, mientras pensaba cómo responder.

-No sé y no me importa –Vegeta cerró los ojos, finalmente dejándose caer inconsciente, mientras la parte despierta de su mente luchaba contra sí misma, tratando de discernir si sólo la mitad de aquella declaración era cierta.

* * *

El tipo era de verdad persistente. Ella tenía que convencer a su padre de conseguir perros guardianes, robots de seguridad o algo. Los incesantes golpes en su puerta y sus gritos eran completamente ridículos, y estaban a punto de volverla loca.

-¡Vete de aquí!

-¡Por favor, Bulma! ¡Sólo déjame explicarte!

-¡No quiero tus estúpidas explicaciones, Yamcha! –Las conversaciones a gritos a través de la puerta de verdad empezaban a lastimar su garganta-. Sólo quiero que me dejes sola.

-Ya sabes que jamás haré eso.

Ella lo sabía. Sabía que no se marcharía hasta que ella lo deje entrar. Nunca se atrevía a ir tan lejos como para tumbar su puerta, pero él permanecía allí, a veces hasta un día entero hasta que su madre lo dejaba pasar por la mañana. ¿Estaba mal que la chica deseara a veces que él se decidiera a derribar la puerta? ¿Que a veces deseara que sus patéticas y lastimosas disculpas fueran un poco más exigentes, un poco más intensas y apasionadas? Bulma sacudió su cabeza. El reciente encuentro con los Saiyajin la estaba confundiendo. ¿Realmente deseaba que en lugar de Yamcha, en este momento, estuviera Vegeta?

Apenas había conocido al Príncipe Saiyajin. El chico había sido un alma torturada, un niño perdido en un amplio mundo que Bulma no podía comprender. Él había estado lleno de misterio, poder y calor. Sus hormonas adolescentes y su ingenuo cerebro pasaron por alto el hecho de que él era un asesino, ignoraron el hecho de que él prácticamente había abusado verbalmente de ella en varias ocasiones. ¿Cómo podría desear que Vegeta, un chico al que apenas conocía, estuviera en el lugar de Yamcha, su dulce novio?

Ella prácticamente maldijo ese pensamiento. Si se pudiera describir a Yamcha en una sola palabra, esa palabra no sería "dulce".

-¡Por qué no vas a casa de Bethany o Tiffany o donde sea, Yamcha! ¿Sabes quién soy yo? ¡Podría tener a miles de hombres haciendo fila para salir conmigo! De ninguna manera necesito tu estúpido trasero en mi…

La puerta de repente se abrió con lentitud, y Bulma suspiró, recordando que Yamcha tenía una llave.

-No es lo que crees, Bulma.

La chica no había hablado con él durante un par de semanas. Él había intentado darle el mismo discurso cuando Goku fue dado de alta, pero ella no quiso escucharlo entonces y no planeaba escucharlo ahora. Pero Yamcha tenía las manos en el marco de la puerta, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pequeña rendija que había abierto con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por favor, Bulma.

-De acuerdo –ella se dio vuelta y entró en la casa. Su relación era tan volátil, como una continua bomba de tiempo. Ninguno de ellos era perfecto. Ambos cometían muchos errores, que usualmente hacían a Bulma gritar y a Yamcha intentar calmarla. "Pero ¿y si no quiero ser calmada?" La idea era una locura, pero Bulma no pudo evitar encontrar algo de verdad en ella. Tal vez seguían rompiendo constantemente porque nunca luchaban por lo que tenían.

Ella suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Para ser un experto en artes marciales, Yamcha no parecía tener alma de luchador. Dejó las rosas que llevaba en la pequeña mesa de vidrio, antes de sentarse en el sofá junto a ella, a una distancia considerable.

-Salí con una mujer ese día. Pero no estoy interesado en ella.

-¿Esa es tu excusa? –preguntó Bulma, levantando una ceja.

-¡No, no! –Yamcha levantó las manos-. Ella es un agente… de beisbol. Yo solo trataba de conseguir patrocinadores, Bulma.

-¿Así que te acostaste con ella? –Eso la hacía enojar aún más. Una cosa sería que Yamcha fuera infiel porque no la amara más, pero ¿afirmar que lo hacía por razones profesionales? Era completamente repugnante.

-No, Bulma. No dormí con ella –dijo Yamcha suspirando-. Pude haber coqueteado un poco para tratar de obtener el patrocinio de su compañía, pero no dormí con ella. Jamás te sería infiel.

-Mentiroso.

Yamcha frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Había sido un largo tiempo antes de que él lograra entender las complejidades de una relación. Tenía sólo 18 años cuando otra chica lo invitó a salir, y él aceptó. No entendía que salir a comer era una cita. Bulma lo hacía con Goku todo el tiempo. Pero cuando Bulma lo encontró cenando con otra mujer en aquel restaurante, casi estalla de furia, alegando que sólo porque había crecido en el desierto no había razón para su ingenuidad. Ella lo había perdonado tercamente, años más tarde, así que le sorprendía un poco que él estuviera repitiendo la historia ahora.

-Bulma…

La chica sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Por qué debería creerte, Yamcha? ¿Cómo sé que no lo hiciste?

-¿No puedes confiar en mí?

Ella no podía hacerlo. ¿Por qué no podía? Él era un héroe, que había salvado su vida en incontables ocasiones, y ella no le creía. No podía poner tanta fe en él, no cuando se trataba de su lealtad. Había algo en Yamcha que la hacía dudar de él constantemente, y ella no podía entender por qué.

Yamcha asintió, aceptando el silencio de su novia.

-No conseguí el patrocinio. Esa debería ser tu primera prueba.

-Pero… eres bueno en el beisbol.

-Sí, pero eso no importa cuando haces enojar a la gente equivocada. Yo la rechacé, justo después de que ella dejara su ropa interior en mi apartamento. Por favor, Bulma –el chico agarró las rosas, colocándolas más cerca de su cara-. ¿Perdóname?

Ella quería decir que no. Quería decirle que ya no lo amaba, que no era el hombre adecuado para ella, pero su cerebro no podía pensar en ninguna razón para que no lo fuera. Él siempre había estado allí para ella. Había sido un novio excelente, pero sus pensamientos seguían abrumándola con Vegeta. ¿Por qué se aferraba a este recuerdo del pasado? Era un poco inadecuado, pensar constantemente en un chico adolescente, pero ella intentaba enfocarse en cómo era él ahora, en el hombre en que se había convertido. Sin embargo, al mirar a Yamcha a los ojos, comenzó a dudar de sí misma. Ella no sabía cómo era Vegeta ahora. No podía anticipar su reencuentro como un evento milagroso, uniéndolos a ambos para siempre, con sus corazones ardiendo y sus labios rozando el uno contra el otro para nunca ser separados de nuevo. "Qué estúpida ilusión."

No, ella no podía dejar a Yamcha por un recuerdo. Él era su novio. Y necesitaba perdonarlo. La chica asintió con la cabeza lentamente y colocó un delicado beso en sus labios. Yamcha sonrió y recorrió suavemente sus manos por su cabello, haciendo a Bulma cerrar los ojos.


	4. Lecciones de Saiyajin

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic _Aftershocks_ , escrito por aria710.

Feliz nuevo año a todos, espero lo hayan pasado excelente :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Lecciones de Saiyajin**

De verdad tenía que dejar de soñar con él. Se estaba volviendo demasiado raro, demasiado obsesivo. Aunque siendo honesta, este sueño era mucho mejor que los que tenía habitualmente. No podía verlo claramente, sólo era una pequeña sombra oscura con cabello en forma de flama. La atmósfera a su alrededor se sentía pesada y calurosa. Supo de inmediato que estaba de vuelta en Karbos, el cálido y húmedo aire golpeándola fuertemente incluso en su sueño.

El viento se elevó a su alrededor, levantando su bata de laboratorio junto con el polvo rojizo. Bulma caminó derecho, acercándose lentamente hasta la sombra. No había más sonido que el fuerte viento y el suave crujir de sus tacones contra el suelo. Aún no podía ver bien al chico, incluso de cerca. Ella pudo distinguir su oscuro cabello, su puntiaguda nariz y su sonrisa burlona, pero los demás detalles lucían difusos.

-Vegeta… -su mano se levantó inconscientemente, deslizándose a través del brazo de la figura hasta su rostro, deteniéndose en sus húmedos labios. Dio un paso más cerca, conteniendo su respiración mientras ya empezaba a sentir el radiar de su energía a su alrededor-. ¿Estás bien?

La oscura figura realizó un decisivo movimiento, agarrando las muñecas de la chica y chocando su cuerpo contra el de él. Ella sintió su piel erizarse cuando el aire caliente de sus labios chocó contra su cuello. La energía a su alrededor la atrapaba, empujándola con fuerza contra su musculatura. Su calor la consumió por completo, su poder y su sola presencia la atraía como un imán.

-Vegeta… -dijo ella, pasando sus dedos por su cabello oscuro-. Te he echado de menos.

De repente oyó un zumbido.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron, con extrema molestia ante el ruido de su despertador. Bulma gruñó con tristeza ante su sueño interrumpido, pero luego sintió la calidez de otro cuerpo junto a ella. "¿Qué? No puede…"

Y no lo era. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Yamcha, con su camisa de beisbol y sus pantalones cortos, acurrucado a su lado en la cama. El reloj despertador junto a ella continuaba sonando y Bulma lo golpeó con furia, transformando su decepción en enojo. "No debería estar decepcionada. ¿En qué estoy pensando?"

Ella abrazó a Yamcha mientras dormía, tratando de sentirse menos culpable, pero no estaba funcionando. Faltaban sólo 10 meses. Sólo 10 meses y abordarían la nave espacial de Kamisama hacia Namekusei. Sólo 10 meses y vería a Vegeta de nuevo. Pero con la forma en que su mente subconscientemente anhelaba ese momento, ella solo esperaba que no resulte una completa decepción. "¡Para! ¿Cuál es tu problema Bulma Briefs? ¡Perdonaste a Yamcha y sigues pensando en Vegeta!"

Bulma se levantó de la cama, poniéndose sus pantuflas acolchadas y su bata, antes de arrastrar su cuerpo todavía cansado por las escaleras. Realmente era lo peor ser la vicepresidenta de una corporación mundialmente aclamada. Se podría pensar que ser una de las mujeres más influyentes en el mundo, al menos te permitiría dormir hasta las 8 am. Pero ella no gozaba de tanta suerte. A las 6:30 a penas se veía el sol, el aire estaba vigorizante y fresco cuando ella salió al patio trasero, sacando un cigarrillo de su bata.

-Cariño, ¡dijiste que estabas intentando dejarlo!

Los agudos regaños de su madre eran lo que menos quería esta mañana. Retiró el cigarrillo de su boca con frialdad.

-Eso hago. Dije que lo estaba _intentando_.

-Vamos, Bulma. Tu padre ya tiene ese hábito repugnante. No quiero que mi pequeña niña lo tenga también –exclamó la Sra. Briefs, extendiendo su pequeña mano-. Dámelo.

Ella trataba de dejarlo de verdad. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que los cigarrillos no eran saludables. Además, la parte vanidosa de ella sabía que la harían verse mayor a largo plazo. Pero estaba teniendo una mañana difícil, un mes difícil para ser exacto.

-Tienes razón, mamá –ella dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo, quemando ligeramente su afelpada pantufla cuando lo pisó para apagarlo. De mala gana, entregó luego el paquete de su bolsillo.

Su madre ladeó la cabeza mientras la observaba.

-¿Tuviste un mal sueño, Bulma?

"No. Fue un buen sueño."

-Sí… sólo estoy preocupada por Gohan.

-Te prepararé un _omelet_ y un café antes de que te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Mamá? –su suave voz logró detener a su madre mientras se alejaba. La Sra. Briefs se dio vuelta, mirando a su hija con preocupación. Bulma miró hacia el suelo, con leve vergüenza-. ¿Alguna vez haz… idealizado un recuerdo?... ¿Haciéndolo parecer mucho mejor de lo que era en realidad?

La rubia llevó un dedo bajo su barbilla, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Si quieres que sea honesta, Bulma, lo hago con tu padre todo el tiempo.

Los ojos azules de la joven se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-¡No me malinterpretes, cariño! Él es un hombre y un esposo maravilloso, pero cuando se va en esos viajes de negocios, me siento tan sola. Siempre lo recuerdo como si fuera perfecto, pero no hay tal cosa como la perfección.

"No es necesario que lo digas."

-Pero hay una razón por la que ponemos al Dr. Briefs, o a Yamcha en tu caso, en aquellos pedestales–. La mujer rió para sí misma, sin notar la palidez en el rostro de su hija. Agarró la barbilla de Bulma, apretándola con sorprendente fuerza-. Es porque los amamos. ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Es tan genial que tengas a Yamcha!

-¡Mamá! –exclamó ella, apartándola de su lado; su rostro poniéndose cada vez más rojo de la vergüenza.

La Sra. Briefs frunció el ceño.

-Lo lamento, cariño. ¡Pero no puedes pedirle a una madre que deje de actuar como tal! ¿No es hora que Yamcha y tú me den algunos nietos?

Si su rostro hubiera podido volverse más rojo, lo hubiera hecho.

-Mamá, ni siquiera estamos casados.

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

-No significa que no puedas tener hijos. Sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? Iré a preparar el café –la Sra. Briefs lanzó a su hija otra sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

* * *

Jamás se acostumbraría a esto. Estaba acostumbrado a las constantes miradas de temor en su dirección, pero _esto_ , con este tipo de miradas nunca se sentiría cómodo. Los soldados de Freezer prácticamente reían como niñas mientras el Príncipe Saiyajin caminaba por el pasillo. Se cubrieron la boca con las manos rápidamente cuando Vegeta les dio una mirada de odio, pero él aún podía oírlos, esas suaves risas reprimidas tras él a través del corredor.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Hola!

Y todo era culpa del pequeño mocoso.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Gohan! –el niño saludaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino. Cuando Vegeta había dicho al pequeño mestizo que no tuviera miedo, no esperaba un cambio tan extremo en el comportamiento del muchacho.

-¿Podrías callarte, mocoso?

El niño frunció el ceño de inmediato ante el duro tono de Vegeta.

-Pero tío Vegeta, mi madre siempre decía que si quería gustarle a la gente debo tratarlos con amabilidad.

-Estas personas no son dignas de tu amabilidad –Vegeta aceleró el paso, haciendo al niño comenzar un suave trote para seguirlo. El príncipe debía admitir que, aunque siga siendo un mestizo debilucho, el niño lucía casi presentable en su nueva armadura Saiyajin. Raditz tuvo el descaro de preguntar si su sobrino podía usar la armadura real de Vegeta, y el príncipe tuvo que ceder. "Era eso, o entrenarlo en esa ridícula ropa humana." Él no se atrevería a pedirle a Freezer una armadura de tamaño infantil, eso llamaría mucha atención. Y además, era algo satisfactorio ver el sello del planeta Vegeta siendo usado otra vez, la pequeña cresta roja ilustrada en la parte izquierda del pecho de Gohan-. No quiero que hables con nadie, Gohan.

-Sí, señor.

Vegeta se detuvo repentinamente, causando al niño estrellarse contra sus piernas. El príncipe reprimió un gruñido e introdujo el código para ingresar al centro de entrenamiento.

-Recuérdame cómo fue que ese idiota me convenció de entrenarte.

-Umm… -Gohan parecía un poco confundido-. Si por _idiota_ te refieres al tío Raditz… quiero decir a papá Raditz, dijo que yo tenía un gran potencial escondido. ¡Lo mismo que dice mi mamá cuando intenta enseñarme matemáticas!

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-Tu madre suena horrible –aunque para ser honesto, todavía no estaba muy seguro de quién era la madre de Gohan. "¿Podría Kakarotto haberse apareado con Bulma?" La idea era completamente repugnante.

-¡No lo es! Es sólo que ella no quiere que yo sea un peleador. Dice que las personas verdaderamente responsables usan la cabeza.

-¿Y crees que los peleadores no lo hacen? –preguntó Vegeta en tono de burla. Llevó al niño a la enorme sala vacía, su profunda voz resonaba contra las metálicas paredes en forma de esfera mientras se volvía para encarar a Gohan-. Puede que Raditz y Nappa no sean los mejores ejemplos, pero un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin usa su mente tanto como su Ki –Vegeta parpadeó ante la expresión pensativa de Gohan-. Sabes lo que es el Ki, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi papá es un experto en esas cosas. Me enseñó a sentir el Ki hace mucho tiempo, por si acaso él o mi mamá lo necesiten…

-¿Sentir el Ki? –Vegeta se inclinó, colocándose al nivel de Gohan-. ¿Qué quieres decir con "sentir el Ki", muchacho? Yo me refiero a explosiones de energía –dijo él, mientras producía una pequeña luz azul en su mano.

-No, ¡yo sé de eso también! –Gohan suspiró-. Aunque no puedo hacer algo como eso todavía… o volar. ¡La nube voladora lo hace por mí!

Vegeta ignoró sus comentarios sin sentido.

-Entonces, ¿quieres decir que Kakarotto puede sentir el Ki?

-Bueno, mi verdadero papá puede detectar quién se acerca analizando su Ki. Me dijo que todo el mundo, incluso mamá cuyo poder es algo débil, produce una señal diferente de energía. Y si te concentras lo suficiente, podrás detectar y reconocer la señal.

El Príncipe Saiyajin levantó una ceja.

-¿Y tú posees esa habilidad? –su mente ya exploraba las posibilidades. Si pudiera sentir el Ki, ya no necesitaría el rastreador. No más rastreadores implicaba no más localizadores, ni comunicación innecesaria con Freezer. Su fe de que Bulma le hubiera hecho un favor y hubiera desactivado su localizador murió en el momento en que se fue-. Pruébalo.

Gohan se encogió de hombros.

-Está bien, tío Vegeta. ¡Esto será divertido! –el niño puso una mano sobre sus ojos-. ¡Pero debes permanecer en el suelo, aún no puedo volar!

"¿Qué ha estado haciendo Raditz estas últimas semanas?"

-De acuerdo, mocoso –Vegeta se desvaneció con rapidez hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación, y para su sorpresa, Gohan se volvió hacia él de inmediato, contoneándose sobre sus diminutas piernas.

-¡Te encontré! –el muchacho señaló directamente a la cara del príncipe.

"Imposible."

Gohan abrió los ojos.

-Ni siquiera estás escondiendo tu poder de pelea, tío Vegeta. ¡Es demasiado fácil si no lo haces!

Vegeta apretó los dientes. Se suponía que _él_ debía estarle enseñando al mestizo Saiyajin a pelear, no lo contrario.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Vegeta de mala gana.

-¡Así! –el niño tomó una profunda respiración, relajando sus hombros y extremidades-. ¿Lo ves? Mira el rastreador.

El poder de pelea de Gohan era casi inexistente, no es que fuera muy poderoso para empezar, pero ahora el rastreador no detectaba nada en absoluto. "¿Cómo demonios…"

-Imposible…

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó Gohan riendo-. ¡Lo viste, tío Vegeta! ¡Yo también puedo ayudarles! Ya he comenzado a enseñarle al tío Raditz. ¿Quiere que le enseñe a usted también?

-Hum –sus fríos ojos oscuros miraron el piso, antes de volver a alzar la mirada y comenzar a despegar fuera del suelo-. ¿Acaso esperas que tome lecciones de la descendencia mestiza de un traidor Saiyajin?

Esa obviamente no era la respuesta que Gohan esperaba. El niño parpadeó, completamente confundido, y frotó sus pequeñas manos con nerviosismo.

-Yo… yo… solo era un ofrecimiento, Príncipe Vegeta, señor.

-No hagas un ofrecimiento tan estúpido de nuevo –Vegeta voló más alto-. Yo soy tu príncipe. Soy más fuerte que tú, más inteligente que tú, y con mucha más experiencia. No me condesciendas ofreciéndome tu ayuda, muchacho. Estoy aquí para entrenarte a ti.

Gohan tragó saliva ante la seriedad en el tono de Vegeta.

-Sí, señor –el niño dio un paso adelante, todavía a gran distancia del príncipe debido a su diferencia de altura-. ¿Qué me va a enseñar hoy?

Vegeta sonrió y levantó la mano, produciendo una pequeña, pero increíblemente brillante luz en la palma de su mano aguantada, mientras cubría sus ojos con su otro brazo. El pequeño niño en el suelo se encogió de inmediato, y Vegeta podía oír sus gritos, pidiendo que apagara la "luz de la luna".

* * *

La confundió por un momento ver un uniforme anaranjado fuera de su puerta principal, sobre todo porque Yamcha ya se encontraba dentro.

-¿Goku? –Bulma dejó entrar al peleador, mientras observaba la clara angustia pintada en su rostro. Goku parecía inusualmente deprimido. Su habitual y despreocupada expresión juvenil estaba ausente y eso envió un escalofrío a través de la espalda de Bulma-. ¿Está todo bien, Goku? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Están tus padres aquí? –su voz también era más grave de lo habitual. Era tan seria, un tono que reservaba solamente para las peleas, no para hablar con amigos.

-Sí, pero papá está en el laboratorio y mamá en la cocina. Goku, ¿pasó algo? –Bulma no tenía intención de presionarlo, pero lo que sea que Goku quisiera decirle, al parecer no quería que nadie más escuchara y Yamcha saldría de la ducha en cualquier momento-. ¿Quieres sentarte y hablar de ello?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, alejándose de ella.

-Es sólo que… -Goku volvió sacudir su cabeza, mirando al suelo-. Lo sabías, ¿cierto? Supiste todo este tiempo sobre mi… sobre mí. ¿Y nunca pensaste que sería buena idea decirme?

Se mente se puso en blanco. Bulma se quedó allí, de pie en la entrada de su casa mirando al Saiyajin con terror y culpabilidad. Ella creyó que Goku había olvidado el asunto, que no sabía o no le importaba que ella hubiera sabido de su origen alienígena desde hace más de una década.

-Yo…

-¿Te dijeron sobre mi nombre real también? ¿Que en verdad me llamaba Kakarotto?

-Goku, no pensé que fuera importante –ella sacudió la cabeza, tratando de ser sincera-. No sabía cómo explicar algo así.

-Pudiste haberlo intentado –el tono del chico no se elevó, pero tenía una frustración oculta-. Milk dice que nada ha cambiado, pero… -Goku sacudió la cabeza-. Ella había estado tan confundida sobre Gohan, sobre todo. No entendía por qué tenía cola, incluso cuando le recordé que yo también tenía una cuando era joven. Pero yo no podía explicar por qué era tan fuerte o por qué tenía que esconderlo de la luna llena. No podía explicarle a mi esposa nada sobre mí o sobre mi hijo.

Bulma se mordió el labio.

-Lo siento tanto, Goku.

Él negó con la cabeza y caminó por la casa, sentándose en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-No estoy enfadado, Bulma. No quiero que te disculpes. No estoy seguro de lo que hubiera hecho en tu situación… si supiera un secreto que afectaría toda tu vida –él suspiró, rascando su oscuro cabello-. Supongo que tampoco te lo hubiera dicho, si hubiera pensado que era lo mejor.

-¿Cómo podría decirle a un niño de 12 años que era un extraterrestre? –ella se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Se sentía culpable ahora, ¿pero que más podría haber hecho? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al pequeño Goku que él provenía del espacio exterior? ¿Que había conocido a lo que quedaba de su gente y que él era realmente un guerrero sediento de sangre con un ligero problema de personalidad?-. Esto no cambia lo que eres, ¿sabes? Tú no eres Kakarotto. Eres Son Goku.

Él sonrió ligeramente ante eso y asintió.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no vine aquí sólo para decirte eso.

Bulma levantó una ceja.

-¿Oh, qué?

-Quiero saber más sobre la gente con quién estamos tratando. No creo que Raditz estuviera trabajando solo. No era tan fuerte cuando vino aquí, y con el entrenamiento que he estado haciendo, creo que ya estoy a su nivel.

Bulma de alguna manera no lo dudaba. Aunque Goku haya sido dado de alta apenas hace una semana, no tenía ninguna duda cuando se trataba de su capacidad de entrenamiento.

-Probablemente tengas razón.

La sonrisa creciente en la cara de Goku hizo a Bulma tensarse de inmediato. Se conocían hace demasiado tiempo; el chico podía leerla con excesiva facilidad, a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo él parecía un completo despistado.

-¿Sabes quién más vendrá con él?

Él ya sabía que la respuesta era sí. Bulma no se molestó en intentar mentir, todavía sintiéndose culpable por la anterior conversación.

-Sí –ella esperó que Goku la presionara más, pero no lo hizo. Él la miraba pacientemente, dejándola tomarse su tiempo-. Probablemente irá con otros dos tipos.

-¿Otros dos? Entonces será mejor que Tien y Yamcha vengan con nosotros también. Hablaste con Yamcha sobre esto, ¿no?

Ella no lo había hecho. Bulma le había explicado brevemente que iría a un planeta pacífico llamado Namekusei con el fin de usar sus esferas del dragón para desear el regreso de Gohan y tal vez de Piccolo, pero ella no le había pedido que la acompañara. Claro, él se había ofrecido, pero la chica terminó gritándole que ella podía manejarlo sola, y él no volvió a mencionar el asunto.

-Yo… um… no le pedí que nos acompañe. Tal vez puedas pedírselo tú, Goku.

-Por supuesto, Bulma –su sonrisa se desvaneció de repente-. ¿Quiénes son los otros dos tipos?

-Bueno… -dijo ella, aclarando su garganta-. Debes recordar que no he visto a estas personas en 12 años, así que no me grites si me equivoco en algo, ¿de acuerdo? –Bulma no esperó una respuesta-. Raditz es el más débil de los tres. Había un tipo que parecía tener unos treinta años cuando lo conocí. Tenía este horrible bigote…

-Bulma –interrumpió Goku-, ¿qué hay de sus poderes? ¿Son mucho más fuertes que Raditz?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ni idea. Yo no puedo sentir el Ki, ¿recuerdas? El tipo se llamaba Nappa. Era un completo pelmazo, nunca le agradé mucho.

-¿Y el otro?

Bulma abrió la boca para hablar, sin deseos de llamar la atención con una pausa, pero las palabras no salieron. Ella cedió, pausando y tomando un gran respiro, antes de continuar.

-El otro es Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta? –preguntó Goku con curiosidad-. ¿Qué recuerdas de él?

-No mucho –la mentira fue rápida, tal vez demasiado-. Él es… um, un poco mayor que tú. De hecho, es sólo un año mayor que yo. De cabello negro, y fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que Nappa.

-¿Más fuerte que Nappa? –dijo Gokú con incredulidad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que eso viene de su linaje.

-¿Eh?

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa, de repente sintiéndose muy orgullosa.

-Él es un príncipe. El príncipe de los Saiyajin.

-¿Qué? –Goku lucía atónito, pero luego sostuvo su estómago, rompiendo a reír.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –ella no tenía intención de sonar a la defensiva, pero no pudo evitarlo. Bulma aclaró su garganta-. Quiero decir, no es ridículo que los extraterrestres tengan príncipes también, ¿verdad?

Goku negó con la cabeza.

-No… pero, ¡qué reino tan pequeño el suyo! –Goku se secó una lágrima, y se recuperó rápidamente al ver el ceño fruncido de Bulma-. Lo siento, Bulma. Es sólo que aún no me acostumbro a la idea de ser alienígena, ¿y ahora me entero de que también tengo un príncipe a quien obedecer? –Goku reprimió un nuevo ataque de risa-. Es como uno de esos terribles libros que Milk intenta hacerme leer.

-Bueno, esto no es ficción –dijo Bulma, preguntándose por qué su tono sonaba tan duro-. Él es real.

Goku la miró con curiosidad.

-Oh… por supuesto. Estoy seguro de que es un gran tipo, Bulma –a ella no le gustaba la mirada de complicidad en su rostro. Pero por suerte para la chica, antes de que Goku pudiera comentar más sobre el asunto, él levantó la cabeza de repente.

-¿Goku? ¿Pasa algo malo?

Él asintió.

-Es el Ki de Milk.

Bulma se puso de pie, siguiendo a Goku hasta la puerta.

-¿Ella está bien?

-No lo sé. No hay nadie más con ella, pero su Ki es muy alto. Me pregunto qué…

-Oye, Bulma.

Bulma se volteó para encontrarse con Yamcha, recién salido de la ducha con el celular de ella en la mano.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?

-Um… nada en realidad –se quedó mirando el teléfono y luego a Goku-. Milk acaba de llamar preguntando si podía hablar con Gohan. Y ella… pareció perder los estribos cuando le dije que no había servicio en el espacio exterior.

"¿Qué?" Bulma lo miró atónita. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Su cuerpo se congeló completamente ante las palabras de Yamcha. Y cuando por fin recuperó la capacidad del habla, su lengua se sentía pesada por la ansiedad.

-Le dijiste… ¿qué?

Yamcha se estremeció a la distancia.

-¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Goku rompiendo la puerta delantera para volar a casa fue la única respuesta que necesitaba.


	5. ¡Despegue!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic "Aftershocks" escrito por aria710.

No me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo. Por alguna razón, cada vez que me disponía a empezar a traducir sucedía algo que me lo impedía. Pero al menos ya estoy de vuelta :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **¡Despegue!**

-Gohan, cuando entres, arrodíllate inmediatamente. No lo mires directo a los ojos… No hables si no te hablan primero y no menciones nada sobre la Tierra o tu familia, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo Raditz, mirando a su sobrino con preocupación.

Vegeta observaba mientras el niño asentía en confirmación.

-Sí, _papá_ Raditz. Pero, ¿y si me hace una pregunta?

-Yo hablaré por ti –ofreció Vegeta, mirando con orgullo el sello de la raza Saiyajin en el pecho del niño-. Y asegúrate de bajar tu Ki. No tengo intención de mostrar a Freezer lo fuerte que eres.

En los últimos meses, el Príncipe Saiyajin había tenido las experiencias más confusas de su vida. El mestizo era tóxico, convirtiendo a uno de sus más fieles guerreros Saiyajin en un padre neurótico. Raditz se esforzaba demasiado para asegurarse de que Gohan estuviera cómodo, de que siempre tuviera comida y agua y cualquier otra cosa que necesitara. Su constante sobreprotección había hecho a Vegeta tener que encargarse de su entrenamiento. Que era de donde venía la verdadera confusión.

Gohan estaba sobresaliendo, llegando a un nivel que jamás había esperado. Había incluso sobrepasado por mucho su propio nivel cuando tenía su edad. Y se suponía que nadie podía ser más fuerte que un Príncipe Saiyajin, especialmente no el hijo mestizo de un soldado de tercera clase. Lo que le provocaba aún más de esa maldita confusión. Porque a pesar de que Vegeta sabía que debería estar furioso ante la idea de que Gohan pueda superarlo algún día… no lo estaba. Aquella idea solo le causaba más emoción, más certeza de que con el tiempo, Freezer estaría muerto a los pies de un Saiyajin.

-¿Tío Vegeta?

El Saiyajin entrecerró lo ojos antes de voltear.

-¿Sí, mocoso?

-Este hombre… ¿es el que mató a tu familia?

-No es ningún hombre, Gohan –respondió Vegeta resoplando.

Nappa se acercó corriendo por el pasillo, completando así la pequeña banda Saiyajin. Vegeta golpeó dos veces la puerta, lo necesario para que ésta se abriera revelando a Zarbon.

-Los monos han llegado –dijo él, y luego se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a todos entrar.

Vegeta vio a Gohan temblar mientras entraban a la oscura habitación. El niño envolvió su cola alrededor de su cintura, una táctica de defensa que había adoptado y de la cual Vegeta estaba muy agradecido. Meses atrás, el muchacho se hubiera encogido cobardemente en una esquina o envuelto sus regordetes brazos alrededor de la pierna de Raditz. Pero se limitó a tragar saliva, sin siquiera pestañear cuando Freezer colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla.

-Alguien olvidó el protocolo de reproducción –sus ojos fríos de lagarto levantaron la vista desde Gohan hasta Raditz-. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo asesinaste? Su poder de pelea es casi tan débil como el de la pequeña terrícola que tenía Vegeta.

-¿El tío Vegeta tenía una terrícola, Señor Freezer?

Vegeta tuvo que contener un gruñido. "¡Ese mocoso!" Gohan lo estaba desobedeciendo deliberadamente, ¿y para qué? ¿Por pura curiosidad? Había oído hablar de la estúpida mujer de la Tierra antes, ¿y ahora se atrevió a preguntarle sobre ella a Freezer?

-Tu hijo necesita un bozal, Raditz –dijo Freezer, antes de observar con detenimiento el logo en el pecho del pequeño y echarse a reír-. ¿Qué es lo que lleva puesto? ¿Es ese el sello del Planeta Vegeta? Qué adorable. ¡No me digas que ahora es tu heredero! ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Jaja!

Nappa tuvo que sostener el hombro de Vegeta para evitar que éste golpee a su señor en la cara. Vegeta sacudió el agarre del hombre y miró a Freezer, con los ojos llenos de odio.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Vine desde el Planeta #89 para visitar a mis monos favoritos. Eso es todo. También puede que tenga otra misión para ti, Vegeta. Tal vez puedas llevar al mono bebé contigo…

-Freezer, en realidad quería hablarte sobre una posible misión.

El Saiyajin observó los ojos del alien estrechándose en pequeñas ranuras.

-Oh, ¿de qué se trata, Vegeta?

-Cuando Raditz se encontraba viajando para recoger al mocoso, escuchó rumores sobre un extraño dispositivo que podría ser una amenaza para el Imperio.

Freezer no presentó a simple vista reacción alguna, pero gracias al pequeño truco de Gohan, el príncipe pudo sentir su Ki elevándose un poco.

-¿Qué tipo de dispositivo? –preguntó él, con voz indiferente.

-Una especie de artefacto Namekuseijin.

Freezer resopló.

-Los Namekuseijin son solo un montón de plantas amantes de la paz. Ellos no representan ninguna amenaza para mí.

-Por supuesto que no, mi Señor –Vegeta sonrió, inclinando la cabeza en falso respeto-. Pero sería absurdo ignorar completamente un rumor de este tipo.

-Hm, supongo que el mono bebé podría aplastar algunas plantas –Freezer se inclinó, poniéndose al nivel de Gohan. Sus dedos blancos rasparon bruscamente el rostro del niño-. Serás una buena adición a mi pequeño imperio, muchacho. Pero cruza la línea… -su rostro indiferente se convirtió de repente en una sonrisa retorcida-… y papá no será capaz de darte ningún hermano.

Gohan tosió, quedándose mudo, sus ojos entrecerrándose con temor ante el monstruo banco delante de él. Vegeta se puso frente a él rápidamente.

-¿Tenemos su permiso para ir a Namekusei?

-Sí –Freezer asintió-. Pero Vegeta, déjame conseguir un nuevo uniforme para el niño. No puedo permitirle andar por ahí en esa monstruosidad.

El Príncipe Saiyajin gruñó en respuesta.

-Por cierto, Vegeta –dijo Freezer, volteándose hacia la ventana circular en el extremo de la sala-, tu rastreador ha estado actuando raro. Consigue uno nuevo antes de partir.

Vegeta asintió, aunque no tenía intención de seguir aquella orden.

-Como gustes.

Los cuatro Saiyajin salieron de la habitación con rapidez. Nappa se dirigió a la estación para pedir las naves. El viaje tomaría un mes, lo que les daría una semana o dos antes de la llegada de los terrícolas. Vegeta dudaba que el padre del niño llegaría solo, y estaba bastante seguro de que la bruja de cabello azul viajaría con él.

Gohan corría detrás de él, balanceando la cola y hablando rápidamente.

-¿Era un buen amigo suyo, Vegeta? ¿Por eso no habla de él?

Vegeta se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Gohan y a Raditz.

-No vuelvas a referirte a Freezer como mi _amigo,_ mocoso.

-No, no Freezer, Sr. Vegeta. El terrícola. ¿Era su amigo?

Raditz tocó la cabeza de Gohan.

-No debemos hablar con Vegeta sobre eso, Gohan.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hirió sus sentimientos, Sr. Vegeta? –Gohan tiró de la armadura del príncipe-. Estoy seguro de que no era su intención.

-Mocoso –respondió él, en tono frío-, si me preguntas una vez más sobre la terrícola, no vendrás con nosotros a Namekusei, ¿entiendes?

-Relájate, Vegeta –dijo Raditz, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del príncipe en un triste intento por calmarlo. El cuerpo de Vegeta se tensó ante el contacto, pero permitió a Raditz seguir hablando-. No puedes exactamente volarla en pedazos cuando la veas, ¿cierto?

"¿Por qué no?" Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Verla? –Gohan parpadeó en confusión-. ¿Por qué iría ella a Namekusei, Tío Raditz?

-¡Una pregunta más, muchacho! –Vegeta levantó un dedo y continuó caminando por el pasillo.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero… le estaba preguntando al Tío Raditz…

-Shh, Gohan –Raditz tomó la mano del niño-. No le hagas caso a Vegeta, solo está de mal humor.

* * *

Goku se rascó la cabeza, mirando la enorme pila de maletas con incredulidad.

-Bulma… no nos quedaremos en Namekusei por tanto tiempo.

La chica gruñó y agarró una cápsula.

-Voy a estar atrapada en una nave por un mes entero. Lo último que quiero es quedarme sin ropa –guardó todo en la cápsula y luego miró a su amigo-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Milk?

Goku giró la cabeza, viendo a su esposa hablar con Yamcha a unos metros de distancia.

-Um, está ansiosa por recuperar a su hijo. Aunque no puedo decir que mi cabeza ya haya sanado por completo.

Bulma rió mientras Goku rascaba la protuberancia en su cabeza. Aunque el golpe de Milk en la cabeza del Saiyajin parecía doloroso, ella no creía que fuera gran cosa comparada a la reprimenda verbal que tuvo que soportar. Ella no culpaba a la mujer por perder los estribos; Bulma le había mentido sobre la seguridad de su hijo. Sólo podía estar agradecida de no haber tenido contacto con Milk los últimos meses. "Pobre Goku." Pero sus pensamientos se desviaron rápidamente, al preguntarse por qué demonios Yamcha se encontraba cargando una maleta.

-Goku, ¿le dijiste a mi novio que podía venir?

-¡Claro! –Respondió Goku-. ¿Por qué le dijiste que no necesitábamos su ayuda?

-¡Porque no la necesitamos! –exclamó la chica. "Y lo último que quiero es que conozca a Vegeta." Bulma podía sentir sus manos comenzar a sudar. Yamcha no podía venir con ellos. Sería desastroso y potencialmente muy peligroso para él-. Ten, Chaoz y Krilin vendrán con nosotros. No necesitamos a Yamcha.

-Ten y Chaoz no vendrán. Pensaron que sería mejor si algunos peleadores se quedaban aquí… por si los Saiyajin deciden traicionarnos.

Bulma resopló en burla.

-Los Saiyajin no harían eso. Ellos deberían venir con nosotros, no Yamcha.

El Saiyajin levantó una ceja ante su reacción.

-Bulma, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Eh? –ella rió nerviosamente-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Parece como si no quisieras que Yamcha viniera –Goku se acercó a ella-. ¿Es por Raditz?

"¿Raditz? ¿Qué?" Ella parpadeó y luego suspiró, dándose cuenta que debía estar hablando de su novio perfecto. Por Raditz se refería a Vegeta. "No hay razón para corregirlo…"

-No, yo… yo… simplemente no quiero que salga herido –dijo ella, y era la verdad, ¿cierto?

-Bulma… -el brazo de Yamcha se posó de repente en su hombro. Ella se apartó ligeramente ante el contacto, pero luego se relajó, viendo que era su novio después de todo-. Somos luchadores. Ningún Saiyajin estúpido es rival para nosotros. Sin ofender, Goku.

Bulma bajó la cabeza, su flequillo cayendo sobre su rostro.

-Sólo… debes ser muy cuidadoso.

-¿Eh? –dijo Yamcha, acomodando la maleta sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Está Krilin adentro?

Yamcha asintió.

-A él no le prohibiste venir –dijo él, en tono de resentimiento.

-Yamcha… te lo explicaré. Lo prometo.

El luchador se limitó a asentir, antes de decir adiós a Milk y entrar en la vieja nave de Kamisama. Bulma se giró de nuevo hacia Goku, quien se encontraba abrazando a su esposa. Roshi, Oolong y Puar también esperaban fuera de la Corporación Cápsula, observando a la triste pareja.

-Lo traeremos de vuelta, Milk –el Saiyajin sostenía la cabeza de su esposa con delicadeza, mientras acariciaba su cabello y ella escondía su rostro en su pecho.

Bulma tragó saliva ante el tono tranquilizador de Goku. Pensaban que Raditz era fuerte, pero comparado a Nappa o a Vegeta, él era un chiste. No tenían idea de en qué se estaban metiendo. "Todo esto es mi culpa." Observó la sombra de Yamcha moverse a través de la puerta, y se preguntó si volvería con vida. "Vegeta… él no es un asesino… no lo es." Bulma sacudió la cabeza. No podía confiar completamente en ese pensamiento. Necesitaba advertir a Yamcha. "Pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo?"

-Bulma, ¿estás lista?

La mano de Goku en su hombro la sacó de sus pensamientos. Agarró su porta-cápsulas y le entregó una de ellas.

-Mi papá hizo esto para ti, Goku.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

-Es una Cámara de Gravedad. Mi padre ha estado investigando sobre eso, y le pedí que hiciera un prototipo antes de nuestro viaje –Bulma observó a Goku mirando la cápsula con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué entregármela a mi?

-¿Es en serio? Tú eres el más fuerte aquí, Goku. Eres nuestro más valioso recurso.

Él no parecía estar de acuerdo; aún lucía confundido.

-¿Crees que lo necesitaremos?

-No lo sé –Bulma jugueteó con el radar del dragón en su bolsillo. "¿Qué intentas conseguir, Vegeta?"-. Los Saiyajin… tienen un increíble potencial. Te necesitamos, Goku. Siempre es así –Bulma suspiró, observando la nave espacial-. Despídete de Milk de nuevo. Dile que llamé a la Preparatoria Estrella Naranja. Prometieron reservar un puesto para Gohan cuando vaya a la preparatoria.

-Eso la hará muy feliz.

-Lo siento, Goku –dijo Bulma. Nada había pasado todavía, pero ella no era estúpida. Sería poco menos que un milagro si su viaje a Namekusei transcurriese sin altercados.

El espacio había parecido más interesante cuando era joven. Las estrellas parecían más hermosas y brillantes en ese entonces, pero ahora parecían perderse, tragadas por la profunda oscuridad de lo desconocido. La nave de Kamisama lucía demasiado estrecha, especialmente con cuatro personas abordo y la Cámara de Gravedad ocupando tanto espacio. Al ser la única mujer en el viaje, Bulma logró asegurar su propia habitación en la parte de atrás, dejando a Krilin y Goku dormir en el suelo.

Las semanas pasaban más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Ella trataba de ocupar su tiempo trabajando en la CG de Goku, y Yamcha insistió en enseñarle algunas técnicas de lucha, en caso de que pueda encontrarse sola con alguno de los Saiyajin o si los Namekuseijin resultaran más parecidos Piccolo que a Kamisama. Pero aquel entrenamiento no estaba dando frutos. A pesar de estar siempre rodeada de peleadores, Bulma no tenía habilidad alguna para la pelea.

-Hola.

Ella se giró en la cama para observar a Yamcha. Se encontraba empapado en sudor, pero se sentó perezosamente en la cama de todos modos. El chico rodó sobre su costado para mirarla, pero Bulma no le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Nada –respondió ella, aún sin mirarlo.

Él pronto se sentó a su lado, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. Su olor corporal le hizo querer apartarse, pero ella decidió ignorarlo. Le gustaba que la abrazaran. Su mente daba vueltas con pensamientos no deseados. De los Saiyajin. De Freezer. De Vegeta. Había tanta oscuridad en el universo, y sus amigos estaban a punto de descubrirlo.

-¿Tiene que ver con tu deseo?

Las palabras de Yamcha la sorprendieron y lo miró de inmediato. Ella no le había mencionado nada sobre su deseo. Le había dicho que había usado sus fabulosas habilidades de persuasión para convencer a Raditz de no destruir la Tierra y de entregar a Gohan en un año.

-¿Goku te lo dijo?

-Nunca te gustó hablar de eso –dijo él, acercándose con expresión seria-. ¿Te hicieron algo, Bulma?

-¡No! –Ella se levantó de inmediato; una descarga de ira inundando todo su cuerpo-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar? ¿Que verdaderamente encontraste a tu hombre perfecto? –Yamcha permaneció sentado y lejos de ella, con la esperanza de calmarla.

-¡No, por supuesto que no!

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó, Bulma? Habla conmigo.

Pero ella no quería hacerlo. Se rehusaba a hablar con Yamcha sobre cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con Vegeta. "Pero tengo que decirle." Tenía que hacerlo. Su relación se extendía por más de una década, y no había ninguna razón para mantener su "relación" con Vegeta en secreto. Vegeta no significaba nada. Su tiempo junto a él no había sido más que una desesperada medida de supervivencia. Ella se volvió a sentar y agarró la mano de Yamcha.

-Conocí a alguien.

Él no dijo nada, sin intención de interrumpir. La chica sabía que Yamcha siempre había tenido curiosidad sobre su deseo, en especial porque su "novio perfecto" no había sido él.

-Conocí a los Saiyajin.

-¿Quieres decir… al tipo que mató a Piccolo y robó el hijo de Goku?

-No, no. A él solo lo conocí brevemente.

Yamcha sacudió la cabeza.

-Goku dijo que había tres de ellos. ¿Es uno de ellos tu…?

-Sí… ¡bueno, no! ¡No! –Ella lo agarró por los hombros-. Yo te amo a ti, Yamcha. No a un estúpido Príncipe Saiyajin que conocí cuando era adolescente…

-¿Príncipe Saiyajin? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¡Nada! No es nada. Escucha. Fue solo una estrategia de supervivencia. Pero Yamcha…

-¿Te enamoraste de un príncipe alienígena? Eso es una locura. Algo sacado de una novela de ciencia ficción.

-¡Oye! No es como si los Saiyajin fueran monstruos de color verde –la chica se detuvo, oyendo completamente sus palabras-. ¡Y no me enamoré de él! ¡No seas ridículo! –ella resopló para dar más énfasis, pero por alguna razón, sonaba increíblemente falso.

-Lo sé –Yamcha volvió a recostarse. Su largo cabello negro extendiéndose a través del viejo colchón-. Pero, ¿qué sucedió? Acaso él…

-No sucedió nada, Yamcha –dijo ella, besándolo en la mejilla-. Nada en absoluto. Pero… -ella se mordió el labio-. ¿Podrías no mencionar nada sobre nosotros?

Él levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres pretender que no estamos saliendo? –su voz se volvió seca, extrañamente enojada-. ¿Para engañar a un monstruo psicópata? ¿Por qué, Bulma?

Bulma pasó las manos por su cabello oscuro. Le estaba gustando este Yamcha celoso, pero había problemas más graves que abordar.

-Si él se entera de lo nuestro, Yamcha… Temo lo que pueda hacer contigo.

-¿Qué crees que hará conmigo?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro; maldiciendo mentalmente a Goku por permitirle venir.

-Él te matará.

* * *

Estuvo agradecido de que Gohan viajara en otra nave. La unidad de hibernación hizo el viaje de un mes hacia Namekusei parecer solo un instante. Vegeta estuvo pronto despertando ante un campo de pasto azul y cielo verde. La gravedad aquí era débil, lo que lo llevó a creer que los Namekuseijin también lo eran. Se cruzó de brazos y contempló el aparentemente sosegado paisaje. "Perfecto."

-El poder de pelea más alto es apenas una amenaza –dijo Nappa, confirmando sus sospechas. El otro Saiyajin gruñó antes de apagar su rastreador-. Parece que viven en aldeas dispersas, y no son muchas. Será fácil encontrar lo que sea que estamos buscando.

-Esperaremos a los terrícolas –Vegeta dio a Nappa una mirada de advertencia y luego se dirigió a Gohan-. Muchacho, ¿sabes qué clase de nave tomarían para llegar hasta aquí?

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-No… mamá siempre atosigaba a papá para que consiga algún tipo de licencia, pero creo que eso era para un auto. Nada que pueda llevar a alguien al espacio.

-Vegeta, ¿estás seguro de que podrán llegar hasta aquí? –preguntó Raditz, antes de apagar completamente su rastreador.

Sus recuerdos eran confusos. Bulma le había dicho que se había aventurado al espacio en una nave espacial creada por su padre, pero la nueva información de Raditz, de que ella había llegado y se había marchado gracias a las esferas del dragón, contradecía por completo aquel hecho. "Pero, ¿por qué iba ella a estar de acuerdo con este plan si no pudiera llegar aquí?" Vegeta sabía que ella no era estúpida. Bulma encontraría la manera de llegar.

-Busquemos un escondite. Los Namekuseijin no deben saber que estamos aquí. Encapsula las naves.

Nappa levantó una ceja.

-¿Que haga qué con qué?

El Príncipe Saiyajin gruñó y fue hasta su nave espacial, donde el pequeño estuche metálico yacía oculto bajo su asiento. No había tocado aquella caja en muchos años, y tener que usarla ahora abría una puerta sellada de inoportunas emociones.

-No importa. Lo haré yo mismo. Manojo de idiotas –Vegeta encapsuló las naves y las guardó en su bolsillo-. Nappa, ve a explorar la zona. No dejes que los Namekuseijin te detecten, o te prometo que te quedarás en este agujero de mierda por el resto de tu vida.

El calvo Saiyajin asintió.

-Raditz, busca un refugio. Llegamos un poco temprano y necesitaremos un área segura para esperar.

-¿Y yo, tío Vegeta? –Gohan se acercó, aún usando la armadura de la infancia de Vegeta. Al diablo con las órdenes de Freezer. Si Gohan fuera a usar una armadura, ésta debería tener el sello del Planeta Vegeta en ella. Aunque alguna vez había sido solo un cobarde y patético mocoso mestizo, la sangre Saiyajin de Gohan se hacía cada vez más evidente. Era increíblemente poderoso, especialmente para un niño de cinco años. Y aunque Vegeta no pudiera entender su apego a su familia, su inquebrantable lealtad hacia su padre y madre era la causa de aquel gran poder.

-Vas a hablarme sobre tu padre, Gohan.

El niño sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Prometiste no hacerle daño!

-Tienes razón –Vegeta aterrizó en el suelo, caminando cuidadosamente por la hierba-. Sólo quiero que se una a mí.

Raditz había encontrado un refugio adecuado que les sirvió por una semana. Gohan era enviado a buscar comida y agua para todos, y por lo general regresaba con el pescado suficiente para satisfacer el apetito de tres Saiyajin y medio. Pero un día volvió sin nada. Vegeta, después de haberse enojado a más no poder al principio, se preguntó confundido la razón de su regreso.

-¡Están aquí! –gritó Gohan estridentemente a su tío-. ¡Están aquí! ¡Los vi! ¡Mi papá está aquí!

Esta era su oportunidad, su única oportunidad de superar a Freezer. Sólo un rápido intercambio y él conseguiría su deseo y su libertad. Vegeta salió de la pequeña cueva justo a tiempo para ver el polvo asentarse después del aterrizaje de la gran nave espacial, a varios metros de distancia. "Bulma."


	6. Reunión

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic Aftershocks escrito por aria710.

Estaba muy emocionada de traducir este capítulo, y finalmente estamos aquí. Sin más, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Reunión**

-¡Mira! ¡Allí está! –exclamó Krilin, señalando a una de las ventanas. Habían estado encerrados en la nave por todo un mes, y todos, especialmente Bulma, estaban comenzando a ponerse irritables. Estaban usando el viejo "suministro de alimentos" de Kamisama como bañera, pero eso no ayudaba mucho con sus olores corporales. Bulma no podía esperar a llegar a Namekusei y usar su casa-cápsula. "Lo primero que haré será ducharme. No puedo reunirme con los Saiyajin oliendo como cerdo." Sus ojos azules parpadearon ante la idea. "Espera, ¿por qué no puedo?"

No, no. Ella tomaría una ducha por el bien de Yamcha y de todos. El olor corporal podría ser una distracción en una pelea. "Esto no es por Vegeta. ¿Quién es Vegeta? Yo no conozco a ningún Vegeta."

-¿Estás seguro de que ese es Namekusei? –Goku rascó su cabeza con duda.

-¡Míralo! Parece ser el lugar correcto –Krilin caminó hasta los controles, preparándose para aterrizar hasta que la mano de Goku lo detuvo.

-No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto. Bulma, ¿qué dijo Mr. Popo?

Bulma se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la gran ventana frontal. No estaba segura de cómo lucía Namekusei, y aunque estaba ansiosa por aterrizar, Goku le hizo reconsiderar la situación.

-Todavía parece muy pronto. Volaremos alrededor unas cuantas horas, y si no encontramos otro planeta, volveremos a éste.

-De acuerdo –respondió Krilin, levantándose de la silla de control y cediendo el puesto a Bulma-. Pero no digas que no te lo dije cuando gastemos 5 horas regresando.

-No debería tomarnos tanto tiempo –Bulma sintió sus palmas sudar. El radar de la nave espacial ya detectaba otro planeta. No les tomaría más de un par de horas aterrizar. Ella se recostó en la silla y agarró la manivela metálica. Realmente no había nada que temer. Todo habría terminado en unas cuantas horas. Una pena, en realidad, cuando el viaje hasta aquí había tomado semanas. Pero, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Ella realmente quería pasar más tiempo fuera de la Tierra? ¿Por ahí socializando con un montón de Saiyajin en búsqueda de las esferas del dragón? "Tal vez yo…"

-¿Ya llegamos? –Yamcha apareció desde la parte posterior de la nave. Se colocó junto a Bulma, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, casi protectoramente-. No puedo esperar a conocer a estos Saiyajin.

"Por favor, que no haga nada estúpido."

-Uf. Yo sí puedo. Todavía tengo una estúpida migraña gracias a tu hermano, Goku. Y dudo que los otros Saiyajin sean más agradables.

-No lo son –Bulma se dio vuelta para mirarlos, sacudiéndose la mano de Yamcha en el proceso-. Nada de peleas. Ustedes no pueden ganar.

-¡Oye, Bulma! ¡Goku ha estado entrenando en gravedad aumentada 100 veces todo este tiempo! No nos hagas quedar como debiluchos –Krilin negó con la cabeza.

-¡No estoy tratando de insultarlos! ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Estoy tratando de salvar sus vidas! –Bulma se volvió hacia el radar-. Nappa y Vegeta son guerreros entrenados. Han destruido mundos enteros. Sólo prométanme que no lucharán contra ellos –dijo ella, presionando cientos de botones y aumentando la velocidad de la nave. La mitad de su mente estaba llena de temor, pero la otra mitad no sentía más que anticipación. Tal vez por fin dejaría de soñar con él. Finalmente podría confirmar con sus propios ojos que Vegeta estaba vivo, y su sentimiento de culpa por haberlo dejado desaparecería. Ya no sería atormentada por su imagen torturada en su mente. Podría continuar su vida en la Tierra con Yamcha, una vez Gohan fuera regresado sano y salvo con su madre. Este sería el cierre que necesitaba. Namekusei sería el capítulo final de su extraña obsesión con el Saiyajin.

Goku señaló al frente. Había una pequeña esfera verde a la distancia, cubierta de nubes.

-No puedo prometer nada, Bulma –sus ojos oscuros se posaron en los de ella-. Ellos se llevaron a mi hijo. Y a menos que tengan buenas intenciones, no puedo prometer que esto no terminará en una pelea.

Tuvieron un aterrizaje perfecto. Un buen comienzo para lo que con suerte sería un viaje fácil. Bulma se miró en el espejo. Su pelo había crecido un poco desde la llegada de Raditz, pero aún era corto, su flequillo estaba oculto por una banda rosa. Sus manos alisaron las arrugas de su traje amarillo y negro, y luego examinó cuidadosamente su rostro en el cristal reflectante.

-¿Tratando de lucir bien? –Goku se acercó a ella por detrás, haciéndola saltar del susto.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

-¿Krilin y Yamcha están listos?

-¿Tú lo estás?

-¿Desde cuándo te comportas así? –dijo ella, mirando a su amigo con curiosidad-. ¿Acaso el golpe de Raditz te afectó la cabeza? ¿O fue el de Milk?

-Siempre me he preocupado por mis amigos. Pareces realmente nerviosa, Bulma.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy nerviosa! ¡Estamos a punto de encontrarnos con alienígenas súper poderosos! –gruñó ella, frustrada de que Goku siga preocupado por eso-. La CG fue útil, ¿verdad?

-Dejé que Krilin y Yamcha la usen en una gravedad más baja también –respondió Goku, sonriendo-. Fue muy divertido llegar hasta los 100G. Qué entrenamiento más intenso.

-Estuve trabajando en los planos para una máquina que pueda ir hasta los 300G. Haré que mi padre los revise cuando regresemos.

Goku se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez no lo necesitemos. Pero con nuestros antecedentes, suena como un buen plan.

-¿Qué sucede muchachos? ¿Quieren lanzarles el radar del Dragón mientras agarramos a Gohan y salimos de este condenado lugar? Me encanta el plan. ¡A la carga! –Krilin llevaba una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño en una mano y su maleta en la otra.

Yamcha llegó después, entregando a Bulma su porta-cápsulas y el radar del Dragón.

-No, al menos quiero conocer a esos bastardos –respondió él. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Bulma por un instante-. O saber para qué quieren las esferas del Dragón.

-Tal vez podamos convencerlos de revivir a Piccolo.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Goku, completamente atónitos por sus palabras. El Saiyajin se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué? En realidad no es un mal tipo. Además, podríamos recuperar las esferas del Dragón de la Tierra. Es muy probable que las necesitemos de nuevo.

-No nos apresuremos, chicos –Bulma tomó el radar del Dragón-. ¿Listos? La computadora muestra que los niveles de oxígeno y de gravedad son equivalentes a los de la Tierra, así que no debemos tener problemas en esta atmósfera –ella esperó la confirmación de los demás antes de abrir la compuerta.

Namekusei era lo contrario a la Tierra. La hierba tenía un interesante tono azulado, viéndose ligeramente verdoso cuando se reflejaba sobre el cielo de color pino. Las nubes eran de un tono dorado más apagado que el de la nube voladora, luciendo casi sin brillo comparación con los tres soles posados en el cielo.

-Qué extraño. Parecía un planeta muy grande desde el espacio.

Bulma se volvió hacia Goku.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lo que quiere decir es que sólo hay cerca de un centenar de Kis en este planeta. No es mucho en absoluto –Yamcha suspiró y pateó el suelo junto al paso azul.

"Por favor, dime que Vegeta no…"

-Hay un Ki muy poderoso por allá –Krilin ya se preparaba para volar-. ¿Creen que podría ser uno de los Saiyajin?

-Tal vez. ¿Por qué no vas a echar un vistazo? –dijo Goku, ganándose una mirada de desagrado de su amigo.

Bulma levantó la mano.

-¡Yo voy contigo! –La chica se mordió el labio luego ante su afán-. Soy el negociador después de todo.

-¿Estás bromeado, Bulma? Yo iré –dijo Yamcha, dejando caer su bolsa en el suelo-. Ustedes armen el campamento. Hay una cueva por allí –besó a Bulma suavemente en la mejilla-. Nos vemos pronto.

-Claro, claro. Si me hacen traspasar una pared de un golpe de nuevo, llevaré la nave de regreso a la Tierra –replicó Krilin suspirando-. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que conocerlos a ustedes me llevaría al espacio algún día? Uh.

-Gracias, Krilin y Yamcha. Mantendré un ojo en sus Kis. Buena suerte –Goku se despidió con la mano y ellos despegaron hacia el cielo verdoso.

Bulma agarró el estuche de cápsulas y caminó hasta la cueva cercana.

-Rayos, realmente necesito una ducha. ¿Y tú, Goku? –sus ojos azules parpadearon-. ¿Goku?

Goku estaba sentado al borde de la cueva con las piernas cruzadas. Su usual sonrisa alegre había desaparecido y toda su atención se dirigía hacia el horizonte. Bulma observó a su amigo con cuidado. Este último año había sido difícil para la familia Son, y Bulma no tenía duda de que Goku deseaba que hubiera existido otra manera de derrotar a Raditz, alguna otra opción más que dejar a su hijo ser secuestrado y llevado a la frontera perdida del espacio.

-Él estará bien, Goku.

-No puedo sentir su Ki.

Bulma no sabía lo que eso significaba exactamente, pero sólo asintió y dejó su cápsula en el suelo.

-¿No puede esconderlo… o lo que sea que ustedes hacen?

-Tal vez. Pero, ¿por qué lo haría?

-Puede que no haya llegado todavía –pero ella lo dudaba. Vegeta era un neurótico, y ella sospechaba que habría llegado hace tiempo-. Ellos no lo matarían, Goku.

Él no respondió, pero entró en la cueva y esperó a que Bulma libere la casa-cápsula. Ella había escogido el mismo modelo que habían utilizado hace muchos años, cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Era más pequeña y mucho más vieja que las otras casas que tenía encapsuladas, pero ella pensó que era apropiado. Este no sería el único recuerdo que estaría reviviendo, claro que no.

Aquella noche había sido extraña… Toda esa fase de su vida había sido extraña. Ella recordó haber quedado consternada con la higiene de Goku, con su incapacidad para diferenciar géneros; y ahora, el ingenuo muchacho de mal olor con quien compartió su aventura estaba sentado en esa misma casa preocupado por su hijo. La vida era una caja de sorpresas. Ya casi cumpliría treinta años, _treinta_ , y lo único que ella quería era ser esa chica de dieciséis años de nuevo.

-¿Te importa si me baño primero, Bulma? –Goku ya tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

El hecho de que Goku de repente se preocupara por su higiene le hizo acceder.

-Sí, seguro –ella agarró una revista de la mesa-. Estaré afuera.

-¡Bien! Sólo grita si necesitas ayuda.

-Sí, sí –respondió ella, saliendo de la casa. Había una bonita roca en la entrada de la cueva, el lugar perfecto para relajarse y leer su revista. Después de pasar un mes en la nave de Kamisama, deseaba disfrutar de este extraño pero refrescante aire.

* * *

Estaba a medio camino en el aire cuando decidió detenerse. "¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?" Vegeta apretó los puños, con la cabeza echada hacia abajo. Podía sentirla. Debido al maldito truco del mocoso, podía sentirla ahora. Su Ki, aunque débil e increíblemente patético, destacaba en el sucio planeta verde como una luz cegadora. ¿Cómo fue que lo reconoció instantáneamente? Él nunca la había sentido antes, no tenía ese tipo de habilidad en ese entonces. Pero allí estaba ella, a unos kilómetros de distancia con su poder de pelea insignificante. Vegeta preparó su Ki para volar hacia allí cuando otra presencia lo detuvo.

-Tío Vegeta… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Hum. Claro que estoy bien, muchacho. Sólo estoy rastreando la ubicación de los terrícolas.

-Ah, está bien –Gohan flotó junto a él, imitando la postura de Vegeta y cruzando sus brazos-. ¡Oye! ¡Ese es el Ki de mi papá!

Vegeta rápidamente agarró la mano de Gohan para impedirle volar hacia allá.

-Mocoso, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Estrategia. Debes tener una antes de cargar a ciegas hacia tu enemigo.

-¡Pero él no es mi enemigo! ¡Es mi papá! ¡Es un buen tipo, Tío Vegeta! Confía en mí.

Vegeta rió en burla.

-A menos que tenga intención de ayudarme a conseguir las esferas del Dragón y derrotar a Freezer, él es mi enemigo. ¿Entendido?

-... Pero… Pero prometiste no hacerle daño.

El Príncipe Saiyajin no tenía nada que decir ante eso. No era de los que rompían sus promesas, sobre todo porque no era de los que prometían nada en primer lugar.

-Entonces mentí. No prometo nada si se mete en mi camino.

-Pero, el Tío Raditz dijo…

-¡Muchacho! ¡Escucha! –su tono brusco exigía respeto, y lo obtuvo fácilmente del sorprendido muchacho-. No he esperado dos décadas y media para que mi venganza sea robada, ¿entiendes? Freezer va a morir. Y cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino sufrirá el mismo destino.

El niño siempre lo sorprendía. Gohan sacudió la cabeza, con lágrimas asomando ligeramente.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño, Sr. Vegeta –su poder de pelea se disparó por un instante, sus nudillos tornándose blancos mientras apretaba los puños con rabia desenfrenada.

El Príncipe Saiyajin suspiró.

-Muchacho, no me conviertas en tu enemigo aún. Controla tu rabia. Guárdala. No te he hecho nada malo a ti ni a tu patética familia… todavía. No malgastes energía enojándote con cosas que podría o no hacer –Vegeta sonrió, sintiendo el Ki de Gohan reducirse a un nivel indetectable-. Bien. Espera a tu tío en la cueva.

-¿Vas a hablar con él?

Vegeta asintió. "Por ahora." Además, no era Kakarotto a quién tenía intención de ver.

* * *

La chica no levantó la vista ante la repentina ráfaga de viento que golpeó el suelo. Bulma volteó a la siguiente página de su revista, observando un nuevo diseño de traje de baño que hacía a las caderas de la modelo parecer más las de una ballena. "No gracias." La persona frente a ella gruñó, y la chica suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa, Yamcha? ¿Ya te asustaron los Saiyajin? ¿Lo entiendes ahora? –Bulma levantó ligeramente la mirada, confundida de que hubiera solo una persona frente a ella-. ¿En dónde está Kril…

Sus ojos azules se detuvieron de inmediato, congelados ante la figura en frente. Este no era Yamcha. No lo era para nada. Su boca intentó producir algún tipo de sonido, pero no obtuvo nada. Nada excepto un gran grito.

-¡Aaahhh! –trató de ponerse de pie, pero terminó cayendo sobre su trasero, los duros trozos de roca enterrándose en su piel.

Si él hubiera sido Yamcha, hubiera corrido inmediatamente hacia ella, levantándola y colocándola de nuevo en la roca, mientras la mimaba preguntando si estaba bien. Pero Vegeta sólo se quedó allí, con los brazos cruzados y su perpetuo ceño fruncido. No había crecido mucho… tal vez solo un par de centímetros. Su cabello seguía en ese estilo característico, en forma de llama y terminando en punta. El Saiyajin frunció las cejas, y ella pudo darse cuenta que la estaba examinando de cerca.

"Qué embarazoso." Bulma logró estabilizarse, sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa mientras se levantaba. Dejó la revista olvidada en el suelo, demasiado absorta con la actual situación. Él parecía mayor, no debido a alguna marca de edad o arruga, sino que poseía un aire más maduro. Se entremezclaba con su fachada arrogante, era una especie de presencia experimentada que no poseía la última vez que lo había visto. Todavía estaba increíblemente en forma, como ella esperaba que estuviera. Él era un guerrero, ese era su trabajo, su vida. Vegeta no sería como la mayoría de hombres de la Tierra, dejando su cuerpo irse a la ruina con el tiempo y la edad. Parecía más musculoso, pero sus elegantes movimientos hacia ella mostraban que no había perdido nada de su agilidad.

Su voz aún se negaba a cooperar. Maldición.

La sonrisa de Vegeta creció ante su expresión boquiabierta. Dejó caer sus brazos, sus manos aún cubiertas por esos familiares guantes blancos.

-Así que realmente llegaste hasta aquí. ¿Usando la nave espacial de tu padre, tal vez? –dijo él, el sarcasmo manchando cada palabra.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. Su cabello era un desastre, pero ¿por qué le importaba eso ahora? Su voz ruda y profunda la hizo tartamudear.

-Ve… Vegeta…

-No hables –el Saiyajin se desvaneció de repente, reapareciendo a unos centímetros de su rostro, sus narices apenas tocándose. Su aliento caliente mandó una descarga por todo su cuerpo, permaneciendo un cosquilleo en su columna-. Al fin he conseguido borrar de mi mente tu insufrible voz. No deseo oírla nunca más.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ¿Estaba llorando? Bulma se puso rígida ante la idea. Permitió a sus ojos azules examinar a Vegeta a de nuevo. Una ola de recuerdos pasó a través de ella, de repugnantes risas de lagartos, de extraña comida, y de largas noches durmiendo sobre una pila de ropa. Podía sentir las frías paredes de metal, como si estuvieran alrededor de ella de nuevo. Y podía sentir su cálida caricia, su rugosa y bronceada mano contra su cabello y su mejilla. Bulma sacudió la cabeza. No debería estar pensando en eso.

-Vegeta… tengo que explicarte. Por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No me interesan tus explicaciones, mujer. No tengo el más mínimo interés en ti o en cualquier sucia basura de la Tierra que hayas traído contigo –hizo un gesto con la cabeza en la dirección donde Krilin y Yamcha habían volado-. Todo lo que me importa son las esferas del dragón. Pueden concederme cualquier deseo, ¿cierto?

Ella tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que era una pregunta.

-Sí, Vegeta, pero…

Sus ojos oscuros se desviaron por encima de su hombro, y ella se volteó para ver a Goku detrás de ellos, un poco húmedo aún por su increíblemente rápida ducha. Vegeta puso un dedo sobre la barbilla de la chica. Podía sentir su calor irradiar a través de su guante, pero el príncipe simplemente sonrió.

-Te dejaré vivir entonces, mujer, hasta que me ayudes a encontrarlas –la empujó con un movimiento rápido, y ella estaba de vuelta en el suelo. El Saiyajin entonces caminó hacia Goku-. Tú debes ser Kakarotto –dijo él, con un entraño tono en su voz, casi fingiendo desdén.

Goku asintió.

-¿En dónde está mi hijo?

-Él está aquí –Vegeta entrecerró los ojos-. No vengas a buscarlo. No dudaré en romper el cuello de la mujer ahora mismo, ¿entiendes?

Bulma se congeló ante sus palabras. "Vegeta…"

-No lastimarás a mis amigos, Vegeta.

-Así que -su sonrisa pareció crecer al oír su nombre-… ¿ella les habló sobre mi?

-¿Por qué? ¿Querías que hablara sobre ti? –respondió Goku, luciendo casi malvado, y provocando que la sonrisa de Vegeta se borre al instante.

-Kakarotto, nos reuniremos en un pueblo de Namekusei a 20 millas hacia el oeste para discutir –dijo Vegeta, señalando en una dirección. Bulma podía oír el desprecio ensuciando sus palabras. Vegeta estaba ocultando algo, una especie de rencor latente que Bulma no entendía en lo absoluto.

Goku se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué allí?

-En dos horas. Mis exploradores y los tuyos deberían estar de vuelta para entonces. Cualquier enfrentamiento antes de esa hora y no hay trato.

-Lo mismo digo.

Vegeta asintió.

-Excelente –dio la vuelta sin volver a mirar a Bulma-. Tal vez no eres tan idiota como esperaba –dijo y dentro de dos segundos, había desaparecido.

-¿Bulma?

Él se había ido. Así sin más. Había esperado tantos años para verlo de nuevo, para ver que se encontraba bien y no pudriéndose en alguna celda. Había esperado mucho y él ya se había ido, sin darle un segundo vistazo, sin hacer ninguna de las cosas que ella había imaginado que haría, que ella quería que… "No puedo creer que estoy pensando en esto." Pero era difícil no hacerlo. Finalmente podía ver su rostro con claridad. Ya no era solo una imagen borrosa en su mente. Su barbilla y nariz puntiagudas, sus brazos y piernas musculosos ("¿En serio debía llevar siempre ese traje tan apretado?"), esos ojos oscuros que parecían estar al tanto de todo.

Ella necesitaba parar. "Se suponía que esto sería un cierre, no un… un…"

Goku estaba a su lado. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, al igual que Vegeta, él era increíblemente cálido. "Debe ser algo de los Saiyajin." Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. Eso la frustró de inmediato.

-¡Sí, estoy bien! ¡Rayos! ¡Deja de preocuparte por mí!

-Pero él… quiero decir que…

Ella sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Vegeta no importa, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hacer este trato y terminar con esta pesadilla de una buena vez –No se había dado cuenta de lo extraño que sería ver a Vegeta de nuevo. Bueno, podía haber estado anticipando este momento desde que Raditz aterrizó en la Tierra, pero de ninguna manera estuvo mentalmente preparada para eso. Ella había esperado que él la odiara… y lo hacía, eso era obvio. Pero lo que no esperaba era que su odio le dolería tanto. Su pecho se sentía muy pesado, y esas leves lágrimas de antes amenazaban con salir como una inundación. Pero no iba a permitir que eso ocurra. Ya no era una estúpida adolescente-. Lo oíste, ¿verdad? ¡En dos horas tendremos a Gohan de vuelta y podremos salir de este estúpido planeta!

-No creo que sea tan simple. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de las esferas, Bulma?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ser más fuerte supongo. Él… él tiene problemas con este tipo llamado Freezer. Probablemente solo quiere matarlo –"Pero, ¿cómo, Vegeta?" Él no desearía simplemente su muerte repentina. Eso no le daría ninguna satisfacción. "¿Y la venganza lo haría?" Bulma suspiró. En realidad, para Vegeta la venganza probablemente sería muy satisfactoria. Pero ella no creía que la desearía de una manera tan… artificial. Vegeta había estado entrenando toda su vida por la posibilidad de matar a Freezer algún día. ¿Podrían realmente las esferas del dragón otorgarle lo que necesitaba? Claro, Freezer estaría muerto, pero entonces ¿qué? ¿Qué haría Vegeta con todo ese nuevo poder? ¿Cuál sería su meta entonces?

-¿Y eso te parece bien? –preguntó Goku-. ¿Deberíamos dejar que suceda?

No estaba muy segura de cómo responder a eso.

-Freezer es un tirano. Mira, te lo explicaré luego, pero si piensas que Vegeta es algo de qué preocuparse, no tienes idea.

Goku suspiró y miró hacia donde Vegeta había volado hace un momento.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes, Bulma. Ocultó su Ki.

"¿Hizo qué?" La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-No sabía cómo hacer eso antes.

-Tal vez lo aprendió cuando te fuiste.

"Tal vez lo aprendió de Gohan." Aunque no entendía por qué él ayudaría a sus secuestradores. "A menos que le hablaran de Freezer."

-Y no tienes que disculparte, Goku. Yo me metí en esto. Puedo manejarlo, ¿entendido?

Él asintió y luego la miró con una expresión casi burlona.

-Este tipo Freezer… debe ser bastante fuerte, ¿eh? Podría ser una gran batalla, digo, si es realmente tan malo y todo eso. Tal vez deberíamos ayudar a Vegeta.

La mente de Bulma se detuvo. De ninguna manera habría esperado que Goku deseara ayudar a Vegeta. Pero tenía sentido. Goku no era de los que dejaban pasar un reto o permitían a los malos salirse con la suya. Y a pesar de parecer una opción muy viable; ella sabía lo fuerte que era Freezer. No podía permitirle a Goku luchar con él. No sobreviviría.

-No, Goku. Eso no es una buena idea.

-Si tú lo dices, Bulma. Sabes de esto más que yo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y recogió su revista, aún un poco alterada.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

El Saiyajin junto a ella se encogió de hombros.

-Esperamos.

* * *

Gohan lo miró con curiosidad cuando regresó a la cueva. Vegeta estaba sudando, quitándose los guantes blancos de cuero y prácticamente echándolos al suelo. "Debí haberla matado en ese mismo instante… ¿Por qué no lo hice?" Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas. "¿Qué estaba haciendo esa rata de tercera clase con ella?"

Vegeta se dio vuelta de inmediato para mirar a Gohan, quien aún tenía esa estúpida expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-No maté a tu padre –dijo él, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo realmente deseaba haberlo hecho.

Gohan se relajó de inmediato, suspirando y dejando su cola revolotear.

-¡Él es un buen tipo! Lo viste, ¿cierto?

-Todo lo que vi fue a esa maldita mujer de la Tierra.

-¿Mujer de la Tierra? –Gohan parpadeó confundido-. Eso es extraño.

Por alguna razón desconocida, el comentario de Gohan logró captar el interés de Vegeta. El Príncipe Saiyajin se volvió hacia el niño, y luego se sentó frente a él con las piernas cruzadas. No quería pensar en lo que Kakarotto estaba haciendo con Bulma. Por alguna razón, esos pensamientos le revolvían el estómago. La idea de cualquier hombre, y mucho peor un guerrero de tercera clase, tocándola le hacían querer… Interrumpió sus propios pensamientos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, muchacho?

-De vuelta en casa, vivíamos aislados. No es como en la base de Freezer con todos esos soldados alrededor. Éramos solo mamá, papá y yo. ¡Oye! ¿Crees que mamá vino también? –Gohan sonrió felizmente al otro Saiyajin.

Pero Vegeta solo puedo fruncir el ceño. Había una explosión de energía ya encendida en su mano, de color amarillo brillante y alumbrando la oscuridad de la cueva. En cuestión de segundos, se encontraba gritando furiosamente. El ruido asustó a Gohan, quien envolvió su cola alrededor de su cuerpo antes de volar fuera de la cueva. Vegeta ya había soltado el disparo de Ki, y las una vez sólidas paredes de la caverna explotaron en una pila de escombros y polvo. Las rocas se detuvieron en el aire, paralizadas ante el choque de energía pura, y luego se derrumbaron, rodeando de forma segura al príncipe en su propia destrucción.

Dos pares de pies aterrizaron detrás de él.

-… Um, ¿está todo bien, Vegeta? –Raditz no se atrevió a dar un paso adelante, temeroso del príncipe ahora jadeante.

-Aw, ¿no podrías haber esperado un poco más antes de empezar a volar cosas? –Nappa suspiró-. Yo también quería tomar parte en la acción.

Vegeta se giró hacia ellos.

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Los dos!


	7. Trato Justo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic _Aftershocks_ escrito por aria710.

Al fin pude terminar la traducción de este capítulo. Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que la vida apesta, pero debemos seguir luchando. Y seguiré luchando para terminar todos mis proyectos, incluyendo este. Disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Trato Justo**

Bulma se mantuvo cerca de Goku, ambos mirando al cielo. Ella intentaba controlar sus pensamientos; pensando en el pequeño Gohan y en cuán asustado debería estar, pensando en dónde diablos estaba su novio y por qué no regresaba todavía. Pero sus pensamientos seguían a la deriva, siendo arrastrados por el viento y enfocándose en Vegeta. En el hecho de que Vegeta estaba vivo, en el hecho de que la odiaba, en cómo se veía tan…

"Basta."

Este transcurso de pensamientos se volvía molesto. Bulma se puso de pie, dejando su revista olvidada en el suelo y se retiró al interior de la casa. Aún no tomaba esa ducha y realmente la necesitaba. Oyó y sintió la presencia de Goku detrás de ella, sin duda, con aquella mirada de preocupación plasmada en su siempre afable rostro. Continuó siguiéndola todo el camino hasta la puerta del baño, hasta que Bulma finalmente se dio vuela, con las manos en las caderas.

–Estoy bien, Goku. Ya puedes dejar de seguirme.

─Sólo quería asegurarme –dijo Goku, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza inocentemente, y Bulma se sintió culpable por su tono algo enojado. No era culpa de Goku el hecho de que siempre se hacía responsable del bienestar de sus amigos. Ella había confiado mucho en él cuando eran jóvenes, por lo que era de esperarse que Goku pensara que aún lo necesitaba. Pero ella no lo necesitaba ahora, no para resolver sus problemas con Vegeta. Podría protegerla de grandes y malvados monstruos espaciales, pero ella no necesitaba su protección contra Vegeta. Eso era algo que debía arreglar por su cuenta. "No hay nada que arreglar."

Bulma giró el picaporte, entrando al baño mientras sus ojos seguían sosteniendo la mirada de Goku.

─¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

─Puedes decirlo cuántas veces quieras, Bulma –Goku se encogió de hombros, su expresión inocente pareciendo desvanecerse en algo más omnisciente─. Sin embargo, lo entenderé si quieres venir con nosotros.

"¿Eh?" Ella no esperaba eso. Tal vez lo contrario. Habría esperado que Goku le pidiera que se quedara allí, donde era seguro, donde no tendría que ver al Príncipe Saiyajin nunca más.

─¿Qué?

─No me malinterpretes. Me agrada Yamcha. Pero ese tipo parecía bastante enojado. Apuesto que te extrañó mucho cuando te fuiste.

Ella no pudo evitar resoplar.

─Milk en verdad te golpeó muy duro en la cabeza, ¿verdad?

Goku sonrió y dio un paso atrás.

─Eres nuestro negociador, ¿no? Debes pensar que tienes algún tipo de poder –dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros y dando la vuelta─. Y todos sabemos que no es poder físico… por lo menos no del mismo tipo que yo y los demás poseemos.

─¡Goku! –exclamó Bulma. ¿Realmente estaba escuchando esto?─. Voy a tomar una ducha ahora –ella dejó escapar un suspiro agitado─. ¡Y no voy a seducirlo para recuperar a tu hijo!

─… ¡Yo nunca dije eso! –respondió el Saiyajin avergonzado─… Aunque tú fuiste la que dijiste que no querías vernos pelear…

─¡Adiós, Goku! –cerró la puerta con tanta fuerte como pudo, y se apoyó sobre ella mientras respiraba agitadamente. Bulma gruñó, increíblemente exasperada. Aumentó la temperatura del agua y se desvistió rápidamente, ansiosa de bloquear lo sucedido en la última hora. "¿Dónde está Yamcha?"

Estaba realmente alegre de que él no hubiera estado aquí para presenciar eso. La reacción de ella hacia Vegeta no había sido completamente inocente, y sólo podía imaginar lo que Yamcha pensaría. O lo que haría. Algo potencialmente peligroso y sin duda mortal. Esto ya no era por su orgullo. No podía permitir que sus viejos y estúpidos sentimientos adolescentes emergieran cuando Vegeta estuviera cerca. De lo contrario Yamcha no sobreviviría este viaje.

Su novio junto con Krilin ya estaban de vuelta cuando ella salió del baño. Al parecer Goku ya había explicado la situación, debido a que ambos se encontraban murmurando sobre por qué el Príncipe Saiyajin querría reunirse junto a un pueblo de Namekusei.

─Debería querer mantener su presencia en secreto. En verdad, no parece buena idea anunciar a todos los habitantes que está en busca de las Esferas del Dragón ─Krilin suspiró antes de dejarse caer en un sofá de la sala. Apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa del centro antes de continuar─. Tal vez deberíamos decirle al Gran Patriarca.

─¿Eh? ─Bulma se sentó en una silla cercana, con el cabello azul envuelto descuidadamente en una toalla─. ¿Quién es ese?

Se tensó ligeramente cuando Yamcha se acercó a ella, sintiéndose nerviosa y culpable. "Contrólate". Pero Yamcha no pareció darse cuenta.

-Él aparentemente es el padre de todos los Namekuseijin. Se reproducen asexualmente, ya sabes. Como cuando Piccolo salió de ese extraño huevo.

-Sí, lo sé –dijo Bulma con tono frustrado. Ella no necesitaba una explicación al respecto-. ¿Y eso qué?

-Al parecer, los Kis que detectamos inicialmente eran de Namekuseijin. De un tipo llamado Nail y otro del Gran Patriarca. Él puede desbloquear el potencial oculto en las personas -respondió Goku sonriendo-. Wow, chicos. Tal vez debería hacerle una visita también. Sus Kis definitivamente aumentaron.

Bulma levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?

-Para detener a los Saiyajin -dijo Yamcha-. Él sabe que están aquí e incluso ofreció la ayuda de Nail si tenemos problemas con ellos. Cuatro contra tres. No son malas probabilidades.

Bulma tragó en silencio.

Krilin sonrió.

-Oye, esto quiere decir que todo este asunto con los Saiyajin, tal vez no sea del todo una sentencia de muerte. ¿Verdad, Goku? Pudiste analizar a uno de ellos, ¿cierto?

-En realidad no, Krilin. Estaba escondiendo su poder de pelea -Goku, rascó su cabeza-. Fue difícil adivinar qué tan fuerte es realmente.

Yamcha se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez su poder sea así de débil. Como sea, estoy listo –hizo sonar sus nudillos y se sentó en el reposabrazos junto a Bulma, quien hacía un esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada. Ella no quería verlos pelear. Por un demonio, ni siquiera quería que se conocieran.

-Deberíamos irnos pronto –dijo Bulma, frotando vigorosamente su cabello con la toalla-. A él no le agrada la impuntualidad, Goku, y ese pueblo está bastante lejos, ¿cierto?

El Saiyajin asintió.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres que Yamcha te lleve?

Ella estuvo a punto de responder que sí, únicamente por costumbre, pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando se percató de la expresión de Goku. Parecía estar pensando lo mismo que ella; algo que nunca había sucedido antes. No podían exponer a Yamcha a volverse un objetivo.

-Yo puedo llevarte si lo deseas, Bulma –ofreció Goku, ganándose una mirada extrañada por parte de su novio. Pero el Saiyajin lo ignoró-. Puedo manejarlo.

La chica rió, entendiendo a lo que se refería pero sin querer admitirlo.

-No soy tan pesada, Goku. Tomaré el avión-cápsula.

-¿Estás segura, Bulma? –preguntó Yamcha, poniéndose de pie-. No tengo problema en llevarte.

-¿Y si se desata una pelea? Ellos te necesitarían, y yo tendría que huir. El avión es lo más seguro.

Todos se dirigieron hacia fuera; Bulma con el cabello aún mojado, sin maquillaje y con una pequeña cápsula en la mano. Ella luchó contra el impulso de querer arreglarse, recordándose a sí misma que estaban aquí por Gohan, no para revivir los eventos de un deseo que terminó terriblemente mal. Vegeta era un cabrón, un idiota asesino. Estaba perturbado, vengativo y _bajito_. No había nadie para quién arreglarse.

-Sólo tienes que seguirnos, ¿de acuerdo, Bulma? –Goku seguía observándola como si ella fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

-Claro –respondió ella, detonando la cápsula y entrando en el avión.

* * *

Gohan se retorcía con ansiedad en su armadura. Su cabello lucía oscuro y desbaratado, como el de un Saiyajin, y Vegeta se dio cuenta de que por alguna razón eso le molestaba.

-Quieres dejar de moverte, mocoso. Los Namekuseijin van a oírte.

Los cuatro habían montado campamento a pocos metros de la pequeña aldea, escondidos bajo los árboles de aspecto extraño. Raditz y Nappa se mantenían al margen. Estaban demasiado ocupados siguiendo las órdenes de Vegeta, vigilando por la llegada de los terrícolas, para prestar atención al nervioso meneo del muchacho.

-Lo siento, tío Vegeta –el niño se sentó, dándose por vencido en sus intentos de arreglar su cabello-. Pero si mamá está aquí, no le gustará lo largo que se ha puesto mi cabello…

-Debería estar contenta de encontrarte con vida –gruñó Vegeta. Él juraba que si Gohan volvía a mencionar a su madre una vez más enloquecería… de nuevo.

-Supongo… -Gohan se puso de pie repentinamente, sus diminutos dedos apuntando al cielo-. ¡Mira! ¡Mira!

Nappa sonrió y palmeó a Gohan en la espalda.

-Buen trabajo, muchacho. Allí viene esa basura.

-Mi papá no es…

Raditz interrumpió las protestas de Gohan.

-¿Vamos a verlos ahora, Vegeta?

-Sí –dijo, despegando ligeramente del suelo-. Raditz, agarra a Gohan, asegúrate de que no huya.

Raditz asintió y tomó la mano del niño. Vegeta, casi con asco, se dio cuenta que el niño se tranquilizaba con la presencia de Raditz. Pero el Príncipe Saiyajin decidió ignorar eso y se dirigió a Nappa.

-Ve a ver nuestra otra ventaja.

El calvo Saiyajin sonrió.

-Sí, Señor –dijo, para luego alzar vuelo.

Vegeta observó el pueblo cercano, esbozando una sonrisa cuando Nappa destruyó una casa de una sola explosión. _La demostración,_ así lo llamaban en su trabajo de exterminio. Solamente un ejemplo por si los estúpidos alienígenas decidían rebelarse. Claro, la mitad de las veces Freezer ordenaba la muerte de todos de cualquier manera, pero no había razón para causar pánico. Eso solo hacía el trabajo más difícil.

Nappa continuó el ataque. Lanzó a un Namekuseijin anciano al suelo y procedió a agrupar a todos los demás en un círculo apretado, con una mano levantada y su disparo de Ki listo.

Había sido fácil, como era de esperarse. Vegeta sonrió burlonamente y despegó, aterrizando directamente en frente del grupo de alienígenas. Había tenido algo de suerte. Aparentemente en aquel pueblo no vivía ningún guerrero. Eso resultaba evidente al observar el pequeño grupo. Sin embargo, había niños pequeños, que podían ser de utilidad en su negociación. La sonrisa sádica en su rostro era difícil de sacudir.

-Seguramente mi subordinado aquí ya les ha explicado la situación en la que se encuentran –dijo el Príncipe, caminando lentamente alrededor del grupo-. Es muy probable que todos ustedes mueran antes de marcharnos, pero también es probable que salgan con vida. Eso es más de lo que esperaban, ¿cierto? –Vegeta se detuvo y cruzó los brazos, observando el evidente terror que se extendía en los rostros verdes de los alienígenas-. Su trabajo será no hablar, no moverse, no hacer nada que pueda incitar a Nappa a arrancar las antenas de sus cabezas.

-Ustedes son secuaces de Freezer, ¿cierto? ¡No obedecemos a nadie del Imperio Frío! –dijo el Namekuseijin más anciano, desde el suelo mientras sangraba por el golpe de Nappa.

La sonrisa de Vegeta se borró, levantó su mano y soltó un disparo de luz amarilla que destruyó el cuerpo del ya derrotado anciano. Se volvió luego hacia el grupo de alienígenas verdes.

-Eso es lo que sucede cuando no siguen las reglas.

Gohan temblaba, podía oírlo, pero Vegeta se rehusaba a ver al niño a los ojos. A pesar de su larga estancia con ellos, él nunca había presenciado a ninguno de los Saiyajin tomando la vida de alguien. "Tenía que suceder". Pensó Vegeta, dando la espalda a los Namekuseijin y enfocándose en los puntos sobrevolando en el cielo.

Sin duda habían visto lo que acababa de hacer. Era probable que ahora tuvieran una lectura más precisa de su Poder de Pelea. "Tal vez por eso no se acercan". Pero Vegeta pensó luego que esa no podía ser la razón. Kakaroto estaba demasiado ansioso por recuperar a su mocoso como para dar vuelta atrás ahora. "Entonces, ¿qué demonios esperan?"

Su pregunta fue respondida de inmediato, cuando el pequeño avión azul llegó tras ellos. Los tres guerreros aterrizaron lentamente junto al avión, y de éste emergió _ella_. Vegeta inmediatamente frunció el ceño, mientras su estómago se contraía involuntariamente.

-Mira eso, Vegeta –rió Nappa-. Esto es genial. Finalmente podrás conseguir tu venganza.

-¿Venganza? –Gohan caminó hacia ellos junto a Raditz-. ¡Oye! ¡Ahí está mi papá! ¡Y también ese tipo Krilin!

Raditz tiró de Gohan hacia atrás.

-¿Quién es ese, Gohan? –preguntó Raditz, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Vegeta. Raditz no debería sentir tanta curiosidad por los estúpidos terrícolas, pero Vegeta esperaba que el soldado de tercera clase sólo deseara obtener información útil.

-¿El pequeño? También es un guerrero. Entrenó con papá cuando eran niños.

-¿Y el otro? –preguntó Vegeta. Éste era más alto, con cicatrices en su rostro. Observó además que todos llevaban el mismo uniforme rojo-. ¿También entrenó con tu padre?

-Jamás lo había visto antes… -dijo Gohan, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¡Pero parece que también fue entrenado por el anciano!

"¿Anciano?". Vegeta decidió no pensar más en ello. El entrenamiento de los terrícolas no era importante. Si se rehusaban a obedecerle, pronto no serían más que polvo.

Kakaroto fue el primero en acercase, la expresión de sus ojos mostraba seriedad y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. Su rostro pareció iluminarse cuando vio a Gohan sosteniendo la mano de su hermano.

-¡Gohan! –el Saiyajin de tercera clase comenzó a caminar inmediatamente hacia el niño, pero Vegeta alzó la mano, bloqueándole el paso.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kakaroto? Esto no sería un trato justo si te permitiera tomar al muchacho ahora, ¿o sí?

El calvo y el de la cicatriz en la cara ahora se acercaban con la misma mirada de odio en sus rostros. Era una mirada que Vegeta conocía muy bien y no le molestaba en absoluto. Pero la muchacha… que no era más una muchacha sino una mujer, tenía otra expresión. Ésta resonaba en algún recuerdo en su mente, una imagen lejana que creía haber desechado hace tiempo. Mientras se movía para refugiarse detrás de los guerreros, Vegeta la vio en la suavidad de sus ojos azules, aquella falta de temor, aquella mirada de _lástima_.

Le repugnaba creer que una criatura tan débil como ella pudiera sentir lástima por él. ¿Era esa la razón por la que permaneció a su lado por tanto tiempo? ¿Porque sentía lástima por él? Y entonces, cuando al fin tuvo suficiente, permitió ser deseada de vuelta o volvió por su cuenta o lo que diablos sea que hubiera ocurrido en realidad. Eso ya no tenía importancia, no más.

-Creía que matar gente rompía nuestro trato, Vegeta –dijo Kakaroto, con voz áspera, mirando el cuerpo quemado que hace un momento era el anciano Namekuseijin.

-Habrá más sangre en tus manos si no nos dices más sobre las Esferas del Dragón.

Se escuchó murmullos de asombro por parte del grupo de Namekuseijin, pero ninguno se atrevió a hablar en voz alta, no con la mano de Nappa apuntando hacia ellos. Pero Kakaroto no se estremeció. Permaneció de pie, con mirada estoica, y Vegeta pensó que por un segundo, lucía como un verdadero guerrero Saiyajin. Pero aquel pensamiento desapareció tan pronto como el imbécil abrió la boca.

-Gohan, puedes venir aquí ahora. Papá protegerá a todos.

Vegeta miró al niño mestizo, y sonrió cuando el pequeño negó con la cabeza.

-Le gustó mucho su estancia con su verdadera familia Saiyajin, Kakaroto. Tal vez deberíamos quedárnoslo –Vegeta no tenía intención alguna de hacer eso. El niño podría ser una herramienta útil en la batalla contra Freezer, pero si Vegeta lograba cumplir su deseo usando las Esferas de Dragón, el chico ya no sería necesario. Además, Gohan hacía a Raditz actuar como un completo tonto.

Pero el Príncipe disfrutaba el aumento de poder que sentía en Kakaroto. El Poder de Pelea del otro Saiyajin se disparó considerablemente, confundido y probablemente enfadado por la reacción de su hijo. El chico calvo de pie junto a Bulma empezó a murmurar algo sobre el _síndrome de Estocolmo_ , pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon cuando Bulma comenzó a acercarse, lentamente, con su mirada fija en el suelo y su cabello ondeando suavemente con el viento. Su cabello lucía tan hermoso así, corto con aquellos flequillos rectos. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos ante el recuerdo de haber tocado ese cabello. Era sedoso y suave, tan diferente al suyo, tan áspero y tosco. Recordaba claramente esos mechones azulados que se deslizaban por sus dedos mientras él jugaba con ellos suavemente, sosteniendo el cuerpo pequeño y frágil de la chica tan firmemente contra el suyo. Ella levantó la vista entonces, mirándolo con esos ojos llenos de lástima, y Vegeta se forzó a volver a la realidad. Él estaba aquí para matar a Freezer, y probablemente a ella; ¡no para revivir los errores de su juventud!

Pero aquellos pensamientos también parecieron borrarse, cuando ella posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kakaroto.

-Es un niño inteligente, Goku. Sabe que debemos escuchar a Vegeta. De lo contrario alguien más saldrá lastimado.

-De ninguna manera, Bulma. No nos quedaremos a escuchar a unos alienígenas psicópatas –dijo el de la cicatriz en la cara. Vegeta alzó una ceja ante la mirada que le estaba dando a la mujer. Definitivamente estaba preocupado por ella, eso era evidente, pero su mirada era casi _posesiva_ , lo que perturbaba completamente al Príncipe Saiyajin.

-Lo harán –dijo Vegeta, intentando calmarse-. O no dudaré en matar a cada uno de ustedes y luego ir a destruir su inútil planeta. Me ayudarán a conseguir las Esferas del Dragón.

-No nos necesitas –dijo Bulma, soltando a Goku y dando un paso adelante-. Solo debes preguntarles a ellos. ¿Por qué ir tan lejos, Vegeta? Sólo devuélvenos a Gohan y cumple tu estúpido deseo.

Por alguna razón, aquello último que dijo lo estaba molestando más de lo que debería.

-No es un deseo estúpido, mujer. Tú sabes lo importante que es. Sabes lo que debo hacer.

-Lo sé… pero no necesitas…

-A mis hombres se les ha ordenado no usar sus rastreadores –él observó los ojos de la mujer mirar hacia arriba, a Nappa y Raditz-. No tendríamos modo de encontrar la siguiente aldea, y no me arriesgaré a ser descubierto por Freezer cuando puedo obtener lo que quiero de una manera mucho más fácil… Tus inconvenientes no son mi problema. No seas idiota –dijo Vegeta, aún sin darse vuelta a observar la expresión de Nappa ante todo esto. Hasta donde el calvo Saiyajin sabía, ellos estaban aquí por Freezer, para proteger el Imperio Frío de algún peligroso (y tal vez inexistente) dispositivo Namekuseijin.

-¡Oye! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así! –dijo el de la cara marcada.

"Qué raro". Vegeta esperaba que fuera Kakaroto quién saliera a su defensa, pero el Saiyajin de tercera clase no movió ni un músculo. El humano de las cicatrices, sin embargo, parecía casi rabioso. Vegeta rió.

-Hablaré con la bruja estúpida como se me dé la gana. Soy el Príncipe de todo los Saiyajin. No tengo por qué escuchar a basuras como tú.

-Yamcha, no –Bulma tragó saliva y agarró al hombre del brazo. Estaban demasiado cerca para el gusto de Vegeta, tan cerca que su estómago empezó a retorcerse y quemar con acidez. Y el idiota le hizo caso, tomando un respiro y retrocediendo junto a Kakaroto.

Kakaroto también parecía menos enfadado. Miraba a su hijo, con una extraña expresión desconocida para Vegeta plasmada en su rostro, y luego volvió a mirarlo a él.

-Si es tan importante para ti, Vegeta, podemos ayudarte. Solo dime qué pretendes desear…

-No –interrumpió Vegeta, sin darle a Bulma, Gohan o Raditz oportunidad de responder. Nappa no podía enterarse de esto. Sí, había sido riesgoso traer al viejo Saiyajin de élite con ellos, pero Vegeta necesitaba la ayuda extra, y Nappa seguía siendo mucho más débil que él, por lo que en realidad no representaba amenaza alguna. Pero este no era momento para lidiar con sus protestas-. Mi deseo no te concierne.

-Entonces, no te ayudaremos.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces no volverás a ver a tu hijo nunca más.

-¡Papá! –gritó Gohan, aún sosteniendo la mano de Raditz-. ¡Papá, por favor! ¡Ayúdalos! Hay un muy, muy malo…

-¡Suficiente, Gohan! –Vegeta lo interrumpió bruscamente, y luego volvió a mirar a Kakaroto-. Como te dije, lo que planeo hacer no es de tu incumbencia. Pero que te quede claro que las Esferas del Dragón serán mías, y que si intentas detenerme te…

-Detente, Vegeta.

El príncipe la miró sorprendido. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

Bulma se acercó hasta encontrarse cara a cara con él. La mujer colocó sus manos en sus caderas como si intentara parecer fuerte o al menos intimidante. Y definitivamente estaba fracasando. Sin embargo, eso no le impidió seguir con su arrebato.

-¡No puedes simplemente amenazar a mis amigos así!

-Hmm –él deseaba empujarla lejos, pero había algo en su proximidad que le impedía moverse-. ¿Y por qué no? Yo no te debo nada, mujer –de repente apareció frente a ella, cortando completamente la distancia entre ellos. Vegeta acercó sus labios justo sobre su oreja, dejando sus dedos sentir nuevamente los suaves mechones de su cabello mientras susurraba-. Pero tú me debes _mucho._

De repente fue empujado lejos de Bulma, y Vegeta parpadeó sorprendido. Pero no fue ella misma quién lo empujó, sino ese humano de rostro marcado.

-¡No la toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, idiota!

-Yamcha… por favor –dijo Bulma, tirando de él e intentando alejarlo, y el idiota parecía hacerle caso.

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos confundido. Encontraba esa repentina posesividad sobre Bulma algo repugnante. Ella no debía pertenecer a una criatura tan débil y patética.

Pero Yamcha obviamente opinaba diferente.

-Tienes suerte –dijo éste-. Si no estuviera aquí cuidando de mi _novia,_ estarías en el suelo suplicando piedad ahora mismo.

Vegeta solo pudo reírse. Empezó como una pequeña sonrisa, pero luego explotó en una completa carcajada. No entendía lo que Yamcha había querido decir con el término "novia", pero la mera idea de que un guerrero tan patético creyera que podía hacerlo suplicar era francamente hilarante. De repente, la quejumbrosa voz de Nappa detuvo la confrontación.

-Vegeta, ¿por qué no simplemente los matamos a todos y seguimos con nuestro trabajo?

-No te apresures, Nappa –dijo Raditz, agarrando a Gohan, quien finalmente había estallado en llantos-. Necesitamos de su información.

-Pues, no nos dicen nada. A Freezer no le gustará que nos tardemos demasiado. Matemos a estos bastardos y sigamos. Vegeta, dejaré a la chica para ti –Nappa hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-. Pero asegúrate de matarla esta vez. No más mascotas.

-Cállate, Nappa –respondió Vegeta, caminando lentamente hacia Kakaroto. Era el guerrero más fuerte entre los terrícolas, eso era evidente, pero no había dicho mucho. Lo cual, si se tomaba a Raditz como ejemplo, parecía bastante extraño para un soldado de tercera clase. El Príncipe sintió una ligera afectación ante la diferencia de altura, pero eso nunca le había molestado realmente en el pasado. Solo bastaría un rápido Galick Ho para dejar a Kakaroto como una montaña de escombros-. Tienes tres segundos para decirme como encontrar y utilizar las Esferas del Dragón o todos los Namekuseijin mueren. ¿Estás listo?

Kakaroto no respondía.

-Uno.

No se escuchó más que el silbido del miento y los sollozos de los alienígenas verdes.

-Dos.

Kakaroto se movió con inseguridad, girando a mirar a Bulma. Como si ella fuera a…

-¡Espera! –Y así fue. La estúpida mujer se había atrevido a interrumpirlo, _otra vez_ -. Espera, Vegeta. Te ayudaré a encontrarlas –dijo ella, buscando algo entre sus bolsillos-. Te ayudaré a usarlas.

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra, Bulma! –Era Yamcha de nuevo. Agarró sus manos esta vez, sus dedos entrelazándose, y Vegeta tuvo que contener su vómito. Había algo exasperante en sus interacciones, algo que le hacía apretar los puños con fuerza.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Yo a cambio de Gohan. Es la única manera.

-Sólo entrégales el radar. Necesitan solo el radar, Bulma –dijo el tipo calvo… Krilin.

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Permitimos que las reúna todas y pida el dominio del mundo o ser súper fuerte, y dejamos que un Saiyajin loco ande suelto por el universo? –trató ella de susurrar, pero su voz se escuchaba claramente. Bulma cubrió su boca por un segundo, pero suspiró viendo que ya era muy tarde.

Yamcha parecía furioso.

-¡Él te matará!

Eso hizo sonreír al Príncipe.

-Pero así no los matarán también a ustedes y a Gohan –respondió ella.

-Déjame ir a mí. Yo también puedo llamar al Dragón. Además, tendré más posibilidades de…

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su pecho sobre el de Yamcha y deslizando una mano por su cabello.

-Soy la única con experiencia, Yamcha, ¿recuerdas? Soy prácticamente una experta en interrumpir los deseos de villanos.

-Quiero a la mujer –dijo Vegeta, sin haber tenido intención de expresarlo así. Demonios, ni siquiera había tenido intención de decir nada. Pero odiaba lo cerca que estaban. Odiaba lo seductora que actuaba con ese idiota. Debían separarse. Dejar de tocarse así. Era absolutamente repugnante.

Nappa gruñó con disgusto.

-No otra vez… Vegeta…

-Ya me escuchaste –él ignoraba las quejas de su subordinado-. El muchacho por la mujer. Un trato justo, y mucho mejor para ti.

Bulma asintió con lentitud.

-Trato hecho –dijo ella finalmente.

-¿Estás segura, Bulma? –preguntó esta vez Kakaroto, pero él no parecía hablar con la desesperación del otro hombre. Sólo parecía querer asegurarse, y Bulma respondió con un simple gesto de cabeza. Kakaroto devolvió el gesto-. De acuerdo… gracias, Bulma.

-Todo esto ha sido mi culpa, de todos modos –ella se alejó de Yamcha y caminó hacia Gohan-. Ya puedes regresar con tu papá, ¿de acuerdo, Gohan?

El Príncipe sintió un inmenso alivio al ver que Gohan no parecía reconocerla. Kakaroto y Bulma no eran pareja. Vegeta maldijo lentamente el hecho de que casi deseaba que lo fueran. Ser reemplazado por un Saiyajin, incluso uno de tercera clase, era apenas tolerable. ¿Pero ser reemplazado por un insecto humano con la cara marcada? Vegeta apretó los dientes.

-Ve con tu padre, muchacho.

-Pero, tío Vegeta –Gohan se acercó a él-. ¿Vas a estar bien?

-Ve con tu padre. Intenta enseñarle un poco lo que significa ser un verdadero Saiyajin.

El niño asintió levemente, su cabello desbaratado cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-Sí, señor. Tío Raditz, tío Vegeta… e incluso a usted, Sr. Nappa… espero que todo les salga bien.

-Cuídate mucho, Gohan –dijo Raditz, sonriendo como un idiota.

El niño asintió y corrió hacia su padre. Kakaroto agarró a su hijo de inmediato, abrazándolo con fuerza, antes de volver a mirar a Bulma.

-Por favor, ten cuidado, Bulma –dijo él.

-Te lo dije, Goku. Puedo manejarlo –Bulma miró a Yamcha, su expresión sorprendentemente inescrutable-. Confía en mí.

-Bulma… -Yamcha parecía casi indignado.

-No te preocupes –su voz era tan suave, tan gentil que Vegeta casi sentía náuseas.

Yamcha dio un paso hacia donde estaba Bulma, casi lado a lado con Vegeta. Suspiró profundamente, pero no se atrevió a tocarla.

-Te amo, Bulma.

En un instante, la mano de Vegeta se había levantado de su costado, había hecho contacto con el rostro del hombre y lo había mandado volando contra el suelo. Luego levantó su otro brazo, para detener a Bulma antes de que fuera hacia él, pero eso no impidió que ella lo golpeara en la espalda.

-¡Bastardo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Vegeta gruñó y se dio la vuelta, dejando a Kakaroto y Krilin recoger el cuerpo inconsciente de Yamcha. El Príncipe Saiyajin se encogió de hombros y la agarró de la muñeca, tratando de ignorar lo cálida que se sentía su piel, incluso a través de su guante.

-Hablaba demasiado –respondió él.


	8. Complicaciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic _Aftershocks_ escrito por aria710.

Alguien me hizo caer en cuenta que mi anterior actualización fue la primera en SIETE MESES. De verdad no me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo; lo cual resulta un poco tenebroso al pensar lo rápido que éste puede pasar sin ningún tipo de aviso o señal. Por eso traté de terminar este capítulo más deprisa, y cabe recalcar que si esta vez me tardé es porque de verdad no podía salir de mis otras responsabilidades. Gracias por ser tan pacientes y disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Complicaciones**

Pensó que Yamcha no estaría muy feliz con él después de lo sucedido, pero jamás se imaginó que estaría tan enojado. No estaba seguro si alguna vez había visto a Yamcha perder los estribos de esta manera. Sin embargo, puede que esta vez la situación lo ameritara.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que sucediera esto? ¿Acaso no te importa para nada lo que le suceda?

Goku parpadeó lentamente y dio un paso atrás. El anterior ladrón del desierto se recuperó rápidamente del duro golpe de Vegeta; gracias a un pequeño niño Namekuseijin llamado Dende. Goku decidió ignorar por ahora el arrebato de Yamcha.

-Quiero agradecerte nuevamente por curar a mi amigo, Dende. ¡Fue algo sorprendente!

El niño negó con la cabeza. Era muy pequeño, y le recordaba mucho a Piccolo cuando era joven. Pero la sonrisa de Dende era mucho más afable, más serena a pesar de la precaria situación en la que se encontraban. Le hizo pensar que, tal vez, si Piccolo hubiera vivido, podría haber sido así… eventualmente. Goku había vislumbrado un destello de honor; la noble mirada de un luchador en sus ojos cuando ambos se enfrentaron juntos contra Raditz. Y ese hombre que alguna vez fue su enemigo, ahora había muerto tratando de proteger a su hijo. Ahora, si tan solo pudiera convencer a los demás de revivirlo…

-Goku, ¿estás escuchando? ¡Acaban de secuestrar a Bulma! Tenemos que salvarla –Yamcha lo agarró de su camisa y lo obligó voltearse a mirarlo-. ¡Quién sabe lo que podrían hacerle! Esos bastardos…

-¡No son bastardos! –exclamó Gohan de repente-. Fueron buenos conmigo. Me enseñaron a ser más fuerte, papá, como siempre quisiste que sea. Ya no… ya no tengo tanto miedo a las cosas como antes. Ellos me enseñaron a ser valiente.

-Supongo que eso es cierto –dijo Krilin, levantando una ceja-. El niño solía asustarse hasta de las olas…

-Sí. Ellos me ayudaron… bueno, el Señor Nappa no mucho; pero el Tío Raditz y el Tío Vegeta no parecían confiar tanto en él de todos modos.

-Vegeta… ese es el tipo que se atrevió a golpearme, ¿verdad? –dijo Yamcha, con tono de burla-. Mira, Gohan. Son hombres malos. Tu tío te secuestró y te lavó el cerebro. Y debemos a impedir que lastimen a Bulma, ¿de acuerdo?

Gohan entrecerró los ojos, envolviendo con fuerza su cola alrededor de su cintura.

-No lo conozco, Señor, pero si las historias de papá son ciertas, usted es Yamcha, el tipo que atacó a mi papá y sus compañeros cuando se conocieron. ¡Pero ahora son todos amigos!

Goku sonrió, pero a Yamcha no le parecía gracioso.

-Eso fue diferente.

-¿Cómo? –Gohan no trataba de discutir, si no que realmente estaba confundido.

Su confusión pareció aumentar cuando Yamcha no supo qué responder. Aquel viaje era un desastre. Era increíble, más bien maravilloso, el hecho de que Gohan estuviera devuelta sano y salvo junto a él. Aunque puede que a Milk no le agrade que haya aprendido a pelear; Goku tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendido y algo orgulloso de que su hijo tuviera un Ki tan alto. Quién sabe lo poderoso que podría llegar ser, siendo aún tan joven.

-Gohan tiene razón –exclamó Goku, palmeando a su hijo en la cabeza.

Krilin lo miró atónito.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Quieres que confiemos en esos tipos? ¿Y qué? ¿Ayudarlos a encontrar las Esferas del Dragón?

-No. Gohan tiene razón en que se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Necesitamos descubrir por qué realmente desean las esferas.

-No, Goku –interrumpió Yamcha-. ¡Necesitamos salvar a Bulma! ¿Soy el único al que le importa el hecho de que podrían estar asesinándola en este momento?

Goku sabía que eso era imposible. Bulma no era ninguna estúpida, y ciertamente no deseaba morir. Nunca se hubiera entregado tan fácilmente a los Saiyajin, a no ser que tuviera algún tipo de plan. Además, estaba empezando a creer que ella no estaba totalmente en contra de estar cerca de los Saiyajin, especialmente cerca del que acababa de mandar a Yamcha de cabeza. Y ese Saiyajin pareció bastante dispuesto a intercambiar a Gohan por Bulma. Claro, Bulma podía ayudarles a encontrar las Esferas del Dragón, pero ellos en realidad solo necesitaban el radar. En todo caso, ella sería solo una carga. Pero él no podía admitir todo esto a Yamcha.

-También me preocupo por ella, Yamcha. Es una de mis mejores amigas.

Él no quiso sonar tan áspero. No deseaba hablar en ese tono tan serio, especialmente porque Yamcha parecía enojado consigo mismo por haber caído inconsciente y haber permitido que tomaran a Bulma tan fácilmente. Goku colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-Vamos a recuperarla sana y salva. Te lo prometo.

-¡Ella estará bien! –dijo Gohan, asintiendo de manera tranquilizadora, antes de voltearse hacia Dende-. Y lamento que el Tío Vegeta haya matado a ese hombre… -Gohan sacudió la cabeza antes de suspirar-. Estoy seguro de que no quiso hacerlo. Sé que suena extraño, pero el Tío Raditz dice que él a veces se comporta como un niño.

-Un niño asesino… -murmuró Krilin.

-Espero que puedas perdonarlo algún día –Gohan extendió su mano, y Dende la tomó lentamente.

El pequeño Namekuseijin no respondió nada, pero luego se giró hacia Goku.

-Si encuentra las Esferas del Dragón, Porunga podría revivirlo. Esos hombres… parecían ser secuaces de Freezer, pero no unos muy leales…

Los ojos de Gohan crecieron al oír aquel nombre.

-¡Ellos odian a ese tipo! ¡Él sí es un hombre malo!

-Se dice que es un líder terrible y poderoso –respondió Dende, asintiendo-. Toma los planetas de otros para venderlos.

-¿Venderlos? ¿Hablas en serio? –Krilin prácticamente reía con nerviosismo-. Esos tipos parecían bastante fuertes… aquel dejó a Yamcha inconsciente de un solo golpe. ¿Y ahora dices que hay un alienígena aún más poderoso ahí afuera? En qué demonios me he metido…

Goku parecía bastante curioso.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre ese sujeto? –recordaba que Bulma había mencionado el nombre antes, pero no deseaba que ofreciera su ayuda. ¿Por qué? Él no era de los que huían frente a un desafío. Tampoco era de los que perdían una pelea… al menos no con el estómago lleno. Y después de entrenar bajo gravedad aumentada cien veces, se sentía más fuerte que nunca.

-No sé mucho, pero conozco a alguien que podría decirle más –Dende lentamente flotó sobre el suelo-. Síganme.

-¿Puedes volar? –Krilin lo miraba con sorpresa.

-Todos los Namekuseijin aprenden a volar desde jóvenes. Por favor, necesitamos ir a hablar con el Gran Patriarca. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Goku rascó su cabeza.

-Oye… ¿no es ese el tipo con quien hablaron ustedes antes?

-Sí –indicó Yamcha-. Buena idea, Dende. Démonos prisa. Necesitamos salvar a Bulma lo antes posible –Yamcha relajó los puños antes de despegar del suelo, quedando en el aire junto a Dende.

Goku se agachó para levantar a su hijo, pero él negó con la cabeza, volando luego fácilmente por su cuenta. Su nuevo poder era increíble, admirable, y a pesar del enojo hacia su hermano por haber robado a su único hijo, Goku empezó a tener el extraño sentimiento de que fue lo mejor. El niño había sido muy diferente a él cuando era joven. Gohan poseía la curiosidad común en los Son, pero no tenía nada de coraje con que alimentarla. Era un niño moralmente sensato, pero no lo suficientemente valiente como para luchar por lo que creía. Pero este Gohan… este Gohan era diferente.

-Papá, ¿vas a venir?

-Sí, Gohan –Goku voló hacia ellos y levantó la mano para palmear a Gohan en el hombro.

Pero el niño reaccionó de inmediato abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Te extrañé mucho, Papá. No me malinterpretes, el Tío Raditz… fue amable conmigo; pero te extrañé demasiado a ti y a mamá.

-Yo también te extrañé, Gohan –dijo Goku, alborotando afectivamente el cabellos de su hijo.

-¿La Señorita conocía a los Saiyajin? –preguntó el niño de repente, antes de que algo hiciera click en su mente-. ¿Era ella la terrícola de la que hablaba siempre el Tío Vegeta?

-¿A qué te refieres con "siempre"? –dijo Yamcha, girándose de inmediato.

-… Nada. De hecho, no le gustaba hablar de eso; pero cada vez que lo mencionaba se ponía muy furioso y…

-Olvídalo, Gohan –suspiró Yamcha.

Krilin voló hacia ellos y palméo a Yamcha en el hombro ligeramente.

-Bueno, eso explica por qué quiso patear tu trasero.

-Krilin… -comenzó a decir Goku.

-Y al menos sabemos que probablemente no la matarán, bueno al menos no antes de que él…

-Krilin, vamos ya a ver al Gran Patriarca –indicó Goku, mirando cuidadosamente a Yamcha. Él solía ser un peleador muy confiado; Goku jamás lo había visto preocupado, excepto tal vez cuando Bulma se enojaba por algo-. Ella estará bien, Yamcha. Siempre sabe lo que hace.

Los ojos del peleador parecían sombríos cuando miraron a Goku.

-Eso es lo que temo.

* * *

Esto era inquietantemente familiar. Ella no imaginaba que los recuerdos volverían tan fácilmente; habiendo pasado 12 años. Pero volvieron. Al principio llegaron lentamente, elevándose en su conciencia como suaves burbujas que subían por el aire; pero aquel modo en que Vegeta la sostenía, su calor radiando hasta su piel mientras el viento soplaba sobre sus cuerpos a toda velocidad, provocó que esos recuerdos estallaran a través de su cerebro. Aunque no eran exactamente recuerdos… sino sentimientos. Recordaba lo ansiosa y confundida que se había sentido en la Estación Espacial de Freezer. Recordaba lo estúpida que había sido, enamorándose de Zarbon a primera vista. Lo preocupada que había estado luego sobre cómo Vegeta encajaría en su vida en la Tierra. _Vegeta_ … en la _Tierra_.

Esa era ahora una idea ridícula e imposible. Debió haber pedido al Dragón que lo trajera junto a ella, cuando aún tuvo la oportunidad. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Cómo pudo dejarlo en manos de Freezer? "Debe odiarme mucho".

Pero su rostro carecía de expresión. Vegeta miraba hacia delante, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la chica sobre su hombro como un cadáver inerte. Se detuvo de repente en el aire, lo que la hizo caer hacia delante; sin embargo, el Príncipe no mostró ninguna señal de haberlo notado.

-No están siguiéndonos –dijo él, en tono inquieto-. Mujer, ¿qué está pasando?

Ella no tenía idea. ¿Por qué no habían venido por ella? Sintió una ola de ansiedad en el pecho. ¿Ninguno de sus amigos los venía siguiendo? ¿Ni siquiera Yamcha? ¿De verdad confiaban tanto en ella?

-Qué bien –exclamó, después de un momento. Esto era lo que ella quería. No deseaba que ninguno de ellos muriera-. Sólo me necesitas a mí, de todos modos.

Vegeta voló hasta el suelo y la dejó caer descuidadamente, antes de dar un paso atrás y cruzarse de brazos.

-No te necesito, mujer. Necesito las Esferas del Dragón.

-Y me necesitas a _mí_ para encontrarlas –respondió ella, levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo. Elevó un dedo, pinchando a Vegeta desafiantemente en el pecho-. Y otra cosa, si quieres mi ayuda, más te vale que seas un poco más amable conmigo. Te estoy ayudando a derrotar al monstruo que te ha atormentado toda la vida. ¡Lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrarme algo de respeto!

-¿Respeto? ¡De verdad crees que mereces respeto, sabandija cobarde! –escupió él prácticamente, lleno de ira-. No te debo nada, ni siquiera el privilegio de mantenerte con vida. ¿Me oyes? No se repetirá lo que sucedió hace 12 años, mujer. No me engañarás tan fácilmente. No caeré de nuevo en tus estúpidas promesas vacías. Pronto te mataré –sus ojos oscuros chispearon con energía junto a sus palabras. Estaba furioso, casi colérico. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado mientras hablaba, y Bulma retrocedió con ligero temor.

Tenía miedo… miedo de él. Pensaba que jamás podría sentir temor de él, pero su corazón se aceleraba con aprensión. Vegeta estaba furioso con ella. Más que furioso. Quería _matarla_. Parecía estar luchando por contenerse mientras hablaba.

-Harás todo lo que digo. Mientras menos hables, más respiros tomarás en el futuro –dijo, alejándose de ella, sin permitirle ver la expresión de ira en su rostro.

Nappa y Raditz flotaban a una distancia segura arriba de ellos, probablemente sin tener idea de lo que el Príncipe quería de ella. Bulma suponía que la excusa del "amante" ya no funcionaría. No habría forma de que alguien se la creyera con la manera en que Vegeta la estaba tratando.

-¿Nappa sabe? –preguntó con curiosidad. Para su sorpresa, Vegeta se volteó de inmediato. Echó un vistazo al cielo, asegurándose de que Nappa no pudiera oírlos.

-No seas idiota. Por supuesto que no sabe.

-¿Y Raditz?

-Sí.

Eso realmente la sorprendió. No esperaba que Vegeta confiara en nadie… especialmente no después del pequeño discurso que acababa de darle. Pero una parte de ella se sintió aliviada de que el Príncipe no estuviera lidiando con todo por su cuenta.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas realmente de las esferas? –preguntó ella cautelosamente.

-¿No lo sabes? –Vegeta levantó una ceja y dio un paso hacia ella. La furia de antes parecía disiparse lentamente. Dejó que sus brazos cayeran a su lado-. Inmortalidad.

"¿Qué?"

-¿Por qué?

-¿No te acuerdas? –preguntó él, de nuevo con tono frustrado-. Zarbon fue quien te lo dijo. No hay modo de que un ser mortal derrote al monstruo. Necesito ser…

-No, Vegeta –ella negaba con la cabeza, aunque sabía que él jamás la escucharía-. ¡No seas idiota! Ser inmortal podría sonar perfecto en estos momentos; pero, ¿de verdad deseas vivir para siempre?

-No veo lo negativo –respondió él, sonriendo sombríamente.

-¡Todo lo que te rodea desaparecerá algún día! Y no sabemos cómo funciona realmente, ¡podrías vivir para siempre pero como un anciano! Podrías seguir envejeciendo y envejeciendo y nunca realmente…

-¡MUJER!

Bulma dejó de hablar. Vegeta estaba de repente peligrosamente cerca de ella, su nariz casi tocando la suya. Ella parpadeó varias veces, sin saber cómo exactamente había llegado allí, y por primera vez, encontró incómoda su proximidad. Su calor se sentía peligroso, como fuego azul, y fue entonces cuando notó que había una extraña aura rodeándolo, como cuando volaban, solo que ésta era de color azul pero pareciendo a punto de tornarse amarilla. Bulma no retrocedió esta vez. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lamento haber destruido tu fantasía, amigo. Pero parece que vas a tener que pensar en algo mejor que eso –Vegeta gruñó en descontento, haciendo que ella sonriera antes de continuar-. Y que ni siquiera se te ocurra intentar desear su muerte. El Dragón sólo puede matar personas más débiles que su creador.

-¿Qué diablos tiene que ver el dragón? ¿Estás diciendo que estas cosas son literalmente…?

-¡Ew, no! Pero ya verás a lo que me refiero. Claro, si es que no me matas antes de encontrarlas todas.

Él rió en tono de burla.

-Por muy tentador que eso suene, creo que me las arreglaré.

Bulma recordó repentinamente la distancia (o la falta de ella) entre ellos, sus pechos casi tocándose. Su torso lucía duro, mucho más duro de lo que recordaba, y ella no podía sacar de su cabeza esas escenas de sus sueños. Claro, Vegeta estaba vivo; pero, ¿qué tan cerca había estado de la muerte en los últimos años? ¿Se habría metido en problemas con Freezer o Zarbon cuando ella escapó? ¿Le habrían hecho la vida imposible? ¿O se lo habría pasado entrenando tranquilamente todo este tiempo? Ella tragó saliva y deseó que eso último fuera cierto.

Él aún tenía mucho poder, notó ella. Era inverosímil. Tan salvaje, tan diferente al tipo de poder al que ella se había familiarizado con Yamcha. Vegeta era completamente impredecible. Escalofriante o emocionante, no podía decidirse. Pero lo que sea que fuera, estaba acelerando su sangre.

-Jamás le daría a un estúpido dragón la satisfacción que me pertenece –Vegeta retrocedió, rompiendo el peligroso tren de pensamiento de Bulma.

No podía volver a caer en esto.

-¿Y Nappa? –su aliento parecía un poco más agitado, pero ella optó por ignorarlo, tratando de redirigir sus pensamientos hacia el miedo de nuevo. No estaba funcionando-. ¿Qué piensa él que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Buscando un desconocido artefacto Namekuseijin que representa una amenaza para el Imperio Frío.

-¿El Imperio Frío?

-El dominio de Freezer y su familia.

Eso llamó su atención.

-¿Familia? ¿Quieres decir… que existen más monstruos como él?

-Estas cosas no te conciernen, mujer. Estás aquí con un solo propósito, y ese es ayudarme a encontrar las Esferas del Dragón.

-¿Y cómo vamos a convencer a Nappa de que una humilde terrícola como yo puede ayudarles a encontrar ese nocivo dispositivo Namekuseijin?

-Ustedes tenían a un Namekuseijin en la Tierra –dijo Vegeta, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tal vez él te dijo. Raditz cubrirá la historia.

-¿Te refieres a Piccolo? Él jamás me diría nada…

Vegeta suspiró.

-¿Podrías por favor dejar de hablar? Nappa creerá lo que yo le diga. Si considero necesario que vengas con nosotros, él lo creerá.

Ella no podía mantenerse callada. Sentía mucha curiosidad.

-Sabes que eso no será necesario, ¿cierto? –dijo, sacando al Radar del Dragón de su bolsillo.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-Mujer, ¿quieres morir?

Bulma sacudió la cabeza, dejando a su cabello azul revolotear en el viento.

-Aún no, Vegeta. Pero dame un par de horas más contigo y puede que cambie de opinión.

* * *

Ella era completamente exasperante. Vegeta no pensaba que alguien podría volverse tan increíblemente insoportable en tan corto periodo de tiempo, pero la mujer de alguna manera lo había logrado. Ella era peor que Gohan, peor que Raditz, peor que la nauseabunda combinación de Raditz y Gohan. Estaba a punto de arrancar su propio cabello, eso si es que no la hacía volar en pedazos primero.

Bulma tenía inmensa curiosidad sobre la dinastía de Freezer, y Nappa, por supuesto, estuvo más que dispuesto a complacer sus preguntas sobre el jefe supremo. Le explicó que el padre de Freezer, el Rey Cold, fundó la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, que ahora era básicamente controlada por su hijo más joven y poderoso.

-Y además tiene un hermano mayor.

-¿Hermano mayor? Debe ser mucho más poderoso…

-Nah, Cooler no es nada comparado al Señor Freezer. Es bueno estar del bando ganador, ¿cierto, Vegeta?

El Príncipe Saiyajin solo gruñó en respuesta. Él nunca afirmaría nada bueno sobre ser del "bando" de Freezer. Notó que Bulma de vez en cuando miraba a Raditz, probablemente tratando de adivinar si era más fuerte que Kakaroto. Estaban de vuelta en la cueva, esperando mientras ella reparaba lo que sea que estaba mal con su radar.

-Mujer, ¿quieres cerrar el pico y volver a tu trabajo?

-Es solo que… la frecuencia está mal. Debe ser porque estamos en un planeta diferente –respondió ella, con un extraño timbre tembloroso en su voz; pero Vegeta decidió ignorarlo. Sabía que Bulma no era una mentirosa, y lo menos que necesitaba ahora era enfurecerla para que empezara a gritarle de nuevo. No había tiempo que perder. Mientras más rápido obtenga las Esferas del Dragón y su deseo, más rápido podría vengarse de Freezer antes de que el lagarto alienígena siquiera lo vea venir.

Nappa lo miró confundido desde su rincón en la cueva.

-¿Quieres decir que ese dispositivo puede encontrar la amenaza que buscamos?

-Um, sí… -dijo Bulma, levantando la mirada del radar-. Detecta… um… ciertos elementos autóctonos tanto de Namekusei como de la Tierra. Sé que nunca has estado en la Tierra, pero ambos planetas son bastante similares. Las mismas fuerzas gravitacionales, las mismas propiedades y densidad atmosférica… Por lo que incluso existen atributos geológicos similares encontrados en el suelo.

El calvo Saiyajin levantó una ceja, evidentemente confundido.

-Entonces, ¿estamos buscando tierra?

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Vegeta me informó que hay algún tipo de elemento que podría resultar sumamente venenoso para la… um… especie de Freezer. Dijo que necesitan tomar una muestra, y yo, siendo adepta en las ciencias, puedo analizar los niveles de toxicidad presentes –ella sonrió arrogantemente y se giró hacia el Príncipe-. ¿No es así, Vegeta?

"Esa condenada mujer". Vegeta no podía creer lo buena que era en esto. Básicamente había construido toda una trama al instante, no solo explicando su pequeño aparato, sino también asegurándose de que Nappa no vaya a matarla prematuramente. En la historia que había tramado, de verdad la necesitaban, no solo al molesto artefacto chirriante. Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí. Aunque estoy sorprendido de que tu pequeño cerebro pudiera ayudarnos en algo.

-Es verdad. Yo no he hecho demasiados estudios sobre composición de los suelos… pero mis amigos sí –dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente-. Podría ser mejor para ustedes si no los matan todavía. Ya sabes, para que puedan ayudar a salvar a Freezer.

"Absolutamente ridículo".

-No –exclamó Vegeta, y la sonrisa de la mujer se borró de inmediato-. Cuando llegue el momento, Nappa se encargará de ellos.

-¡Bien! –Nappa dio un puñetazo hacia el cielo, ignorando el rostro pálido de Bulma.

Pero Vegeta no se retractó. Cuando sea el momento, dejará que Nappa vaya en su pequeña misión de exterminio mientras él pide su deseo. Estaba seguro de que Kakaroto mantendría al viejo Saiyajin ocupado. Pero, ¿cómo podría sacarse a Nappa de encima ahora?

Necesitaba al calvo Saiyajin en caso de que las cosas con los Namekuseijin se pusieran intensas. Había guerreros en este planeta, guerreros con los que no quería involucrarse. Eso podría resultar una buena distracción para el viejo.

-Nappa, Raditz y tú irán a buscar a los Namekuseijin con mayor poder de pelea. Manténganlos ocupados. No quiero ninguna interrupción mientras busco los compuestos peligrosos.

-¿Estás seguro, Vegeta? –Raditz se movió hacia el grupo, tomando su rastreador, pero volviéndolo a dejar en su lugar luego de recordar que ya no le serviría para nada, no con lo que había aprendido de Gohan.

-No cuestiones mis órdenes, Raditz. Manténganlos ocupados, pero sin asesinar a nadie. No queremos enfurecerlos más. Y por favor, Raditz, no dejes que te maten.

Raditz asintió.

-¿Y si nos topamos con Gohan… y los terrícolas?

-¿Quieres que nos encarguemos de ellos, Vegeta? –preguntó Nappa entusiasmado.

-No –fue difícil no notar la sonrisa de Bulma ante su negativa. Los terrícolas no significaban nada para él. Pero no podía evitar recordar la oferta de Kakaroto. En el peor de los casos, preferiría ir tras Freezer con un equipo de Saiyajin de tercera clase antes que volver a ese infierno-. Si ellos se mantienen al margen, no los ataquen. No vale la pena gastar energía en ellos.

-Puede que ya se hayan ido, de todos modos… -suspiró Bulma, pero había poca honestidad en su tono. Ambos sabían que ellos jamás se marcharían sin ella; que el estúpido humano de la cara marcada probablemente esperaba que regresara por su cuenta.

* * *

La noche nunca llegaba a Namekusei. El planeta tenía demasiados soles y ninguna luna, algo por lo que Bulma estaba increíblemente agradecida. No deseaba ver al Oozaru, especialmente no a cuatro de ellos. Los Saiyajin estaban dormidos, todos excepto Nappa y ella. "Estúpido Vegeta".

Él le dijo que no podría dormir hasta haber reparado el radar. Una lástima que en verdad no hubiera nada que reparar. A pesar de estar en un planeta completamente distinto el Radar del Dragón funcionada de maravilla. Ya podía detectar dos de las esferas a una distancia de 500 metros. Pero ella no podía decirle eso a Vegeta. No podía permitirle desear algo tan estúpido.

"¿Inmortalidad? ¿En serio?"

Vegeta estaba desesperado. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Bulma pensaba que, de joven, Vegeta había sido muy ingenioso, siempre planeando por adelantado y teniendo un estrategia bajo la manga, pero ahora el Príncipe ni siquiera había pensado en lo que le iba decir Nappa sobre ella. No contaba con ninguna explicación de por qué la mantenía con vida cuando obviamente quería matarla. "Al menos que nunca hubiera planeado llevarme con él…"

Pero el modo como lo había dicho… que la quería a ella… le hizo sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago. Había extrañado su franqueza, su manera agresiva de enfrentar todo y a todos. Incluso cuando le había gritado, ella había encontrado algo atractivo en ello. Él había discutido con ella, sin miedo a enojarse, sin miedo a ponerla en su lugar. Era algo que nadie más se atrevía a hacer.

Vegeta era un hombre adulto ahora, eso era evidente. Pero a pesar de su madurez, Bulma aún podía ver en él al chico adolescente que había conocido. Aún deseaba lo mismo, su libertad, algo tan increíblemente sencillo que debería ser innato. Pero a Vegeta nunca se le otorgó ese derecho elemental. Recordó entonces que Vegeta había sido retenido como prisionero, obligado a matar o morir, probablemente por más de dos décadas ahora. Era un ser sediento de sangre, un asesino, un monstruo.

"Entonces, ¿por qué deseo ayudarlo?"

Nappa estaba afuera y Bulma no sabía por qué. Supuso que estaría observando los alrededores, buscando signos de problemas, pero entonces lo escuchó hablar. Al principio fue un murmullo bajo, pero luego escuchó su voz comenzar a elevarse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Bulma se encontrara en la entrada de la cueva, inclinándose en la salida pero aún manteniéndose fuera de la vista del Saiyajin.

-Está tramando algo, Zarbon.

Bulma se quedó helada. Ella no quería volver a escuchar ese nombre en su vida, no a menos que viniera antes de las palabras " _está muerto"_. Contuvo el aliento y continuó escuchando.

-No me dice lo que está pasando. Mencionó algo sobre unas esferas y un dragón… sí, se lo dijo a los Namekuseijin y todos ellos… ¿Qué dices?

Esto no era bueno. Esto era muy malo. Bulma se inclinó más contra la dura pared de roca, haciendo todo lo posible por calmar su respiración.

-¿Quieres decir…? ¿Todo? ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo fue que…? ¿El rastreador de Raditz?... ¡Oh! ¡Claro, esa estúpida mujer terrícola!

"Mierda. ¿Podría ser que Freezer hubiera estado escuchándolos todo este tiempo?"

Bulma no podía creerlo. Su sangre se congeló al darse cuenta de que, no solo Freezer sabía ahora sobre la existencia de las Esferas del Dragón, sino que cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera de camino allí en ese instante.


	9. Cruzando límites

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fanfic "Aftershocks" escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Cruzando l** **ímites**

En el horizonte se reflejaba una gran isla, casi como una meseta o una gran torre compuesta solo de rocas y pasto. Cruzaba el paisaje de Namekusei, resaltando como un gigante en la llanura. Goku lo miró curioso y continuó acercándose.

-¿Ahí se encuentra el Gran Patriarca? –preguntó él.

Dende asintió y los guió hacia allí, aterrizando suavemente en la superficie rocosa.

-¡Nail! –el pequeño Namekuseijin corrió de repente hacia un extraterrestre mucho más alto, tan similar a Piccolo que Goku tuvo que frotar sus ojos para asegurarse de que no se lo estaba imaginando.

-Dende, trajiste de vuelta a los terrícolas –Nail caminó hacia ellos y miró a Yamcha y Krillin calmadamente. Luego su mirada se volvió hacia Goku y Gohan-. ¿Y ellos quiénes son?

-¡Hola! Soy Goku, y este es mi hijo Gohan.

Nail los observó detenidamente y frunció el ceño.

-Ustedes son Saiyajin…

-Sí, pero no tenemos nada que ver con ese tal Freezer.

-Goku es uno de nosotros. Pensamos que tal vez el Gran Patriarca podría ayudarle a desbloquear su poder oculto, al igual que el de Gohan –respondió Krillin-. ¿Crees que estaría bien?

Nail no respondió. Pero los guió silenciosamente dentro de la torre, hasta el Namekuseijin más grande que Goku jamás había visto. Se quedó congelado ante el gigante verde, que parecía envejecer hasta la muerte en su trono. El Gran Patriarca era viejo, casi una antigüedad. Más viejo que Kamisama, lo que era muy difícil de imaginar para Goku.

-Nail, ¿a quién me has traído? –su voz resonó a través del alto techo de la casa-. Dos de ellos reconozco, pero los otros… son Saiyajin.

-Bueno, sólo la mitad –agregó Gohan, levantando la mano-. ¿Es usted el Señor Patriarca?

-El Gran Patriarca –corrigió Nail firmemente-. Es nuestro padre.

Nail prosiguió entonces a explicar sobre la desastrosa sequía que había matado a prácticamente todos los Namekuseijin hace muchos, muchos años y cómo había sido el Gran Patriarca quien creó las Esferas del Dragón; también mencionó algo de que el abuelo o padre o bisabuelo de Piccolo (Goku no recordaba bien) había dejado Namekusei para escapar de la sequía, y aparentemente esa era la razón por la que había Esferas del Dragón en la Tierra. Si debía hablar con sinceridad, Goku no prestó atención a mucho de la historia, se distrajo tratando de percibir el Ki de los Saiyajin. Sabía que Yamcha estaba muy preocupado por Bulma, y con mucha razón. Aparentemente ella acababa de venderse a un alienígena homicida, que para complicarlo todo, también resultaba ser su ex novio.

Aunque, Goku no era capaz de entender nada de esto. Bulma estaba enviando dos señales muy diferentes. No parecía tenerle miedo a Vegeta, eso era obvio. Pero, ¿por qué nunca lo había mencionado antes? Él recordaba el día en que le pidieron al Dragón que la trajera de vuelta, y en ese entonces Bulma no mencionó nada sobre dónde había ido, ni sobre Vegeta ni sobre nadie en particular. "Si de verdad lo quería, ¿por qué no reunió las esferas y lo trajo con ella? ¿Por qué no nos dijo nada sobre él?" El Saiyajin echó un vistazo a Yamcha, viendo luego que el Gran Patriarca al fin había terminado de hablar y levantó una mano sobre Gohan. "¿Por qué decidió quedarse con Yamcha?"

Pero no podía sentir ninguna fluctuación en los Kis. El de Bulma era difícil de percibir a veces, porque era demasiado pequeño, pero ahí estaba como siempre, sin agitación alguna.

-¿Papá?

A no ser que todo esto tenga que ver con el tal Freezer. Ella parecía muy preocupada por ese asunto. Ni siquiera quería que él ayudara a Vegeta a enfrentarlo, pero tampoco parecía desear que Vegeta peleara solo. Freezer parecía ser la razón por la que no mencionó nada sobre su estadía con los Saiyajin. Goku, incluso cuando joven, o _especialmente_ cuando joven, habría intentado ayudarles. Y si Freezer era tan poderoso como decían, eso definitivamente habría terminado en su muerte.

-Eh… ¿Goku?

Él parpadeó ante la voz de su mejor amigo, rascando su cabeza antes de sonreír distraídamente.

-Oh, lo siento muchachos. Creo que no estaba prestando atención. ¿Qué sucede?

Nail lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Goku no reaccionó.

-El Gran Patriarca acaba de ofrecerte desbloquear tu poder oculto.

-¿Desbloquear? ¿Quieres decir sin entrenamiento? Creo que estoy bien así…

Sus amigos se sorprendieron visiblemente.

-Go… Goku, ¿estás seguro? –tartamudeó Krillin-. Con tu nuevo poder, podríamos vencer a esos Saiyajin.

"¿Y qué habría de divertido en eso?" Él no era de los que elegían el camino fácil. Algunos lo llamarían estúpido, pero Goku vivía para la aventura y los retos.

-No son los Saiyajin lo que me preocupa.

El Gran Patriarca se retorció en su trono hasta ponerse de pie. Fue entonces que Goku divisó la esfera de una estrella, mucho más grande que las que conocía en la Tierra, justo sobre la cabeza del anciano.

-Tiene razón –la grave pero adormilada voz del Patriarca llamó nuevamente la atención de Goku-. Hay individuos con poderes extraordinarios dirigiéndose en este instante a nuestro planeta.

Los ojos de Goku se agrandaron.

-Freezer…

* * *

Bulma yacía incómoda contra la pared de piedra, rascando nerviosamente sus dedos contra ésta y acumulando tierra bajo sus uñas. Tenía que haber escuchado mal. No había manera de que Nappa, aún siendo tan idiota y aterrador, pudiera ser un completo traidor. ¿De verdad sería capaz de espiar a su propio príncipe? ¿De arriesgar todo lo que habían…?

Sintió su aliento congelarse en su garganta. ¿Qué lealtad tendría Nappa hacia Vegeta? Él nunca trató al viejo Saiyajin con siquiera una pizca de respeto. Vegeta podía ser… alguien difícil de tratar, eso ella lo sabía, pero ¿de verdad lo odiaría tanto que sería capaz de llamar a Freezer hasta aquí? Ella tembló visiblemente ante el nombre. No quería verlo nunca más. Esa era una parte de su pasado que deseaba olvidar por completo.

Sus ojos azules se desviaron desde la entrada de la caverna hasta Vegeta, que yacía en el suelo sobre un saco de dormir. Ella recordaba la serenidad con la que lo había visto dormir hace tiempo, las líneas de preocupación en su rostro desvaneciéndose de su piel juvenil. Él era libre entonces, en sus sueños; pero Bulma tenía la sensación de que ahora, incluso en sus sueños, estaba atrapado. Sus agudos ojos no se encontraban completamente cerrados. Lucía estresado. No, no estresado. Estresada estaba Bulma, cuando le gritaba a su secretaria por archivar los documentos equivocados u ordenar demasiados circuitos. Vegeta no estaba solo estresado. Parecía preocupado y alterado y con un montón de otras emociones que Bulma jamás sabría cómo sobrellevar. Su radar yacía a medio metro de él, y ella se preguntaba si debía continuar pretendiendo que estaba roto.

"¿Él o Freezer?"

No quería que él obtenga su deseo de inmortalidad; sabía que se arrepentiría.

"Tal vez más tarde pueda desear que sea mortal de nuevo".

Pero eso era demasiado arriesgado. Demasiado optimista al pensar que habría un _más tarde_. "Freezer…"

Tenía que decirle. Era un secreto demasiado peligroso para guardárselo. Pero también tendría que darle a Vegeta lo que quería, solo para que Freezer no lo obtuviera.

-Sólo uno –susurró ella para sí misma-. No queremos que nadie pida un deseo. Pero mejor el de Vegeta que lo que sea que pediría Freezer –ella se levantó a recoger el radar, poniendo su cuerpo frente al rostro de él sin darse cuenta. Él se movió lentamente, seguramente preguntándose qué había bloqueado la luz de repente. Bulma se detuvo sobre él. Sostuvo el dispositivo en una mano, y la otra la acercó a su piel bronceada. La extraña necesidad de tocarlo… de sentir su cálida piel sobre la suya, fue algo tan abrumador que casi parecía instintivo. Como una polilla que vuela hacia la llama. Una atracción fatal. Pero encontró que no podía evitar escuchar a su lado emocional antes que a su lado racional, que no dejaba de susurrarle "te va a matar".

Primero un dedo, y luego el segundo. Su mejilla era tan suave que realmente se sorprendió, sintiendo la necesidad de tocarlo más. Tenía la cara ligeramente manchada con tierra y ella la limpió rápidamente. Sus facciones parecían relajarse ante su caricia, y ella casi sonría con satisfacción al ver que, tal vez, aún tenía algo de poder de sobre él. "Pero él jamás lo admitiría".

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Bulma cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero, dejando caer el radar ante la súbita voz grave del Saiyajin.

Sus ojos se abrieron y Vegeta se sentó. Para su gran alivio, no parecía enojado, enfurecido o siquiera un poco molesto. De hecho parecía… intrigado, lo cual le resultó mucho más inquietante. El Príncipe levantó una ceja.

-Me estabas tocando.

-¿Acaso es un crimen? –ella buscó a tientas por el radar en el suelo. Su comportamiento contrastando con el tono sereno de su voz.

Vegeto quedó algo desconcertado ante su descarada confesión.

-Si me tocas de nuevo, mujer…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Solamente intentaba despertarte.

Él sonrió.

-¿Y por qué tan sorprendida con tu éxito? –preguntó, saliendo del saco de dormir-. Más vale que sea importante, mujer.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que querías decirme –dijo él, sus ojos negros entrecerrándose-. Asumo que me despertaste por una buena razón. O eres tan tonta como para… -Vegeta dejó de hablar y la agarró de repente, trayéndola cerca a él, su nariz rozando contra su mejilla. Los labios del Príncipe se posaron en su oído, y Bulma se preguntó súbitamente por qué había esperado tanto para tocarlo. Pero cualquier esperanza de un discurso romántico desapareció cuando escuchó su voz firme y tosca-. ¿Dónde está Nappa?

-Vegeta… -dijo ella, tomando un poco de distancia-. Tenemos que hablar.

-No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos juegos. ¿Dónde está Nappa?

-Eso es de lo que quiero hablar.

Vegeta se levantó bruscamente del suelo, echando rápidamente una mirada hacia Raditz, quién aún dormía.

-De acuerdo –respondió y con un solo movimiento, Bulma fue levantada del suelo como un paquete. Su brazo la sostenía firmemente alrededor de su cintura, clavándose duramente en su abdomen. Pero, como siempre, ella no tuvo tiempo protestar. Vegeta la llevó rápidamente hasta la entrada de la cueva. Se detuvo brevemente cuando vio a Nappa encorvado en una esquina, presionando velozmente algunos botones en su rastreador. El Príncipe miró al otro Saiyajin con cautela-. ¿Alguna noticia?

-El poder de pelea del mocoso aumentó. No sé cómo. Tal vez deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo eventualmente.

Vegeta no respondió.

-Ya puedes irte a dormir, Nappa. Volveré pronto.

El viejo Saiyajin miró a Bulma y giró los ojos.

-No puedo creer que estés haciéndolo de nuevo, Vegeta. ¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te hizo? Te dejó tan desquiciado cuando…

-Realmente necesitas aprender a cerrar el pico –su tono era casi amenazante, y fue suficiente para enviar al otro Saiyajin de vuelta a la cueva, con su boca firmemente cerrada-. No tiene ningún maldito derecho a decirme lo que debo o no hacer.

El agarre en su cintura se apretó ante su ira, y Bulma soltó un chillido.

-¿Podrías bajarme?

-¡Y tú tampoco! –gruñó él, despegando del suelo de repente. Estaba agradecida de no haber comido por un buen tiempo, de lo contrario lo hubiera devuelto todo. Pero el vuelo no duró mucho. Vegeta se detuvo de repente y descendió, dejándola caer al suelo para luego cruzarse de brazos-. Ahora dime, ¿qué es tan jodidamente importante?

-Dijo que te dejé desquiciado –eso no era lo que ella quería decir. Se suponía que debía exponer al traidor, pero en cambio, su perpetua mente juvenil estaba enfocada en lo que Nappa había dicho-. Cuando me desearon de vuelta… ¿fue duro para ti?

Él no respondió por un gran rato y solo la observó, cruzando y estirando sus brazos como si ese simple movimiento fuera a comunicar lo que quería decir. Pero Bulma no se rindió. Se acercó cautelosamente hacia él, con los brazos a los lados pero sus ojos azules enfocados en su rostro-. No fue mi intención irme, sabes. Yo no quise dejarte, Vegeta. Quería llevarte a la Tierra conmigo. Te quería conmigo.

Vegeta no emitió respuesta y su expresión facial era terriblemente difícil de leer. Estaba completamente estoico, con sus cejas, boca e incluso su nariz completamente inmóviles. Sólo podía ver su pecho subir y bajar a través de su armadura.

-¿De qué querías hablar? –dijo él al fin, en un tono firme e inalterado.

Bulma suspiró ante su fracaso. "Este no es el momento para esto".

-Nappa estaba hablando con Zarbon sobre lo que hacíamos aquí.

-Eso es ridículo –dijo Vegeta resoplando-. Él jamás me traicionaría así.

Bulma colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

-¿Y por qué no lo haría?

-Él es un Saiyajin, en primer lugar. Nappa vivió en lo que fue el Imperio Saiyajin por mucho más tiempo que yo. Aunque su subordinación hacia Freezer sea repugnante, sería un idiota al preferir a ese lagarto cuando podría servir a un rey Saiyajin de nuevo.

Ella parpadeó ante su racional respuesta; recordando que, por supuesto, Vegeta no habría sido tan estúpido como para traer a Nappa a menos que estuviera completamente seguro de que su lealtad estaría con él antes que con Freezer. Lo que Vegeta no parecía entender, era que Nappa no lo estimaba mucho, lo que ponía dudas en su lealtad hacia él.

-Vegeta… por favor, escúchame. Yo lo oí. Estaba hablando con Zarbon y diciéndole sobre las Esferas del Dragón. ¡Te estaba delatando!

-Cállate, mujer. No dejaré que tus nociones ridículas arruinen mis planes.

-¡No son ridículas!

El aire alrededor de Vegeta parecía tener corriente propia.

-No caeré en tus mentiras de nuevo.

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! –su tono pasó de la desesperación a la ira-. ¿Por qué mentiría de esa manera?

-¡¿Por qué me dejarías de esa manera?! –la corriente de aire alrededor se incrementó de repente, como un tornado en forma de llama. Bulma cayó hacia atrás, no por miedo, sino por la enorme cantidad de energía que Vegeta parecía estar produciendo. El Príncipe Saiyajin tomó aire, su pecho alzándose demasiado, como si estuviera intentando controlar esta repentina ráfaga de energía. Sus puños se apretaron antes de volver a hablar con tono colérico-. Yo confié en ti y tú me dejaste. Creí en todo lo que me dijiste y tú te marchaste sin mirar atrás. Me dijiste que me esperarías y no lo hiciste –Vegeta apagó su energía, gruñendo frente a Bulma y mostrando los dientes-. No hay una maldita razón por la que deba escuchar de nuevo lo que tu condenada boca quiera decirme. Estás aquí para encontrar las Esferas del Dragón. No para espiar. Ya has fallado miserablemente en esa misión.

-Eso no es verdad –replicó ella de inmediato. Bulma no era capaz de dar marcha atrás ante una pelea verbal, independientemente si su rival era un humano o un príncipe alienígena superpoderoso-. Me acerqué a Zarbon, tal como me lo pediste. Averigüé cosas sobre Freezer, tal como me lo pediste. Hice todo lo que me dijiste, Vegeta, con la ingenua esperanza de que me ayudarías a volver a casa. ¡Tal vez si no te hubiera tomado tanto tiempo encontrar las coordenadas, no hubiera tenido que dejarte en Karbos! –sentía su rostro sonrojado, y sabía que probablemente sus ojos estaban llorosos por gritar. Ella resopló, mirando a Vegeta guardar silencio; tal vez esperando a que continúe.

Cuando ella no lo hizo, el Príncipe Saiyajin soltó un gruñido.

-Debí haberte matado en el instante que te encontré en mi habitación.

-Tal vez –respondió Bulma, poniendo luego un dedo en el pecho del Saiyajin-. Pero no lo hiciste. Tal vez fue por una razón. Tal vez fue porque yo soy la única persona en el universo que de verdad quiere ayudarte, Vegeta –él retrocedió ante el contacto, pero Bulma siguió presionando, disolviendo la distancia entre ellos y forzándolo a mirarla a sus ojos azules. Sintió nuevamente ese vuelco en su estómago. Aquella sensación que giraba desde su espalda hasta terminar en su intestino, una extraña mezcla de acidez y algo más que no podía reconocer-. Porque eso quiero, ¿sabes? Quiero ayudarte.

Su ceño fruncido se aligeró y ella notó que sus hombros comenzaban a ceder, relajándose ante la reconfortante promesa de sus palabras. Ella no quería que él la odiara, así que verlo relajarse finalmente en su presencia la hizo sonreír. Vegeta se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el campamento.

-Nappa estaba usando su rastreador –dijo él, luego de unos segundos-. Le dije específicamente que no lo usara a menos que sea para vigilar los poderes de pelea.

-Goku dijo que ahora puedes sentir el Ki.

Vegeta se giró hacia ella ante sus palabras.

-Sí.

-¿Gohan te enseñó?

-El mocoso puede ser de utilidad a veces.

Bulma no pudo evitar su atrevimiento.

-También lo usaste para obtenerme a mí.

La expresión dolida en su rostro no fue difícil de leer, y su clara frustración consigo mismo hizo a Bulma reír un poco.

-Sabes, no es tu deber odiarme, Vegeta. Sé que sientes que deberías, pero no tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable.

Su corazón se contrajo ante la facilidad con que dijo esas palabras.

-No te pido que me perdones –respondió ella-. Sólo te pido que… -"¿Qué estoy pidiendo?" Quedando sin palabras, no pudo evitar caer en el cliché-. Que seamos amigos de nuevo.

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca fuimos amigos.

* * *

-¿Qué tan poderoso exactamente es ese tal Freezer? –Krillin se acomodaba en el suelo, observando con escepticismo el enorme pescado que Goku había atrapado y cocinado-. Parecías algo asustado, Goku.

Goku no respondió directamente, pero echó un vistazo a su hijo, quien parecía increíblemente molesto al escuchar ese nombre. Habían dejado la torre del Gran Patriarca hace un tiempo, todos ellos angustiados ante la idea de que otro alienígena, incluso más sediento de sangre que Vegeta, estuviera viajando hacia allí.

-Tiene que ser más fuerte que los Saiyajin –respondió Yamcha, dando un gran mordisco al pescado, sin temor a las carentes habilidades culinarias de Goku-. Dende dijo que ellos parecían _secuaces_ de Freezer.

-Eso no es bueno –dijo Krillin, tragando saliva.

-Él es terrible –exclamó Gohan, logrando captar la atención de los demás-. Trata a todos como si fueran sus mascotas o sus esclavos. Y destruyó nuestro planeta.

Goku lo miró confundido.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Gohan? La Tierra está bien.

-La Tierra no, papá. El Planeta Vegeta.

-¿Ese cretino tiene un planeta que lleva su nombre? –gruñó Yamcha.

-Tenía –corrigió Gohan-. El Tío Raditz dijo que Freezer tenía miedo de una leyenda… algo sobre unos Super guerreros.

Goku levantó una ceja, intrigado ante todo eso.

-¿Y qué sucedió?

-Él simplemente… los mató a todos –Gohan estiró su cola hacia atrás como un látigo, mirando con incomodidad hacia el suelo ante toda la atención que estaba recibiendo-. ¡Es por eso que el Tío Vegeta está siempre tan enojado! ¡Estoy seguro de que si el monstruo desapareciera, él sería muy bueno!

Yamcha resopló.

-¿Así que realmente quieres que los ayudemos, Gohan? –el ex-ladrón del desierto odiaba esa idea.

-Puede que no tengamos otra opción –dijo Goku, cruzándose de brazos-. Si Freezer viene hacia aquí, como dijo el Gran Patriarca, probablemente no venga solo por Vegeta, Nappa y mi hermano –la última palabra sonaba rara en sus labios, pero Goku decidió que era lo correcto llamarlo así. Raditz era su hermano, sin importar las circunstancias que los separaban.

-¿Crees que también quiera las Esferas del Dragón? –preguntó Krillin -¿Y qué me dices de ese escuadrón que mencionó el Patriarca? ¿Cuántos dijo que venían?

-Cinco –respondió Gohan, alzando la mano-. Y dijo que uno de ellos era muy, muy…

-Ya entendimos, Gohan. Son muy fuertes. Tal vez deberíamos salir corriendo de aquí ahora que todavía estamos con vida –Krillin suspiró y se recostó en el suelo, con su uniforme anaranjado cubierto de polvo.

-No podemos. Le prometimos al Gran Patriarca que reviviríamos a Piccolo –dijo Goku, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad en sus amigos-. Lo necesitaremos, muchachos. Nos ayudó mucho en la Tierra y hará lo mismo aquí.

-Está bien, Goku. Si crees que Piccolo será de ayuda, entonces está bien. Él es el menor de nuestros problemas en este momento, y al menos tendremos de vuelta las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra. ¿Qué dices, Yamcha? –Krillin miró a Yamcha, sacudiéndolo del hombro al notarlo fuera de sí-. ¿Ehh… Yamcha?

El Saiyajin casi tuvo el deseo de tornar los ojos, inseguro de si debería sentir lástima o molestia. No era propio de él enfadarse con sus amigos, o con nadie en realidad, pero Bulma, por más horrible que sonara, no era de lo que debían preocuparse en ese momento. Y Goku estaba seguro de que Yamcha en realidad no estaba preocupado por ella, sino por su relación. Decidió ocultar su frustración con un tono alegre.

-Oye, Yamcha, ¿todavía tienes la esfera de una estrella?

Yamcha finalmente asintió y levantó una cápsula.

-Sí, aquí está.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces, hagamos lo que sabemos hacer mejor, muchachos!

Gohan parpadeó.

-¿Y qué es eso, papá?

-Buscar las Esferas del Dragón.

* * *

Ya podía sentir su determinación rompiéndose, la mujer demonio de los cabellos azules ya se estaba incrustando profundamente bajo su piel, haciéndolo sudar y envenenando su mente con ideas ridículas. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que un miembro de su diminuto escuadrón lo estuviera traicionando; no porque pensara que era algo imposible, sino porque eso fastidiaría completamente sus planes. No quería que nada arruinara esto. Este era su momento.

Ella agarraba su mano ahora, "maldita mujer…", llevándolo de regreso a la cueva. Tenía esta nauseabunda sensación corriendo por su cuerpo, que se intensificaba cada que la mujer volvía la cabeza para mirarlo, sus odiosos ojos azules ampliamente abiertos.

-¿Qué? –dijo cuando no lo soportaba más, pero su tono fue sereno.

-Sólo me aseguro de que estés bien –Bulma miró sus manos entrelazadas y lo soltó lentamente-. Lo siento… probablemente no quieras que te toque en este momento.

Vegeta ignoró la vocecita que le decía todo lo contrario.

-Finalmente concordamos en algo.

-Ja, ja –fingió ella reír secamente-. Pero realmente debemos regresar. Evitar que Nappa siga haciendo de las suyas, ¿cierto? –su cabello fue azotado por una ráfaga de viento, causando que los ojos de Vegeta siguieran los mechones azules casi hipnóticamente. Maldijo en silencio cuando se dio cuenta a dónde se dirigía su atención. Bulma pareció darse cuenta también-. Umm… ¿Vegeta?

Ni siquiera se molestó en expresar su frustración, lanzándole en cambio una mirada fulminante.

-Solamente quiero saber lo que planeas hacer, Vegeta.

-¿Con Nappa? –preguntó, "¿o contigo?" añadió en su mente.

-Sí. ¿Vas a… matarlo?

Vegeta levantó una ceja y se acercó con frialdad. Se cruzó de brazos, casi sonriendo al ver que Bulma no retrocedía ante su avance.

-Creo que dejaré que tus amigos se encarguen de eso. Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme.

El color se borró de su ya pálido rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Debería ser suficiente para mantenerlos ocupados mientras buscamos las esferas –continuó él, acercándose aún más-. Asumo que no te han abandonado aquí. ¿O estaban tan ansiosos de deshacerse de ti como lo estoy yo?

-Mira, Príncipe Vegeta. No vas a mandar a Nappa en alguna misión suicida contra mis amigos. Yo me entregué voluntariamente para salvarlos.

Vegeta resopló.

-Y de muy buena gana –sus ojos se conectaron con los de ella por un momento, y Vegeta sostuvo su mirada, sostuvo esos ojos azules directamente hasta que Bulma agachó la cabeza. "¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" Había algo en ella que lo atraía, un indescriptible magnetismo que confundía todo pensamiento racional. ¿Qué había pasado con su plan de matarla? ¿Su determinación de odiar su presencia por completo?

Todavía la odiaba, tal vez no tanto como a Freezer, pero era extraño cuán fácil la línea entre el odio y la pasión se nublaba. Olvidó cómo se habían sentido, sus labios suaves, su dulce piel. Y la manera en que se encontraba inclinada su cabeza era perfecta para recordar…

-No dejes que mate a nadie…

Sus palabras detuvieron su avance, pero no retrocedió.

-Tienes muy poca fe en tus amigos –respondió con tono grave, disfrutando como eso parecía hacerla temblar-. Pero tal vez deberías preocuparte… Esos humanos parecían demasiado débiles.

Bulma volvió a levantar la cabeza.

-¡No hables así de Yamcha!

-¿Yamcha? –pronunció Vegeta con disgusto-. Así que él es a quién huelo en tu piel, ¿no? –eso le dio escalofríos. Se sentía totalmente repugnado ante la idea de un humano tocando lo que era legítimamente _suyo._

Casi suelta un rugido. No acababa de pensar eso.

-Es mi novio, imbécil. No hables de ello como si fuera algo sucio.

-Es asqueroso –dijo él, tal vez demasiado rápido.

Eso atrajo la atención de Bulma.

-¿Y quién pidió tu opinión? ¿Eh? ¡Deja que los dos débiles humanos hagan lo que quieran juntos, mientras tú vives para siempre y mueres solo! ¿Siquiera has pensado en tu futuro, Vegeta? Como, lo que vas a hacer cuando Freezer haya muerto.

-¿Cuando Freezer haya muerto? –Vegeta sintió una carga repentinamente cayendo de su pecho. Estaba tan cerca a ella ahora que sus pechos se tocaban, sus profundas inhalaciones alimentándose la una a la otra. Podía sentir la presión, el pesado aire cálido que parecía formarse en el diminuto espacio entre sus cuerpos. Ninguno de ellos se movió.

-Sí, cuando Freezer haya muerto. Yo sé que lo matarás, Vegeta. Tienes demasiada ira y perseverancia en ti como para…

Fue todo demasiado rápido como para procesarlo, su mente nublada con su voz, su aroma femenino, su piel suave. Todo era demasiado. Demasiado rápido. Demasiado difícil de resistir, que Vegeta finalmente decidió mandar todo al diablo y besarla. Sus labios eran exactamente como los recordaba. Eran suaves, sedosos como sus brazos y su cuello. Ella irradiaba un calor desconocido, a pesar de que Vegeta estaba muy seguro de que él tenía mucha más energía que esta frágil humana.

Sus fuertes brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella, empujándola más cerca, a pesar de que Bulma ya estaba completamente pegada contra él. Las manos de ella se deslizaron a través de su armadura, llegando hasta su nuca, lo que envió una onda de calor por su espina hasta su pecho. Luchaban frenéticamente contra el otro. Los restos de pasión, odio y energía entremezclándose hasta formar algo que, cuando Vegeta al fin fue capaz de formar un pensamiento coherente, se había convertido en un ardor latente de arrepentimiento. Él la empujó suavemente, y la respiración jadeante de la mujer se hizo bastante obvia. Vegeta ignoró su jadeo, el rojo de su cuello que tal vez había tocado con demasiada fuerza, decidiendo en su lugar recordar el sentimiento de traición. Ella lo había destrozado. No le entregaría su confianza nuevamente.

-Cuéntale a tu patético novio sobre eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día. Nos leemos pronto ;)


	10. Transformación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic _Aftershocks_ , escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Transformaci** **ón**

Ella solo lo miró con los labios enrojecidos y completamente abiertos. Él todavía se encontraba peligrosamente cerca. Tan cerca que prácticamente podía sentir la tensión de sus músculos. Vegeta no estaba sin aliento en lo absoluto, pero ella sí que lo estaba. No quedaba aire en sus pulmones; el Saiyajin parecía haberlo absorbido todo, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse mirándolo fijamente mientras la boca de él se curvaba en una sonrisa característica.

La realidad de lo que había hecho finalmente la golpeó y Bulma retrocedió con horror.

-¡Qué acabas de hacer!

-¿Necesitas que te lo explique? –la sonrisa de Vegeta se intensificó.

-¡No! ¡Necesito que te alejes de mí! No te me acerques más, ¿de acuerdo?

Él gruño con fiereza.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Malo! ¡Eso fue muy malo! Horrible en realidad. ¡Soy una completa hipócrita! –ella soltó un suspiro y buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando un paquete de cigarrillos-. No le digas a Yamcha. No puedes decirle nada.

-Mujer, ¿de qué demonios hablas? –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, mirando confundido los cigarrillos-. ¿Y qué diablos es eso?

-¿Te importaría encenderlo, Vegeta? –ella señaló con un dedo en el borde del cigarro, y Vegeta lo prendió con una minúscula ráfaga de Ki en la punta de su dedo. Bulma suspiró con satisfacción, llevándose el objeto a la boca.

Vegeta tosió de inmediato, agarró el objeto y lo arrojó al suelo.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Bulma-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eso es completamente repugnante. ¿Qué demonios te estás haciendo? ¿Envenenando tu cuerpo?

-¡No es vene…! Bueno, sí lo es. Pero estoy intentando dejarlo. ¡Lo juro! –ella gruñó y aplastó el cigarrillo en el suelo por si acaso-. Era solo para liberar el estrés, en serio. Eso no debió haber sucedido, Vegeta.

-Confía en mí –respondió él, en tono de burla-. No volverá a suceder.

No debería haber sentido una punzada de dolor ante sus palabras, pero inequívocamente allí estaba. Bulma resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar?

Vegeta parecía algo sorprendido ante la pregunta, pero rápidamente ocultó esa confusión con enojo. Él la agarró del brazo, ignorando la obvia descarga que se produjo ante el contacto, y la arrastró de vuelta al improvisado campamento. Nappa y Raditz yacían en el suelo, durmiendo plácidamente, y Bulma se preguntó si Vegeta todavía pensaba llevar a cabo lo que había planeado con Nappa. La respuesta se hizo presente cuando éste pateó al viejo Saiyajin en el estómago.

-Despierta.

-¿Señor? –Nappa se sentó, agarrando su vientre-. Estoy agradecido. Esa patada no fue tan fuerte como las usuales. ¿Quieres que despierte a Raditz?

-No –replicó Vegeta bruscamente-. Esto podría molestarlo si se entera. Voy a encargarte una misión muy importante y secreta. Estoy seguro que hasta un imbécil como tú sabe cómo guardar un secreto –había algo revelador en sus ojos que casi hizo a Bulma sonreír-. ¿Verdad, Nappa?

Nappa no parecía contrariado ante la petición.

-Claro, Vegeta. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que mate a la chica?

-No suenes tan feliz… -murmuró Bulma.

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-¿Y robarme el placer de hacerlo yo mismo? No, es algo mucho más importante. Necesito que mates a los terrícolas y a Kakaroto.

Nappa sonrió de inmediato, cerrando el puño antes de hacer sonar sus nudillos.

-Excelente. Finalmente algo de acción. ¿Qué quieres que haga con el mestizo?

-¡No lastimes a Gohan! –exclamó Bulma, asegurándose de no despertar a Raditz. Decidió aceptar el plan de Vegeta, solo porque sabía que Goku vencería al final. Podría costarle trabajo, pero sabía que Goku, si la situación lo ameritaba, sería capaz de derrotar a Nappa sin problemas. Ella en realidad estaba preocupada por todos los demás. Especialmente Krillin. Él ya había sido revivido una vez por las Esferas del Dragón, y quién sabe si las esferas de Namekusei podrían revivirlo por segunda vez. "Me pregunto si será el mismo dragón. Tal vez no sea Shenlong en absoluto".

Vegeta la miró con expresión extrañada, probablemente sin entender si estaba fingiendo o no.

-Trae al mocoso aquí. Ha demostrado ser útil en el pasado. De seguro se mantendrá leal a nosotros si logras darle alguna excusa convincente sobre por qué tuviste que matar a su padre.

-¿Algo más, Vegeta? –Nappa parecía listo para salir volando por la entrada. Qué bastardo.

-Sí –el Príncipe Saiyajin lanzó a Bulma una sonrisa sádica y luego se volvió hacia Nappa-. Parece que el amante de la mujer es uno de los terrícolas. El de la cicatriz en el rostro. Quiero que lo traigas vivo y preferiblemente consciente.

Bulma apretó la mandíbula. "¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere él con Yamcha?"

Nappa parecía preguntarse lo mismo.

-No me digas que quieres salvarlo por ella, Vegeta.

-Por supuesto que no. Quiero torturarlo hasta la muerte yo mismo.

Ella quedó congelada ante sus palabras, maldiciendo internamente por haber permitido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos como para poner a su novio en peligro. Tan solo pensar que acababa de besar al hombre que sería su asesino… Ella no dejaría que eso sucediera.

-¡Vegeta! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Deja a Yamcha en paz!

Vegeta gruñó, volteando y agarrando su muñeca.

-Mujer, ni siquiera intentes darme órdenes. Cállate y arregla tu ridículo radar. Deja que la gente con cerebro tome las decisiones.

-¡No! –exclamó ella, soltándose del agarre de Vegeta-. No te dejaré…

-Basta –él de repente estaba a milímetros de ella, con su boca en su oído, susurrando suavemente-. Vas a despertar a Raditz. No lo arruines.

Bulma se congeló nuevamente. Se apartó de Vegeta, mirándolo a los ojos y asintiendo débilmente. Tuvo que recordarse que Vegeta solo estaba manipulando a Nappa; diciendo lo que él quería escuchar. Pero ella mantuvo el acto.

-Espero que te quemes en el infierno.

"Jamás lo haría. No con la inmortalidad". Bulma sacudió lejos ese pensamiento.

-Nappa, ya me escuchaste. Déjame castigar primero a la bruja matando a su amante.

El viejo Saiyajin sonrió.

-Eso es casi poético, considerando todo.

-Cállate y largo. Tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Sí, Señor –asintió Nappa y salió.

Vegeta esperó unos treinta segundos antes de agarrar el brazo de Bulma.

-Necesitas aprender a cerrar la boca.

-A veces me olvido de que estamos del mismo lado –sus ojos azules se enfocaron en su muñeca, donde él la agarraba con rudeza-. Me pregunto por qué.

-Estás demasiado preocupada por tu precioso novio para pensar racionalmente.

-Tú estás demasiado preocupado por tu precioso _deseo_ para pensar racionalmente.

Vegeta la soltó, pero no se apartó. Todavía se mantenía cerca a ella, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Podía ver su cola apretándose defensivamente alrededor de su cintura.

-Esto es más que un deseo, mujer. Freezer morirá. La inmortalidad podrá hacer eso posible.

-Tiene que haber otra forma, Vegeta.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Vegeta se giró hacia donde venía aquella voz, y frunció el ceño al encontrarse con Raditz ya despierto.

-¿Qué cosa quieres, Raditz?

El Saiyajin se encogió de hombros y los observó a ambos por unos segundos.

-¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó al fin.

Vegeta resopló y se alejó de la mujer.

-¿De verdad estás de acuerdo con ella? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-No, señor. Yo solo… -Raditz suspiró, antes de ponerse de pie-. Ser inmortal probablemente signifique el fin de Freezer, pero también significa ver el fin de todo. Incluso del universo. Dentro de millones de años seguirás atrapado aquí, solo.

Bulma agarró su mano, sorprendida de que él no la apartara de inmediato.

-¡Tú no deseas eso, Vegeta! ¡Deseas la muerte de Freezer, no la muerte de todo!

El Príncipe Saiyajin resopló.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? No es como si alguno de ustedes tenga una mejor sugerencia.

-De hecho… -dijo Raditz, rascando su cabeza. Bulma sonrió. Tal vez los dos hermanos tenían más en común de lo que creían-. Estaba pensando en la posibilidad del Super Saiyajin.

Eso sonaba un poco familiar para Bulma, y obviamente Vegeta conocía el término. Él levantó una ceja ante la sugerencia.

-Eso es solo una leyenda, algo que no ha sucedido en miles de años.

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez ya sea hora de que ocurra nuevamente. Vale la pena intentarlo. Me agradas, Raditz –dijo, dando una palmada al hermano de su amigo y provocando un gruñido por parte del príncipe-. ¿Y de qué trata esta leyenda del Super Saiyajin?

-Es la máxima expresión de nuestro poder. Más fuerte que el Oozaru, más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el universo. El guerrero definitivo –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, provocando que las sombras se prolongaran en su rostro y dándole una apariencia siniestra-. Incluso más fuerte que Freezer.

-Qué bien, entonces… ¿Qué esperas para hacerlo?

Vegeta gruñó ante su ignorancia.

-Los Saiyajin no se convierten en Super Saiyajin por arte de magia.

-Pues entonces, ¿cómo? –Bulma parpadeó ante el silencio que prosiguió a su pregunta-. Podríamos preguntarle al Dragón. Él lo sabrá. El puede darte el secreto del mito… digo, de la historia del Super Saiyajin.

No pudo adivinar si Vegeta estaba feliz con la idea. Debe haber analizado las desventajas de ser inmortal. Nunca podría ser asesinado, pero eso significaba que jamás moriría. Estaría aquí para observar el nacimiento y destrucción de mundos enteros. Permanecería vivo por siglos y siglos hasta que el universo mismo no sea más que polvo en el vacío.

* * *

El Gran Patriarca les había contado sobre las aldeas esparcidas por todo Namekusei. No quedaban muchas luego de la sequía, pero seis de ellas protegían cada una de las Esferas del Dragón.

-Nail debe estar esperándonos… No parece estar tan lejos –dijo Goku, poniéndose de pie-. Fue a recoger una esfera en una aldea cercana al hogar del Gran Patriarca. ¡Con esa ya son tres!

-Vaya –exclamó Gohan-. Esto de buscar las esferas no ha sido tan difícil.

-Juro que solía serlo –gruñó Krillin- pero bueno, es más fácil cuando sabemos en donde exactamente buscar.

-Nail quiere asegurarse de que revivamos a Piccolo –murmuró Yamcha, revolviendo la tierra con el pie y cubriendo el rastro de la fogata-. Ellos saben que él era un tipo malvado, ¿verdad? Todavía no entiendo por qué se puso de tu lado, Goku.

El Saiyajin se encogió de hombros.

-Fácil. No quería que Raditz arruinara el planeta que deseaba para sí mismo.

-Bueno… eso me tranquiliza –respondió Yamcha resoplando-. Pero supongo que en comparación es menos malvado que esos Saiyajin.

Gohan de repente se puso rojo. El niño caminó hacia Yamcha, con el cuerpo rodeado de una pequeña ráfaga de energía.

-¡No son malos, Sr. Yamcha! Sé que sigue pensando que lo son porque se robaron a esa señorita, pero no es cierto. ¡Es culpa de Freezer! Solo quieren ser libres. Esa vida es lo único que conocen. No tienen una madre que los obligue a estudiar o un padre que se preocupe por ellos. Lo único que tienen es a ese malvado alienígena que les dice qué hacer. Eso no los vuelve malos, Sr. Yamcha, y francamente, ¡no me gusta cuando habla de mis amigos de esa manera!

-¡Whoa… Whoa, Gohan! –Goku colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, no del todo seguro de dónde había venido ese arrebato-. Calma, campeón. Tienes que admitir que no han sido exactamente nuestros… aliados. Yamcha tiene derecho a pensar de ese modo –los ojos del Saiyajin se posaron en su amigo-. Pero debería ser más flexible. Nuestra mayor preocupación es Freezer, no los Saiyajin. Ellos no son el peor de nuestros problemas.

Las leves lecturas que pudo obtener del Ki de Vegeta fueron increíbles. El Príncipe Saiyajin era fuerte, tal vez más fuerte que él, y el hecho de que él no era más que un esclavo para ese tal Freezer resultaba inquietante. Especialmente ahora que sabían que Freezer estaba de camino hacia allí. Goku necesitaba que su equipo recupere el enfoque. Podía ver la tensión creciendo dentro de Gohan. Su hijo se encontraba dividido entre el hogar donde había crecido y sus recientes maestros.

-Miren, todos estamos estresados y obviamente tenemos diferentes opiniones sobre contra quién estamos peleando y cuál es nuestro objetivo –Goku respiró hondo-. Krillin, volveremos a la Tierra sanos y salvos. No estoy seguro si revivir a Piccolo también traerá a Kamisama de regreso, pero vale la pena el intento. Necesitamos el apoyo de Piccolo aquí. Las Esferas del Dragón serán nuestra ventaja.

-Yamcha, recuperaremos a Bulma. Está a salvo… Creo que ya ambos nos dimos cuenta de eso –Goku se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad, pero continuó-. No conozco mucho de lo que ocurrió cuando ella pidió ese deseo hace años… Eso es algo que vas a tener que preguntarle por ti mismo. Pero no puedes permitir que eso te distraiga ahora. Si queremos salir vivos de esta, te necesitamos, Yamcha. A todos ustedes.

-Y Gohan, no estamos buscando pelea con Raditz y los demás. Queremos respuestas. Queremos asegurarnos de que la Tierra estará a salvo, que Bulma estará a salvo. Si Freezer es tan malo como todos dicen, los ayudaremos.

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron de par en par.

-¿De verdad, Papá?

-Por supuesto –frotó cariñosamente la cabeza de su hijo-. Ahora, vámonos de aquí y busquemos a Nail para que nos entregue… -la atención de Goku se desvió de inmediato. Algo se acercaba. Algo que definitivamente no era un Namekuseijin. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el cielo verdoso, pero no veía nada. Nada más que nubes.

Un destello de Ki pudo ser percibido de repente, y Goku se giró hacia la dirección de donde venía, seguido de Gohan, Krillin y Yamcha. Gohan se relajó un poco al reconocer la energía.

-Es Nappa. Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí.

-¿Nappa? ¿No es ese uno de los Saiyajin? –la expresión de Krillin se tornó seria de repente.

El calvo Saiyajin llegó disparado a través del cielo, aterrizando en el campo con un ruido sordo y una sonrisa macabra. Su bigote negro se crispó cuando se dio cuenta que todos ellos habían percibido su llegada.

-Gohan –asintió el Saiyajin hacia el niño, y luego se volteó hacia Yamcha-. Esas cicatrices en tu cara… Parecen bastante desagradables.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Yamcha se relajó de inmediato, observando a los otros dejar sus posturas de pelea.

Nappa sonrió.

-Ya verás.

Con un movimiento rápido, Nappa estaba tras él, agarrando a Yamcha por el cuello y arrojándolo al suelo, a pocos metros de distancia. El ex-bandido se puso de pie inmediatamente con los ojos llenos de furia.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-¡Nappa! –Gohan se acercó corriendo-. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Creo que ya obtuvimos nuestra respuesta sobre quién es el enemigo –Yamcha limpió un pequeño rastro de sangre en su boca-. Pues bien, es mejor así. Yo me encargo de este.

Nappa resopló.

-Oh por favor, ni siquiera te molestes. No estoy aquí para luchar contra alguien tan débil como tú –el Saiyajin presionó un botón en su rastreador-. Kakaroto, obviamente eres el más fuerte contrincante. ¿Qué dices?

Goku apretó los dientes. No se suponía que las cosas terminaran así. Se suponía que debían estar ayudando a los Saiyajin, peleando contra Freezer, no contra ellos. Gohan parecía pensar lo mismo.

-¡Qué estás diciendo, Nappa! ¡El tío Raditz y Vegeta no quieren que pelees con nosotros! ¡Sólo quieren las Esferas del Dragón!

-Hmm. Esto demuestra lo poco que entiendes de tu propia raza. Fue Vegeta quien me ordenó matar a todos… bueno excepto a ti, y al débil de allí –dijo, apuntando hacia Yamcha, lo que resultaba completamente inesperado.

La cola de Gohan se envolvió en su cintura, y Goku estuvo maravillado en lo rápido que su hijo podía adoptar una correcta posición de defensa.

-¡Deja en paz a mi papá!

-¿Qué es lo quieren conmigo? –Yamcha parecía tener la misma duda-. ¿Crees que… Bulma…?

-No te está salvando por ella, si eso es lo que insinúas –Nappa hizo crujir su muñeca-. Créeme. Cuando descubras lo que Vegeta tiene planeado para ti, desearás haber muerto junto a tus amigos.

-Basta –Goku rompió su silencio y observó al otro Saiyajin. Colocó una mano frente a su hijo-. Gohan, Yamcha, salgan de aquí. No quiero que obtengan más rehenes.

Gohan sacudió su cabeza.

-No, Papá. Puedo ayudar. Yo conozco su técnica de pelea.

-Gohan, escúchame. Ve a ver a Nail. Eso es lo más importante ahora. Yo me encargo de él.

Nappa rió y se cruzó de brazos, analizando a Goku detenidamente.

-Ni siquiera pudiste lidiar con Raditz, y él es mucho más débil que yo. ¿Cómo esperas manejar a un Saiyajin de primera clase?

Él no respondió, enfocándose en el poder de pelea de Nappa. Goku no estaba muy impresionado. Claro, era más fuerte que el poder que Goku transmitía en ese instante, pero podía percibir que Nappa no tenía el mismo control en su Ki que él. Este era él con su máximo poder, y era bastante ordinario.

-Me las arreglaré. Y Krillin me ayudará.

-Err… De acuerdo, Goku –Krillin asintió, indicándoles a los otros que se marcharan-. Nosotros nos encargamos.

-Bien por mí, puedo lidiar con ambos, el calvo y tú –dijo Nappa, despegando un poco del suelo.

Krillin levantó una ceja.

-Me afeito la cabeza. Además, ¿no te has visto en el espejo? Yo no hablaría de orejas si fuera tú…

La expresión pasó desapercibida por ambos Saiyajin pero Nappa fue el primero en responder de nuevo, emitiendo un sonido gutural cuando Gohan y Yamcha volaron lejos.

-Como sea. Los buscaré luego de dejar algunos cadáveres.

El viento suave levantó el polvo del suelo, arrastrando también la hierba azul por el paisaje. Los ojos de Goku no se apartaban del otro Saiyajin, analizándolo, intentando entender por qué Vegeta lo había enviado.

-Él te ordenó que nos mataras, ¿sólo eso?

-¿Es tan difícil de entender? –respondió Nappa sonriendo.

-De hecho, creo que concuerdo con el psicópata, Goku. ¿Por qué el escepticismo? –preguntó Krillin.

"Su poder de pelea… no puede ser así". Goku estaba seguro de que Vegeta conocía el poder de pelea de su propio compañero; no había manera de que no lo supiera, teniendo el rastreador y la habilidad para sentir el Ki.

-Siente su Ki, Krillin –susurró Goku, y los ojos de su amigo se agrandaron con felicidad.

-Es… muy débil.

"Vegeta sabe sobre nuestra habilidad para controlar el Ki". Gohan había dicho que él fue quien les había enseñado la habilidad, después de todo. ¿Acaso el Príncipe Saiyajin ignoraba que Gohan había aprendido eso de su padre, que Goku también puede aumentar y disminuir su Ki a su antojo?

Nappa gruñó ruidosamente y apretó los puños.

-¡Cómo de atreves! ¡Yo te enseñaré, pequeño gusano! ¡Observa, el verdadero poder de un Saiyajin! –una luz plateada fue emitida por la mano de Nappa, arrojando un resplandor macabro por su rostro.

-¡Oye! –Goku sonrió levemente en reconocimiento-. ¿No luce eso como luz lunar?

Krillin tragó saliva y observó la cola de Nappa.

-No me digas…

-Jaja. Ya lo saben, ¿no? ¡A diferencia de ti, Kakaroto, un verdadero Saiyajin es capaz de alcanzar su forma definitiva, el poderoso Oozaru! –Nappa disparó la bola de energía en su mano.

-¿El poderoso oza… qué? –Goku se rascó la cabeza, desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

Krillin intentó razonar con él.

-Es posible que no quieras hacer eso… Gohan también tiene cola, ¿sabes?

-No hay problema. Mantendré cercano el rango de alcance. Por cierto, puedes agradecerle a tu amiga terrícola por enseñarnos este truco en primer lugar.

-¡No! ¡Espera! –Krillin entraba en pánico.

Pero la bola de energía ya estaba en el aire, situada en el cielo y cegando la atmósfera ya brillante con sus rayos plateados. Nappa rió y extendió sus brazos. Las ondas de luz lunar recorrieron todo su cuerpo y los pelos marrones de su cola se extendieron completamente. El pelaje se multiplicó y se amplió a través de su piel clara. Goku dio un paso atrás, sorprendido. Jamás había visto aquel… mono gigante en vivo, siendo él el único que se había transformado en la Tierra. Observó como los incisivos de Nappa sobresalían de su mandíbula, expandiéndose y creciendo junto a su cabeza hasta que el monstruo llegó a tener casi quince metros de altura. Sus ojos, brillantes y rojos, sobresalían ahora de una cara que era completamente como la de un simio.

-Go… Goku, tenemos que tener cuidado. Eras mucho más fuerte en esta forma… incluso de niño –murmuró Krillin, ya adoptando una posición defensiva.

"¿Qué es esto?" Goku se permitió impresionarse por unos segundos. El poder de pelea de Nappa había aumentado exponencialmente, su Ki parecía en llamas en comparación con la suave calidez de hace un instante. Retorció su espalda lentamente, sintiendo la cicatriz en su parte trasera quemar ante la falsa luna en el cielo. "¿Realmente fui así?"

El mono gigante rugió, agitando sus manos en el aire y, sorprendentemente, aún llevando su armadura Saiyajin. Uno de sus peludos puños se disparó en el aire, colisionando y demoliendo una montaña del paisaje.

Era salvaje. Un monstruo bajo el suave resplandor de la luz lunar…

"Pero, claro."

Goku se giró para encarar a Krillin. La ira inundó su rostro al darse cuenta, pero Krillin lo había dicho momentos antes. Él, Son Goku, también podía convertirse en este monstruo. Sabía, hasta cierto punto, que había alguna relación entre los espacios vacíos en su memoria, su cola y la luna. Era la razón por la que en su hogar habían implementado las tempranas horas de dormir para Gohan.

-Krillin… este es el monstruo que mató a mi abuelo –la zona en donde solía estar su cola estaba ardiendo y de repente, todo tomó sentido-. Yo fui el monstruo que mató a mi abuelo.

* * *

 _Se encontraba regresando de una sesión de entrenamiento, habiéndose enfrentado a esos monstruos verdosos en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro. Habían dicho que sus habilidades eran impresionantes, algo digno de contarle al Emperador Freezer… quien quiera que sea. Él no pensó mucho en eso. Incluso a la tierna edad de tres años, Vegeta sabía que había nacido para ser poderoso, que ya era muy poderoso. No había manera de que unos insectos de color verde pudieran tocarle un cabello._

 _Vegeta caminó casualmente a través de los pasillos de su hogar en el Planeta Vegeta, su capa rojo rozándole los tobillos, una señal de quién era él, de su herencia y de sus derechos de nacimiento. Los Saiyajin de clase baja se inclinaron ante su llegada. Él era un príncipe después de todo; era lo menos que podían hacer. Pero Vegeta jamás les prestaba atención. Estaba acostumbrado a la subordinación de los demás Saiyajin, incluso a su corta edad. Él era de la realeza, y era natural ser tratado así._

 _-¿Quién eres tú? –miró al Saiyajin de tercera clase con los ojos entrecerrados. Era una adición innecesaria a la guardia Saiyajin-. Eres nuevo. ¿Por qué estas en frente de la sala del trono? –tenía intención de dirigirse directamente a la sala del trono para reportarse a su padre, pero el Saiyajin de cinta roja lo había tomado desprevenido. Algo que Vegeta odiaba._

 _El Saiyajin de tercera clase se inclinó ante él._

 _-Príncipe Vegeta, mi nombre es Bardock. He sido asignado para ayudar en la protección de su padre debido a… -su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de indecisión, como si se resistiera a decirle la verdad al joven príncipe._

 _A Vegeta poco le importaba. Estaba hambriento y debía reportarse con su padre antes de poder obtener el permiso para comer. No estaba seguro de por qué existían estas nuevas normas, solo que habían comenzado ese día en que enviaron lejos a su hermano; no hace mucho tiempo._

 _-Bien, como sea. Solo déjame entrar._

 _La sala del trono era pequeña, sin decoraciones y con poca iluminación. Había solo una alfombra roja como la sangre que conducía hasta un mobiliario de madera negra en forma de timón, que constituía el trono del Planeta Vegeta. Las cortinas estaban sueltas, impidiendo que el suave resplandor de la atmósfera del planeta penetrara en la habitación._

 _Había sido así por un buen tiempo, se dio cuenta Vegeta. Su padre se sentaba allí, luciendo más pequeño, derrotado de alguna manera carente de sangre o moretones… una manera que Vegeta aún no comprendía. El trono más pequeño a su lado estaba vacío. Su madre se había ido en un viaje del que jamás regresaría._

 _-Padre._

 _-¿Vegeta? –El Rey Vegeta levantó la cabeza y poniéndose de pie mientras su hijo se acercaba-. Ven aquí hijo. Ven aquí._

 _-No, padre. Tengo hambre. Quiero que me den permiso para comer._

 _-Vegeta, por favor._

 _El joven príncipe frunció el ceño, pero caminó hasta su padre, listo para escuchar cualquier sermón que tuviera preparado. No era que le desagradaran las historias que su padre contaba sobre el dominio universal de los Saiyajin, pero en ese momento su estómago ardía y gruñía en agonía. Quería comer, pero aparentemente su padre tenía algo importante que decirle. Llevó a Vegeta fuera de la sala del trono hasta una gran puerta ovalada, que conducía al balcón exterior. La voz grave de su padre desvió su atención del paisaje rojizo y desolado._

 _-Quería que todo esto fuera tuyo._

 _Vegeta no notó que hablaba en tiempo pasado._

 _-Soy el príncipe. Lo será._

 _-¿Ya oíste sobre tu hermano Tarble? –El Rey Vegeta observó a su hijo pacientemente, pero él solo asintió-. Lo envié lejos. Era demasiado débil para este mundo, para este trono. Pero tú no._

 _-¿Y mi madre? –Vegeta observó el paisaje delante. Sus ojos oscuros examinando el panorama color sangre, las montañas, los acantilados y los valles de su hogar-. ¿Se fue con él?_

 _El rey ignoró su pregunta._

 _-Déjame contarte una historia._

 _-Por favor, padre, estoy cansado de esas historias. Ya conozco sin ninguna duda que somos la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo._

 _-Esta es importante, Vegeta. Se trata de tu destino._

…

-¿Vegeta? –la interrogante voz de Bulma sacó al Príncipe Saiyajin de sus pensamientos. Él y Raditz estaban sentados en el suelo, cocinando la carne de algún tipo de animal mientras Bulma trabajaba sobre su pequeño aparato.

Vegeta levantó la vista de la comida a medio cocinar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres desear?

"Mi destino". No quería escuchar lo que su padre había planeado para él. Lo había perdido todo, su hogar, su trono, su gente. Todo lo que fue prometido para él había desaparecido bajo el rojo destello del ataque de Freezer. Una parte de él deseaba haber visto la explosión. Habría hecho su pérdida mucho más real, alimentando su ira hasta algo más poderoso. ¿Sería así como ascendería? ¿A través de su ira? ¿Usando la apasionada furia de tener la sangre de Freezer en sus manos?

Sería más dulce que ser inmortal. Saber que podría perder haría su victoria mucho más dulce. Destruiría a Freezer con lo que más había temido. Él lo destruiría usando la misma razón por la que el alienígena destruyó primeramente a los Saiyajin, a su gente. Había algo en esa venganza irónica que lo hacía sentir completamente satisfecho. Trató de ocultar el anhelo en su voz, reacio a inflar el ego de la mujer mucho más.

-Seguiremos tu plan.

Bulma sólo sonrió.

-Ya arreglé el radar.

…

 _-Existe una leyenda sobre una transformación mucho más poderosa que el Oozaru, algo que sólo los Saiyajin de más alta élite pueden conseguir. Es raro, pero posible, te aseguro que el Super Saiyajin despertará nuevamente._

 _A Vegeta no le agradaba la idea al principio. La posibilidad de que alguien más fuerte que él despertara era inquietante._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _-Estoy diciendo, hijo mío –el Rey Vegeta levantó la mano, como si fuera a tocar el hombro del muchacho, pero rápidamente cambió de idea-, que algunos Saiyajin nacen con esta habilidad innata. No ha sucedido en miles de años, pero veo este poder en ti._

 _El niño no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Su padre nunca hablaba con tal sentimentalismo a menos que algo…_

 _-¿Por qué asignaste un nuevo guardia?_

 _El rey suspiró levemente y cruzó los brazos detrás de su espalda. Su mirada penetrante se enfocó en el paisaje en frente, en su reino y su gente._

 _-El nacimiento de tu hermano ha causado un poco de… agitación._

 _-¿Por qué? –Vegeta no sabía nada de su hermano, solo que había sido mandado lejos por razones que ignoraba._

 _-Su poder de pelea era muy bajo para un Saiyajin de élite, o para cualquier Saiyajin en general. Tenía que desaparecer._

 _Había algo ansioso, algo frío en la forma de hablar de su padre, pero Vegeta decidió ignorarlo, sabiendo que no debía opinar sobre los cambios de humor de su padre._

 _Casi se echa reír ante el nuevo pensamiento que tuvo._

 _-Piensan que eres débil._

 _-Me he puesto en contacto con alguien que puede remediar la situación. Desea usar nuestras habilidades de combate._

 _-No lo culpo –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos-. Aunque seguramente mi fuerza compensa la de Tarble._

 _-Demuéstrales entonces –su padre dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta, pero su agarre no era de amor o consuelo. Era duro, desesperado y feroz, un reflejo físico de lo que se percibía en sus ojos oscuros–. Conviértete en Super Saiyajin._

…

Ella prácticamente reía cuando volvía con la Esfera del Dragón de la primera aldea Namekuseijin, corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

-¿Ven? Les dije que sería mucho más fácil sin ustedes. Temibles Saiyajin atraen temibles batallas. Yo solo tuve que pedirles la esfera.

-Tuviste suerte –gruñó Vegeta-. Tus habilidades para mentir obviamente han prevalecido todos estos años.

-Estoy algo feliz de que no tengamos que malgastar nuestra energía matando a esta gente –dijo Raditz, encogiéndose de hombros.

Bulma golpeó al príncipe en el hombro.

-¿Puedes creerlo, Vegeta? ¡Conseguiremos algo sin matar gente! ¡Quién lo diría! A veces eres tan idiota, ¿sabes? –ella rió ante el gruñido que le lanzó y lo pinchó en el pecho con su dedo-. ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que mi plan realmente funcione? Todo es para ti de todos modos, ¿por qué te importa?

"¿Por qué me ayuda así?"

Bulma no parecía tener problema en marchar a una aldea alienígena, solo con su bocota como arma y su dispositivo de rastreo. Ella había afirmado que las negociaciones serían más rápidas de esa manera; sabiendo, por supuesto, que con lógica era la mejor forma de convencerlo de no lastimar a los Namekuseijin, no con simpatía. Ella se puso en marcha, dejando que él y Raditz se mantuvieran alejados, disminuyendo sus Kis y permaneciendo en silencio.

-Tuve que mentir y decirles que estaba con el resto de los terrícolas y que queríamos revivir al Namekuseijin que teníamos en la Tierra. Lo cual no está muy lejos de la verdad. Goku sí sugirió hacer eso –Bulma levantó la esfera-. Son mucho más grandes que las que conozco.

La Esfera del Dragón. Él casi no lo creía. Allí estaba, sobre sus manos pequeñas y delicadas, resplandeciendo con energía mágica. Un brillante orbe anaranjado en medio de un planeta verde y azul. Tenía tres estrellas rojas en el centro, marcándola como la tercera de su tipo. La tercera de siete. Vegeta agarró la esfera lentamente y sonrió. Estaba a seis pasos más de destruir a Freezer para siempre.

-Raditz… –miró a Bulma pensativo antes de continuar-. Pon esta esfera con nuestras cápsulas de ataque, tú sabes donde.

Raditz frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde?

-¡No te hagas el idiota! –gritó Vegeta, pero de inmediato se calmó. Estaba sorprendentemente… feliz-. Colócala en la mía. Encontrarás algo dentro.

-¡Oh! Sí, Vegeta –Raditz tomó la Esfera del Dragón y asintió-. No hay problema.

-¡Y que no te atrape tu insolente hermano! –Vegeta tuvo que alzar la voz mientras Raditz ya salía disparado. Volvió su atención hacia Bulma. Tenía una sonrisa petulante en su rostro. Su confianza era un poco abrumadora, increíblemente fuera de lugar para una mujer con su poder de pelea. Vegeta se mordió el labio, sabiendo que lamentaría incitarla, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar hacerlo-. ¿Por qué llevas esa ridícula expresión?

-Por nada –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus cabellos azules volaban con el viento. Sus ojos recorrieron su figura, analizándola detenidamente por primera vez en doce años. Tenía más curvas que antes, pero en los lugares correctos. Su piel aún lucía suave; y lo era. Lo había comprobado él mismo hace poco. Vegeta reprimió el deseo de repetir aquella ofensa, pero esa sonrisa en su rostro era difícil de ignorar. Ella era una mujer que no retrocedía, que peleaba sus batallas, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera para él, con un fuego inalterable. Y por ello, sabía que esta conversación apenas comenzaba.

-Es sólo que probablemente ahora te des cuenta que no soy una humana estúpida e inútil después de todo –continuó ella.

Vegeta imitó su expresión.

-Hmm, yo no llegaría tan lejos –se cruzó de brazos y amplió su postura, preparándose para el conflicto verbal.

-¡Ugh! ¡Eres un idiota, Vegeta! ¿Lo sabías? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿de verdad te vas a comportar así? Solo admítelo. Me necesitas –dijo ella, sus ojos brillando con curiosa valentía-. Me quieres aquí.

-Saca esa idea de tu mente –él se acercó a ella, dejando que su ira lo controle. Se acercó a su oponente con los brazos relajados y postura abierta a cualquier ataque. Vegeta estaba cansado de que intenten adivinar sus sentimientos. Esta mujer no sabía nada sobre sus deseos ni sus necesidades-. ¿Por qué no mejor admites que tú eres la que quiere estar aquí? –la señaló con un dedo en su pecho, como ella había hecho con él muchas veces antes.

Pero fue un error.

La proximidad volvió al aire caluroso, electricidad pura y fuego envolviendo el anteriormente fresco ambiente. Podía sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, las diminutas gotas de sudor goteando por su nuca. "¿Qué demonios me sucede?".

Ella lo ponía nervioso. Era insoportablemente difícil de admitir, pero la mujer de la Tierra lo hacía sentir ansioso. Bulma enviaba adrenalina latente en su corazón. Era una endorfina, una descarga. La cual lo impulsó aún más a hacer la pregunta.

-¿Por qué me estás ayudando?

Bulma bajó la cabeza, sus ojos azules mirando en donde su dedo aún estaba plantado sobre ella. Apartó la mano de él con suavidad, envolviéndola con las suyas.

-¿No es obvio? Te lo he dicho antes –respondió. Él no esperaba que se acercara más, pero lo hizo, ambos atraídos como un imán-. Nunca quise dejarte.

-Pero lo hiciste –su voz era demasiado grave, demasiado distraído cuando la mejilla de ella presionó contra su hombro-. Las Esferas del Dragón te enviaron de vuelta. Kakaroto y el débil de las cicatrices las reunieron.

Ella asintió, frotando su nariz contra el cuello de él. Vegeta sintió todo su cuerpo tensándose.

-Mmh –el sonido reverberó contra su piel-. Ellos no sabían de ti.

-Pero tú sí –replicó él, sabiendo que debería sentirse enojado, pero en cambio sentía solo confusión. Dejó que su mano aguantada recorriera sus cabellos azules, los delicados mechones chocando contra su suave caricia-. ¿Qué demonios me hiciste?

Ella se sobresaltó ante aquella maldición. Bulma levantó la cabeza, implorándole que continuara.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mentí por ti. Hubiera matado por ti. Arriesgué mi vida en un intento desesperado por salvarte –Vegeta apartó la mano del cabello de la mujer y apretó su puño-. Y ahora… pensaba que lo único que quería de ti, era matarte.

Todavía lo miraba con esos exasperantes ojos azules.

-¿Pero?

-¡Pero no puedo! ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? –Vegeta podía sentir que su pecho se volvía más pesado con cada inhalación, y se congeló cuando la mujer volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre su hombro, riendo suavemente. "¿Riendo?". ¡Después de que él dijo que quería matarla! "Está absolutamente loca".

La risa de Bulma se detuvo de repente y ella agarró su mano. El brillo en sus ojos había desaparecido y era obvio con qué había sido reemplazado: vacilación. Ella estaba indecisa y eso hizo que el estómago de Vegeta se retorciera. Bulma levantó la cabeza y frotó un dedo en el pómulo de él, antes de retroceder unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

-Creo que sabes por qué.

Vegeta frunció el ceño.

No tenía una puta idea.


	11. Visitantes Indeseables

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta es una traducción del fanfic "Aftershocks" escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Visitantes Indeseables**

-¡Corre, ve!

Arremetió otro puñetazo, colisionando contra el suelo y formando impactos en forma de meteoritos. Goku rodó por la hierba, apenas esquivando el ataque, pero completamente ileso. "Maldición". El Oozaru no solamente era enorme y fuerte, si no también muy veloz. Nappa lanzaba golpes a través del campo y soltó un rugido estridente que resonó en las orejas de Goku. Reprimió el recuerdo de su abuelo, la idea de que había aplastado al hombre que lo había criado con su gigante pie de simio. Tenía cosas más urgentes en las que enfocarse.

Nappa destrozaba el planeta. Se formaban cráteres dondequiera que pisara y la tierra se sacudía por la tremenda variación de peso mientras la bestia avanzaba. La bola luminosa de energía aún brillaba, expandiéndose y resplandeciendo con exceso de poder.

-¡Krillin! ¡Necesitamos destruir esa luna! –su cicatriz ardía levemente en la parte baja de su espalda y Goku apretó los puños con enojo, dándose cuenta de que la luna artificial parecía expandirse-. ¡Está creciendo! ¡Tenemos que destruirla antes de que alcance a los otros Saiyajin y a Gohan! ¡Él estará completamente fuera de control!

Se escuchó un sonido sordo y grave retumbando contra el suelo, y Goku se congeló cuando notó que provenía de Nappa.

Krillin tuvo el mismo desconcierto.

-¿Se está… riendo? ¿Pero cómo?

-Tontos.

Ambos guerreros retrocedieron ante la voz profunda, pero ligeramente familiar. El Oozaru continuó.

-Los verdaderos Saiyajin, Kakarotto, aprenden a controlar el Oozaru luego de su primera misión. Incluso tu hijo ha aprendido a controlarlo.

Krillin estaba temblando.

-¿Quieres decir… que todavía tienes el control?

El monstruo mostró los dientes.

-Tú dímelo.

El simio lanzó otro golpe y Goku rodó fuera del camino. Tanto Goku como Krillin se encontraron de repente en el suelo, llenos de rasguños pero sin heridas graves.

"La cola es lo primero. No podemos con esta forma".

-Krillin, tenemos que volverlo a su forma humana. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

-¿Idea? –Krillin sacudió su expresión de preocupación y asintió-. Creo que sí. Tengo un nuevo ataque en el que he estado trabajando. Sólo dame un segundo –el guerrero voló hacia atrás, aterrizando en la meseta trasera. Levantó uno de sus brazos con la palma hacia arriba, como si estuviera sosteniendo un disco. Goku sonrió y se elevó hasta la bola plateada en el cielo.

-¡Nappa! ¡No sé por qué te enviaron aquí! –después del estallido inicial de energía, Goku finalmente fue capaz de obtener una lectura clara de su Ki-. Pero no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Incluso con este poder, no eres nada.

-Estúpido Saiyajin de tercera clase –la grave y desagradable voz de Nappa hubiera hecho a otros retroceder, pero Goku se mantuvo en el aire, observando a su enemigo. Los ojos rojos del Oozaru se iluminaron-. ¡Ustedes no son más que hormigas! ¡Su final…!

-¡Kienzan! –una delgada esfera irradiaba desde la mano de Krillin. Era una enorme cantidad de energía, comprimida en una delgada lámina. El platillo amarillo literalmente cortó a través del aire cuando Krillin lo lanzó sobre el paisaje Namekuseijin.

Nappa no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El disco cortó su cola, rebanándola de su cuerpo en una incisión larga y limpia. Nappa lanzó un grito agonizante y Goku abandonó un momento su estoicismo para empatizar con el brillo de dolor en sus ojos. Cambiaba de forma bastante rápido. El cabello castaño que cubría su cuerpo disminuyó mientras volvía a su tamaño normal. La sangre goteaba con rapidez desde la parte posterior de su espalda, y el apéndice marrón se retorció ligeramente en el suelo antes de quedarse completamente quieto.

-¡KAMEHAMEHA! –Goku no dudó en lanzar la onda de poder azulada hacia la luna artificial. La luna fue destruida de inmediato, y Goku dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. No quería tener que lidiar con más monos gigantes, especialmente si uno de ellos era su hijo-. ¿Krillin? ¿Está bien?

Krillin ya estaba en el suelo, a una distancia considerable del ahora mortificado Nappa. Goku no estaba seguro si era el dolor físico o el orgullo herido lo que mantenía al calvo Saiyajin echado en el campo. La sangre en la espalda del Saiyajin hizo que Goku extendiera una mano hacia donde había estado su propia cola. Le había tomado mucho tiempo acostumbrarse, y todavía habían momentos en que sentía que algo le faltaba. Solo podía imaginarse cómo se debería estar sintiendo Nappa. Él no había estado conectado a su cola ni la mitad del tiempo que el otro Saiyajin.

-Es como perder un brazo, ¿verdad? –Krillin levantó una ceja mientras Goku aterrizaba junto a él-. Lo vas a extrañar, pero al menos puedes seguir viviendo sin él.

-Más o menos –admitió Goku. Miró a Nappa cuidadosamente. El Saiyajin no estaba muerto, eso era obvio, pero se encontraba muy mal herido. La transformación había drenado su energía, y haber vuelto a la normalidad tan abruptamente y de esa manera había causado gran impacto en su cuerpo.

Krillin, de mala gana, se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmutable de Nappa.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos con él? ¿Le lanzo otro Kienzan?

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando un objeto circular gigante cruzó iluminando el cielo verde. Era enorme, no solo la nave espacial, sino también el Ki que tanto Goku como Krillin percibieron de inmediato.

-Qué demonios… -los ojos de Krillin estaban anclados al cielo por donde la nave había pasado.

Nappa reía lentamente, su rostro aún enterrado entre la tierra y la hierba. Goku frunció el ceño.

-Oye, ¿qué está sucediendo? –a él no le gustaba actuar amenazante, pero no confiaba en que Nappa le diera una respuesta directa. Goku levantó a Nappa desde su armadura desgarrada, mirando directamente a la cara del Saiyajin-. Respóndeme.

-Jaja. Nada en absoluto –su rostro estaba rasgado, parcialmente manchado de sangre, pero había un inconfundible destello de felicidad demente en su sonrisa-. Es solo el Señor Freezer. Está aquí.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya? –Krillin se quedó congelado.

-Su nave espacial es mucho más rápida que nuestras cápsulas de ataque. Jajaja. ¡Esto es genial! Espero que estén preparados.

El agarre de Goku en la armadura de Nappa aumentó de fuerza.

-¿Preparados para qué?

-Para morir.

* * *

-Y esta es la número… ¡cinco! Entonces, ¿cómo nos deja eso, Vegeta?

El Príncipe Saiyajin gruñó y observó la Esfera del Dragón en su mano.

-Esta es la seis.

-Está bien, entonces tenemos la 3, 5 y 6. Por lo que solo falta la 1, 2, 4 y 7. No está mal. Nada mal de hecho –Bulma sonrió a su radar y lo guardó en su bolsillo-. Debo admitirlo. Ir en busca de las Esferas del Dragón es mucho más fácil cuando estás con alguien que vuela tan rápido-. Bulma colocó un dedo en su barbilla-. Me preguntó por qué no simplemente envié a Goku en la nube voladora… estúpida nube, nunca me dejó montarla…

Vegeta entornó los ojos. Esto era un parloteo innecesario. Se estaba poniendo ansioso. Con cada Esfera del Dragón que recolectaban la leyenda del Super Saiyajin se volvía más real. Su destino sería descubierto. Su propósito en la vida realizado. "Los Saiyajin serán una vez más los más fuertes del universo, no esos lagartos espaciales". Medio sonrió con satisfacción.

-Es decir, ¿impura yo? Qué va saber una estúpida nube sobre… -Bulma parpadeó-. ¿Vegeta, estás sonriendo?

El Saiyajin volvió a la realidad.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, mujer?

-Por un segundo allí… parecías un poco feliz.

-Hmm –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos.

Bulma sonrió y se acercó a él, empujando una Esfera del Dragón mientras caminaba.

-Estabas pensando en tu deseo, ¿no?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Esperaba que ella asumiera algo estúpido y superficial, algo como que su simple presencia allí lo estaba haciendo sonreír. Algo obviamente falso. Vegeta simplemente levantó la esfera anaranjada de cinco estrellas.

-Quizás.

-¿Sabes cómo es el Super Saiyajin? Si Freezer le teme, debe ser bastante poderoso.

-No es solo _bastante_ poderoso, mujer. Es la transformación más poderosa que cualquier criatura pudiera tener. El Oozaru no es nada en comparación.

Algo de lo que dijo había perturbado a Bulma. El Príncipe Saiyajin no entendía qué había molestado súbitamente a la mujer humana, pero decidió averiguarlo.

-¿Por qué de repente te ves como una idiota embobada?

-Tu amabilidad nunca deja de sorprenderme. No estoy embobada –Bulma negó con la cabeza, obviamente pensativa.

-Mujer –Vegeta de repente se puso frente a ella. Él casi se estaba acostumbrando a estar en proximidad con ella. Casi-. No puedo concentrarme si estás… si estás…

-¿Si estoy qué? –preguntó ella, con expresión petulante en su rostro. Algo que hizo que Vegeta gruñera de inmediato.

-Distraída –protestó Vegeta y dio un paso atrás, desviando la mirada-. Es fastidioso. Dime qué te pasa, mujer.

-Es solo que… -Bulma suspiró y acomodó su flequillo-. ¿Pueden transformarse otros extraterrestres, además de los Saiyajin?

Vegeta levantó una ceja.

-No estás intentando sugerir que puede existir algún tipo de Super Humano, ¿verdad?

-No… pero gracias por hacerlo sonar tan ridículo. Solo me pregunto…

-Espera –Vegeta levantó la mano, y para su sorpresa Bulma realmente dejó de hablar. Debió haber sentido la inmediata agitación de Vegeta, su cuerpo tensándose de repente mientras sus ojos escaneaban el cielo.

Sí, definitivamente se había dado cuenta. Bulma se movió a su lado y agarró su mano. Vegeta se habría vuelto a mirarla, la repentina calidez de sus diminutos dedos era increíblemente tentadora, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que sentía.

-No me digas… -murmuró la mujer.

Vegeta dejó caer su mirada y se volteó hacia ella.

-Bien, no te lo diré.

Ella apretó su mano con más fuerza y se acercó, hasta que sus hombros casi se tocaban.

-Es Freezer, ¿cierto?

-Hmm. Me dijiste que no te dijera –Vegeta observó el evidente miedo en sus ojos, el miedo que él mismo debería sentir. Sabía que la mujer no había mentido cuando acusó a Nappa. No tenía motivos para mentir ahora y no era tan estúpida como para mentirle dos veces. Pero Vegeta mantuvo estable su mirada y respiración. Había estado esperando por este día. "Está bien que él esté aquí. Será más fácil matarlo".

-Vegeta…

Había algo irritante en la voz de la mujer. Demandaba su atención, ese tono suave y entrecortado lo hacía concentrarse por completo en ella, dejando de lado sus pensamientos sobre Freezer y su poder.

-¿Qué?

-Zarbon había dicho… dijo que iba a entregarme a él –las inhalaciones de Bulma se hicieron más profundas. Ella no lloraría, era demasiado fuerte para eso, pero el agarre que tenía en su mano comenzó a causar una ligera presión sobre el Saiyajin-. Dijo que cómo te habías ido, yo debía…

-Eso no pasará –su tono era grave y áspero. Vegeta inmediatamente haló a Bulma más cerca y le tomó la otra mano. Estaban frente a frente de nuevo, y la temperatura parecía haberse disparado repentinamente-. No dejaré que tome lo que es mío. ¿Entiendes?

Ella mantuvo silencio por un momento, mirando sus manos y luego a los ojos de Vegeta.

-No soy tuya, Vegeta –dijo en voz baja, casi como si no quisiera que él la escuchara. Pero su tono luego ganó volumen-. ¿Y podrías dejar de maltratarme? –ella retiró sus manos de su agarre y volvió a mirar su radar-. Si Freezer está aquí, lo último que debería hacer es entrar en pánico. Eso no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte.

Vegeta tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Había algo increíblemente atractivo en la manera que Bulma podía comportarse completamente irracional en un momento, y luego al otro ser completamente objetiva. Él lo catalogaba como otro síntoma de su locura.

-Necesitamos encontrar las otras Esferas del Dragón… y resulta que hay tres en el mismo lugar –miró el radar con sospecha-. Eso no puede ser coincidencia.

-Freezer acaba de llegar, así que no puede ser él. Tal vez sean tus patéticos amigos. Debieron haber acabado con Nappa más rápido de lo que había previsto.

Bulma asintió.

-Supongo… No puedo decir que extrañaré a ese maníaco. ¿Dónde está Raditz por cierto?

-Protegiendo la otra esfera.

-Tengo aquí una cápsula. Podemos esconderlas más fácilmente –dijo Bulma, entregándole el objeto cilíndrico-. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos.

-No fui yo quien estaba chillando hace unos minutos, mujer.

-Ya lo sé, Vegeta. Y no deberías fruncir tanto el ceño –Bulma lo tocó en la nariz-. Te van a salir arrugas. Y creo que ya estás lo suficientemente estresado. Lo juro por Kamisama, me sorprende que aún no te veas como un anciano.

El Príncipe Saiyajin, por lo general, habría ignorado sus balbuceos, pero por alguna razón se unió a la disputa verbal olvidando que Freezer probablemente estaría aterrizando en ese momento.

-Yo no soy el que luce como una vieja solterona, mujer. ¿Qué edad tenías hace doce años? Yo pensé que eras adolescente, pero tu actual apariencia sugiere lo contrario.

-¡Ugh! ¡Idiota! –volvió a agarrar la cápsula y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos-. Creo que me gustaba más cuando me decías que me callara y sólo te preocupabas por tu condenado deseo –ella sacudió el radar en su rostro-. Hablando de deseos… ¡Ah!

Vegeta ya la había agarrado de la cintura, alzando vuelo mientras tomaba el radar del Dragón de sus manos.

* * *

Sentía los Kis aproximándose, dos de ellos para ser exactos. Tanto Goku como Krillin se pusieron de pie, uno mirando al cielo y el otro mirando el cuerpo aún desplomado de Nappa. Uno de los Kis era gigantesco, lo que hizo a Goku tensarse. Esto no iba a estar nada bien. Freezer había traído una nave espacial repleta de hombres para luchar sus guerras. Goku solo tenía a dos de sus amigos y a su hijo. "Maldición".

Con velocidad increíble, aterrizó el primero, grande y redondo. La textura de su piel rosada era tan sólida que Goku no podía distinguir si su cuerpo estaba compuesto principalmente de grasa o de músculo. Esperaba que sea lo primero. El otro era considerablemente más pequeño y morado, pero ninguno de los dos era débil.

"Deben ser los hombres de Freezer". Sus ojos iban del uno al otro, esperando que atacaran o abrieran la boca… lo que sea. Pero Krillin fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Ustedes están con Freezer?

-Por supuesto que sí, enano –respondió el rosado, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Y quién demonios son ustedes? –ladeó su cabeza para echar un vistazo al cuerpo de Nappa-. Amigos del pequeño Vegeta. Supongo.

-Dodoria, acabaron completamente con Nappa –agregó el morado, sin lucir preocupado en lo más mínimo-. No importa, solo debemos…

-Aún estoy vivo, ¿sabes? –Nappa se retorció en el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie. El hueso expuesto de su cola se veía en carne viva.

El alienígena llamado Dodoria asintió con satisfacción.

-Muy bien. El Señor Freezer quería felicitarte de todos modos. Te ha dado permiso para volver al campamento y descansar.

Nappa alzó vuelo torpemente, obviamente todavía exhausto y estropeado por la transformación.

-¿Qué tiene planeado para Vegeta, Dodoria?

Dodoria esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

-Ya veremos. Ahora márchate, Saiyajin, y déjame ocuparme de esta basura. Cui, ve con él.

Los ojos de Goku nunca se despegaron de Dodoria, incluso cuando los demás se marcharon. Lo estaba analizando, obteniendo una lectura completa de su poder, que era respetuosamente vasto pero probablemente manejable. Tenía que admitir que fue una gran suerte que Bulma tuviera una nave espacial equipada con la cámara de gravedad. "De lo contrario estaríamos fritos". No había forma de que tuviera este poder en la Tierra. Sin embargo, su hermano extrañamente había tenido razón en una cosa. La paliza cercana a la muerte que había recibido sí le otorgó un aumento en su poder. "Espera…"

Podría sonar loco, como una completa locura, pero Goku necesitaba el impulso en su poder. No tenía tiempo de volver con el Patriarca y quién sabe si tendría otra oportunidad ahora que Freezer había llegado.

-Te llamas Dodoria, ¿cierto? ¿Estás buscando a Vegeta?

Dodoria hizo una expresión de asco.

-No me digas que hay más sucios Saiyajin como tú por ahí. Estoy aquí para acabar con el pequeño príncipe mono. Ha sido un chico malo.

"A Krillin no le gustará esto…"

-Bien, pero primero tienes que pasar sobre mí.

Su amigo prácticamente dio un salto sorprendido.

-Goku… ¿qué haces?

-Confía en mí, Krillin. Solo no lo dejes…

El puño de Dodoria chocando con su barbilla lo silenció de inmediato. El dolor era inmenso; ya podía sentir la sangre corriendo por su boca. El tipo era bastante fuerte, y como Goku no estaba usando su Ki para protegerse, la experiencia cercana a la muerte no tardaría en llegar.

Los golpes y patadas continuaron, su cuerpo quedando cubierto con hematomas y cortes sangrientos. Krillin se quedó inmóvil, mordiéndose el labio mientras Goku era estrellado contra el suelo. Apenas se defendía, deseando que el efecto llegara lo antes posible y haciendo que su amigo se sienta realmente confundido. Hubo un momento en que Krillin unió sus manos, preparándose para soltar un Kamehameha, pero Goku negó inmediatamente con la cabeza, parándolo en seco.

Dodoria se divertía demasiado. Fue entonces que Goku se dio cuenta de que hacía lo correcto al fingir esta falsa alianza con Vegeta. A juzgar por la conversación de antes, Nappa y Vegeta no parecían estar en buenos términos. Nappa y Freezer por otro lado…

Goku se movió, bloqueando una patada especialmente tramposa hacia su entrepierna. Ya estaba casi agotado. Estaba seguro de que pronto estaría inconsciente. El alienígena rosado estiró el brazo, golpeando con fuerza la espalda de Goku y haciendo que cayera de rodillas jadeando. Dodoria pareció notar su falta de aire y le estampó una palmada justo en el rostro.

-Sucios Saiyajin. Siempre interfiriendo. Veamos si no estás demasiado cansado para detener esto…

Un resplandor amarillo y blanco se reflejó en las pupilas de Goku, y el normalmente despreocupado Saiyajin tuvo el leve de temor de que podría haber llegado demasiado lejos, de que se había arriesgado mucho por poder, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, concluyó. Podía sentir el Ki de Freezer, increíblemente fuerte, terriblemente poderoso. Necesitaba todo el impulso posible en su poder para lograr detenerlo, para lograr ayudar a sus amigos. Goku escupió un poco de sangre en el suelo.

-Sólo hazlo.

-¡Dodoria!

Esa voz era diferente, una que Goku no reconocía pero que sonaba vagamente familiar. No tenía suficiente fuerza para voltearse y ver de quién se trataba, pero lo siguiente que dijo lo delató.

-¿Kakarotto?

-¡Oh, mierda! –Goku podía escuchar el miedo en la voz de Krillin-. Este no es un buen momento, no podrías…

-Dodoria, deja ir a mi hermano.

El secuaz de Freezer inesperadamente hizo lo que se le pidió, desintegrando el disparo de Ki para enfocarse en el recién llegado. Soltó una risa burlona y colocó sus manos en sus caderas, sonriendo cruelmente.

-Raditz. No me digas que ahora eres también un traidor.

Raditz se quedó de pie allí, con los brazos cruzados, sin su rastreador. Goku estaba más que confundido al ver a su hermano. Tenía tantas emociones en conflicto. Este hombre era uno de los únicos parientes de sangre que tenía, pero al mismo tiempo, había secuestrado a su hijo y mandado a su mejor amigo volando a través de una pared. "Y Piccolo…" No tenía ninguna duda de que Raditz lo hubiera matado también a él, si Bulma no se hubiera involucrado.

Sin embargo, allí estaba su hermano, aparentemente defendiéndolo. "Ugh… No puedo lidiar con esto ahora". Goku puso una mano en su cabeza. Su cuerpo se sentía increíblemente cansado y estropeado, y el dolor punzante en su cerebro no le dejaba pensar. Lo mejor era esperar a ver qué pasaba. Cuando Dodoria se giraba para encarar a su hermano, Goku tomó la pequeña bolsa que llevaba sujeta a su cadera y sacó una semilla del ermitaño.

-No soy un traidor –declaró Raditz, bastante sereno; pero inmediatamente tomó una postura de batalla, sorprendiendo a Dodoria y a Krillin-. Siempre he estado del lado de los Saiyajin.

* * *

Bulma frunció el ceño inmediatamente al aterrizar. Se encontraban en las afueras de una aldea Namekuseijin. Era pequeña y silenciosa e incluso podía divisar a Gohan, sano y salvo, desde donde estaba parada. Se preguntó sobre el paradero de Goku y Krillin, pero el niño no parecía preocupado, lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

-Tienen tres esferas, Bulma.

Pudo oír la leve felicidad en su voz, y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír. Vegeta estaba muy emocionado, eso era obvio. Estaba tan cerca de librarse de las cadenas que lo habían atado toda su vida, y ella sería quien lo ayudaría a encontrar la llave. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese cálido cosquilleo que ella sabía que no debería estar sintiendo. Ya se había admitido a sí misma que aún se sentía atraída hacia Vegeta. No había duda alguna. Y eso estaba bien. ¿Acaso una mujer en una relación no podía sentirse atraída por otro hombre? ¿Incluso si se trataba de un viejo romance? ¿Incluso si podría o no haberlo amado en el pasado?

Bulma suspiró. Eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

Lo cual era la principal razón de su ansiedad y preocupación. Yamcha estaba ahí con Gohan, luciendo serio e incluso afligido. Sintió que su estómago ardía y se retorcía al verlo, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que Vegeta la soltara de la cintura.

Pero Bulma se alejó de él de todas formas, pensando que podrían ser vistos en cualquier momento.

-Más te vale que seas amable con él.

Vegeta gruñó ante sus palabras.

-Ya no me desagrada tanto el mocoso de Kakarotto como antes.

-¡No hablo de Gohan! –exclamó Bulma, entornando los ojos-. Yo… –no estaba segura si esto ayudaría o empeoraría la situación, pero tenía que decirlo. Tenía que soltarlo-. Yo lo amo, Vegeta.

-¿Amar? –Vegeta la miró con curiosidad pero simplemente se encogió de hombros-. Lo que sea, mujer. Tú y tu juguete humano no me conciernen –había algo frívolo en su voz, pero Bulma no quiso cuestionarlo. Estaba aliviada de que Yamcha tuviera posibilidades de estar vivo luego de la pequeña reunión que estaba por ocurrir.

Ella asintió y dio un paso atrás.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas –pero ella no estaba segura si lo había entendido. El término "amor" solo pareció confundirlo. Lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía mucho sentido. Dudaba que Vegeta alguna vez hubiera sido amado, o siquiera tratado con cariño, durante su tiempo con Freezer. Excluyendo el breve encuentro entre ambos, por su puesto. Y él parecía completamente incapaz de manejar sus sentimientos por ella.

Bulma rió para sí misma. "¿Estás insinuando, Bulma Briefs, que el poderoso Príncipe de Todos lo Saiyajin te ama?"

Vegeta se volteó, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-¿De qué mierda te ríes, mujer?

-Nada, nada –"Sí, definitivamente era amor". Se burló ella de sus propios pensamientos-. Recuerda ser bueno.

Fue entonces cuando fueron descubiertos, probablemente por sus Kis. Gohan fue el primero en voltearse hacia ellos y sonreír. Rápidamente los saludó con la mano y tiró de la camisa de Yamcha. El guerrero los miró por unos segundos con la boca abierta, antes de volar a toda velocidad y estrechar a Bulma en un fuerte abrazo.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido, ¿me oyes?

-¡Oye! ¡No fue estúpido! –dijo ella, señalándolo en el pecho con su dedo. Pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que eso era algo que usualmente hacia con Vegeta. No parecía correcto hacer eso con Yamcha, por alguna razón. Bulma se apartó un poco de él, ubicándose más cerca del Saiyajin, el cual de repente parecía un poco colérico.

-¿Tienen tres Esferas del Dragón?

-Sí, Señorita Bulma. Sólo cuatro más y…

-Una, mocoso. Sólo necesitamos una más –aunque estaba hablando con Gohan, los ojos de Vegeta no se despegaron de Yamcha-. A menos que alguien tenga alguna objeción acerca de mi deseo.

Yamcha abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Bulma.

-¡No! Nadie la tiene, ¿verdad, Yamcha? Vegeta solo va a desear un poco más de poder para derrotar a Freezer. Eso es todo.

-¡Qué bien! Entonces podemos usar uno de los deseos para revivir al Señor Piccolo, como pidió el Gran Patriarca.

Bulma no hizo más que parpadear por un momento, sin poder procesar completamente las palabras.

-¿Uno de los deseos?

-El Dragón Namekuseijin, Porunga, puede conceder tres deseos –respondió un Namekuseijin alto y musculoso mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Le tendió la mano a Bulma-. Mi nombre es Nail.

-Bulma… ¿estás diciendo que podemos obtener tres deseos de este dragón? –preguntó Bulma asombrada, y podía ver que Vegeta también lo estaba.

-Sí –Nail asintió calmadamente, pero observó a Vegeta con cierta vacilación-. El Gran Patriarca siente que Freezer desea las esferas para hacer el mal, si quieres ayudarnos a deshacernos del tirano, te permitiremos pedir tu deseo.

Vegeta rió burlonamente.

-No necesito que me _permitas_ nada.

-De hecho, sí lo necesita, Señor Vegeta –Gohan se rascó la cabeza y señaló al pequeño niño Namekuseijin a su lado-. Dende me dijo que Porunga solo entiende Namekuseijin.

Bulma se rió con una mano en sus labios, observando la palpable frustración en el rostro de Vegeta.

-Entonces está decidido. ¡Vamos a buscar la última! En equipo –dijo las últimas palabras a Vegeta, tratando de consolarlo, tratando de calmar la tensión que inundaba su cuerpo. Ella deseaba tanto tomar su mano, acariciar su áspero cabello oscuro, y explicarle que a veces, las cosas sí salen bien. Que no todo terminaba en explosiones y sentimientos rotos.

Pero, cuando se pusieron en marcha, fue Yamcha quien la levantó para llevarla volando, no Vegeta. Y se sintió como una hipócrita con el solo hecho de haber pensado eso.

* * *

Hasta la próxima :)


	12. El detonante

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic "Aftershocks".

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **El detonante**

No le gustaba que la estuviera tocando. Eso era evidente. Odiaba como las manos de aquel imbécil acariciaban la piel de ella con tanta familiaridad, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo. No le agradó cuando la besó suavemente en la mejilla; una acción que le provocó un impulso colérico y sanguinario.

Y lo que más odiaba era que ella permitía al idiota hacer lo que quisiera.

¿Tenía algo de respeto por sí misma?

Vegeta resopló, ignorando la conversación de los dos Namekuseijin que los acompañaban. Cualquiera que fuera el inconveniente con la séptima y última Esfera del Dragón, Vegeta sabía que no le iba a gustar. Y estaba tan cerca ya de explotar. No necesitaba que nada más lo molestara.

-¿Tío Vegeta?

Se tensó ante la voz del niño, pero se volteó hacia él. De inmediato frunció el ceño a Gohan, pero este ni siquiera se inmutó. No parecía tener intenciones de decir más, así que Vegeta gruñó.

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

-Me alegra que esté bien, señor. No es cierto, ¿verdad? Que usted envió a Nappa a matarnos… ¿verdad? –había un pequeño destello de duda en la expresión de Gohan, y apartó la mirada hacia el cielo-. Quiero decir, pensé que le agradábamos. Que quería nuestra ayuda.

-No confundas la tolerancia con agrado, muchacho. Y no necesito tu ayuda.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad envió a Nappa a matarnos? –el Ki de Gohan se incrementaba levemente, lo que hizo que Vegeta cediera.

Realmente no deseaba explicar su plan a Gohan ni a nadie que no fuera necesario. "Pero este tipo de traición de seguro va a enfurecer al mocoso". Vegeta sonrió. El muchacho enfurecido era infinitamente más poderoso de lo normal. Y Vegeta necesitaba todo el poder que pudiera obtener.

-No. Envié a Nappa a morir.

Gohan parpadeó.

-¿Cómo dice, Señor Vegeta?

-Mocoso, tú no eres tan idiota como pareces. Calcula tu poder de pelea y el de tu padre, e incluso puedes agregar el de esos patéticos terrícolas si lo deseas. El resultado es significativamente más alto que el de Nappa en sus mejores días.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa si se transforma, Vegeta? Sentí un aumento en su poder hace un rato y ahora… -Gohan guardó silencio mientras miraba al cielo, rastreando la ubicación de su padre-. Y ahora hay otros dos Kis ahí… ¡Oye! ¡Uno de ellos es el Tío Raditz!

"¿Raditz? Mierda".

-¿Qué demonios…? –"Se suponía que debía quedarse cuidando las Esferas del Dragón. ¡Idiota!" Pero el otro Ki llamó su atención más que cualquier otra cosa. "Maldita sea, es Dodoria".

No estaba seguro de cuánto podría aguantar Raditz. El soldado de tercera clase era mucho más fuerte que antes debido a las constantes palizas que había experimentado, e incluso parecía haber superado a Nappa, aunque el Saiyajin de élite jamás lo admitiría. Pero Dodoria era uno de los comandantes de Freezer, solo superado por Zarbon y tal vez por los más talentosos miembros de las Fuerzas Ginyu.

Gohan detuvo su emoción cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba una parte importante en la explicación de Vegeta.

-¿Pero por qué lo quiere muerto? –preguntó el niño-. ¿Es porque siempre se burla de usted y de la Señorita Bulma? Ella era la terrícola de la que hablaban, ¿verdad? Lo sé por el modo en que usted…

-¡GOHAN! –Vegeta apareció frente a él, levantando al niño desde el cuello de su armadura Saiyajin-. No debes mencionar eso. Y no, no fue esa la razón –dejó caer a Gohan en el suelo, levantando ligeras nubes de polvo, y notando que tanto los Namekuseijin como los terrícolas lo estaban mirando-. Él me traicionó. Indicó a Freezer el camino hasta aquí.

-¿De veras? –el Ki de Gohan se disparó de nuevo, y Vegeta sonrió. "Perfecto".

-Tengo una misión para ti, Gohan.

El muchacho parpadeó.

-No se trata de asesinar a nadie, ¿o sí?

"Cobarde". Vegeta ignoró ese comportamiento indigno de un Saiyajin y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Raditz claramente ha abandonado su puesto de vigilancia de nuestras cápsulas de ataque. ¿Recuerdas dónde aterrizamos?

-Sí, señor –asintió Gohan-. Yo las protegeré.

-Bien. Y Gohan, si alguien intenta acercarse, solo imagina a Freezer golpeando a tu padre hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Los ojos de pequeño Saiyajin se abrieron en confusión.

-Pero Sr. Vegeta, mi papá nunca ha peleado contra Freezer.

Vegeta suspiró.

-Solo hazlo. Todavía eres esclavo de tus emociones. Tendrás que pensar en algo irritante si quieres desbloquear todo tu poder.

-¿Desbloquear mi poder? ¿Con emociones?

-Con ira –corrigió Vegeta-. Parece ser tu detonante.

-Entiendo –asintió Gohan y saludó detrás de ellos-. ¡No se preocupen, no me meteré en problemas! –Vegeta notó que solo hablaba con los alienígenas detrás de él, sabiendo que a Vegeta le importaba un comino si se metía en problemas o no. No mientras pudiera salir de ellos.

Satisfecho, el Príncipe dio media vuelta y se cruzó de brazos. No le gustaba la manera en que ese insecto de la cara marcada lo estaba mirando, y le gustó menos cuando comenzó a hablar.

-En serio, ¿acabas de enviar a un niño de cinco años por su cuenta?

-No veo cual es el problema. Es el tercer miembro más fuerte de nuestro pequeño grupo –dijo Vegeta sonriendo-. Después de mí y de la planta humanoide de allí.

Yamcha apretó los puños.

-¿Podrías bajar de tu maldito pedestal? ¿Y no te parece un poco hipócrita llamar a Nail "planta"? Él no es quién lleva de nombre algo así como "vegetal"…

-Fui nombrado en honor al planeta que mi familia gobernó –el tono de Vegeta era mucho más amenazante de lo normal. Había algo en ese terrícola que le hacía querer volarlo en pedazos. Suponía que no mejoraba las cosas el hecho de que el desgraciado se encontrara de pie junto a Bulma. Demasiado cerca de Bulma-. Por favor, si tu nombre también es equivalente a la realeza en tu planeta, me gustaría oír tu refutación –guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero Yamcha no reaccionó-. ¿No? Pues bien. Vamos por mi deseo.

Aparentemente, Yamcha tenía tendencias suicidas, porque pronto se encontraba frente a Vegeta con expresión molesta.

-Todavía no sé si confío en ti lo suficiente como para _dejarte_ pedir tu deseo.

Vegeta gruñó, pero pronto fue interceptado por Bulma, parándose en medio de los dos y agarrando el brazo de Yamcha.

-¡Yamcha, no hay tiempo para esto! –dijo ella, dándose luego la vuelta y encarando a Vegeta-. ¿Podrían dejar de pelear por dos segundos? Freezer está aquí. _Freezer_. ¿Nadie se da cuenta del tremendo problema que tenemos entre manos?

-¿Llamas a esto pelear, mujer? –un disparo de Ki se encendió fácilmente en su mano enguantada.

-¡BASTA! –la nueva voz atrajo la atención de los tres. Nail dio un paso adelante, todavía con aire tranquilo a pesar de su ruidoso arrebato-. No tengo tiempo para lidiar con esto. Bulma tiene razón. Freezer está aquí y probablemente matando a mi gente mientras hablamos. Pueden lloriquear entre ustedes todo lo que quieran después, cuando tengamos la última Esfera del Dragón.

"Hombre planta insolente". Vegeta se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes, pero cedió.

-Bien. Qué esperas para dirigir el camino, Namekuseijin.

Nail asintió con la cabeza.

-La última Esfera del Dragón está en una aldea hacia el sur. No debería tomarnos mucho tiempo llegar, pero podríamos encontrarnos con algunos problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿Por qué lo dices? –Bulma miraba su radar para comprobar la ubicación de la esfera. Nail parecía estar en lo cierto; el cursor del radar apuntaba al sur, tal como había dicho.

Vegeta apartó sus ojos del radar y comenzó a rastrear los Kis. Un inmenso poder de pelea casi le hace sobresaltarse visiblemente, pero mantuvo sus nervios bajo control. Había dos de ellos, dos poderes de pelea bastante grandes rodeados por otros más pequeños, que probablemente se trataban de los aldeanos que vivían allí. "Mierda".

-Tenemos que ir, ahora.

Nail lo miró fríamente.

-¿Y arriesgar nuestras vidas?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? –los ojos azules de Bulma se agrandaron.

-¿No se supone que eres uno de esos héroes? –dijo Vegeta en tono de burla-. Considéralo una acción noble. Probablemente salvaremos a algunos Namekuseijin en el proceso.

-Ó solo serviremos para retrasarlos –respondió Nail, negando con la cabeza-. Está bien.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Vegeta se giró, ignorando a Yamcha y tomando la mano de Bulma.

-Mujer, necesitas quedarte aquí.

El rostro de ella se sonrojó ante el contacto, y Vegeta sintió de repente una calidez inundando su pecho. Pero Bulma, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, apartó su mano inmediatamente.

-¿Disculpa, Vegeta? No voy a quedarme aquí.

-No seas idiota, mujer. Es por tu propia seguridad.

-Vegeta –Yamcha caminó junto a Bulma y colocó una mano frente a ella en señal de protección, o tal vez de posesividad. Sin importar la razón, Vegeta sintió los pelos de su cola erizarse. El humano continuó-. No es seguro dejar a Bulma aquí por su cuenta. No la dejaré sola.

-Bien –respondió Vegeta, encogiéndose de hombros-. Entonces tú quédate con ella.

-¡Pero… pero… Vegeta! –Bulma empujó a su novio (o lo que sea que fuese) a un lado y se paró justo frente a él-. No me abandones aquí.

-Algo hipócrita, ¿no crees? –Vegeta soltó una sonrisa, disfrutando su reacción-. Tu _novio_ te hará compañía.

Bulma se estremeció visiblemente ante sus palabras, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero ayudar. Déjame ir contigo.

-Si vienes conmigo, mujer, puede que nunca vuelvas con vida a tu planeta –eso no era una amenaza, y Bulma lo entendía.

Ella asintió, extendió los brazos y agarró a Vegeta por el cuello. El Príncipe Saiyajin quedó helado ante el pequeño gesto, la repentina sensación de su piel contra la suya otra vez, a pesar que solo una pequeña de ellos se tocaba. Pudo oír un gruñido de descontento de Yamcha en el fondo y eso solo sirvió para aumentar su orgullo. Agarró a Bulma por las caderas, antes de levantar un poco el vuelo.

-Eres demasiado manipuladora para tu propio bien.

-Ingeniosa. Yo prefiero ingeniosa –Bulma soltó su agarre cuando Vegeta tomó altitud. Los dos Namekuseijin y Yamcha los seguían de cerca-. Freezer está allí, ¿no?

-Y Zarbon –pudo sentir su cuerpo tensarse ante aquel nombre. El viento soplaba fuerte. Nail y Dende ya habían tomado la delantera, esperando a que el Saiyajin y el humano los siguieran. Pero Vegeta permaneció en el aire, girando antes de que Bulma pudiera protestar-. Oye, tú.

Yamcha lo miró y se acercó, agarrando a Bulma de los brazos y mirando sorprendido a Vegeta cuando este la entregó voluntariamente.

-Bulma, ¿estás bien?

-Escucha –dijo Vegeta, antes de que Bulma tuviera oportunidad de contestar-. Estos tipos con los que estamos peleando podrían matarte con un solo disparo de Ki, lo que significa que podrían matar a ella con un solo _golpe_. Tú puedes ser increíblemente débil y un indigno rival para mí, pero creo que ambos podemos concordar en una cosa.

Yamcha resopló pero levantó una ceja en curiosidad.

-¿Y qué es eso?

-Queremos mantenerla con vida –él no sabía cuando esta afirmación se había vuelto verdad, pero lo último que quería era ver a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo aplastado bajo las manos de Zarbon, Freezer o cualquier otro. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella. Bulma lo miraba con intensidad, con los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Yamcha, como habían estado en los de él hace solo unos momentos. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el aire helado de la gran altitud, y Vegeta tuvo que reconectar sus pensamientos–. Si ves un solo signo de pelea, debes sacarla de allí. Usa el radar o el Ki para encontrar a Gohan, pero lárgate antes de que le ocurra algo.

-Vegeta… -gimió ella, pero el Príncipe la ignoró.

-¿Entendido? Al primer signo de peligro.

-Sí, Vegeta –Yamcha agarró fuertemente a la mujer por la cintura, y por una vez Vegeta ignoró el desprecio puro que sentía hacia él-. Lo haré.

* * *

Una risa profunda se escuchó desde la garganta del tipo rosado, y Goku se levantó sobre sus codos, cubierto completamente de tierra. Su atuendo estaba desgarrado en varios lugares y Goku se alegró de haber elegido al fin un traje sin pesas. "Necesitaré toda la ventaja que pueda obtener".

Krillin aún se mantenía lejos, observando con aprensión al hermano de Goku y a Dodoria. Goku todavía tenía sus dudas sobre la lealtad de su hermano. No estaba con Freezer, eso era fácil de apreciar. Raditz obviamente tenía planeado enfrentarse a Dodoria; estando de pie protectoramente frente a Goku, como si tratara de jugar a ser un hermano mayor. Pero Goku dudaba que Raditz en verdad con fiara en ellos y viceversa. "Lo hace por Vegeta". El mismo Raditz lo había dicho: su lealtad estaba con los Saiyajin.

Raditz y Dodoria fueron a su encuentro, ambos con las manos levantadas en poses defensivas. Dodoria sonrió luego de presionar un botón del artefacto en su ojo.

-Simio débil. No me esperaba menos. Vegeta es más débil que yo y no se puede esperar que el mono esclavo sea más fuerte que el mono príncipe.

Raditz apretó la mandíbula.

-Cállate. Llegarás a Vegeta a su tiempo. Pero primero tendrás que enfrentarte conmigo.

Comenzaron la batalla entonces, tan rápidamente que Krillin se quedó paralizado. Se encontraban en el aire, en una explosión de colores, lanzando golpes y patadas dirigidas a sus rostros. Brazos y piernas volaban con agilidad y agresiva fuerza. Los ojos de Goku no abandonaban la batalla. Se estremeció cuando Raditz recibió un rodillazo en el estómago y fue lanzado hacia una montaña a 100 metros de distancia. Goku se puso de pie junto a su mejor amigo.

-Rayos, Goku. ¿Qué tal si escapamos de aquí mientras podemos?

Goku negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? Puedo vencerlo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Krillin con incredulidad-. ¡Te acaba de patear el trasero! ¿Te comiste una semilla del ermitaño?

Gokú asintió.

-Fue algo que mi hermano mencionó en la Tierra cuando me dio una paliza. Casi me mata.

La atención de Krillin volvió hacia el cielo, donde la ráfaga de golpes y luces iniciaba de nuevo luego de que Raditz se levantara del cráter que dejó en el suelo.

-No me lo recuerdes…

-Dijo que me estaba haciendo un favor. Una experiencia cercana a la muerte… Eso explicaría muchas cosas de cuando era joven. Siempre regresaba más fuerte.

-Entonces, ¿lo que estás diciendo es que los Saiyajin, después de ser brutalmente apaleados y dejados al borde de la muerte, se vuelven más fuertes cuando sanan? –preguntó Krillin.

Goku se rascó la cabeza con inocencia.

-¡Em, sí! ¡Eso creo! Quiero decir, hasta ahora parece funcionar. ¿Quieres ver? –Goku dio un paso atrás antes de desatar su Ki. El aire a su alrededor ganó velocidad, corriendo en espiral y levantando tierra, hojas y pedazos de rocas. Con los puños apretados, Goku se mordió el labio, dejando que el sudor empapara su frente de la energía pura que lo rodeaba. Pudo sentir la batalla en el cielo detenerse momentáneamente, los contrincantes observando al supuesto hombre caído con clara conmoción. Goku solo sonrió antes de bajar su poder a un nivel normal-. Lo ves, ya es más alto.

-Go… Goku –Krillin cerró su boca, abierta de la sorpresa-. Eso fue increíble. Ese entrenamiento en gravedad aumentaba realmente te ayudó también, ¿cierto?

-Sí, así fue. Aunque me gustaría aprender nuevos movimientos -el Saiyajin se encogió de hombros-. Pero esto debería ser suficiente para ayudar a Raditz. Ya vuelvo-. Goku asintió con la cabeza hacia su amigo antes de dirigirse hacia el cielo, donde los otros dos peleadores aún estaban intercambiando golpes.

Era obvio que Raditz estaba perdiendo. Tenía la cara cortada y ensangrentada, los brazos y las piernas con signos de cansancio. Dodoria había golpeado a través de una grieta en su armadura, y Goku ya podía ver algunos moretones. El monstruo rosa se detuvo, enviando a Raditz una mirada cautelosa.

-Bueno, bueno. ¿Los monos Saiyajin quieren intentar darme una lección?

-Tu pelea es conmigo, no con Kakarotto, Dodoria-. Raditz encendió una explosión de Ki en su mano.

-Estúpido Saiyajin -Dodoria apareció de repente frente a Raditz, golpeándolo en el punto vulnerable de su armadura. El demonio rosa luego agarró la cara de Raditz, estrellándola contra su rodilla, provocando que el Saiyajin volviera a caer al suelo-. Nunca aprendes. ¿Verdad?-. Dodoria se volvió hacia Goku, quien le lanzó una mirada amenazante.

-Eres uno de los secuaces de Freezer.

-Y tú eres un simio mugroso –gruñó Dodoria-. Pensaba que ya había terminado conti... -su crudo tono fue interrumpido por el puño de Goku, aplastando violentamente su mejilla. Sangre de color extraño salpicó al aire mientras Dodoria escupía-. ¿Qué demonios, sabandija? ¡Antes ni siquiera podías darme un golpe!"

Goku solo se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que no estaba intentando lo suficiente.

De una sola patada, Goku envió el cuerpo de Dodoria al suelo. Chocó con una sólida roca y formó un cuenco agrietado con su forma. Goku observó como el polvo se levantaba y se asentaba, hasta mostrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Dodoria en los escombros.

-¿Que estas esperando?

Goku lentamente se giró para encarar a Raditz. Lucía horrible, su ojo izquierdo inyectado en sangre y rodeado de vasos sanguíneos rotos. Le corría un chorro de sangre por el hombro izquierdo y la mejilla, y se agarraba débilmente el estómago con la mano derecha. Goku ni siquiera sabía cómo se las arreglaba para mantener el vuelo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Raditz lo miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué no lo matas de una vez?

La franqueza con que lo dijo asombró un poco a Goku. Él no sabía qué pensar de su hermano. ¿Estaba aquí para ayudarlos o era realmente un asesino sin consciencia? "Bulma confía en Vegeta y él también. Debe haber algo más en estas personas".

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-¿Qué clase de Saiyajin eres? –preguntó Raditz en tono de burla.

-Uno muy malo, al parecer -Goku se encogió de hombros y miró el cuerpo caído de Dodoria-. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

-Mató a mucha gente. Hizo de mi vida y la vida de tus otros hermanos un infierno viviente.

Goku parpadeó.

-¿Otros hermanos?

-No literalmente. Nuestros hermanos Saiyajin. Él ayudó a Freezer a destruirlos a todos, incluso a nuestro padre -Raditz suspiró, viendo aún la indecisión de Goku-. Algunas personas, Kakarotto, merecen morir. Él es una de ellas. Yo he matado a muchas personas inocentes, tal vez incluso a cientos de ellas, pero eso no llega ni cerca de las tantas que él ha asesinado. Tienes que ser infinitamente brutal y despiadado para poder trabajar tan cerca de Freezer. No dudará en matarte a ti o a Gohan si le das la oportunidad.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Goku se enfureció de inmediato. El riesgo de dejar que alguien lastimara a los que él amaba hizo que su sangre se acelerara y se exaltara brutalmente. Con eso, Goku levantó las manos, preparándose para un Kamehameha. La explosión azul se disparó fácilmente a través del aire y, con la misma facilidad, a través del cuerpo de Dodoria, convirtiendo al brutal secuaz en nada más que polvo espacial.

-No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? -Raditz le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermano antes de dirigirse al suelo junto a él-. Tienes mucho poder allí, hermano. Casi tanto como Vegeta. Tal vez incluso más.

Goku no tomó en cuenta el cumplido. Caminó hacia Krillin, quien todavía parecía inquieto ante la gran fuerza de Goku y ante lo que acababa de hacer. Su mejor amigo se rascó la cabeza afeitada.

-Eso fue un poco inhumano, Goku.

Él tampoco tomó en cuenta ese comentario. Sintió una oleada de ira cuando Raditz mencionó la posible muerte de personas que amaba. Ese sentimiento siempre ha estado presente, cada vez que alguien siquiera insinuaba amenazar a su familia o amigos. Goku sentía que su responsabilidad era proteger, vivía para asegurarse de que su familia se encontrara bien. Pero esta vez, ese sentimiento fue impulsado casi por completo por una ira desenfrenada, no por un sentido de justicia, como le hubiera gustado que fuese. Se había enojado, estaba furioso ante la posibilidad de que alguien hiriera a Gohan o hiciera algo posiblemente peor.

Y a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía tomar la vida de alguien tan fácilmente, había algo increíble en esta nueva fuerza que poseía. Sentía que había algo dentro de él que podía desbloquearse, solo con el detonante adecuado, la tecla correcta. La ira parecía ser la respuesta, y Goku casi esperaba no tener que experimentar nada que lo hiciera explotar así.

Muy en el fondo, sin embargo, deseaba que sucediera.

* * *

Vegeta enrolló su cola con fuerza alrededor de su cintura cuando aterrizaron. Él estaba aquí. Podía sentirlo fácilmente, un enorme y brillante fuego de poder en un campo de luciérnagas. Freezer estaba sentado en su pequeña nave flotante, flanqueada solo por Zarbon. Tenían a los Namekuseijin agrupados en manada, como ganado asustado, y Vegeta solo pudo maldecirse a sí mismo por haber hecho lo mismo cuando llegó por primera vez.

Él no quería ser comparable a Freezer. Vegeta pudo haber destruido mundos, destruido vidas, pero eso no fue bajo su propia decisión. No sentía la necesidad de arrepentirse por sus acciones pasadas, pero había algo incómodo en ver a Freezer en la misma posición en la que había estado antes.

"Debe sentirse muy poderoso ahora". Los labios del Saiyajin se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Bueno. Mi deseo lo atrapará con la guardia baja".

-Vegeta y yo distraeremos a los dos invasores -Nail miró la escena cuidadosamente, sorprendido de que los extraterrestres aún no se hubieran girado. Obviamente habían sido detectados, los claros pitidos de los rastreadores lo delataban. Mantuvo la voz baja para mantenerse fuera del alcance del oído-. Yamcha, Dende, la Esfera del dragón debería estar en el centro del edificio.

-Cójanla y corran -Vegeta agregó oscuramente-. Destruiré los rastreadores, pero no sean tan idiotas como para no esconder sus Kis, ¿entendido?

Yamcha solo asintió, y Vegeta se volvió hacia Bulma, que parecía absolutamente petrificada. Sus ojos azules lucían algo vacíos cuando vio las dos figuras, con la espalda todavía hacia ellos, pero no demasiado lejos. No habían cambiado nada, no como ella o Vegeta. Zarbon tenía exactamente la misma postura, ropa similar, y Freezer... el aire alrededor de Freezer nunca había dejado de ser absolutamente escalofriante.

Vegeta enrolló su cola con más fuerza. Había pensamientos contradictorios en su mente, no tenía tiempo para esto, pero de todos modos, tuvo la necesidad de advertirle.

-Mujer, si no te reconocen, ni siquiera finjas que los has visto antes.

La voz de ella tembló al hablar, y él inmediatamente lamentó haberla traído hasta allí.

-...De acuerdo -Bulma sacudió su cabeza, su flequillo volando bajo el leve viento. Ella recuperó un poco la compostura antes de esperar a que Yamcha retrocediera junto a ella. Nail y Vegeta tomaron el frente, dejando a Dende, Yamcha y Bulma un poco atrás. Uno de los Namekuseijin, probablemente un anciano, se iluminó de inmediato al ver a Nail.

-¡Estás aquí para salvarnos! ¡Gracias al Gran Patriarca! –exclamó, cayendo de rodillas abatido de alivio.

-Qué estupidez, ¿no lo crees, Zarbon? -La helada y fina voz de Freezer se extendió por el campo, y Vegeta creyó que pudo sentir a Bulma estremecerse. "Mujer estúpida, eres más fuerte que eso". Vegeta desechó ese pensamiento y se enfocó en la espalda de Freezer.

-Sí, Señor Freezer. Increíblemente estúpido. Tanto que es casi una pena –respondió el secuaz.

-Hmm -Freezer golpeó con los dedos el borde de su cápsula flotante -Casi tan estúpido como traidor, diría yo. Como asquerosos, torpes monos traidores.

Zarbon fue el primero en dar la vuelta. Su blanca capa ondeaba detrás de él, enmarcando su figura alta y cruzada de brazos. Sonrió maliciosamente a Vegeta, sus ojos se desviaron solo un momento para observar a Nail.

"Bien". Vegeta se sintió aliviado. "No ha notado a la mujer".

-¿Y entonces, Señor Freezer, qué hacemos con los traidores? ¿Matarlos? -Zarbon apretó el botón de su rastreador-. Especialmente cuando son tan débiles.

-Tranquilízate, Zarbon. Hay cosas más importantes que simplemente matarlos.

Zarbon abrió la boca, sorprendido por la declaración de Freezer, pero su confusión pronto se desvaneció cuando el señor se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus largos dedos agarrados con fuerza en el borde de su aparato. Había una expresión enfermiza en sus ojos; estaba enojado, más allá de enojado. Venas blancas sobresalían de sus manos y cuello, conteniendo su furia. Pero su voz permanecía inquietantemente calmada.

-Primero tenemos que divertirnos un poco con él.

Sus ojos rojos y brillantes se movieron rápidamente desde Vegeta hasta la mujer de cabello azul detrás de él, y Freezer sonrió.

* * *

Con suerte nos veremos pronto :)


	13. Revivir

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic "Aftershocks" escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Revivir**

 _El Planeta Vegeta solía ser un lugar hermoso. Había sido así incluso cuando los Tsufur lo gobernaban, y tal vez esa era la razón por la cual los Saiyajin habían luchado tan duro por conquistarlo. Aunque no era una belleza tradicional, con un cielo rojo sangre y desiertos duros, era un lugar misterioso. Había una atmósfera fuerte y obstinada allí, y eso hizo que los Saiyajin quisieran quedarse._

 _-Nuestra casa original había sido destruida –el Rey Vegeta revolvió los papeles en su escritorio, obviamente frustrado. Pero siguió mirando hacia abajo, sin mirar a su hijo frente a él-. Tuvimos que mudarnos aquí._

 _El joven príncipe gruñó._

 _-Eso no responde ninguna de mis preguntas._

 _-¿No tienes entrenamiento, Vegeta? –la frustración era evidente en su voz. El Rey Vegeta miró a los guardias a sus costados-. ¿Quieren llevar al Príncipe Vegeta de vuelta a los campos de entrenamiento? Él necesita…_

 _-No, padre -el príncipe Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de su padre. Era raro encontrar a su padre aquí; el hombre odiaba el papeleo, algo tan increíblemente pasivo. Por lo general, le daba la bienvenida a las preguntas de Vegeta o a las solicitudes de batalla de nuevos guerreros o a cualquier distracción, pero algo lo estaba preocupando._

 _El rey tornó los ojos y se rascó la barba. Apoyándose en su lujosa silla, el Rey Vegeta apartó el papeleo con un largo barrido._

 _-¿Sabes por qué los Saiyajin tuvieron que mudarse, Vegeta? Porque el Súper Saiyajin original estaba fuera de control y arrasó con el planeta. Tu gran ancestro fue quien ayudó a los Saiyajin a emigrar al Planeta Vegeta, pero no permitiré que un incidente como ese vuelva a ocurrir. Necesitas entrenar._

 _Siempre fue un niño obstinado, y esta no sería la excepción. Le dio al guardia real, un Saiyajin de tercera clase, que se aproximaba una mirada amenazante y permaneció sentado._

 _-Estoy esperando mi respuesta, padre._

 _-Terco como siempre, Vegeta –el rey no pudo evitar sonreír-. Bien entonces. Como sabes, no éramos la única especie que ocupaba este planeta cuando llegamos._

 _-Los Tsufur –respondió el príncipe._

 _-Sí. Aunque patéticamente débiles, pensaron que podían mantenernos a raya. Nuestra naturaleza es ser agresivos, y nuestros antepasados no pudieron evitar que todos los Saiyajin exhibieran parte de su poder._

 _El Príncipe Vegeta parpadeó._

 _-Me hicieron creer que todos fuimos esclavizados._

 _-¿Esclavizados? Tal vez... sí, esa podría ser una buena palabra para describirlo. No todos nosotros, claro está. Solo los suficientemente estúpidos como para ser atrapados. Los Saiyajin que cruzaron los límites de nuestra tierra, generalmente para pelear o reclamar un terreno más fértil, fueron degradados. Pensaban que éramos idiotas, bufones violentos. Pero estaban interesados en nuestra constitución física. Esos bastardos científicos nos trataron como animales, en muchos aspectos._

 _-El orgullo de nuestro pueblo había sido herido demasiado tiempo. Como sabes, yo dirigí a las tropas que eventualmente los llevaron a su caída. Pero muchos de nuestros guerreros deseaban más acción. Pero para hacer eso, necesitábamos ayuda._

 _Vegeta se movió en su asiento._

 _-¿Es ahí cuando vino este tal Freezer?"_

 _-Eventualmente, necesitábamos expandirnos, así que visitamos Acros y formamos una alianza temporal. A cambio de los rastreadores y otros medios tecnológicos, encontraríamos y aseguraríamos un planeta más adecuado para ellos._

 _-Parecemos piratas –Vegeta se movió de nuevo, su mente estaba dividida. Una parte de él se sintió incómodo con la idea, a pesar de que había sucedido no hace mucho tiempo. Se le había inculcado la idea de que los Saiyajin eran un pueblo orgulloso y eso era algo que nunca olvidaría. Pero la declaración de su padre casi desafiaba esa idea._

 _El Rey Vegeta ignoró el comentario._

 _-Los Acrosianos son miembros de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, dirigida por Freezer. El Señor Freezer había oído hablar de la fuerza de nuestro pueblo y su habilidad para la conquista y me hizo una oferta para aliarse con nosotros. Pero yo no deseaba ni deseo que nuestra gente sea gobernada por un extranjero. Así que rechacé su oferta en ese momento._

 _-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –aunque el Príncipe Vegeta ya tenía una idea de cuál era la razón. Los levantamientos estaban empeorando, la gente estaba intranquila. La guerra con los Tsufur había terminado hacía tiempo y también la alianza con los Acrosianos. Estaban inquietos, como suelen estar todos los Saiyajin, en tiempos de paz, y necesitaban un Saiyajin poderoso para guiarlos. Al parecer, habían considerado razones por las que su padre no era una figura de poder y liderazgo adecuada. Su hermano era una de ellas._

 _El Saiyajin más viejo confirmó sus pensamientos._

 _-El Señor Freezer es una figura respetada en el universo. Su nombre exige obediencia y lealtad, que es exactamente lo que nuestro pueblo necesita antes de que se vuelva autodestructivo. No perderé el imperio que construí debido a una caprichosa necesidad de rebeldía._

 _El príncipe Vegeta gruñó._

 _-Entregar el poder es de cobardes, padre._

 _La cara del viejo Saiyajin se oscureció, líneas de preocupación en su frente y ojos se marcaron por las oscuras sombras de la habitación. Tomó otro pedazo de papel, uno que lucía como algún tipo de contrato, y agarró un bolígrafo._

 _-A veces un enemigo común es lo que se necesita para unificar a un pueblo. Tengo fe en nuestra gente y en ti –su nombre se extendió en las líneas del sedoso papel-. Entrena, Vegeta._

…

* * *

Ya no podía mirar sus manos. No había excusa para la cantidad de violencia que acababa de mostrar. Goku estaba convencido de la bondad oculta en el interior de Vegeta, y ¿quién podría decir que Dodoria no tuviera algo de eso también? Ambos estaban al servicio de Freezer, ambos probablemente habían sufrido destinos similares.

-Él se habría vuelto contra ti –Raditz pareció leer sus pensamientos con exactitud. Su hermano mayor continuó-. Por un minuto allí, pensé que tendría que hacerlo yo.

-Es muy fácil para ti arrebatar vidas, ¿cierto? –Goku no se giró al acercarse a su hermano. La adrenalina del combate se había ido, y Goku ya no se sentía tan cercano a su herencia Saiyajin. Al menos, eso asumía él que era esto. Él siempre había amado pelear, pero a Krillin también le gustaba especialmente cuando se habían entrenado con el Maestro Roshi hace tantos años. Pero esto era algo diferente. Algo más primitivo, más brutal e impío.

Raditz se encogió de hombros.

-¿Todavía estás enojado conmigo por lo de Gohan?

-Tú secuestraste a mi hijo.

-Me llevé a mi sobrino para entrenarlo –Raditz apareció de repente frente a Goku, haciendo que Krillin retrocediera un poco ante la sorpresa. El Saiyajin de pelo largo esbozó una sonrisa, pero se relajó rápidamente, rascándose la cabeza incluso bajo la mirada poco amable que le lanzó Goku-. Pero no quiero pelear. Especialmente contigo… ¿desde cuándo te hiciste más fuerte que yo?

Goku ignoró la pregunta de su hermano.

-Krillin, deberíamos volver con los demás –con el ejército de Freezer en el planeta, necesitaba asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien. Estaban jugando un juego arriesgado al permanecer separados, y a Goku no le gustaba dejar a su hijo o a sus amigos solos por mucho tiempo.

-Santo cielo –la cara de Krillin empalideció mientras sus ojos oscuros miraban hacia el horizonte-. Eso es… es increíble.

-¿Eh? –Goku giró en esa dirección e inmediatamente sintió el Ki. Su respiración se detuvo cuando detectó los Kis de Yamcha y Bulma-. ¿Están con Freezer? Krillin, tenemos que…

-Espera, hermano.

-No hay tiempo para esperar –Goku frunció el ceño, algo que no hacía a menudo. Aunque de igual manera, nunca había tenido mucha paciencia.

Raditz frunció el ceño, colocando sus manos en el hombro de Goku.

-Kakarotto, enfrentar a Freezer como estás ahora es una sentencia de muerte. No podrás salvarte a ti mismo, y mucho menos a tus amigos.

Sintió ese destello de furia acalorada otra vez, pero Goku forzó su poder a tranquilizarse. No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, y necesitaba mantener sus emociones bajo control. Simplemente parecía tener esta repentina necesidad de poder, como si su cuerpo respondiera a la peligrosa situación en la que él y sus amigos se habían metido. Pero no podía perder la cordura. Eso parecía una sentencia de muerte.

-No puedo dejarlos solos.

-El Príncipe Vegeta está allí. Debe tener un plan.

Krillin levantó una ceja.

-No te ofendas, y realmente no quiero que tomes esto de la manera equivocada, pero tu fe en ese tipo es un poco inquietante.

El Saiyajin suspiró.

-¿En qué más puedo creer? –dijo Raditz en un tono algo melancólico y Goku finalmente pudo relajar por completo su cuerpo, tratando de olvidar que acababa de matar brutalmente a un oponente, y que necesitaba toda la ferocidad que pudiera reunir si él y sus amigos iban a salir vivos de este planeta. Raditz ignoró el aire de incomodidad que se había formado y se volteó, con los brazos cruzados, mirando al otro extremo del planeta-. Vegeta va a revivir una era de leyendas.

-¿Leyendas? –Goku caminó hacia él, pero aún mantuvo su atención en lo que pasaba a la distancia. No había fluctuaciones de poder, y no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente aliviado-. ¿Es eso lo que Vegeta quiere conseguir con las Esferas del Dragón?

Su hermano asintió con la cabeza, pero de repente apareció frente a él, con una mirada casi cálida en su rostro. Era aterrador.

-Pero tal vez ni siquiera las necesitemos.

Goku ignoró el acertijo detrás de esas palabras, sin sentir necesidad de descubrirlo y sin saber cómo resolverlo.

-Bien. Entonces podremos usarlas nosotros.

Raditz no respondió directamente.

-Te llevaré hacia ellas –hizo una pausa antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de Kakarotto-. Relájate, Kakarotto. Tus amigos estarán bien... por ahora. Es importante que evitemos que Freezer obtenga el resto de las esferas.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa idea y siguieron a Raditz cuando alzó el vuelo, escondiendo sus Kis y manteniendo una parte de sus mentes enfocadas en el extraordinario poder a kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

El aire a su alrededor se heló de inmediato, gruesas láminas de hielo que parecían presionarse contra su piel, curvando los dedos de sus pies y haciendo que su cabello azul se erizara por completo. Sus ojos rojos y sin vida la miraron rápidamente, probablemente solo por un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que ella lo supiera. Fue suficiente para que Freezer la reconozca y suficiente como para que él dijera:

-Al final todo se soluciona, ¿verdad, Vegeta?

Pudo sentir la mirada confundida de Yamcha detrás de ella, pero él no se atrevió a hablar ni a moverse. "Recuerda el plan, Bulma. Tenemos un plan. No te atrevas a perder la compostura. No te atrevas a dejar que gane".

Vegeta siguió a Freezer con sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño abiertamente cuando el aparato de levitación se movió un poco hacia adelante. El Príncipe Saiyajin apretó los puños. La tela blanca de sus guantes parecía desgarrarse por la fuerza. Hubo un silencio extraño a su alrededor, nada más que chirridos de aves alienígenas y respiraciones pesadas reverberaban por todo el pueblo silencioso. El malvado tirano solo sonrió ante su reacción, sus labios purpúreos luciendo agrietados y sangrientos.

-¿No estás de acuerdo, Zarbon? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue eso? No hace mucho, supongo, pero estoy seguro de que debes haber extrañado a tu pequeña mascota, ¿verdad, Vegeta? Y aquí estaba yo, todo este tiempo pensando que la habías matado.

Los ojos dorados de Zarbon se agrandaron en reconocimiento.

-Esa... ¡perra!

"Mierda".

-No te atrevas a tocarla.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que era la mano de Vegeta levantada protectoramente, no la de Yamcha. Era la voz oscura de Vegeta que se escuchó con fuerza, deteniendo a Zarbon de cualquier ataque que planeaba y manteniendo al alienígena azul plantado en el suelo, sus ojos conectados con los del Saiyajin y ya no con los de ella. Bulma sabía lo que le había hecho a Zarbon: lo rechazó, lo traicionó, y ciertamente no estaba feliz de volver a verla. "O tal vez estaría feliz de tener oportunidad para vengarse". Ella tragó saliva ante la idea, y tiró del brazo de Yamcha, necesitando la protección de cualquier persona en este momento.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Vegeta –Zarbon esbozó una sonrisa-. Eres un mono territorial, ¿no? No era completamente tuya, lo sabes. ¿De quién era la habitación que visitaba todas las noches? ¿De quién era la compañía que buscaba? –la voz de Zarbon era fluida, serena, y tenía una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba tratando de poner furioso a Vegeta, una estrategia tonta, pensó Bulma. Claro, tal vez algunos oponentes perdían la cordura cuando estaban iracundos, pero Vegeta no era tonto. Rara vez sacrificaba su estrategia por un ataque ira.

Se quedaron uno frente al otro, ninguno de ellos en posición de combate, pero ambos mirándose a los ojos. La tensión se sentía entre ellos, y Bulma tuvo que luchar continuamente para mantener su boca cerrada. Qué idiota había sido. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que Zarbon era algo más que un bastardo irritante? Le había llevado demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de la verdadera persona detrás del deseo. E incluso ahora, especialmente ahora, pensaba que si no hubiera sido tan ciega, ellos hubieran tenido una mejor oportunidad para estar juntos. Una oportunidad sin planes de escape o desapariciones repentinas y sin la interferencia de otros novios o de malvados tiranos. Solo ellos luchando ante sus propias diferencias y aprendiendo el uno del otro.

Kami, ella añoraba eso más que nada.

-Hmm, eres más idiota de lo que imaginaba –Vegeta sonrió, sus ojos negros brillando con el destello de los soles de Namekusei-. La envié allí para descubrir cómo matarte a ti y a tu patético señor.

-Calma, pequeño Vegeta –la fría voz de Freezer llamó su atención. El alienígena salió de su cápsula flotante, sus pies extraños golpeando ligeramente el suelo. Era bajo, con un casco morado y una armadura que lo hacían ver extrañamente infantil. Pero su aura era lo que lo hacía tan espeluznante. Se quedó sin aliento al ver a Freezer aparecer de repente frente a ella, sus dedos blancos y pegajosos acariciando la piel de su mejilla-. Tu ambición es... encantadora. Muy idiota, sin embargo. Aunque debo decir que tu patético motín me llevó hasta estas Esferas del Dragón. Pero, aún necesitas recibir tu castigo. Zarbo…

-¡Freezer! –Nail apareció junto a ella de repente, con los brazos a los lados, su rostro tenso y serio. Su voz resonó incluso a través del campo abierto, y los Namekuseijin detrás de Freezer sonrieron con repentina alegría ante la valentía de su guerrero-. Yo soy tu oponente. No robarás las Esferas del Dragón ni torturarás a mi gente por más tiempo".

-¿Por más tiempo? –su risa era como un amargo veneno-. Acabo de llegar. ¡Y si crees que tú, una planta miserable, eres rival para el señor supremo más poderoso del universo, que así sea! –su rostro de repente tomó una expresión sádica-. Me encantaría un calentamiento, si al menos puedes servirme de eso.

-Aquí no –Vegeta miró a Zarbon, pero su voz se dirigía a Nail y Freezer-. La pelea podría dañar las esferas. Intenta matarnos si te atreves, pero no aquí –Bulma vio la mirada que el Saiyajin le envió a Nail, y este asintió.

-Son artefactos frágiles. Prácticamente de vidrio. Algo tan poderoso necesita ser tratado con mucho cuidado.

Bulma se mordió el labio, permaneció en silencio, esperando que acepten la mentira. Ella podía ver el plan desplegándose. Sacar a Freezer y Zarbon del pueblo mientras ella y los demás tomaban la Esfera del Dragón. Era un plan simple, uno que Freezer probablemente podría adivinar.

Freezer gruñó.

-No me tomes por un mono idiota como tú. No dejaré la Esfera del Dragón para que tus hombres simplemente la tomen.

-Mis hombres, Freezer, son serpientes traicioneras. Y los dos humanos que ves aquí son tontos inútiles. La mujer tiene un solo uso para mí, como ya sabes, y el hombre… –Vegeta rio burlonamente-. Calcula su poder de pelea si lo deseas. Él ni siquiera podría acertarte un golpe.

Freezer presionó su rastreador, sonrió y asintió. Era un emperador perverso, y Bulma pensó que a él le entretenía la idea de tener que cazar a ella y a Yamcha luego en lugar de matarlos en ese momento.

-Bien –sus ojos rojos miraron desde Yamcha a Bulma y finalmente a Nail-. Esto no tomará más de dos minutos. Asegúrense de mantener mi esfera a salvo, gusanos.

Y ante los ojos de Bulma, los cuatro desaparecieron, el aire levantando el polvo de su despegue.

-¡Vegeta! –ella no pudo evitar gritar. La comprensión de que Zarbon era más poderoso que el Saiyajin no se había presentado en sus pensamientos hasta ahora. "¿Qué está haciendo? ¡El idiota va a hacer que lo maten!"-. Vegeta, regresa... ¡oye!

Yamcha repentinamente la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia donde se dirigía Dende.

-No saben que tenemos todas las demás. Debemos darnos prisa.

-¡Va a morir! Está loco. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a Zarbon en ese entonces. ¿Cómo sabe que ya es lo suficientemente fuerte ahora? ¿Cómo...?

-Bulma –la seriedad del tono de Yamcha la detuvo. Su agarre en su mano era gentil, pero ella podía ver la frustración en su rostro. Estaba ansioso y molesto con ella, algo que Yamcha rara vez mostraba tan fácilmente. Bulma sintió que su pecho se comprimía cuando Yamcha suspiró-. Tenemos que hablar.

Su corazón saltó ante sus palabras. Eran mortalmente enfáticas, signos claros de finales y cambios y otras cosas que la ponían increíblemente inquieta. Pero ella sabía que tenía que hacerse. Ambos lo sabían.

-Yamcha…

-No ahora, después –Yamcha la levantó del suelo suavemente cuando la luz de la Esfera del Dragón brilló en las pequeñas manos de Dende-. Mantendré mi Ki bajo mientras avanzamos. Terminemos con esto primero.

* * *

Los ojos de Vegeta nunca dejaron al alienígena frente a él. Su respiración estaba extrañamente desigual, su sangre hervía y su mente estaba nublada ante la estampida de acontecimientos. La Esfera del Dragón era de ellos. Freezer era aún más tonto que petulante. ¿Cómo no se le ocurriría que ellos ya tenían otras esferas es su poder? "Qué tonto".

-Tu rastreador. ¿Has logrado romperlo? –preguntó Zarbon riendo silenciosamente. Su capa blanca ondeaba detrás de él, y el alienígena azul soltó una sonrisa de satisfacción-. Estás haciendo esto demasiado fácil Vegeta, de verdad. Ni siquiera sé cómo lograste encontrar este pueblo-. Zarbon se encogió de hombros-. Pero supongo que después de buscar un rato a ciegas, es probable que encuentres algo. ¿Prefieres que sea una muerte rápida o lenta?

-Rápida -Vegeta preparó su postura-. Tengo un deseo que pedir.

-Tu amigo Namekuseijin no es rival para el Señor Freezer. Fue un tonto al desafiarlo.

-Eso no me concierne. Yo soy el que va a derrotar a Freezer, no un Namekuseijin –Vegeta gruñó, mostrando sus dientes ligeramente ante la molestia. "Atácame Zarbon". Sus botas se deslizaron por el suelo, anclándose en la tierra. "Solo dame una excusa para matarte de una vez por todas".

-Arrogante como siempre. Déjame arrancar esa sonrisa de tu cara.

El golpe de Zarbon fue patéticamente lento. Vegeta atrapó su puño con facilidad, aplastando los nudillos del extraterrestre entre sus dedos y dejando que una expresión oscura llenara su rostro. Había esperado este momento por mucho tiempo. Tal vez podría haberlo hecho antes, deshacerse de esta sanguijuela después de una de sus muchas experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Pero la venganza no hubiera sido tan dulce. Su sonrisa se volvió malvada cuando escuchó los huesos de Zarbon romperse.

-Aunque, por otro lado... –Vegeta soltó la mano de Zarbon cuando este dejó de gritar. Se desvaneció detrás de él, y pudo oír a Zarbon quedarse sin aliento aterrorizado-. Una muerte lenta sería más satisfactoria. ¿No lo crees? –envió un golpe rápido a la espalda de Zarbon, y el lagarto se estrelló contra un árbol, golpeando despiadadamente su corteza. Su armadura ya estaba agrietada, el pelo verde caía despeinado de su trenza siempre perfecta. Vegeta solo podía sonreír divertido. Esperó a que Zarbon se levantara, lo cual demoró un momento, y tendió sus manos-. Veamos qué tan bien puedes esquivar.

Las ráfagas de luces amarillas cayeron en cascada por el cielo. Volaron por los alrededores y enormes nubes de polvo y hierba muerta volaron desde las explosiones de Ki de Vegeta. Los estallidos asaltaban el campo, levantando tierra y con suerte el cuerpo de Zarbon, con energía destructiva. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Vegeta sonrió a medias al ver el cuerpo maltratado de Zarbon y su capa hecha pedazos. Todavía respiraba, una pena, pero el Príncipe Saiyajin se consoló con el hecho de que tendría más tiempo de diversión.

-Vegeta… –la voz de Zarbon era baja, enfurecida. Lucía adolorido, probablemente más molesto porque su cara estaba hecha un desastre que por el hecho de que estaba a punto de morir en pocos minutos. Vegeta no podía creer lo fácil que iba esto-. No estás preparado para esto. No me dejas otra opción que aplastarte –refunfuñó Zarbon, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

Vegeta no pudo evitar reír.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! Ni siquiera puedes darme un golpe. Vamos, inténtalo.

Zarbon sonrió secamente.

-Debo advertirte. Esta forma tiene mucha menos belleza de la que crees posible para mí.

-¿A qué te refieres con _forma_? –las cejas de Vegeta se curvearon.

En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de Zarbon se triplicó en tamaño. Sus brazos se ensancharon y se llenaron de protuberancias, con verrugas llenas de pus. Su piel gruesa y fría se expandió y se extendió sobre sus músculos pulsantes. Sus piernas se convirtieron en troncos firmes como los de un árbol, de tonos azules, y en cuestión de milisegundos, posiblemente menos, Zarbon estaba detrás de Vegeta, su cola agarrada entre sus manos.

-¡Qué mierda! ¡Suéltame! –Vegeta se agitó violentamente, pero Zarbon esquivó fácilmente sus torpes golpes.

-Este solía ser un punto sensible, ¿verdad, Vegeta? –el agarre de Zarbon en su cola se apretó, bloqueando su circulación sanguínea, pero Vegeta no sintió dolor. Había pasado demasiadas horas entrenando esa área, que de otra forma sería muy débil, para sentir el dolor de un ataque tan simple-. Me pregunto si esto te dolerá.

-No te atrevas... ¡AH! ¡MIERDA! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Podía sentir cómo los nervios se desgarraban, los vasos sanguíneos estallaban, mientras Zarbon ponía al Saiyajin de rodillas. Su cola estaba siendo arrancada de su propio cuerpo, y él sintió fuego recorrer su espina dorsal y nublar su mente. Era insoportable, una agonía indescriptible que hacía que sus huesos se sintieran suaves y quebradizos. La sangre caliente se derramaba y deslizaba por su espalda. Fluía a través del músculo crudo, el tejido conectivo y las venas abiertas, salpicando la tierra en grandes charcos de color carmesí. Luego, en un enfermo sonido de desgarre, ya no podía sentir el apéndice. Su cuerpo fue mutilado, y Vegeta colapsó de costado sobre la tierra, su rostro empapado en su propia sangre.

* * *

Las siete Esferas del Dragón estaban en su posesión. Lo que en un principio parecía una búsqueda en vano, realmente funcionó, lo cual era increíble. Bulma respiró con alivio cuando aterrizaron frente a Gohan.

-¿Dónde están los otros? –el niño inmediatamente se tensó, buscando sus Kis probablemente, pero se volvió hacia la esfera que sostenía Dende-. Genial, ahora podemos cumplir el deseo del tío Vegeta.

-El Gran Patriarca desea que las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra sean restauradas primero –respondió Dende suavemente pero con voz firme.

-Está bien, entonces reviviremos a Piccolo –Bulma se encogió de hombros, sin importarle nada en ese momento excepto darse prisa. Necesitaban un Namekuseijin para invocar al Dragón de todos modos. Su mente volvió a pensar en Vegeta. "Obstinado Saiyajin. Más le vale que no haga que lo maten". Bulma sintió su corazón contraerse ante la idea, pero ella lo ignoró, optando por concentrarse en ayudar a Vegeta. Todavía no sabía exactamente qué planeaba desear. ¿Solo conocimiento sobre el Super Saiyajin? ¿O convertirse en uno? Agarró el radar del Dragón y miró a Gohan. Podría pensar sobre todo eso después de invocar al Dragón-. ¿Dónde están las otras Esferas del Dragón? Deberían estar por aquí... ¡ah!

El radar emitió un pitido mientras se movía hacia las cápsulas espaciales, y Bulma no dudó al deslizarse dentro de la nave metálica.

Sintió una cálida ola recorriendo su pecho cuando se sentó en uno de los asientos, recuerdos de noches estrelladas y cuerpos demasiado juntos inundando su mente. Bulma sintió el calor de él sobre ella, imaginario tal vez, pero aun así estaba allí. Los ecos resonantes del radar fueron lo único que la mantuvo en movimiento y en el presente. Nunca pensó que se aferraría a una memoria claustrofóbica. "¿Dónde están?" Unas Esferas del Dragón de ese tamaño serían fáciles de ver, pero Bulma no podía encontrarlas en el pequeño espacio. Sus manos recorrieron los asientos y el piso hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con una caja de metal, _su_ caja de metal.

-¿Qué? –no lo creía, pero abrir la caja solo confirmó que sí lo era. Dentro había cápsulas y una lista de modelos en la parte posterior de la tapa, modelos que tenían más de una década de antigüedad-. ¿Lo conservó todo este tiempo? –su corazón se contrajo casi dolorosamente. Vegeta había guardado sus cápsulas para recordarla. Tal vez era para recordar el dolor que ella le había causado o los recuerdos que tenían, pero por alguna razón, él había querido recordarla. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír-. Están aquí.

Prosiguieron a desencapsular todas las esferas y a colocarlas juntas en el suelo.

-Dende, ¿sabes cómo invocar al dragón? –preguntó Gohan emocionado.

El muchacho estaba a punto de presenciar algo alucinante. Nunca antes había visto la invocación, y Shen Long siempre había sido un espectáculo increíble. Bulma estaba segura de que el dragón de Namekusei no sería la excepción.

Las esferas anaranjadas irradiaban entre sí, brillando con magia y poder. Dende aclaró su garganta, levantó las manos, y estaba a punto de comenzar la invocación cuando tres figuras aterrizaron ante ellos.

-¡Papá! –Gohan inmediatamente se apartó de Dende y corrió hacia su padre, abrazándolo antes que a Raditz-. ¡Tío Raditz, tú también estás bien! ¡Esto es genial!

Ambos Saiyajin mayores le dieron a Gohan sonrisas débiles, demasiado consumidos ante las siete Esferas del Dragón que yacían frente a ellos para ofrecerle la atención adecuada. Goku esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Genial! ¡Pidamos esos deseos!

-El legendario Super Saiyajin… –Raditz negó con la cabeza-. Increíble. Freezer no tendrá ninguna posibilidad.

-Piccolo primero –recordó Dende de nuevo-. Porunga puede cumplir tres deseos.

-Pidamos que sea transportado aquí, entonces.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Goku quien todavía estaba sonriendo brillantemente. Bulma no sabía exactamente qué pasaba por la cabeza de su mejor amigo. Revivir a Piccolo estaba bien; iban a necesitar las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra de nuevo, de todos modos. ¿Pero desear que sea transportado hasta allí?

\- Um… ¿por qué Goku? –inquirió ella.

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener, ¿no crees? –Goku dijo en un tono obvio. Se acercó a los orbes brillantes y colocó sus manos en sus caderas-. Quería proteger la Tierra. De seguro va a querer proteger su planeta natal.

-Kakarotto, estás desperdiciando deseos –Raditz frunció el ceño-. Deberíamos conservar los deseos en caso de que algo más…

-¿Y correr el riesgo de que Freezer lo tome? –Yamcha negó con la cabeza-. Estoy con Goku. Me desagrada Piccolo tanto como a todos, pero no deberíamos dejar las esferas utilizables por ahí. Usemos los tres deseos.

-Vamos a dejar de perder el tiempo y hagámoslo ya –Bulma estaba inquieta. Ella no podía sentir el Ki como los demás. No tenía idea de cómo le estaba yendo a Vegeta, si es que siquiera estaba vivo. El sudor frío comenzó a acumularse en su espalda, y Bulma tuvo que estabilizar su respiración para intentar hablar correctamente. Raditz no parecía estar preocupado, sin embargo, y ella asumió, esperaba, que era porque sabía que Vegeta estaba bien.

Dende asintió y levantó sus manos otra vez.

-¡Takkaraputo Popporunga Pupirittobar!

Hubo una ráfaga de nubes oscuras que de repente consumieron el cielo. Las Esferas del Dragón brillaron todas simultáneamente antes de desprender un brillo de luz anaranjada. Truenos y relámpagos crepitaron en el cielo, y la boca de Gohan se abrió de par en par cuando un dragón verde de hombros anchos apareció cientos de metros sobre sus cabezas. Bulma también tenía los ojos abiertos. El dragón de Namekusei era enorme, mucho más musculoso y menos parecido a los dragones a los que estaba acostumbrada cuando era niña.

Dende no quería perder el tiempo e ignoró las miradas impresionadas y las bocanadas de aire.

-Desearé revivir a Piccolo primero –avisó el niño Namekuseijin.

Pronunció palabras en la lengua extraña de Namekusei, y el dragón Porunga asintió con la cabeza antes de repetir alguna otra frase. Dende sonrió y repitió el siguiente deseo, el deseo que traería aquí al Piccolo tal vez no tan malvado. El dragón asintió de nuevo, y pronto otro cuerpo se materializó, y había un nuevo Namekuseijin frente a ellos.

Piccolo estaba vestido con su ropa pesada. El Namekuseijin miró brevemente su entorno, su hogar original a pesar del hecho de que había nacido en la Tierra. Para sorpresa de Bulma, no parecía confundido ni sorprendido en absoluto. Piccolo sonreía, no con maldad, sino más con una mirada satisfecha. Goku saludó alegremente.

-¡Oye, Piccolo! Encantado de verte de regreso.

El Namekuseijin no respondió directamente.

-Hmm. Creo que estaba equivocado después de todo. Ese Kaiosama no estaba mintiendo.


	14. Confrontación

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic "Aftershocks", escrito por aria710.

 **Nota de la autora:**

Una aclaración sobre los niveles de poder. Goku es en realidad un poco más débil de lo que originalmente era en la serie (ya que nunca entrenó con Kaiosama). Gohan es un poco más fuerte, debido a su entrenamiento y su control sobre el Oozaru. Vegeta también es más fuerte (al igual que Raditz) debido a las golpizas que han recibido. Piccolo y Krillin tienen los mismos niveles de poder que hubieran tenido, pero Yamcha es un poco más débil porque tampoco tuvo el entrenamiento con Kaiosama. Aún asumo que Goku, a pesar de que es un poco más débil de lo que se supone que era, es el más fuerte de todos. Esto NO necesariamente quiere decir que él sea el primero en convertirse en Super Saiyajin o será quien derrote a Freezer. No pienso revelar esa información aún. Espero haber aclarado cualquier confusión. ¡Y recuerda! Esto es técnicamente un UA.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Confrontación**

-Es genial verte de vuelta, Piccolo –Goku le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al Namekuseijin y luego le tendió la mano-. Necesitamos tu ayuda, si estás dispuesto a darla. Verás…

-Sé sobre Freezer –Piccolo miró a todos de cerca. Bulma observó cómo sus ojos entrecerrados analizaban a todos los presentes. Todavía le tenía miedo a Piccolo, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Él era la cosa más aterradora de su planeta, bueno, hasta que Raditz apareció. Pero Raditz era un aliado ahora. ¿Por qué no podría Piccolo serlo también? Bulma respiró profundamente y se alejó de Yamcha. No debería haber estado tan preocupada. En ese instante había seis guerreros junto a ella, contando a Gohan. Debería sentirse más segura aquí.

"Vegeta..." Su mente volvió a divagar, y se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de que no estaba preocupada por ella, sino por el príncipe Saiyajin.

Piccolo continuó, mirando la mano extendida de Goku.

-Hay ventajas de estar atado a Kamisama. Poder mantener mi cuerpo fue una de ellas. Pude entrenar con uno de los Kaios, hasta que me devolvieron la vida.

-¿Entonces las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra están de vuelta ahora? ¿Kamisama está de vuelta? –preguntó Krillin, ignorando la confusión conjunta ante la mención de 'los Kaios'.

-Así es. Ojalá el vejestorio me hubiera contado sobre este lugar –respondió Piccolo, distraído de repente. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia el entorno a su alrededor, moviéndose sobre las colinas y el paisaje, un hogar que él jamás supo que existía.

-Nos ayudarás, ¿verdad, Piccolo? –Goku levantó una ceja-. Whoa, quienquiera que sea este Kaiosama, realmente te ayudó, eh. Tu poder de pelea es asombroso.

El Namekusei gruñó al oír eso, pero aun así no respondió. Los otros luchadores se estaban poniendo tensos. Ninguno de ellos tenía ganas de pelear contra Piccolo, especialmente esta versión aparentemente más poderosa de Piccolo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –Piccolo hizo un gesto al pequeño Namekuseijin.

-Dende, señor. ¿El Gran Patriarca dice que eres el responsable de las Esferas del Dragón de la Tierra?

De nuevo, no respondió. Yamcha se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Mira, Piccolo. Tenemos que preocuparnos por Freezer, así que o nos ayudas o…

-Señor Piccolo –Gohan se adelantó, parándose al lado de su padre después de interrumpir a Yamcha. Por primera vez, el Namekuseijin giró su cabeza, mirando al pequeño hijo de su rival. Gohan continuó-. Vi lo que hiciste cuando… llegó el tío Raditz.

Piccolo le lanzó a Raditz una mirada bastante amenazante, casi fulminante. Él solo frunció el ceño.

-Sí, ¿y? –respondió el Namekuseijin.

-Y quería agradecerte por... tratar de protegerme –el niño se inclinó levemente-. Sé que usted y mi papá no eran los mejores amigos, pero... gracias.

-Vi potencial en ti –Piccolo miró al niño-. Aunque parecías un bebé llorón. Alguien te endureció.

-Ése sería yo –Raditz le ofreció su mano, al igual que su hermano estaba haciendo. Goku todavía tenía una sonrisa en su rostro que parecía crecer al ver que su loca sugerencia de que Piccolo no era tan malo, en realidad parecía ser cierta-. Y yo… –el Saiyan apretó su mano extendida pero luego se relajó de nuevo-. Yo... me disculpo por haberte matado. Solo un poco.

-Hmm –Piccolo miró la mano extendida de Raditz con indignación y en su lugar agarró la de Goku-. Tienes un aliado en mí, Son Goku. Pero no creas que no querré la revancha después de que volvamos a la Tierra –había algo satírico en la forma en que hablaba. Casi como si él, al igual que todos los demás, supiera que las posibilidades de que todos ellos regresaran con vida a la Tierra eran escasas.

Goku pareció resplandecer de felicidad.

-¡Esto es genial! Todos nosotros contra Freezer deberíamos ser capaces de derrotarlo.

-Especialmente con un Super Saiyajin de nuestro lado –dijo Raditz, detrás de ellos-. No olvides nuestro trato, Kakarotto –su impaciencia les recordó a todos la presencia de Porunga (aunque no es que un dragón gigante en el fondo necesite un recordatorio).

"Aquí vamos, Vegeta. Esto es para ti".

-Pregúntale cómo convertirse en Super Saiyajin. Pregúntale cómo hacerlo –le dijo Bulma a Dende con rigidez. Era mejor que simplemente otorgarle a Vegeta el poder. De esa manera, también Goku y Raditz, y tal vez incluso Gohan, podrían aprender el secreto detrás de la leyenda. Y el deseo sería completamente inútil si Vegeta estuviera... si Zarbon lo hubiera...

-Si todos están de acuerdo…

Bulma le lanzó a Raditz una mirada y él asintió.

-Sí, estamos seguros.

Dende expresó el deseo en el idioma de Namekusei, sonidos que hicieron que los oídos de Piccolo se movieran en reconocimiento. Y justo como Bulma esperaba, el dragón respondió. La respuesta parecía lo suficientemente corta, lo cual era bueno ya que ella no quería que esto del Super Saiyajin fuera demasiado complicado. Pero su expresión de esperanza se desvaneció cuando Dende se dio la vuelta, con una mirada algo contrariada en su rostro.

-Porunga dice que no puede darte una respuesta.

La cara de Raditz se contrajo.

-¿Qué?

-Él... dijo que es diferente para cada Saiyajin. Que no es un conocimiento específico que pueda otorgar.

Goku se rascó la cabeza.

-Bueno… qué mala suerte.

-¿Mala suerte? ¡Kakarotto, estamos jodidos! Freezer nos destruirá a todos. ¡Niño Namekuseijin! Desea la inmortalidad para el príncipe Vegeta. Esa es la única solución –Raditz se cruzó de brazos, firme en su declaración.

-¡No, Raditz! La inmortalidad es el deseo más estúpido que he oído. ¡No lo hagas dragón! –Bulma movió un dedo hacia Porunga, dándose cuenta después de que el dragón no la entendería de todos modos.

-Guarda el deseo.

Yamcha frunció el ceño ante la sugerencia de Piccolo.

-¿Pero qué pasa si Freezer...?

-A menos que Freezer aprenda repentinamente a hablar Namekuseijin, dudo que tengamos problemas. Devuélvelo a las esferas, Dende –Piccolo se cruzó de brazos, dejando que su capa ondeara en el viento.

Dende hizo lo que sugirió el otro Namekuseijin, y Porunga cayó de nuevo en las Esferas del Dragón.

-Son Goku –Piccolo se volvió para mirar al Saiyajin-. Kaiosama quería que hablara contigo antes de desafiar a Freezer.

Bulma pisó fuerte en el suelo. "Vegeta... pobre Vegeta. No tenemos tiempo para sentarnos a hablar. Necesitamos decirle sobre su deseo". Ella se mordió el labio. "¿Cómo tomará el hecho de que no hay manera de saber cómo convertirse en Super Saiyajin?" Ella no quería pensar en eso. Bulma sacó otra cápsula de su bolsillo y guardó todas las Esferas del Dragón, alegre de que no hubieran salido volando por una vez. Piccolo estaba hablando con Goku sobre algún tipo de técnica que aparentemente era súper importante, pero a ella no le importaba nada. Quería ir a buscar a Vegeta y ver si aún estaba vivo.

-¿Bulma?

Se giró para ver a Yamcha a una distancia considerable de ella. Su estómago se revolvió y dolió cuando los pensamientos y los recuerdos de su vida juntos se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Ella había sido injusta con él. Claro, él no había sido el novio más leal ni el mejor de todos, pero ella lo había amado. "Lo _había_ amado". Bulma se preguntó cuándo ese sentimiento comenzó a estar en el pasado, cuándo comenzó a verlo como nada más que un amor de la infancia.

-Hablemos, Yamcha.

Vegeta podría esperar por un momento.

* * *

Todo su cuerpo se sentía destruido, completamente mutilado. Vegeta tuvo que contenerse para no vomitar sangre, el área de impacto entumecía todo su cuerpo de dolor. "Maldita sea". No sabía a quién estaba maldiciendo exactamente: a Zarbon o a él mismo. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan torpe, tan descuidado? ¿Acaso no sabía que no debía jugar con su comida?

La mano enguantada de Vegeta se alzó hasta su espalda. Había intentado mover su cola, pero no podía. La conexión se había ido. La familiar sensación de algo cálido alrededor de su cintura, algo más para equilibrar su cuerpo, había desaparecido. Y por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver el apéndice peludo en el suelo, ensangrentado y sin vida.

La furia que envolvía su cuerpo fue lo que le permitió ponerse de pie. Al principio se colocó sobre sus codos, luego lentamente, Vegeta se arrastró hasta ponerse de pie, con sus botas blancas sobre la pila de sangre. Sentía la espalda desnuda, vulnerable, y se tambaleó mientras se paraba, sin estar acostumbrado a la ausencia de un peso en su parte trasera. La sangre finalmente salió de su garganta y la escupió en el suelo, dejando una sensación salada y caliente entre sus dientes. El Príncipe Saiyajin limpió los restos de sus labios antes de fijar sus ojos en su presa.

-Zarbon.

-El príncipe mono es más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Me sorprendes, Vegeta –en su nueva forma, la voz de Zarbon era más profunda y aún más repugnante. El monstruo se colocó frente a Vegeta y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, enviando al Saiyajin de regreso al suelo-. Dime Vegeta, ¿qué debería hacer con la mujer de la Tierra cuando la encuentre? Me debe mucho, ¿sabes? –una explosión de Ki se encendió en la mano derecha de Zarbon-. Tal vez debería tener compasión y simplemente matarla con rapidez, no sin dolor por supuesto, pero una muerte rápida y dolorosa sería de todos modos algo muy generoso, ¿no crees?

Vegeta volvió a toser sangre caliente pero no intentó pararse otra vez. Sus huesos se sentían destrozados, sus músculos estirados y tensos.

-Eso será después de usarla un rato. Eso es lo único para lo que sirve, ¿verdad, Vegeta? –la ráfaga de Ki reflejó sombras sobre la cara del monstruo-. ¡Bueno, entonces, despídete!

La explosión dejó su mano y voló en el aire dirigiéndose directamente hacia el abdomen de Vegeta, el aire circundante se estaba calentando con la energía, y Vegeta esquivó, obligando su cuerpo roto a moverse, apenas evitando un golpe directo. Pedazos de roca se alzaron con el impacto, y Vegeta cerró los ojos para evitar los fragmentos.

Empujó su cuerpo hacia arriba y voló con rapidez, apareciendo a centímetros en frente de Zarbon. El monstruo azul retrocedió, pero no a tiempo. Vegeta lo había agarrado por la garganta, ignorando el intenso dolor en su cuerpo, alimentado por su sed de sangre y de venganza.

-No eres más que escoria, Zarbon. Ni siquiera lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar tus propias decisiones. Necesitas a Freezer para guiar tu mente idiota. Considera tu muerte un regalo. De esa forma no tendrás que presenciar como acabo con tu señor supremo yo mismo.

Zarbon se atragantaba, tratando de apartar sin éxito la mano que aplastaba su esófago. Todo lo que escapó de su boca fue un gorgoteo, sonidos sin sentido. Vegeta arrojó su cuerpo al suelo, una explosión de energía azul acumulándose luego en su mano. Zarbon lo miró confundido.

-¿Cómo... cómo lograste obtener este poder? –tosió con impotencia-. ¿Es por... esa mujer? ¿Ella... te da ese poder?

-Hmm. –Vegeta sonrió-. Este es el poder de un Saiyajin –la luz de energía azul en su mano se reflejaba en sus ojos oscuros-. Y será lo último que verás.

Con un último grito, la explosión de Ki dejó la mano de Vegeta y arrasó con el cuerpo de Zarbon hasta dejar nada más que polvo. Con respiración entrecortada, Vegeta logró sonreír antes de caer en el suelo, completamente exhausto.

* * *

Yamcha la había llevado un poco lejos de los demás. Goku y Piccolo estaban practicando algún tipo de técnica de manipulación de Ki mientras Gohan charlaba con Dende y Raditz. Krillin le dio a Yamcha una mirada triste cuando el bandido condujo a Bulma a un lugar más privado.

Ella jamás pensó que este día llegaría, el día que tendría que decirle a Yamcha sobre… bueno, sobre todo. El guerrero se rascó la cabeza, frotando su cabello negro con frustración mientras Bulma se sentaba en el suelo, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Te molestaría explicarme algunas cosas?

-¿Qué quieres saber? –una pregunta estúpida, ya que ella ya lo sabía, pero estaba evitando tener que responder, evitando tener que pensar en Vegeta, en lo que Vegeta significaba para ella. Porque no sabía exactamente qué significaba el Saiyajin para ella. Solo sabía que quería estar con él.

-¿Cuándo lo conociste? –preguntó Yamcha lentamente-. Fue cuando pediste ese deseo, ¿no? Antes de que nosotros…

-Sí, antes de lo nuestro –Bulma se frotó sus dedos mutuamente y suspiró-. ¿Recuerdas lo que deseé?

Yamcha asintió.

-El novio perfecto. Lo recuerdo…

-No, no fue eso –Vegeta distaba mucho de ser el novio perfecto-. Deseé conocer a mi hombre perfecto.

Yamcha bajó la mirada.

-Y ese no soy yo.

-Yamcha…

-Nunca fui yo, Bulma –Yamcha extendió la mano hasta el rostro de ella, y solo cuando él limpió las lágrimas de su mejilla se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Su garganta se sentía seca, quebradiza por la pesadez de sus emociones. No estaba acostumbrada a llorar; ¡ella era Bulma Briefs, por todos los cielos! Era una mujer independiente y fuerte que tenía la inteligencia y la belleza con la que la mayoría solo podía soñar. Ella y Yamcha habían roto más veces de lo que podía recordar. Pero tal vez las lágrimas caían ahora porque sabía que esta vez sería la última. Después de esto, habrían terminado para siempre. Él había sido una gran parte de su vida-. ¿Lo amas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé todavía.

-¿Me amabas a mí?

Bulma agarró su mano y se tragó el resto de sus lágrimas.

-Fuiste un buen novio, Yamcha. Sin tomar en cuenta todas las mentiras y la infidelidad –ella sonrió y él hizo lo mismo. Su relación había sido dificultosa, pero aun así estaba contenta de que hubiera sucedido. Yamcha, aunque a veces flojo y un poco promiscuo, sí se preocupaba por ella. Y ella se preocupaba por él-. Sí, lo hice.

Él la besó en la frente, y Bulma conservó su sonrisa.

-Yo también te amé, Bulma.

-A veces las personas maduran y se separan –opinó ella.

Yamcha asintió con la cabeza.

-He querido ser soltero por mucho tiempo de todos modos.

-¡Oye! –ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo, pero dudaba de que realmente le doliera en absoluto-. Creo que me agradabas más cuando me tenías miedo.

-Todavía te tengo un poco de miedo, seamos realistas –Yamcha sonrió-. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Con beneficios, tal vez?

Bulma hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Eres tan idiota! Recuérdame por qué alguna vez salí contigo.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que Vegeta me mataría de todos modos.

Ella se congeló ante eso. Algo sobre la mención de Vegeta reaccionando celosamente hacia Yamcha hizo que su corazón se agitara.

-¿Crees que lo haría? –preguntó insegura.

Yamcha frunció el ceño.

-No me tiene que agradar ese tipo, ¿verdad?

-Oh, Yamcha –ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió-. ¿Desde cuándo me importa tu opinión de todos modos?

-Bulma.

La voz profunda de Raditz hizo que Bulma se volteara a mirarlo. Él miró a Yamcha, confundido, pero aclaró su garganta para obtener la atención de ambos. Bulma levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa, Raditz?

-Es Vegeta. No puedo sentir su Ki.

* * *

Debe estar alucinando.

Podía sentir a los demás a su alrededor, pero con su suerte de seguro se trataba de las Fuerzas Ginyu o del propio Freezer. No ella. ¿Por qué estaría ella aquí? Ella lo había abandonado. Ella lo había dejado cuando más la necesitaba en el pasado. Por qué ella…

-Vegeta, por favor.

Pero aquellas se sentían como sus manos suaves acariciando su rostro en su regazo, sus dedos recorriendo suavemente su pelo y su voz a veces insufrible parecía hacer eco en sus oídos.

-Por favor, dime que estás bien, Vegeta. Por favor.

Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron para ver un mosaico azul. Olas y olas de azul. Su corazón se aceleró de forma poco natural ante la vista, ante su sonrisa y sus ojos.

-... Bulma.

-Oh Kamisama, no estás bien, ¿verdad? Has dicho mi nombre.

La maldita mujer estaba sonriendo, haciendo bromas mientras él sangraba en el suelo. Él gruñó ante su expresión poco seria, pero de pronto tosió cuando el cuerpo de ella colisionó con el suyo.

-Mujer… –sintió humedad en su cuello, que no era por la sangre-. Mujer, ¿qué estás haciendo? -Vegeta podía sentir que su temperatura se elevaba ante su cercanía, y solo cuando sintió los numerosos Kis a su alrededor él se sentó nuevamente, reuniendo suficiente fuerza para empujarla y ver que sus ojos estaban húmedos-. ¿Qué pasa con tu cara?

-¿Disculpa? Mi cara no es la que se está poniendo púrpura y está cubierta de sangre –se dio vuelta después de limpiarse la humedad de sus ojos-. ¿Goku?

-¡Oh, cierto! –el otro Saiyajin se acercó y sacó algo de una bolsa en su cinturón-. Toma, Vegeta.

El príncipe Saiyajin golpeó su mano.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Kakarotto.

-No seas idiota, Vegeta. Es una semilla del ermitaño –Bulma agarró el pequeño objeto y lo sostuvo hacia él-. Toma.

-¿Qué? –Vegeta tomó la semilla, pero la inspeccionó antes de comerla.

Bulma suspiró.

-Sólo cómetela, tonto.

Frunció el ceño antes de consumir el grano y se inundó de energía y fuerza de inmediato. Vegeta logró levantarse, y Bulma inmediatamente se quedó sin aliento.

-Tu cola…

-¿Vegeta? –Raditz se veía pálido-. ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Qué crees que pasó? –Vegeta se mordió la lengua con enojo. Trató de concentrarse en Bulma. Ella tenía un extraño efecto calmante sobre él, algo inesperado de alguien que también lo irritaba constantemente. Pero el hecho de que todos estuvieran allí le hizo sentir un poco de pánico-. ¿Por qué no están invocando al dragón? ¿No tienen ya las siete esferas?

Goku se rascó la cabeza.

-Sí... sobre eso...

-¿Qué, Kakarotto? –Vegeta no pudo evitar sonar enojado. Aquí estaban, con las siete Esferas del Dragón, de pie como niños confundidos. ¿Por qué no estaba recibiendo su deseo? ¿Por qué no era ya un Super Saiyajin?-. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-Shh, Vegeta, cálmate –Bulma lo agarró del brazo-. El dragón no pudo conceder el deseo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no pudo conceder el deseo? –los ojos de Vegeta se estrecharon ante el nuevo Namekuseijin entre ellos-. ¿Y quién diablos es ese?

-Qué simpático, Vegeta –Bulma suspiró-. Este es Piccolo. Está aquí para ayudarnos a vencer a Freezer.

-Freezer es mío –Vegeta hizo crujir sus nudillos-. Raditz, ven aquí –él tenía que crear una estrategia. Ahora que no podía reclamar su derecho de nacimiento a través de las Esferas del Dragón, tendría que conseguirlo solo. Por supuesto que habría más gloria en alcanzar su ascensión por sí mismo, pero necesitaba tiempo para eso. Y el tiempo se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en un privilegio escaso. Estaba sorprendido de que el otro Namekusejin durara tanto tiempo-. Gohan... Kakarotto-. Necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir-. Antes de atacar a Freezer, tenemos que eliminar a los otros soldados. Mujer, ¿todavía tienes tu nave?

Bulma asintió.

-Sí, pero...

-Bien, regresa a casa con tu terrícola. Puedes llevarte al calvo también. Serán inútiles aquí.

-También somos guerreros, Vegeta –refutó Krillin-. No sé qué te da derecho a ser tan pomposo, pero estoy aquí para ayudar a mis amigos.

-Bien, pero prepárate para morir –Vegeta se encogió de hombros. El bienestar del terrícola no le importaba en lo absoluto. Solo quería que Bulma estuviera a salvo.

-No sería la primera vez… –murmuró Krillin.

Sin embargo, Bulma no estaba feliz con la idea. Estaba alterada, con los puños apretados y los ojos enfadados.

-No te dejaré otra vez, Vegeta.

-Mujer... –sus ojos oscuros la miraron seriamente, tratando de ver a través de la mentira. Pero ella parecía segura de sí misma, obstinada. "Tan fastidiosa." Su boca se contrajo con una breve sonrisa cuando la vio así-. Esta no es tu batalla. He matado a Zarbon, pero todos los soldados de Freezer son peligrosos para ti –eso le hizo recordar algo. "Todavía tengo que matar a ese traidor de Nappa"-. Primero vamos a la nave de Freezer y eliminamos a la tripulación. El monstruo no merece una ruta de escape.

-Eso es genial y todo, ¿pero Vegeta? –dijo Goku, levantando la mano.

Vegeta gruñó. Ya sabía que no le agradaría este Saiyajin al igual que su idiota hermano mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que deberíamos comer primero –Goku agarró su estómago que gruñía enojado-. No puedo pelear con el estómago vacío.

El príncipe Saiyajin tornó los ojos. "¿Qué le pasa a este payaso?"

-Está bien, como sea –dio media vuelta y se preparó para despegar, listo para guiarlos a la nave de Freezer, pero la pequeña mano que agarraba la suya lo detuvo. Los dedos claros y pequeños de Bulma se entrelazaron en los suyos, sin parecer importarle la sangre que manchaba sus guantes. Vegeta la miró por encima del hombro, esperando una sonrisa burlona o una expresión sarcástica. Pero la mujer solo sonrió-. ¿Qué sucede, mujer?

-Déjame volar contigo.

Su voz se trabó en su garganta, prácticamente ahogándose en su manzana de Adán. Vegeta asintió, confundido, y la agarró por la cintura. Podía escuchar las risas sofocadas de Gohan en el fondo y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpear al mocoso en el estómago.

* * *

Gohan salió desde el fondo del lago, el agua goteaba del traje azul debajo de su armadura. Había atrapado un cangrejo gigante y lo traía en sus manos, era tan grande que Bulma se preguntaba cómo se las arreglarían para comérselo todo, incluso con tres Saiyajin y medio.

El joven no parecía compartir su preocupación.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente…

Durante los siguientes minutos, comenzaron a asar el cangrejo y a comer. Bulma tuvo que admitir que estaba hambrienta. No recordaba la última vez que había comido, y aunque era extraño, el cangrejo sabía muy bien. Gohan no era un cocinero tan malo, incluso usando solo su Ki para cocinar. Debe haber aprendido algo de Milk.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en Vegeta a la luz del fuego, que era débil en comparación con los soles de Namekusei. Se sentía somnolienta, pero el peligro constante de la situación la mantenía despierta. Bulma se preguntó cuándo comenzaría a funcionar solo con adrenalina pura. Después de rellenarse de comida, bastante elegantemente comparado con Goku, Raditz y Gohan, Vegeta dejó el pequeño círculo de guerreros y se alejó. Mordiéndose el labio, la científica se levantó de su posición y siguió al Príncipe Saiyajin.

Estaba al lado de una pequeña agrupación de árboles altos y delgados, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos mirando al horizonte. Su expresión era difícil de leer, lo cual no era extraño tratándose de Vegeta, pero Bulma tenía una idea de lo que estaba pensando. Ella se acercó lentamente detrás de él.

-Lo siento.

Vegeta no se giró al oír su voz. Mantuvo sus ojos enfocados hacia adelante y respiraba con tranquilidad, aunque ella podía ver el ligero estrés en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, mujer? Además de ser realmente….

-Por lo de tu deseo –ella estaba de pie junto a él, todavía insegura de si tocarlo o no. Bulma ya no tenía a Yamcha sobre su conciencia. Podía hacer... cualquier cosa con Vegeta ahora, si así lo quisiera, pero el problema era que no sabía si Vegeta quería algo con ella. Y él no era realmente el tipo de persona con quien tener una charla para definir la relación. No solo no era el momento ni el lugar adecuado para discutir algo tan arbitrario como el estado de su relación, sino que dudaba de que Vegeta tuviera un conocimiento claro de lo que era una relación de pareja. Bulma suspiró y decidió tomar el camino lento. No iba a arruinar esto; no de nuevo-. Lamento que el Dragón no pudiera cumplirlo.

-Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando invocaron al desgraciado.

Bulma parpadeó. Eso debería haber sido obvio. El cielo se había puesto completamente negro cuando Porunga fue invocado.

-Probablemente estabas inconsciente –propuso Bulma.

Vegeta gruñó ante la declaración, como Bulma debió haber esperado. No necesitaba que le recordaran que había sido noqueado por Zarbon. Su mirada se posó en su espalda ensangrentada.

-Y lamento también lo de tu cola... Eso debe haber…

-Sí –Vegeta cerró el tema con su tono cortante. Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio, y finalmente Bulma pensó que debería dejarlo solo, pero Vegeta se giró hacia ella, con una mirada penetrante-. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Era una pregunta inocente, notó Bulma. Él estaba genuinamente confundido, y ella no sabía cómo responderle. Entonces, respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Sus cejas se arrugaron ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué?

-En serio, Vegeta. Piensa. Eres un tipo bastante inteligente, no tan inteligente como yo, pero…

-Mujer –dijo en tono de advertencia.

Bulma rio.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad. Pude haberme ido de vuelta a la Tierra con Gohan hace tiempo, pero todavía estoy aquí. Estoy aquí por ti.

No pudo evitar notar una sonrisa involuntaria dibujándose en el rostro del Saiyajin. Era muy pequeña, y probablemente ni siquiera podría ser considerada una sonrisa por los estándares de la mayoría de la gente, pero para Vegeta, prácticamente sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué hay de tu insecto terrícola?

-Él tiene un nombre –ella caminó frente a él e intentó leer su expresión. Al ver el ligero brillo en sus ojos, Bulma sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella rio un poco cuando Vegeta retrocedió, no por disgusto sino por ligera timidez. Sin embargo, no lo dejó ir demasiado lejos, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Él era tan cálido, tan agradable. Su duro cuerpo era firme, lleno de energía desenfrenada que le hacía sentir cosquilleos por toda su piel, en el buen sentido. Su respiración se volvió agitada y pesada cuando Vegeta deslizó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Sus ojos se cerraron, sus cuerpos se acercaron más, y por una vez, por un breve momento, Bulma olvidó dónde estaban y qué estaban haciendo allí. Olvidó que un tirano espacial luchaba en ese momento contra un solo guerrero Namekuseijin, uno fuerte, sí, pero no lo suficiente para distraerlo por mucho tiempo. Olvidó que en cualquier momento ella podría estar muerta. Olvidó su historia pasada con Vegeta, la angustia, la traición, la desaparición, porque todo eso no importaba. El pasado no importaba cuando tenían el presente. Sus ojos azules parpadearon-. Yo también tengo un nombre…

-Bulma –suspiró sobre los labios de ella. Sus guantes todavía estaban ensangrentados, y mancharon ligeramente sus mejillas cuando la tocó. Vegeta frunció el ceño y se los quitó, limpiando los rastros de sangre con sus dedos antes de besarla.


	15. Viejos Amigos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic "Aftershocks" escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Viejos amigos**

Ella era increíblemente alucinante. El Príncipe Saiyajin había dejado de intentar entender a la mujer, sus acciones y sus pensamientos, hace mucho; era completamente imposible. Pero en este momento, estaba tratando de evitar sus propios pensamientos y descubrió que Bulma era la distracción perfecta. Se concentró en su cabello azul, delgado y suave, sus ojos y su piel clara. No en el hecho de que su destino había sido arrancado de su vida. No en que estaba a punto de enfrentar la muerte en cuestión de horas, probablemente menos.

-¿Vegeta? –dijo ella, generando vibraciones en el cuello de Vegeta.

Sus ojos oscuros se movieron hacia abajo, y el príncipe suspiró. Él no pudo evitar apretarla con más fuerza. Vegeta no podía explicar esta repentina necesidad de cercanía, y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que realmente le gustaba Bulma. Bueno, al menos cuando mantenía la boca cerrada. Él aflojó su agarre un poco.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Morir. Pero él no podría decir eso. Maldito instinto de protección. "Será mejor que no me arrepienta de esto." Vegeta resopló antes de continuar y soltarla por completo. Bulma parecía un poco disgustada, pero no le importó.

-Me convertiré en un Super Saiyajin. No necesito esas esferas inútiles. Es mi destino, y lo alcanzaré.

-Eso está muy bien, Vegeta, pero en serio. ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

Mordió el gruñido de agravio que quería escapar de sus labios y optó por un tono más suave, pero cada vez más amargo.

-No dudes de mí, mujer. El Súper Saiyajin será mío y solo mío. Encontraré la manera –su voz sonó confiada, pero Vegeta no era tonto. No sabía exactamente qué haría que el Super Saiyajin despertara. El único alivio que tuvo fue que el dragón había dicho que la transformación era diferente para cada Saiyajin, lo que significa que realmente había una transformación. Y dado que era posible, solo tendría sentido que un Saiyajin con sangre real fuera el que pudiera transformarse, no un pelmazo de tercera clase...

-Oigan chicos. ¿No interrumpo nada?

Vegeta tornó sus ojos. "Kakarotto. ¿Qué quiere ese bufón ahora?"

-¿Qué pasa Goku? –Bulma se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente irritada. Vegeta sonrió ante su frustración compartida.

Goku solo se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo inocentemente. Vegeta tuvo que admitir que sentía curiosidad por Kakarotto. Actuaba como un tonto, pero por lo que podía sentir, no era débil. Pudo manejar a Nappa con bastante facilidad, a pesar de que el Príncipe Saiyajin sabía que el traidor no estaba muerto. "Su maldito Ki se está elevando." Vegeta había estado rastreando el Ki de Nappa por un tiempo, cuando no estaba siendo distraído por Zarbon, el legendario Super Saiyajin y la maldita mujer de la Tierra. El calvo Saiyajin se estaba recuperando lentamente, probablemente dentro de uno de los tanques de regeneración de Freezer. "Bastardo."

Pero estaba divagando. Vegeta estaba más preocupado por el Ki de Kakarotto en ese momento. El Saiyajin de tercera clase tenía un poder relativamente alto, aunque probablemente suprimía la mayor parte. "¿Qué tan poderoso es él?" Él reconocía la mirada de Bulma cuando hablaba de _su amigo Goku_. Y Gohan tenía una reacción similar. Él era un supuesto héroe para ellos.

"Qué héroe, sin embargo. Ni siquiera pudo detener a Raditz."

Sin embargo, el Ki actual de Kakarotto contaba una historia muy diferente.

-Jaja, parece que sí interrumpí algo, ¿no es así, Bulma? Mira, siempre me pregunté sobre ese primer deseo que pediste. Solo piénsalo, si no hubiéramos podido escapar con mi Kamehameha, entonces tendríamos que haber confiado en Oolong para desear algo y eso probablemente hubiera sido…

-¡Ya cállate, Kakarotto! –Vegeta no tenía energía para lidiar con ese payaso ahora-. Dime qué sucede.

La amplia sonrisa de Goku solo aumentó.

-Bueno… no puedo callarme y decírtelo al mismo tiempo…

"¡Idiota!" El príncipe Saiyajin podía sentir sus músculos tensarse y su poder incrementarse ante la estupidez de Goku. Fue entonces cuando supo que, al contrario que con el hijo de Kakarotto, él no se llevaría bien con el Saiyajin padre. Estaba a punto de expresar físicamente cómo se sentía acerca del idiota Saiyajin cuando Bulma puso una mano sobre el hombro de Vegeta y se colocó entre los dos.

-Goku, no ahora.

-Lo sé, este no es momento de bromear –había un destello familiar en los ojos de Kakarotto, algo que Vegeta había experimentado muchas veces él mismo-. Aunque tengo que admitirlo, estoy un tanto emocionado de enfrentar a este tal Freezer. Su fuerza suena increíble.

-¿Estás emocionado? –dijo Bulma, encogiéndose-. ¿Qué te pasa, Goku?

-Él es un Saiyajin –Vegeta se cruzó de brazos, alejándose de la sombra de Bulma-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos, Kakarotto?

-Piccolo y Dende se fueron. Parece que Nail estaba peleando solo contra Freezer, y fueron a ver cómo estaba.

-¿Están locos? –Vegeta levantó una ceja-. ¡Me sorprendería que el Namekuseijin todavía estuviera en una sola pieza!

Goku se encogió de hombros.

-Pues prepárate para sorprenderte. Todavía puedo sentir su Ki... aunque es extremadamente bajo.

El Príncipe Saiyajin solo gruñó, sintiendo que Goku tenía razón. Bulma se acercó por detrás otra vez, ambas manos se envolvieron alrededor del bíceps de Vegeta.

-¿Qué hay de Freezer? –Sus ojos azules se agrandaron un poco, y Vegeta sintió que sus uñas se clavaban ligeramente en su piel-. ¿Pueden sentirlo también?

-Gohan, Raditz, Krillin y Yamcha lo están interceptando –la voz de Goku era enfática. Obviamente no le gustaba la idea.

Ni tampoco a Vegeta.

-Estás completamente demente. Acabas de enviar a tu hijo a su muerte.

-Gohan me dijo que tenía un plan –Goku estaba poniéndose a la defensiva, su Ki se disparó un poco-. Yo confío en él.

-¿Y por qué no vas con él, Kakarotto? ¿Tienes miedo? –Vegeta sonrió-. Está bien. Iré yo con ellos, y aún sin la ayuda de esas inútiles esferas, derrotaré a Freezer.

-No, Vegeta. Iremos a su nave como dijiste. Juntos podremos manejar a sus tropas e intentar resolver este asunto del Súper Saiyajin mientras tanto antes de enfrentarlo.

-¿Y qué hay de mí, eh? –exclamó Bulma, atrayendo su atención-. ¿Qué planean hacer conmigo? ¡Abandonarme en medio de este planeta alienígena!

Goku se rascó la cabeza.

-Err... bueno, no exactamente, Bulma. Pero aún tienes la Casa-Cápsula, ¿no? Podrías esconderte en esa cueva de allí…

-¡No, de ninguna manera! ¡No me voy a quedar en una cueva! Vegeta no me abandonaría así, ¿verdad, Vegeta?

El príncipe Saiyajin no respondió de inmediato.

-Mujer… –él retiró las manos de ella de su brazo y las apretó en las suyas. Vio a Bulma sonreír aliviada, pero luego dio un paso atrás-. Quédate aquí, como dice Kakarotto.

-¡Pe-Pero Vegeta!

-Eres demasiado débil para defenderte sola. No necesito una carga extra –se volvió hacia el otro Saiyajin-. ¿Nos vamos ahora?

-Cuando estés listo, Vegeta –Goku se despidió con la mano de la enojada científica-. Lo siento, Bulma.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, su rostro se puso rojo de ira.

-Los odio a los dos.

Los dos Saiyajin se fueron volando, ignorando los insultos de la mujer que quedó sola en el suelo.

* * *

-Entonces... tú y Bulma, ¿eh?

Esto no estaba sucediendo. Vegeta no estaba detrás de una roca en Namekusei, tratando de crear una estrategia con un idiota de tercera clase que solo parecía interesado en cosas estúpidas. ¿Por qué le importaba a él su relación con la mujer? ¡No era de su incumbencia!

Goku pareció sentir los pensamientos de Vegeta.

-Soy su mejor amigo, ya sabes. Solo intento cuidarla.

-¿Amigo? –escupió Vegeta, sin comprender del todo su relación incluso después de esa breve descripción-. ¿No era ese insecto terrícola de la cara marcada su amigo también? –sus incisivos sobresalían brevemente de su boca, su mente se distrajo de los múltiples Kis alrededor del astillero de Freezer, a unos metros de distancia.

La cara del otro Saiyajin tomó un suave tono sonrojado.

-No somos ese tipo de amigos.

-¿Y qué tipo de amigo es ese? –Él entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo los celos crecer en su pecho y mente. Aunque había presenciado la naturaleza poco platónica de la relación de la mujer y el humano de cara marcada, todavía no podía soportar el hecho de que habían estado juntos, que la había tocado, la había besado, cuando ella era legítimamente suya.

La ira debe haber sido evidente en sus ojos porque Goku tragó saliva rápidamente y señaló hacia la nave.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto ahora, Vegeta? ¿No deberíamos... eh... concentrarnos en la pelea o algo?

El idiota tenía razón. Vegeta no debería pensar en Bulma ahora. No cuando tenía una venganza para planear.

-Hay cuatro fuentes principales de energía en cada intervalo de 90 grados de la nave –Vegeta señaló la estructura circular, color blanca y negra-. Después de asegurar el área, me encontrarás en el centro de ella. Allí esperarás mi señal y luego destruiremos cada planta de generación de energía –el príncipe Saiyajin hizo una pausa por un segundo y echó un vistazo a su armadura manchada de sangre-. De hecho, Kakarotto, encuéntrame en la tercera planta de energía. Debería estar a 270 grados de la sección superior, yendo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

Goku se rascó la cabeza.

-... 270... ¿Qué?

-...Olvídalo –Vegeta tuvo que luchar contra el fuerte impulso de golpear a Kakarotto en la cara-. Permíteme poner esto en términos que tu simple cerebro pueda procesar –él habló con cuidado, en tono completamente condescendiente-. Matas a todos los que puedas y luego me vas a buscar. ¿Entendido, Kakarotto?

-Claro, Vegeta, pero ¿puedes llamarme Goku? No estoy acostumbrado al nombre Kakarotto.

-Tu nombre es Kakarotto –Vegeta sintió que eso era respuesta suficiente. Antes de volar, rastreó rápidamente los otros Kis, sorprendido de descubrir que todos estaban relativamente bien. El de Bulma era extremadamente difícil de rastrear, su débil Ki se escondía entre la masa de energías poderosas. Pero Vegeta logró encontrarlo, oculto y a salvo.

-Oye... ¿realmente tengo que matar a toda esa gente?

Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada. A veces, Kakarotto se comportaba de modo completamente anti-Saiyajin. Hubiera sido un guerrero excelente si no fuera por los terrícolas. Pero si se parecía en algo a su hijo, era en su extraordinario potencial. Esto hizo que el príncipe cediera.

-Sólo asegúrate de que no se interpongan en mi camino o los mataré yo mismo.

La mirada de anticipación de Son Goku hizo a Vegeta sonreír internamente.

-Bien entonces –Goku dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del príncipe, haciendo que este se estremeciera-. ¡Vámonos ya!

Se movieron en conjunto, rodeados de energía mientras volaban hacia la nave. Los guardias que caminaban fuera gritaron el uno hacia el otro y comenzaron a maniobrar sus armas. Los secuaces de Freezer dispararon las débiles explosiones de energía directamente hacia ellos, pero ambos Saiyajin simplemente sonrieron antes de desaparecer. Hubo gritos confusos desde abajo y luego gritos de dolor cuando Vegeta reapareció y envió una ola de energía púrpura que incineró a la mayoría los combatientes.

Goku no fue tan despiadado. El guerrero los golpeó de manera eficiente, con el objetivo de dejarlos inconscientes en lugar de asesinarlos. Pero sin importar qué táctica emplearon, ambos lograron vaciar la nave espacial de cualquier vida consciente. Los dos sonreían con los efectos vigorizantes de la batalla, la adrenalina y las endorfinas latiendo a través de sus venas. Uno tenía una sonrisa ligeramente más sádica en su rostro, pero ambos Saiyajin pronto se encontraron mirándose el uno al otro, con claro respeto mutuo.

-Oye Vegeta, eres bastante bueno –Goku se secó una línea de sudor en la frente-. Ese movimiento que hiciste... Galick o lo que sea... parece que podría competir con mi Kamehameha.

Vegeta no entendía la mitad de las cosas que salían de la boca del Saiyajin de tercera, así que eligió responder con un gruñido. Pero Goku no entendió el mensaje. Continuó siguiendo a Vegeta por el pasillo del astillero ahora vacío de Freezer, persiguiéndolo como un perrito perdido.

-Definitivamente deberíamos tener un combate amistoso más tarde.

-¿Un combate amistoso? ¿Contigo? –Vegeta rio suavemente-. Sería un privilegio para ti entrenar con un Saiyajin de la realeza, Kakarotto. No hagas esa petición tan a la ligera.

-Oye, solo digo que podría ser divertido, Vegeta –Goku se rascó la cabeza-. ¿A dónde me llevas?

-No te llevo a ninguna parte. Voy a conseguir un uniforme nuevo que no esté manchado con entrañas de sabandijas. Puedes esperar aquí.

-Por supuesto –Goku se hizo a un lado, mirando al Príncipe Saiyajin continuar por el pasillo. Nunca fue demasiado paciente cuando se trataba de esperar, y Goku encontró su mente deambulando. Él arqueó una ceja de repente-. Uh, ¿Vegeta?

Vegeta se detuvo por la mitad del camino, pero deseando continuar por el pasillo e ignorar por completo al otro Saiyajin.

-Puede esperar, Kakarotto.

-... Pero hay un Ki en aumento.

Eso detuvo por completo su avance. Vegeta inmediatamente escaneó el área y se puso rígido ante la energía reconocible. Pero esa sensación pronto pasó, reemplazada por el alivio y la sed de venganza.

-Es Nappa.

-¿Nappa? –Goku se rascó la cabeza-. ¡Oh! Ese tipo calvo.

-Se suponía que debías deshacerse de él –Vegeta continuó su caminata hacia los cuartos de almacenamiento-. Ahora tendré que hacerlo yo mismo –el príncipe Saiyajin dobló otra esquina y se detuvo frente a los armarios blancos, mirando rápidamente a través de las armaduras-. Maldición, se quedaron sin mi talla.

-¿Qué hay de esta? –Goku tomó una pequeña armadura de un casillero cercano. A esta le faltaban las hombreras alargadas que llevaba la armadura actual de Vegeta.

Pero él tomó el artículo de todos modos.

-Esto está pasado de moda, pero tendrá que servir.

Goku contuvo una carcajada.

-Realmente no me imaginaba que te importara la moda. Tal vez tienes más en común con Bulma de lo que pensaba.

-Tonterías. La mujer y yo no tenemos nada en común –Vegeta se acercó y sacó un par de trajes también, entregándole uno a Goku junto con una armadura-. Toma este. Es mejor que esos trapos anaranjados que tú y tus amigos acostumbran usar.

-Oh está bien –sin una pizca de vergüenza, Goku inmediatamente se quitó el gi Kame y lo reemplazó con la armadura. Vegeta gruñó, algo sorprendido de que el guerrero se veía... algo familiar. Goku se pasó los dedos por su pelo negro y suspiró-. No me arrepiento, sabes.

Vegeta levantó una ceja ante la declaración repentina, deteniéndose brevemente mientras se desvestía también.

-¿Qué dices, Kakarotto?

-De no haberlo matado. No es como soy.

-Eres menos Saiyajin que tu hijo –dijo, a modo de insulto, pero sin creer completamente esas palabras. Goku lucía como un Saiyajin en esa armadura. Su Ki, aunque reprimido, era tan poderoso como debía serlo el Ki de un Saiyajin. Vegeta se terminó de cambiar-. Pero en realidad me hiciste un favor. Ahora puedo matarlo yo mismo.

Goku lo siguió silenciosamente por los pasillos mientras Vegeta rastreaba la energía. Él había estado en lo cierto antes; Nappa se estaba recuperando en los tanques, probablemente ganando fuerza también debido a la experiencia cercana a la muerte que Kakarotto logró darle. Vegeta levantó una mano para oprimir el código que abriría la puerta de metal, pero el agarre en su hombro detuvo el movimiento.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Kakarotto? –gruñó él-. No vas a poder detenerme.

-No... no lo haré. Algunas personas no merecen más oportunidades. ¿Pero estás seguro de que no quiere ayudar?

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?

Goku se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tal vez él odia a Freezer tanto como tú.

"Imposible." El príncipe Saiyajin respondió con voz baja y siniestra.

-Voy a matarlo.

-Quizás. Pero déjame preguntarle primero. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos obtener.

-Tu ingenuidad será tu muerte –advirtió Vegeta, presionando el código de la habitación.

Goku miró hacia la cámara de recuperación, sin parecer impresionado por la tecnología futurista que lo rodeaba. Solo miró a Nappa, el gigante Saiyajin que aún se encontraba suspendido en el líquido azulado.

-Hasta ahora he sido bueno.

"¿Todavía está allí?" Vegeta estaba algo sorprendido. Por lo general, las estancias en el tanque nunca duraban más de una hora. Pero tal vez Apul u otro de los secuaces de Freezer no tuvieron oportunidad de liberarlo, no mientras estaban ocupados siendo asesinados por él y Kakarotto.

-Puedes preguntarle entonces. Tal vez sus mentes idiotas se entiendan mutuamente.

-Ser amable no te hará daño, ¿sabes?

Vegeta gruñó y golpeó los controles al lado del tanque de recuperación. No sentía nada más que desdén por su antiguo camarada. A pasar de ser alguien que había estado con el Príncipe Saiyajin toda su vida, Nappa no era nada para él a nivel personal, si es que Vegeta era capaz de tener un nivel personal. No recordaba nada realmente beneficioso sobre la presencia de Nappa a su alrededor, solo que había sido enviado lejos junto al viejo Saiyajin cuando su padre le hizo quedarse con Freezer. Raditz se había unido a su variopinto grupo mucho después. El otro Saiyajin había tenido suerte y había estado en una incursión cuando el supuesto 'meteorito' destruyó el planeta.

De niño se había preguntado si no habían quedado otros Saiyajin. Seguramente otros habían estado en incursiones como Raditz. Nappa fue quien le dijo que no volverían. Que todos los demás estaban muertos.

Y eso no había sido mentira.

…

 _Todos los Saiyajin estaban muertos. Había otros fuera del planeta, pero no habían sobrevivido. Vegeta aún era un niño pequeño y había sido demasiado ingenuo al creer que todos esos Saiyajin simplemente habían muerto por su cuenta. Fue solo cuando Raditz llegó a la base de Freezer, apaleado y afirmando que su nave espacial había sido atacada, que Vegeta comenzó a sospechar._

 _-¿Qué te sucede?_

 _El otro niño Saiyajin, con cabello largo y despeinado, y la armadura ensangrentada, miró al niño más bajo._

 _-¡Señor, lo siento! –inmediatamente se inclinó, bajó la cabeza y le dio a Vegeta una mirada de disculpa-. Yo... yo…_

 _-Nada de llantos. Es patético. Como uno de los últimos de nuestra raza, exijo que actúes como un guerrero de Elite, incluso si no lo eres._

 _-Sí, señor._

 _Vegeta levantó una ceja y echó un vistazo al metal carbonizado en la cápsula espacial. Ante la noticia de que un Saiyajin estaba aterrizando, Vegeta había dejado su estúpido y aburrido entrenamiento con los Saibaiman para ir a ver a su nuevo subordinado._

 _-¿Qué sucedió?_

 _-Creo que fui atacado, señor. Afortunadamente, ya estaba cerca de la base._

 _-¿Fuiste atacado cerca de la base? –parecía improbable, increíblemente extraño, pero Vegeta no pudo evitar la sospecha que lo embargaba repentinamente. Quizás estaba buscando una excusa para estar aún más furioso con su aclamado 'cuidador'. O tal vez solo estaba increíblemente aburrido con las tareas fáciles que le otorgaban. Pero por alguna razón, Vegeta quería saber más acerca de estos 'ataques', especialmente porque estaban dirigidos a uno de sus hombres. Él sentía orgullo por su gente, incluso cuando era un niño pequeño-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _-Raditz, señor._

 _-¿Y el de tu Padre?_

 _Él frotó un pie en el suelo._

 _-Bardock._

 _Vegeta suspiró. Un Saiyajin de tercera clase. Como había imaginado. Pero cualquier Saiyajin era mejor que ninguno. Él sonrió levemente, dando una palmada a Raditz en la espalda._

 _-Yo soy el Príncipe Vegeta._

 _-Lo sé, señor._

 _-Y debes obedecer solo mis órdenes, no al demonio estúpido que aterrorizó a nuestros padres. Nosotros somos hombres diferentes._

 _No eran hombres en absoluto, ambos muchachos apenas pasaban el metro de altura. Sin embargo, había un entendimiento entre ellos. Vegeta no lo consideró lealtad. No iba a ser leal a nadie si eso significaba sacrificar algo de su seguridad y desarrollo personal. Pero al joven muchacho todavía le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien cerca que no se estuviera quedando calvo o fuera un extraterrestre. Raditz, sin embargo, tenía una idea diferente._

 _-Solo te soy leal a ti, Príncipe Vegeta._

 _-Bien –Vegeta continuó sonriendo._

…

No le contó a Raditz cómo había matado a tres de los hombres de Freezer cuando los había estado "interrogando" sobre los verdaderos eventos de la desaparición del Planeta Vegeta. No le dijo a Raditz que fueron los hombres de Freezer los que recorrieron la galaxia buscando sobras de 'basura Saiyajin', exterminándolos como insectos sin valor. Todavía era joven, pero Vegeta nunca fue tonto. Nació con una mente estratégica, y las tácticas le dijeron que necesitaba un Raditz tranquilo, no un idiota rebelde. Él ya tenía eso en Nappa. Pero más que nada, necesitaba tiempo. Pero ya no más.

Goku miraba a Nappa, quien luchaba en el tanque como un animal atrapado. Vegeta sonrió ante la escena antes de abrir la compuerta del tanque y dejar a Nappa libre para quitarse la máscara de respiración y ponerse de pie, usando solo el traje que iba debajo de la armadura.

-¡Tú! ¡Pagarás por eso! –Nappa formó un puño, apuntando hacia la cara de Goku.

El otro Saiyajin no se inmutó. Cogió el puño con facilidad, manteniéndolo a centímetros de su nariz.

-Yo no haría eso.

-¡Cierra la boca! Con Vegeta aquí, estás más que…

-Silencio –el Príncipe Saiyajin avanzó lentamente, hombro a hombro con Goku-. No mereces hablar. Los traidores no merecen nada más que una muerte lenta y dolorosa –el miedo encendió los ojos del calvo Saiyajin, induciendo una sonrisa diabólica en la cara de Vegeta-. Pero Kakarotto aquí está dispuesto a hacerte una oferta, una que si no estás de acuerdo, sin duda significará tu final en mis manos.

Nappa tartamudeó. Su cuerpo temblaba de puro terror.

-Ve-Vegeta... no puedes.

-Oh, sí puedo. Estaría más que feliz de terminar tu miserable existencia en este momento. Pero él insiste en que necesitamos más combatientes para destruir a Freezer –gruñó Vegeta-. Aunque conmigo debería ser más que suficiente.

Nappa se soltó del agarre de Goku.

-Ambos están dementes. Enfrentar al Señor Freezer... es una sentencia de muerte. A menos que… –sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-. ¿Obtuviste el deseo?

Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No estarías parado aquí si así fuera! Voy a ser un Super Saiyajin, no pienses lo contrario. Es mi destino. Lo sabes, mi padre lo dijo.

El viejo Saiyajin gruñó antes de alejarse del tanque y agarrar su armadura. Nappa hizo crujir su cuello, los músculos gruesos y húmedos parecían cansados por la anterior paliza. Era increíblemente débil, y Vegeta se preguntó qué ayuda pensaba Kakarotto que Nappa podría ofrecer. "Es un tonto. Intentaría convencer a todos de cambiarse de bando, como si fueran un grupo de héroes justicieros." Vegeta se burló ante la idea de formar parte de ese equipo. Él no era un héroe. No quería matar a Freezer para hacer al universo un lugar mejor. Era un príncipe en busca de venganza, nada más.

Nappa se colocó la armadura.

-Tu padre era un tonto, y el tuyo también.

Les tomó a Vegeta y a Goku unos segundos darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con el Saiyajin más joven. Goku parpadeó.

-¿Mi padre?

-Oh, no lo conociste, ¿verdad? –Nappa negó con la cabeza-. Pobre bastardo. Afirmaba que el Señor Freezer quería destruir la raza Saiyajin y luego decidió ir contra él por su cuenta. A pesar de que todo esto sucedió luego de que al Rey Vegeta le fuera otorgada la ayuda del Señor Freezer.

-A la mierda la ayuda de Freezer –dijo Vegeta, mostrando los dientes-. ¡Él fue quien destruyó nuestra raza! ¡Nos deshonró, Nappa! ¡Nos hizo ver como unos tontos sumisos, haciendo su trabajo sucio mientras él se sentaba sobre su culo riendo! ¿Por qué le tienes tanta lealtad? –Vegeta apretó sus puños, su Ki se elevó, haciendo temblar la habitación-. ¿Por qué eres tan leal a ese monstruo que destruyó a nuestra gente y no a mí? _Yo_ soy el que salvará nuestro legado. ¡Restauraré la raza Saiyajin a su antigua gloria!

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso? ¿Apareándote con esa asquerosa humana? Eres aún más traidor que yo, Vegeta –Nappa lo miró con atención-. Ni siquiera tienes cola. Tú no eres un Saiyajin.

En un rápido movimiento, Vegeta agarró a Nappa por detrás y le arrancó la cola, envolviendo el apéndice desmembrado alrededor de la garganta del viejo Saiyajin. Los gritos ahogados reverberaban contra las paredes mientras gotas de sangre aterciopeladas se agrupaban en el suelo.

-Morirás por eso.

-Vegeta...

La mano de Goku estaba en el hombro del Príncipe Saiyajin, pero Vegeta lo ignoró. Solo agarró con más fuerza, cortando la circulación del cuello de Nappa y causando que la piel del calvo Saiyajin tomara un tono azul. Sintió su Ki cayendo, disminuyendo hasta ser casi indetectable. Finalmente, Nappa soltó un ruido de ahogamiento y Vegeta dejó caer su cuerpo en el suelo.

Goku dio un paso atrás.

-Tú...

-¿Qué? –gruñó Vegeta.

-No lo mataste.

El príncipe Saiyajin asintió y pateó a Nappa por la espalda antes de dejar caer la cola marrón y ensangrentada.

-El bastardo no merece ser asesinado por alguien como yo. Ese sería un final casi noble –Vegeta agarró una tela cercana, limpiando sus guantes blancos-, y no queda ni una pizca de nobleza en su cuerpo.

-Pensé… –Goku sacudió su cabeza con incredulidad-. Pensé que ni siquiera dudarías en matarlo.

-Bueno, no sería la primera vez que te equivocas, ¿verdad? –Vegeta dejó escapar una bocanada de aire para tratar de calmar su Ki. Aunque Freezer no tuviera un rastreador, los otros sí podían detectarlo, y no necesitaba que nadie se pusiera nervioso-. Levanta su cuerpo.

Goku lo miró con duda.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se merece el derecho a morir. Retiro lo dicho.

Vegeta llevó a Kakarotto a una habitación cercana llena de cápsulas de escape. Presionó un botón en uno de los paneles de control, abriendo el techo de metal para revelar el cielo verde, relativamente despejado. Vegeta le indicó a Goku que colocara el cuerpo inconsciente de Nappa en una de las vainas, donde el Príncipe Saiyajin inmediatamente rompió algunos cables.

-Estos controlan el sistema de comunicación –Vegeta rompió otros-. Estos, la unidad de hibernación.

-¿A dónde lo vas a enviar?

Vegeta insertó las coordenadas y cerró la puerta, mirando la singular cápsula con el hombre despreciable despegar y desaparecer en la masa de nubes blancas y verdes.

-Al infierno –respondió después de un rato.

* * *

Bulma no dudó en tomar un baño. Tenía la desesperada necesidad de oler limpio, aunque una parte de ella odiaba que al mismo tiempo estuviera borrando cualquier rastro de Vegeta. "Ew, ¿desde cuándo me puse así?"

Ligeramente asqueada consigo misma, se sumergió en el agua humeante, dejando que las olas de aire caliente y líquido calmaran su cuerpo. Su mente todavía divagaba. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? Por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que se dijera a sí misma que lo hacía, realmente no entendía a Vegeta. Cada vez que pensaba que él estaba finalmente listo para dar el siguiente paso, hacía algo completamente idiota que hacía parecer como si ella no le importara en absoluto. Como por ejemplo, dejarla sola en un planeta alienígena con malvados emperadores sedientos de sangre corriendo por ahí.

Qué romántico.

Se preguntó si alguna vez Vegeta entendería lo que era el amor. No es que ella lo amara. No, en absoluto. Ella simplemente no quería invertir tantos sentimientos en alguien que ni siquiera diría que la amaba.

-¡Quizás pueda enseñarle! –Bulma sonrió para sí misma, drenando la bañera y secándose-. Enfrentémoslo, Bulma Briefs. Si alguien puede enseñar algo a ese obstinado Saiyajin, eres tú.

Limpió el vapor de espejo con su mano, y Bulma sonrió con alivio. Se veía mucho mejor, sin manchas de suciedad o muecas de preocupación. Era increíble el efecto medicinal que un baño podía tener.

-No está mal –dijo, mientras se peinaba los nudos del cabello con las manos, manteniéndolo recto y suave. A continuación venía la ropa; ella escogió un atuendo simple, uno de los uniformes de la Corporación Cápsula. Estaba en medio de una zona de guerra después de todo, y de todos modos se veía bien en cualquier cosa que llevara puesta.

-Qué aburrido. Esos tipos son tan idiotas –se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de la Casa-Cápsula junto a una revista de moda. No había nada más frustrantemente aburrido que sentarse en su trasero mientras sus amigos arriesgaban sus vidas. Ella quería ver lo que estaba pasando. Aunque sabía que podría interferir o incluso lastimarse, al menos quería sentirse útil. Eso era imposible desde esta ubicación.

Su mente rápidamente divagó hacia el Príncipe Saiyajin. Y por una vez, ella no se concentró en su horrible pasado o incluso en sus buenos recuerdos. Se preguntó cómo sería llevarlo a la Tierra con ella, cómo reaccionarían sus padres ante su ruptura definitiva con Yamcha y su nuevo novio, un alienígena orgulloso y arrogante. Por otra parte, sus dos padres eran tan ajenos a la mayoría de las cosas, que dudaba de que realmente les importara demasiado.

¿Pero qué hay del propio Vegeta? ¿Le gustaría la vida en la Tierra? Goku se adaptó bastante bien, pero Goku nunca conoció nada mejor. ¿Querrá quedarse con ella? ¿Querría casarse con ella? ¿Querría tener hijos?

Bulma se mordió el labio ante los últimos dos pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en casarse y tener hijos?

-Aunque, si son parecidos a Gohan…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. Eso era inesperado, sin duda, y dudaba de que si sus amigos de verdad fueron a enfrentar a Freezer, volverían tan pronto. Ella retrocedió tras la silla. "Entonces, ¿quién era?"

-Bonito lugar, ¿no lo crees, Burter?

Esa voz sonaba familiar. Bulma se arrastró por el piso, se movió hacia la pequeña cocina apoyando su espalda contra el frío refrigerador, escondiéndose tras la barra que separaba ese cuarto de la sala de estar.

-Jeice, solo abre la puerta.

"¡Mierda!" Sin darse cuenta, golpeó su cuerpo contra la puerta de la nevera, emitiendo un fuerte sonido metálico. "¡Mierda, mierda!"

-... Hay algo allí, Burter –el acento de Jeice era inconfundible. Pronto, la puerta de la Casa-Cápsula se abrió, y dos sombras, una alta y una baja, aparecieron adentro. Bulma se cubrió la boca, tratando de reprimir el grito de terror que quería escapar de su garganta. Jeice siguió avanzando, y pronto oyó el pitido familiar de un rastreador-... Hmm. Un poder de pelea sumamente bajo. Podría tratarse de una rata.

Bulma tornó los ojos ante el comentario familiar, pero solo se encogió de hombros. Tenía que estar completamente enfocada, no moverse ni hacer ningún tipo de ruido, de lo contrario estaría jodida.

-Como sea –respondió la otra voz desconocida-. Me muero de hambre. Las raciones de Ginyu son ridículas.

"Eep."

No había lugar adonde ir, ningún otro lugar por donde escapar. Bulma se mordió el labio de nuevo, tratando de retener las lágrimas y el temblor de sus manos, pero sabía que era inevitable. Estaba frita.

Finalmente, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se detuvieron al verla. Los ojos de Bulma solo se abrieron del miedo. Jeice se veía exactamente igual, con la piel roja y el pelo blanco brillante. Él no había crecido en absoluto, pero el otro tipo era mucho más alto, con piel azul y grandes colmillos. Se apresuró a ponerse de pie y trató de saltar sobre la barra, pero el extraterrestre azul ya la había agarrado del brazo, arrastrándola hacia ellos. El alienígena azul parecido a una serpiente hizo una mueca.

-No te molestes en intentar huir de mí, rata. No podrás escapar del ser más rápido del universo.

-¡Déjame ir! –Bulma intentó alejar su brazo, pero el alienígena solo apretó su agarre, creando un hormigueo sobre su brazo. Bulma se retorció de dolor, pero no gritó. No merecían ese tipo de satisfacción.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices, Jeice? ¿Debo dejarla ir? ¿O matarla o llevarla con el capitán?

Jeice estaba congelado. El pequeño alienígena rojo estrechó sus ojos cuando miró a Bulma, y unos segundos más tarde, su cabeza se echó hacia atrás en reconocimiento.

-Es... ¡eres tú!

Los ojos rojos del otro alienígena miraron a su camarada.

-¿Conoces a esta... esta cosa?

-Es el viejo juguete de Vegeta. No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos para tenerte de vuelta. Pensé que te había matado o simplemente habías escapado, ¿sabes?

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Déjame ir! –Bulma intentó escapar nuevamente, pero no tenía esperanza. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, pero incluso cuando su visión comenzó a nublarse, pudo ver a Jeice acercarse a ella.

-Eso es exactamente lo que no podemos hacer. El Sr. Freezer te quería en ese entonces. Es seguro decir que todavía estaría interesado en ti ahora. Traigámosla de vuelta con el capi.

El alienígena azul, Burter, asintió y colocó a Bulma sobre su hombro, luego de tomar un refresco de la nevera cercana.


	16. Curva de aprendizaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta es una traducción del fic "Aftershocks" escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Curva de aprendizaje**

Los niños normales no tienen cola. Se había dado cuenta de eso mucho más tarde de lo que debería, cuando tenía tres años y su madre le entregó un libro de anatomía para una "lectura ligera". Y, como hacía siempre que le entregaban un libro, Gohan suspiró con ligera exasperación, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si se encontraba leyendo, no tendría que acompañar a su padre en sus "aventuras". Adentrarse a través del bosque aterrador y desconocido solía causarle mucho temor, algo a lo que algunos humanos también tenían miedo. Y los humanos tenían coxis, un vestigio remanente de sus anteriores etapas evolutivas. Pero eso era todo.

Los humanos no tenían cola, al menos no cuando dejaban de ser embriones en desarrollo. Sin embargo, ni a su madre ni a su padre les parecía extraño que él tuviera una. Y vivir aislados en medio de la nada tampoco le parecía extraño a Gohan. Bueno, no hasta que leyó ese libro de anatomía. Pero podría haber sido él uno de esos casos extremadamente raros donde los bebés humanos nacen con "algo" de más. Claro, su cola era bastante diferente a un apéndice o extremidad de más, pero no encontraba otra explicación.

No hasta que llegó el tío Raditz.

Los niños normales de cinco años no tienen tíos que aterrizan en cápsulas espaciales. No tienen tanto control sobre su Ki. No pueden volar, ni disparar ráfagas de energía ni tienen las mismas capacidades de combate que él. Los niños normales no eran secuestrados por extraterrestres, ni tampoco descubrían que eran mitad alienígenas en el proceso. La mayoría de los niños de cinco años tampoco leían libros sobre anatomía o sobre la historia de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio. Era seguro decir que Son Gohan no era un niño normal de cinco años.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora, Gohan? Freezer está allí.

No era normal para nada.

Gohan miró al joven calvo (¿o tal vez de cabeza afeitada?) por largo rato. Todos dependían de él de repente. Incluso el tío Raditz, que era mucho mayor y tenía mucha más experiencia que él lidiando con hombres como Freezer, parecía completamente desconcertado. "Desearía que estuviera aquí el Sr. Piccolo." Pero no entendía exactamente de dónde provenía ese pensamiento. Gohan no conocía a Piccolo en absoluto, pero en primeras impresiones, él parecía ser del tipo decisivo. Cuando Piccolo percibió que el Ki de Nail se desvanecía y que Freezer se alejaba, no dudó en volar en esa dirección. Tenía tanta certeza, tanta valentía y nada del semblante de "demonio malvado" del que le había hablado su madre.

Pero Son Gohan sabía otras cosas además de biología evolutiva. Sabía que a pesar de que algunos hombres parezcan malos, como Vegeta, el tío Raditz o el Sr. Piccolo, cabía la posibilidad de que no fueran realmente malos después de todo. Y él era bastante bueno para percibir qué tipos eran realmente malos y cuáles simplemente eran malentendidos. El tío Raditz, aunque inicialmente resultaba muy aterrador y despiadado, era solo malentendido. Freezer, por otro lado, era malo. Pura maldad. Gohan miró hacia abajo antes de mirar a Krilin. No podía decirles que no tenía idea de qué hacer. Eso solo provocaría más miedo, y el miedo era lo último que necesitaban. Ya tenían suficiente. Gohan sí tenía una especie de plan de todos modos. Solo esperaba que fuera suficiente para engañar a Freezer.

-Solo... síganme el juego.

El alienígena se acercaba; un ki malvado, pero satisfecho, acelerando hacia ellos. Gohan dio a Raditz una mirada determinada. El niño Saiyajin envolvió su cola rápidamente alrededor de su cintura y agarró la mano de Krilin, sosteniéndolas por la muñeca detrás de la espalda del humano.

-Ponte de rodillas –susurró Gohan-. ¡De prisa por favor!

Krilin pareció confundido por un segundo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Él apartó sus manos del niño.

-Deberías herirme primero, Gohan.

"¿Q-Qué?"

-Será más creíble si... –Krilin aterrizó sobre su trasero, sorprendido ante el repentino contacto del puño de Raditz contra su cara-. ¡Qué rayos!

Raditz se cruzó de brazos.

-No tenemos tiempo para que convenzas a Gohan. Te hice un favor.

Krilin gruñó y se limpió la sangre de la nariz.

-Como sea.

-¿Te gustaría uno también? –Raditz se volvió hacia Yamcha, quien parecía menos que ansioso.

El bandido frunció el ceño y simplemente cayó al suelo.

-Solo di que me rendí sin pelear –Yamcha retrocedió cuando Raditz lo tocó-. Mejor no hacer nada arriesgado.

-Confía en el tío Raditz, Yamcha –Gohan miró a Krilin con determinación, antes de que este regresara a su posición de cautivo. En lugar de agarrar las manos de Krilin, Gohan simplemente lo hizo ponerse de rodillas, apuntando su palma abierta a su cabeza-. Dende, escóndete allí. Mantén tu Ki bajo y luego sal a negociar con nosotros.

-¿Negociar? –preguntó sorprendido el joven Namekuseijin

-Sí. Freezer necesita un Namekuseijin para invocar al Dragón, ¿verdad? Ofrece hacerlo por él si perdonamos sus vidas.

Raditz negó con la cabeza.

-No estoy seguro de que funcione, Gohan.

-No tenemos tiempo para otro plan –Gohan suspiró. Esto era malo. Este plan era increíblemente defectuoso, demasiado arriesgado. Si Freezer sabía que Vegeta era un traidor, su única esperanza era convencer a Freezer de que Gohan y Raditz habían traicionado al Príncipe Saiyajin. Eso en sí mismo sería un acto difícil de vender. Pero también tenían que asegurarse de que Yamcha y Krilin no fueran asesinados, y la única forma en que podían asegurar eso era cambiarlos por algo. Cambiarlos por lo único que Freezer quería-. Ya no nos gusta el tío Vegeta. Es un hombre malo. Traicionó al Señor Freezer –tuvo que balbucear esas palabras, pero se aseguró de que Raditz lo entendiera antes de apartar su mirada de la cara de su pariente mayor.

Raditz apretó los dientes, pero asintió antes de empujar a Yamcha al suelo con el pie. Gohan cuestionó la mirada en la cara de su tío. Él se estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

-Sí, Gohan –fue aún más difícil para él pronunciar esas palabras-. Vegeta es un tonto al pensar que podría derrotar a Freezer con una leyenda tan tonta –el Saiyajin sacó su lengua-. Eso suena absolutamente vil.

El aire a su alrededor se detuvo de repente, casi helándose. Una oscura sombra de energía se cernía sobre ellos.

-¿Qué cosa, Raditz?

-¡Señor Freezer! –Gohan se sorprendió por la rapidez con que se inclinó. El Saiyajin escaneó rápidamente el área a su alrededor, aliviado al ver que Dende se había escondido como se lo había pedido-. Gracias a Kam... ¡estoy tan feliz de verlo, Señor!

-Gusano –su fría presencia fue realmente inquietante. Gohan se estremeció cuando el alienígena aterrizó, fuera de su vehículo flotante. El señor supremo se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus uñas moradas golpeaban el músculo de su antebrazo-. Tienes 5 segundos para explicarme por qué no debería matarte –sus ojos rojos inmediatamente se enfocaron en el sello sobre el pecho de Gohan, el sello del Planeta Vegeta-. Cinco.

-No teníamos idea... nosotros, nosotros no…

-Cuatro.

Gohan comenzó a sudar.

-Nunca quise... Ni siquiera sabía lo que estábamos buscando...

-Tres –Freezer levantó su dedo índice, la punta dirigida a la frente de Gohan.

-Basta, Freezer –Raditz se adelantó, extendiendo los brazos y colocándose frente a Gohan. Su tío se volvió para mirarlo-. Esto no está funcionando. No voy a pasar mis últimos momentos de vida fingiendo serle leal...

Freezer sonrió al ver ese intercambio.

-Bien, Raditz. La verdad finalmente sale a la luz. Dime qué fue lo que causó esta repentina represalia. ¿Estás descontento con tu cápsula espacial? Te permití probar el modelo más reciente. Deberías estar agradecido –su tono era sarcástico, burlón-. ¿O fue tu habitación en uno de mis planetas? Todo lo que tenías que hacer era venir a mí, Raditz. ¿Por qué sigues permitiendo que ese príncipe mono te intimide?

-Por eso justamente –la voz de Raditz sonó determinada. Tenía un tono penetrante que casi transmitía fortaleza. Gohan bajó la mano que apuntaba a Krilin, abandonando el plan fallido y permitiendo que el guerrero se pusiera de pie. Yamcha lo siguió. Ambos estaban tensos, sus músculos temblando ante el terrorífico Ki frente a ellos.

El Ki de Raditz flameaba. Impulsado por la ira, pensó Gohan. Lo reconocía de sus propias batallas contra Raditz y Vegeta. Los insultos a su familia y amigos, los cegadores destellos de furia que hacían a su sangre agitarse dentro de él, encendiendo su Ki con un poder monstruoso. Raditz estaba experimentando esta ira.

-Porque él es mi príncipe. Él es el Príncipe Saiyajin. Los guerreros más poderosos del universo. Más fuertes que tú. Más fuertes que cualquier criatura que la familia Cold haya podido producir. Somos mejores que tú, Señor Freezer. Te mataremos. Te haremos pagar por el sufrimiento que has infligido a nuestro planeta. Por la destrucción de nuestros hogares y de nuestras familias.

-Bardock, ¿no es así? –Freezer solo sonaba pensativo, completamente ajeno a las palabras que Raditz acababa de pronunciar.

El nombre hizo tartamudear al Saiyajin.

-¿Q-qué?

-Tu padre. Dijo también un discurso parecido a este. Era casi tan estúpido como tú. Quizás más estúpido. Es difícil juzgar, y mucho menos comparar el nivel de inteligencia de los monos.

-No somos monos –Gohan no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. La furia de Raditz pareció desbordarse hacia Gohan, y el niño Saiyajin avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de su tío. Aunque su energía estaba recargada por la ira, su voz era serena, casi científica-. El Oozaru, la cual se cree que es nuestra forma más poderosa, se parece mucho más a un simio, no a un mono. La única similitud entre los Saiyajin y los monos son nuestras colas –él desenvolvió la suya de su cintura para mostrarlo-. Aunque ni siquiera entiendo su propósito para empezar. El Oozaru no es nuestro poder supremo.

Eso llamó la atención de Freezer. Perfecto. Los ojos rojos y saltones del alienígena se agrandaron un poco.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? El Oozaru es lo único especial sobre ustedes, es lo único que les ha permitido proliferar y desarrollar su tan aclamada raza alienígena. Tu clase no vale nada sin sus colas.

-Te estás olvidando del Super Saiyajin –fue Raditz quien respondió, con una sonrisa aguda en su rostro-. Está en las leyendas. Y será tu perdición.

Freezer apretó sus puños.

-Cállate, Raditz. Eres un completo idiota.

-Simplemente tienes miedo de la verdad, Freezer. Vegeta te matará. Se convertirá en el Super Saiyajin y...

-¡SILENCIO! –Freezer levantó su mano, con el dedo completamente extendido. Un pequeño rayo rojo estalló desde la punta y atravesó el lado izquierdo del pecho de Raditz. El Saiyajin colapsó inmediatamente, la sangre se derramó por la herida y su corazón se detuvo permanentemente. Freezer tenía una expresión ligeramente insatisfecha-. Odio a las personas que repiten sus monólogos. ¡Le dije que se callara!

Gohan había sido cegado por la furia antes, pero nunca cuando no había luna llena. Nunca sintió tanta ausencia de control fuera de su estado de Oozaru, pero en ese momento, al ver a su tío acostado de espaldas con la sangre manchando sus labios y su pecho, Gohan perdió los estribos. No hubo pensamientos, solo acción pura. Su ki flameó de un color amarillo brillante alrededor de su cuerpo, y en cuestión de segundos, la parte superior de su pie se conectaba con la sien de Freezer, enviando al alienígena millas más lejos de donde había estado hace unos segundos.

Sediento de sangre, Gohan sentía ira pura corriendo por sus venas, acompañada del dolor intenso de ver el cuerpo caído y mutilado de su tío en el suelo. Estaba listo para atacar una vez más a Freezer, cuando una mano fuerte se posó sobre su hombro.

-No seas imprudente. Vas a hacer que te maten.

La voz profunda era un poco familiar, y en la profundidad de su ira, Gohan no quería obedecer.

-Él... él…

-Tienes demasiado potencial para ser tan descuidado –fue entonces cuando Gohan se dio cuenta que se trataba de Piccolo frente a él... pero no, no Piccolo. Este Namekuseijin era un poco diferente, y mucho más fuerte que Piccolo. El guerrero verde lanzó sus prendas pesadas al suelo antes de volver a mirar al niño, quién ya se encontraba más calmado-. Me fusioné con Nail. No te equivoques. Todavía soy Piccolo. El trato fue mantener esa personalidad dominante a cambio.

-... Pero, ¿por qué? –de repente, Gohan se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Las lágrimas ya estaban casi secas, pero podía saborear la sal en sus mejillas.

-Nail quería matar a Freezer. Parece ser una petición popular –la cara de Piccolo era severa mientras miraba hacia donde había aterrizado Freezer-. Vuelve con los demás. Puedo manejar a Freezer. Será mejor que vayas a revisar esos otros poderes de pelea.

-¿Qué? ¿Otros poderes? –si él no fuera un niño pequeño, Gohan probablemente se hubiera maldecido a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta. Había estado tan distraído con el monstruoso Ki de Freezer y vigilando los Kis de su padre y del tío Vegeta que no había notado que otros cinco poderosos Kis habían aparecido de repente-. Eso no es bueno.

Piccolo no se giró.

-Vete de aquí, Gohan. Freezer morirá pronto.

-Vámonos –era Raditz hablando ahora. Raditz, su tío Raditz que acababa de morir hacía unos momentos.

Gohan estaba seriamente confundido hasta que vio a Dende un poco más atrás del Saiyajin.

-Está bien, Sr. Piccolo –hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia ambos Namekuseijin-. Gracias.

* * *

Algo no andaba bien. Múltiples cosas en realidad. Y Vegeta no se refería a todas las cosas pasadas que se habían jodido desde que llegó a este condenado planeta. En ese momento, había suficiente mierda ocurriendo que si él hubiera sido un hombre débil de mente, ya no sabría donde tenía la cabeza. Hubo un cambio repentino en un Ki, que finalmente pudo notar porque ya no estaba ocupado detectando el de Nappa. Todavía era relativamente novato en eso de rastrear los Kis, pero esperaba que Kakarotto fuera un poco mejor. Él fue quien le enseñó el truco a su mocoso después de todo.

Por qué Kakarotto no había mencionado que cinco nuevos Kis habían aparecido de repente sería algo que Vegeta nunca entendería.

-Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabías?

-Claro que no, Vegeta –Goku se rascó la cabeza, el flequillo cayendo sobre su cara-. Y sé que por lo general eres muy malhumorado, pero ¿hay alguna razón por la que decidiste decirme eso?

-Solo porque es la verdad. Y porque fallaste en mencionar que las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu han aterrizado aquí.

-¿Las qué?

-No importa, Kakarotto. Pero ¿te importaría explicar por qué el poder de pelea del Namekuseijn ha aumentado tanto? –realmente no necesitaba preocuparse por las Fuerzas Ginyu. Claro, Zarbon lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero Vegeta dudaba de que pudiera ser superado por ninguno de los soldados de Freezer, incluidas las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu. Eran un montón de payasos que desfilaban, nada más.

Goku parecía desconcertado.

-No estoy seguro sobre eso tampoco. No puedo decir que estaba prestando demasiada atención a la batalla.

Sintió que la respuesta solo lo irritaría más, pero Vegeta tenía que preguntar.

-Entonces, ¿a qué, Kakarotto, le estabas prestando atención?

De repente apareció una mirada extraña en el rostro de Goku, cuando el Saiyajin más alto volvió a rascarse la cabeza.

-Bueno, es el Ki de Bulma.

El corazón del Príncipe Saiyajin dio un vuelco. Casi saltando y sintió su sangre caer en picado a la parte inferior de su diafragma.

-¿Disculpa?

-Bulma... su Ki es difícil de rastrear, ¿sabes? Debido a que todos los demás Kis son más fuertes, y por eso es difícil enfocarse también en los otros, especialmente cuando el de ella...

"¿Especialmente cuando el de ella qué?" El sudor se deslizó por la frente de Vegeta. No entendía este repentino pánico, solo que estaba allí y que estaba relacionado con Bulma. Él necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien. Necesitaba saber si su Ki aún se podía detectar. Vegeta intentó responder la pregunta él mismo, pero no podía sentirla. Ella no estaba donde la habían dejado. No estaba segura.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Vegeta se abalanzara sobre Goku. El Príncipe Saiyajin voló ligeramente, agarrando a Goku por el cuello y alzándolo a su nueva altura.

-¿Dónde está ella? –las palabras se sintieron pesadas, duras y lentas-. ¡Kakarotto! ¿Puedes sentirla? ¡Dime!

-Cálmate, Vegeta. Ella está viva –Goku se soltó de su agarre-. Pero está con otros dos poderes de pelea. No los reconoz...

Vegeta no esperó a que terminara de hablar antes de golpear a Goku en la mejilla.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿De verdad eres tan idiota? ¡De verdad no tienes ni idea de lo importante que es ella! ¡De cuánto ella...

Vegeta se detuvo. Observó como la expresión de Goku cambiaba rápidamente de una de dolor a una especie de sonrisa burlona. Una sonrisa. De todas las cosas que podía hacer o decir, Goku solo decidió sonreír. Eso solo hizo que Vegeta se cabreara más.

-Deja eso.

-¿Dejar qué?

-De mirarme como si supieras lo que estoy pensando. Es patético. Debería golpearte de nuevo –se cruzó de brazos mientras el otro Saiyajin se ponía de pie, reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle de nuevo dónde estaba Bulma. No queriendo llegar a depender de Kakarotto para proporcionarle información, Vegeta rápidamente voló hacia donde habían dejado a Bulma. Su Ki no estaba presente en absoluto, y el Príncipe Saiyajin tuvo que contener el impulso de hacer estallar la cueva en ese mismo momento. "¿Dónde está?"

Recuerdos no deseados pasaron por su mente. Las promesas de Bulma. Sus reiteradas afirmaciones. Ella había dicho que no iba a dejarlo. Había prometido que nunca se iría sin él.

 _-_ _Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas, Vegeta._

…

 _-Puedes confiar en mí._

Él había confiado en ella. Demonios, ahora confiaba en ella ciegamente, por razones de las que no estaba seguro. Pero por una vez, no fueron las promesas de Bulma lo que lo enfurecieron. Era el hecho de que no había podido mantener la suya.

-¿Dónde está ella? –su voz era baja al sentir que Goku aterrizaba detrás de él. El Príncipe Saiyajin caminó lentamente a través de la cueva, permitiendo que el otro guerrero lo siguiera. La puerta de la pequeña casa estaba abierta, el lugar parecía intacto, no había sido saqueado ni nada, aunque estaba seguro de que Bulma había luchado. Ella no era de las que se daban por vencidas fácilmente. El silencio del lugar lo perturbó-. ¿Dónde demonios está? –una luz amarilla iluminó de repente la habitación, prendiendo algunos de los muebles en llamas-. ¡Ella estaba aquí!

-¡Vegeta!

Otra explosión de Ki se desató. Las llamas envolvieron la habitación. Vegeta ignoró los gritos de Goku y luchó cuando el más alto Saiyajin envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso del príncipe y lo arrastró fuera de la Casa-Cápsula.

-¿Estás loco? –Goku tiró de su cabello-. ¿Por qué estás incendiando todo?

La cara de Vegeta estaba roja, la luz amarilla era su Ki fuera de control. Vio a Goku alejarse de la energía llameante, pero no retrocedió por completo. Su expresión se tornó seria.

-Concéntrate, Vegeta. Cálmate y podrás sentirla.

Fue difícil controlar toda esa energía, pero Vegeta estabilizó rápidamente su poder hasta que logró concentrarse y sentir el Ki de Bulma.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Kakarotto?

Goku solo sonrió y siguió a Vegeta fuera de la cueva antes de alzar el vuelo. Ambos Saiyajin volaban con rapidez, cortando a través del aire y probablemente arriesgándose a ser detectados por Freezer o uno de los miembros de la Fuerza Ginyu.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que Vegeta quería. Desafiaba a cualquiera a tratar de detenerlo ahora. Quería que alguien lo retara, que tratara de interponerse en su camino por un segundo. El Saiyajin sonrió con satisfacción. Ni siquiera durarían un segundo. Los demolería, los pulverizaría en pedazos.

-Siento seis Kis, Vegeta.

El Príncipe Saiyajin asintió. Él también los sentía. Uno era de Bulma, parpadeando frenéticamente del terror. Los otros cinco no tenían importancia para él. Estarían muertos pronto.

* * *

Los príncipes en caballos blancos no eran más que cuentos de hadas. Fantasías injustificadas que las madres les contaban a sus hijas para entretenerlas antes de dormir. Se suponía que eran cuentos para dormir y nada más, y aunque Bulma sabía todo esto desde niña, no había podido evitar desear conocer a su propio príncipe, a su novio perfecto.

Ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. No a un príncipe sobre un caballo blanco o cualquier otro tipo de vehículo. "Eso sería demasiado lento." _Su_ príncipe no necesitaba esas cosas. _Su_ príncipe no era un cortés caballero de radiante armadura. Y, sinceramente, a ella le gustaba eso. Los chicos malos eran exactamente su tipo.

Ella deseaba que Vegeta estuviera ahí más que nunca. Jeice y Burter la habían colocado al lado de una gran roca, dejándola en la hierba azul de Namekusei mientras hablaban con sus compañeros, quienes parecían alienígenas súper poderosos. "Como si fuera de extrañar." Ella tornó los ojos ante la idea, pero incluso su actitud un tanto indolente no pudo enmascarar el intenso miedo que sentía. Freezer no estaba allí. Por eso, estaba agradecida. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?

No se habían molestado en atarla; sabían que ella no era lo suficientemente rápida como para escapar. Pero eso no le impidió considerarlo seriamente. Bulma los miró con atención, pensando en cualquier posible modo en que pudiera huir sin ser asesinada.

No había nada más que terreno abierto y algunos árboles estrechos. Nada para ocultarse, si de alguna manera lograba distanciarse sin ser detectada. Y de todos modos ellos tenían rastreadores. Solo necesitaban detectar su Ki…

"Goku y Vegeta también pueden detectar mi Ki." Todos podían. Ella no tenía control sobre su Ki, pero al haber convivido con luchadores toda su vida, conocía la idea básica de cómo funcionaba. Bulma se volvió hacia la roca detrás de ella y se puso de pie. Jeice inmediatamente se volteó de la conversación que estaba teniendo con los demás y preguntó:

-¿Qué estás haciendo, muchacha?

-Nada –respondió ella, chasqueando sus dedos antes de darle a la roca un ligero empujón. Era dos veces más grande que ella, grande e inmovible, el objeto perfecto para poner a prueba su fuerza-. Nada en absoluto.

Bulma no se había molestado en aprender los nombres de los otros miembros. El tipo morado con cuernos parecía estar a cargo, dando órdenes e intentando contactar a Freezer con su rastreador. El alienígena violeta habló, descontento.

-Parece que el rastreador del Señor Freezer no está funcionando bien. Jeice, deja sola a la mujer de la Tierra y ve a traer los rastreadores de repuesto de nuestras naves.

Jeice frunció el ceño y se alejó de Bulma hacia las cápsulas espaciales cercanas. Ahora era su oportunidad. Ella estabilizó sus pies sobre la tierra y empujó la roca, tratando de aprovechar toda la energía de su cuerpo. Nunca había realizado antes un esfuerzo así; sus esporádicas visitas al gimnasio no eran nada en comparación con el entrenamiento que practicaban sus amigos. Pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Y de ninguna manera se sentaría allí a esperar sin intentar nada.

El sudor rodó por su frente en arroyos salados. Le dolía un poco los ojos, pero ella continuó, obteniendo miradas extrañadas del grupo de alienígenas a unos metros de ella.

-No me gusta lo que está haciendo, capi.

-Relájate, Jeice –replicó el hombre de cabeza anaranjada, que era el que parecía más humano. Si los humanos fueran el doble de su tamaño normal-. ¿Qué puede hacer esa pequeña cosa? ¡Solo se está agotando para nosotros!

-Debería matarla ahora mismo –habló el alienígena verde de cuatro ojos. Gurdo o Gludo o algo así-. Vegeta y yo tenemos bastante historia. Lo que no daría por matar a su...

-No, Guldo. La llevaremos con el Señor Freezer –el capitán violeta cruzó sus brazos severamente-. Eso después de conseguir también las Esferas del Dragón.

Ella suspiró un poco y siguió empujando. Eso era algo que no conseguirían tan pronto. Sus manos comenzaron a ampollarse mientras empujaban y empujaban la sólida superficie de la roca. No se estaba moviendo ni un centímetro, pero eso no era lo que ella quería lograr. Bulma se movió hacia el otro lado de la roca, bloqueando su vista del grupo de soldados de Freezer. "Solo un poco más, solo eleva tu energía. Ellos te sentirán. Te encontrarán y…"

Una mano áspera tapó su boca, reprimiendo el grito que seguramente hubiera liberado. Sintió un profundo terror ante el contacto repentino. Él la estaba arrastrando rápidamente, ignorando las patadas que enviaba y volando hacia atrás.

Bulma no pudo gritar. ¿Quién la escucharía? ¿Le estaría pidiendo a Jeice y su grupo que vinieran a salvarla? No. Necesitaba salir sola de esto, y lo intentó. Bulma levantó su mano, tratando de golpear a su atacante con el puño, pero el hombre detrás de ella rápidamente la agarró de la muñeca y la hizo girar. Su boca se amplió en una gran sonrisa de alivio.

-Goku.

La sensación de alivio se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y Bulma se calmó de inmediato. Abrazó a su mejor amigo, manteniendo su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, relajándose en la seguridad de su musculoso cuerpo. Bulma sabía que la rescatarían; siempre lo hacían. Pero eso no detuvo el terror y el consiguiente alivio. El alto guerrero la abrazó con fuerza y luego la soltó.

Parpadeó cuando Vegeta se acercó a ella, su postura lucía llena de ansiedad y tenía una mirada casi asustada en sus ojos. La amplia sonrisa de Bulma cayó en un débil suspiro al verlo así. Podía ver que estaba preocupado, más que preocupado, y no quería hacerle sufrir, no de nuevo.

-Estoy bien. No te dejé.

Aún estaban separados unos metros, Goku estaba de pie a un lado mirando en la distancia. Sabía que probablemente estaba rastreando a los extraterrestres de los que la acababa de rescatar.

Vegeta la ignoró.

-Kakarotto, ¿cómo has…

-No estaban usando sus rastreadores así que simplemente la agarré –Goku entrecerró los ojos hacia el horizonte-. Pero no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que comiencen a buscarla. Tengo suerte de haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para que ninguno de ellos lograra verme. Fue inteligente que te alejaras también de ellos, Bulma.

Ella realmente no escuchaba lo que Goku le estaba diciendo, raro ya que ella jamás solía ignorar un cumplido. Bulma estaba demasiado concentrada en Vegeta. Vegeta, quien aún lucía preocupado. No celoso, ni furioso ni siquiera aliviado. Eso la preocupaba más que nada. Ella cerró rápidamente la distancia entre ellos, esperando que su Príncipe Saiyajin retrocediera, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Por qué no viniste tú?

Goku fue quien respondió.

-No se lo permití. Estaba demasiado inestable. Si no controlaba su Ki, podría haber sido potencialmente peligroso para ti.

-Cállate, Kakarotto –soltó Vegeta-. No soy un niño. Tengo control sobre mi poder –aunque estaba hablando con Goku, Vegeta la miraba a ella, sus ojos negros recorrían su cuerpo en busca de alguna herida-. Jamás la lastimaría.

Bulma agarró su mano, sintiendo de inmediato su calidez. Vegeta comenzó a retroceder, pero Bulma no lo dejó, tirando de él bruscamente y atrapándolo en un abrazo. Ella enredó su mano en la parte inferior de su oscuro cabello. Grueso y perfecto entre sus dedos. Sus manos pasaron junto a su cuello y se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda. Vegeta estaba impasible, inmóvil, y Bulma hizo un puchero ante su falta de respuesta.

-¿No me darás un beso, Vegeta? Solo tenemos unos minutos.

Él gruñó.

-Mujer vulgar.

Ella soltó una risita, observando un débil destello rojo sobre sus pómulos. El Príncipe Saiyajin se estaba sonrojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Nervioso? –él solo respondió con otro gruñido. Bulma rió cuando notó que él miraba brevemente a Goku-. ¿Te pones tímido frente a Goku, Vegeta?

Goku se rió un poco hacia un lado y colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¡No dejes que te detenga! Estaré por aquí…

-Cállate, Kakaroto. Y tú, Mujer… -Él agarró sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y las atrapó entre las suyas, dejando que sus dedos se entrelazaran. Vegeta luego la abrazó con fuerza, pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla. Eso es lo que siempre hacía. Le mostraba lo fuerte que era, recordándole que era poderoso, que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerla, pero que tenía el control suficiente para nunca hacerle daño-. Lidiaré contigo cuando mate a los demás.

-Qué poético, pero en serio… -Bulma se mordió el labio. Sintió un vacío repentino dentro de ella. Ella vio cómo su preocupación desaparecía rápidamente. El Vegeta preocupado convirtiéndose en el mucho más familiar Vegeta vengativo. Y se preguntó si eso eventualmente lo llevaría hasta su muerte-. ¿Qué pasa si nunca más tenemos una oportunidad como esta?

Vegeta gruñó.

-¿Oportunidad como qué? Con Kakarotto respirando en nuestros…

-Una oportunidad mientras estamos vivos, Vegeta –su voz tenía tono severo-. ¿Qué pasa si no terminas... vivo?

El Príncipe Saiyajin la soltó de repente y mantuvo la distancia. Volteó su cabeza inmediatamente hacia Goku.

-Cuídala mientras me encargo de la basura. Dejaré algunos insectos para ti si deseas pelear.

-¿Puedes con todos ellos por tu cuenta, Vegeta? –preguntó Goku.

-Bien, Kakaroto –respondió él en tono de burla-. Te enviaré dos. Tráela cuando hayas terminado si lo deseas.

Goku asintió, pero Bulma no estaba muy feliz.

-¿Por qué no puedes llevarme?

-Eres una distracción –Vegeta se volvió hacia ella-. No seré capaz de concentrarme.

-Pero... si tú... será mejor que no...

La interrupción de sus cálidos labios casi la tira al suelo. El impacto fue tan repentino pero, al mismo tiempo, completamente bienvenido. La agarró por los hombros y acercó sus cuerpos, creando fricción y energía. Esto era lo que ella quería. No caballeros blancos, ni corceles, ni armaduras. Ella quería a su príncipe. Él era grosero a veces, sí, pero era completamente suyo. Su calidez era consumidora. Su energía, adictiva. Ella lo necesitaba, mucho más de lo que su naturaleza independiente le permitiría admitir. Necesitaba su confianza desbordante, su inquebrantable capacidad de enfrentarse a ella, su pasión, su fuego.

Él la complementaba y ella... ella lo amaba por eso.

* * *

Felices fiestas :)


	17. Poder latente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta es una traducción del fic Aftershocks escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **Poder latente**

Ella realmente lo amaba, ¿cierto?

Era un pensamiento fácil. Simplemente apareció en su mente, y ahora que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, no podía deshacerse de la idea. Ella lo amaba. Amaba a Vegeta. Podría haberse enamorado de él hace años, o también podría tratarse de algo reciente. O tal vez siempre lo había amado.

Bulma inconscientemente negó con la cabeza, todavía mirando al Príncipe Saiyajin delante de ella. Su cabello oscuro revoloteaba suavemente con la brisa de Namekusei, con los hombros encorvados, el cuerpo listo para saltar en cualquier segundo en caso de que alguien se acercara. No, ella no lo había amado entonces. De ser así, Bulma habría hecho cualquier cosa en su poder para volver con él. Habría mordido la cabeza de Goku por haberla deseado de vuelta y nunca hubiera sido capaz de tocar a Yamcha. Lo que sintió hace muchos años fue solo un _crush_ de adolescente, una sombra hueca de lo que ella estaba sintiendo ahora. Amor maduro. Amor consciente. Ella lo conocía por completo ahora, y por eso lo amaba.

Goku tocó su hombro cuando Vegeta se giró para marcharse. El Príncipe Saiyajin no se apresuró como la última vez, y Bulma dudó sobre si debía decírselo. "Dijo que yo era una distracción. Imagina lo que pensará si suelto esa bomba." Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si él nunca regresaba. "Entonces jamás lo sabría."

"Deja de ser tan melodramática. ¿Te has olvidado de las Esferas del Dragón?"

Sí, siempre había esa opción. La mente de Bulma calmó cualquier pensamiento adicional. Si Vegeta llegase a morir, no se mantendría muerto por mucho, no mientras existiera ella y las Esferas del Dragón. ¿Y desde cuándo era tan negativa para creer que él moriría tan fácilmente? Bulma se cruzó de brazos, sus ojos azules miraron a Vegeta a pesar de que este miraba hacia otro lado.

-Más te vale que vuelvas.

Él gruñó y dejó caer su cabeza.

-Sí, Bulma –respondió Vegeta, dio un saludo silencioso con dos dedos, antes de volar y dejarla con Goku.

La mujer de pelo azul se volvió hacia su amigo y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Estaba distraída por la repentina epifanía de sus emociones, por la aparente, aunque mínima, calidez del príncipe hacia ella. Esas cosas podrían analizarse más tarde. Esos pensamientos eran para tiempos más tranquilos.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

-Hay que esperar hasta que me envíe un oponente. Quizás sea mejor que te ocultaras. Si él envía dos, uno puede intentar usarte como rehén.

-Bien, pero después de que mates al primero, voy a salir.

La pequeña sonrisa de Goku se desvaneció de inmediato.

-Bulma... yo no mato gente.

-Esa no es "gente", Goku. Son monstruos –ella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Realmente Goku iba a sacrificar su seguridad porque se sentía culpable de matar?-. No son más que…

Goku negó con la cabeza.

-Vegeta era como ellos una vez, y mírale ahora. ¿No estaban en la misma situación?

-Pero no son la misma persona. Vegeta es... –ella no sabía cómo explicarlo. Tal vez hubo un momento en que Vegeta fue tan malo como esos hombres, pero ya no. Siempre odió a Freezer, siempre tuvo esa chispa de rebelión en él.

El Saiyajin se encogió de hombros, ignorando sus vacilaciones y su leve tartamudeo.

-Tengo una pregunta, Bulma. Debería haberle preguntado esto a Vegeta, pero quizás tú lo sepas.

Rara vez había una pregunta para la que no tuviera respuesta, por lo que Bulma asintió.

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué es, Goku?

-Es solo... ¿Alguna vez te dijo cómo lucía un Súper Saiyajin?

-¿Eh? –"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" Realmente no lo había pensado, sobre todo porque solo veía al Super Saiyajin como un deseo excepcionalmente poderoso y eso es todo. Era un medio para un fin, siendo el fin la muerte de Freezer. Pero ahora que Goku lo mencionaba, ¿qué era el Super Saiyajin? ¿Era algo así como el Oozaru? Porque eso era algo que ella definitivamente no quería ver.

"¿Y si es aún peor? ¿Y si él no tiene ningún control sobre sí mismo?" Dejó que la pregunta permaneciera en los rincones de su mente. No había necesidad de generar más inquietudes, y vocalizarlas solo las hacía parecer más reales.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso, Goku?

-Así que no lo sabes. Hmm... –suspiró Goku, haciendo un estiramiento y preparándose para los inevitables minutos de pelea-. Sé que fui el monstruo que mató a mi abuelo. Lo sabías, ¿verdad?

-Sí –dijo Bulma mirando al suelo; siempre se había sentido mal por Goku con respecto a eso. Ese hombre había sido la única persona en la vida de Goku durante más de una década, y resultaba horrible descubrir que él era el responsable de su muerte. Su amigo lo estaba tomando mucho mejor de lo que ella lo haría.

-No tenía ningún control... ni siquiera recuerdo haber cambiado.

-¿Crees que el Super Saiyajin es así?

Goku se mantuvo en silencio por un segundo.

-No... no lo creo.

-Entonces por qué...

Los ojos negros de Goku se desviaron hacia el cielo. Estaba rastreando un Ki, sin duda.

-Creo que lo he visto.

Ella sintió asombro y alivio de inmediato. ¿Goku había logrado convertirse en Super Saiyajin? Era maravilloso y horrible a la vez. Ahora podrían tener una oportunidad contra Freezer. Podrían sobrevivir y regresar a la Tierra tal vez ilesos. Aunque sabía que Vegeta no estaría feliz con eso. Ella no podía imaginar su ira, su obsesiva necesidad de querer superar al hombre que le robó su destino. "Eso no sería saludable."

-¿Goku, tú...?

-Shh, Bulma –Goku levantó un brazo, sosteniéndolo sobre su estómago-. Ve a esconderte. Dos Kis están llegando.

-¿Y dónde, genio, esperas que me esconda en este desierto? –Bulma ocultó su temor con enojo. Eso era cierto. El área circundante no tenía más que árboles delgados con forma de paletas y rocas que estaban demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo.

Goku también miró a su alrededor. Era increíble la transformación que sufría Goku cuando se acercaba una batalla. El hombre una vez ridículo e infantil se puso rígido, sus músculos tensos y su sonrisa feliz convirtiéndose en una sonrisa de agitación. Había algo sobre los Saiyajin y las peleas, una especie de descarga que Bulma realmente no entendía. Lo único con lo que podía compararlo era tal vez con la pasión y obsesión que sentía cuando estaba inventando. Goku agarró su mano.

-Te esconderé.

Su estómago se estremeció un poco con la repentina velocidad de Goku. Se dirigía hacia una meseta, estaba cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que ella nunca hubiera podido llegar allí sola. El Saiyajin le soltó el brazo y la observó sentarse.

-Estoy bien, Goku –aseveró Bulma cuando este no se marchó de inmediato.

-¿Estás segura? La última vez que te dejamos sola, te secuestraron.

-Estoy bien.

-Y si eso volviera a suceder, estoy bastante seguro de que Vegeta me mataría. Aunque probablemente sería una gran pelea…

-¡Goku! –Bulma entornó los ojos. Era incorregible-. Gritaré a todo pulmón si algún extraterrestre súper extraño se me acerca. Ve a patearle el trasero a algunos tipos malos. ¿De acuerdo?

Él le dio una suave sonrisa y se fue volando. Son Goku no necesitaba que lo mandaran a una batalla dos veces.

* * *

El polvo se movía entre ellos. Ambos sujetos estaban completamente inmóviles, uno lucía increíblemente más tranquilo que el otro mientras se evaluaban mutuamente. Con los ojos firmes, Piccolo recordó su entrenamiento y lo agradecido que había estado por una vez en su vida de estar vinculado a Kamisama. El dios no le agradaba mucho, aunque técnicamente eran la misma persona, pero la influencia de Kamisama le había permitido a Piccolo mantener su cuerpo en la otra vida. El Rey Enma incluso le había otorgado permiso para atravesar el Camino de la Serpiente, en vez de mandarlo directo al infierno. Aparentemente, sacrificarse para proteger al hijo de un hombre al que una vez quiso matar tenía sus ventajas.

Su entrenamiento bajo Kaiosama consistía principalmente en la meditación. Se había negado primero a probar esos métodos de entrenamiento tan ridículos; pero lo que a ese Kaiosama le faltaba en convencionalismo, lo compensaba con conocimiento. Le habló de algo llamado Genki-Dama, que el dios dijo que Piccolo sería incapaz de aprender debido a su "corazón impuro". Pero le contó todo sobre Freezer y le advirtió que no debía pelear con él bajo ninguna circunstancia. A Piccolo realmente no se le daba bien seguir órdenes.

Y además, ¿de qué otra manera se suponía que probaría el Kaio-ken?

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para luchar contra Freezer. Piccolo realmente no entendía el alboroto. Ni siquiera necesitaba la fusión con Nail, aunque eso ciertamente había aumentado su poder inmensamente. Terminaría con Freezer en pocos minutos.

-Eres diferente al otro Namekuseijin –Freezer frunció los labios-. Dime. ¿Serás igual de fácil de matar?

-Idiota. No lo mataste. Él es parte de mí ahora, y ambos te mataremos.

-¿Así que ustedes gusanos verdes pueden unir cuerpos? Interesante. –dijo Freezer frunciendo el ceño. El tirano se colocó en posición de pelea, con las manos levantadas y las piernas abiertas-. Bueno, al menos eso me permite matarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. Qué eficiente.

En un instante, Freezer se adelantó, apareciendo frente a Piccolo en un instante. El Namekuseijin logró seguir sus movimientos fácilmente y lanzó un puñetazo justo a tiempo para golpear a Freezer en la cara. El extraterrestre de cola larga voló hacia atrás, su cuerpo enterrándose en la tierra por fuerza del golpe. Piccolo gruñó y se cruzó de brazos. Ni siquiera había tenido que quitarse la ropa pesada.

-Eres demasiado arrogante. Tener secuaces que hagan tu trabajo sucio te ha suavizado.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Freezer levantarse de nuevo. Se quitó la armadura, con desagrado pero sin ira en sus ojos rojos.

-Eres mejor de lo que pensaba. Permíteme darte un desafío apropiado.

Piccolo levantó los brazos, esperando un ataque de Ki.

-Por favor, hazlo.

Pero para su sorpresa, Freezer no lanzó ningún tipo de ataque ofensivo. El aire de repente se canalizó alrededor del pequeño alienígena. Una ardiente llama de energía brilló y el Ki de Freezer se aumentó exponencialmente. Cuando el polvo se despejó, Piccolo sacudió la cabeza confundido. Este no era Freezer.

Era mucho más alto, más grande y, en general, más poderoso. El Poderoso Patrón ya no usaba armadura, revelando una apariencia aún más blanca y púrpura. Sus cuernos se curvaron hacia arriba, lo suficientemente afilados como para atravesar el pecho de una persona con facilidad. Los labios fríos y morados parecían ensangrentados, como gusanos agonizantes.

-Sorprendido, ¿no es así? Verás, puse mi cuerpo a propósito en un estado de menor poder. Es menos aterrador.

Piccolo se quitó el casco y la capa y su cuerpo se alivianó con más energía. La habilidad de Freezer para transformarse fue una sorpresa, pero aún era manejable, especialmente con el Kaio-ken.

-Esto no es nada –resopló el Namekuseijin.

-Qué bien –Freezer desapareció y reapareció a centímetros del rostro de Namekuseijin. El alma malvada y despiadada del tirano podía verse a través de su extraña mirada. Apestaba a pura malicia. Su voz era grave, sus ojos rojos como la sangre-. Porque aún me quedan dos más por mostrarte.

Una rodilla chocó de repente con el abdomen de Piccolo, y Freezer sacudió la figura encogida del Namekuseijin con un puñetazo que mandó al alienígena verde hacia atrás. Piccolo se recuperó rápidamente, lastimado pero no acabado. Con los pies apoyados sobre el suelo, usó la superficie sólida como punto de soporte, saltando hacia el alienígena a toda velocidad. Piccolo no quería perder el tiempo.

-¡Kaio-ken!

La palabra llamó la atención del alienígena, que observó la técnica con interés; pero Piccolo no lo dejó reflexionar por mucho. Una llamarada roja se encendió alrededor de su cuerpo justo antes de que este golpeara a Freezer en la cara. Con mucho cuidado, desapareció detrás del alienígena y lo tiró al suelo, creando cráteres con la forma maltratada de Freezer.

Piccolo jadeó cuando los efectos de Kaio-ken desaparecieron. La técnica era difícil de controlar y afectaba su cuerpo. Pero el Namekuseijin necesitaba velocidad. Necesitaba matar a este demonio rápidamente. Freezer no se había convertido en el ser más poderoso del universo sin saber cómo luchar. Era mejor acabar con él mientras podía. "Esta lucha ha terminado." Se llevó dos dedos a la frente, preparando un ataque que había creado hace más de un año. Había tiempo suficiente. Mantuvo su mente enfocada en el cañón, canalizando su Ki en sus dos dedos. Incluso después de cargar durante aproximadamente un minuto, el alienígena seguía inconsciente en el suelo. "Tendré tiempo para completar esto antes que..."

-Oye, hombre planta.

Piccolo dejó caer sus dedos ligeramente cargados y se giró para mirar a Freezer.

-Cómo... cómo hiciste...

-¿Ahora quién está subestimando a quién? –Frezzer había cambiado de nuevo. Con una cara larga, horrible. Un monstruo salido de alguna pesadilla olvidada, enterrada.

"Maldición. ¿Cómo pude haber dejado que se transformara de nuevo? ¡Me estaba concentrando demasiado en este maldito ataque!"

Freezer agarró ambas manos del Namekuseijin.

-No me agradan mucho los disparos de energía…

En un desgarrador y húmedo rasgón, los dos brazos de Piccolo fueron arrancados de sus hombros, los tendones y articulaciones se rompían mientras la sangre púrpura salpicaba por todas partes. Sus músculos fueron desgarrados y el dolor fue una tortura. Sus huesos destrozados. El tejido completamente muerto. Freezer dejó caer las extremidades descuidadamente mientras Piccolo gritaba en agonía.

-No pareces muy amenazante ahora, ¿verdad?

Su mente se nubló, oscureciéndose. Piccolo perdía demasiada sangre, muy rápidamente, pero tenía suficiente Ki todavía para regenerarse. Simplemente no tenía suficiente tiempo.

Freezer le dio una patada en el estómago otra vez, haciendo que su cuerpo se balancee sobre su espalda. El alienígena ahora de cabeza larga movió la cabeza de Piccolo con su mano fría, los ojos de este llenos de terror.

-Quiero que veas esto –Freezer retrocedió-. Quiero que veas el miedo mismo.

* * *

-Ese es el Ki de mi papá –Gohan sonrió antes de tomar velocidad. Las nubes se arremolinaron sobre ellos mientras él y sus compañeros combatientes se arqueaban en el cielo-. ¡Tío Raditz, vamos!

Krillin limpió el sudor de su cabeza al lado de dicho tío.

-Diantres, ¿qué tipo de entrenamiento hicieron ustedes? De ninguna manera fui tan poderoso cuando tenía 5 años.

-Mi sobrino tiene un potencial increíble. Especialmente considerando su educación –Raditz meneó la nariz mientras un mechón de pelo negro se corría hacia delante. A veces realmente cuestionaba la cultura Saiyajin de retener el cabello con el que naces. Esto no era demasiado propicio para luchar.

-Goku no es un debilucho, Raditz –a Krillin realmente no le gustaba discutir con los Saiyajin; parecían algo volátiles. Pero necesitaba defender a su mejor amigo-. Siempre encuentra la manera de vencer a sus enemigos. Siempre.

Raditz se encogió de hombros.

-A mi hermano le faltan las sensibilidades más comunes de los Saiyajin. Pero Gohan nos enseñó a sentir los poderes de pelea. Es fácil creer que esconde un potencial increíble.

-¿Crees que podría ser el Súper Saiyajin? –preguntó Krilin.

-No lo sé. Pero realmente estoy empezando a creer que es posible.

Gohan de repente disminuyó la velocidad, dándose cuenta de la rapidez con la que iba. El niño mitad Saiyajin flotó hacia atrás.

-Lo siento, Dende –se acercó al pequeño Namekuseijin-. ¿Iba muy rápido?

-Está bien –Dende resopló un poco antes de detenerse también-. Tu padre está cerca, ¿no es así?

-Justo allí –Gohan señaló casi directamente hacia debajo de ellos. Otros dos Kis poderosos también estaban allí, pero ninguno estaba realmente cerca del nivel de poder real de su padre.

Sin embargo, Yamcha no estaba mirando en esa dirección.

-Bulma está ahí sola.

-Ve, Yamcha. Y tal vez deberías ir tú también, Dende. Nosotros tres seremos suficiente para ayudar a Goku –sugirió Krillin. El bajo guerrero señaló a Gohan y Raditz para que lo siguieran-. Vamos.

Se separaron rápidamente, Gohan tomando la iniciativa hacia su padre. Sabía que una pelea estaba lista para estallar. El aire era electrizante, lleno de Ki ondulante. Su padre estaba creando lentamente más y más reservas de poder. Gohan sintió esta repentina picazón en su cuerpo. Era esa emoción por una pelea, la disposición de liberar toda la energía dentro de ti y dejar que tu Ki se disperse a través de los poros de tu piel. Y cuando el niño aterrizó detrás de su padre, pudo decir que Goku sentía lo mismo. La picazón de los Saiyajin que necesitaba ser rascada.

-Gohan, quédate atrás.

El niño no escuchó la advertencia de su padre. Quería ver al enemigo. Sus instintos de Saiyajin encendiéndose, Gohan envolvió su cola con fuerza alrededor de su armadura y echó un vistazo a los dos oponentes. No parecían mucho, especialmente el pequeño verde de cuatro ojos. El que se estaba enfrentando a su padre era grande y voluminoso, con un divertido cabello naranja que coronaba su cabeza. El más pequeño miró a Gohan a los ojos y gruñó.

-Mira lo que lleva el niño.

-¿Qué sucede Guldo? –el de cabello naranja se asomó para mirar detrás de Goku.

-Es la armadura de Vegeta. Debe ser uno de sus traidores Saiyajin –Guldo cruzó los brazos-. ¿Tengo razón, Raditz?

Raditz no se dignó a responder.

-Yo mantendría la boca cerrada si fuera tú, Guldo. Guarda tu energía porque estás a punto de necesitarla.

-¡Jeje! ¡Los monos quieren jugar! ¡Lástima que Ginyu se esté encargando de Vegeta! ¡Podríamos haber tenido una fiesta de monos! –el pelinaranja sonrió-. ¡Vamos, hombre Saiyajin! –le hizo un gesto a Goku-. Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Goku les lanzó a su amigo y a su hijo una mirada de advertencia, antes de volverse hacia su hermano.

-Creo que será mejor que vayas a ver a Vegeta. Puede que necesite tu ayuda.

Raditz gruñó disgustado.

-Vegeta estará bien sin mí.

-Cómo tú quieras. Gohan, Krillin, ¿Yamcha está bien?

-Él está bien –Krillin se rascó la cabeza, mirando a ambos miembros de la Fuerza Ginyu con gran temor-. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de nosotros…

Gohan negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, Krillin. Lo tenemos bajo control.

Él no habría actuado así hace un año. A pesar de que solo tenía cinco años, estaba listo para luchar, sin miedo y únicamente ansioso de anticipación. Gohan culparía a su sangre Saiyajin por esto, pero eso no era completamente cierto. Siempre había tenido sangre Saiyajin, pero solía ser un niño cobarde y asustadizo. No, esto se debía a Vegeta y Raditz. Su entrenamiento había sido intenso, su pasión inquebrantable. Comprendió que no estaba luchando por "diversión", aunque su lado Saiyajin ciertamente lo disfrutaba. Estaba luchando por otros, y eso era lo que hacía que su sangre se encendiera.

Así que cuando Krillin le dio una mirada vacilante al joven, Gohan solo pudo sonreír. Esta era una oportunidad para demostrar que él era el hijo de su padre.

-Está bien, muchacho. No digas que no te lo advertí –Guldo tomó una postura de lucha. Abrió la boca, preparándose para lanzar algún tipo de hechizo o movimiento o algo, pero Gohan fue demasiado rápido. El niño Saiyajin se lanzó hacia adelante y dio un codazo en la cara del alienígena, deteniendo cualquiera de sus ataques.

-Vegeta me habló de ti. Tú eres el que detiene el tiempo –Gohan se sintió inseguro ante la idea. Tanto Krillin como Goku observaron con interés, pero Gohan hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma. Jamás luchó contra alguien que, literalmente, pudiera detenerlo, por lo que el mejor curso de acción sería acabar con él lo más rápido posible.

Gohan envió una serie de golpes al estómago del alienígena, sin cesar hasta terminar de una patada circular. El golpe atravesó el pequeño cuerpo de Guldo, y él gritó de dolor antes de caer de bruces. El niño flotó ligeramente sobre él.

-Te daré la oportunidad de volver por donde viniste. Eres libre. No tienes que escuchar a Freezer, ni a Ginyu, ni a nadie.

-¡Acábalo, Gohan! –gruñó su tío-. No le des la oportunidad de…

-¡Guldo! ¡Levántate! –gritó el oponente más alto antes de volverse hacia Goku-. ¿Bueno, qué estás esperando?

Los ojos de Goku eran oscuros, serios. Solo se escuchó el asombrado jadeo del guerrero de las Fuerzas Ginyu cuando el Saiyajin envió un codazo a través de su caja torácica. Recoome tosió ante la pérdida de oxígeno antes de colapsar en el polvo.

-Uf –Goku secó el ligero sudor en su frente antes de volverse violentamente-. ¡Gohan, ten cuidado!

-¿Eh? ¡AH! –el niño de repente no podía moverse. Sus músculos estaban congelados, sus extremidades atrapadas en la torpe posición de dar un paso. No podía disparar Ki, ni siquiera parpadear. Sus ojos oscuros comenzaron a arder por el aire seco de Namekusei-. ¡Papá!

-¡Gohan! –Goku se lanzó hacia el bajo alienígena verde. Su brazo se movió en un golpe directo y cortante como un cuchillo, barriendo el cuello del alienígena y cortando su cabeza de cuatro ojos. Sintiendo lo que acababa de hacer, Goku inmediatamente volvió en sí. Una ligera aura amarilla se había formado a su alrededor, alimentada por la rabia de observar el dolor de su hijo. Pero no duró mucho. Goku cortó esa emoción, optando en cambio por el arrepentimiento.

-Yo... no quise…

-Buen trabajo, Kakaroto –la mano de Raditz estaba en el hombro de su hermano. Pronto se colocó sobre su cabeza, despeinando su cabello negro y puntiagudo con orgullo-. Ese es mi hermano menor. ¡Estuviste genial! Increíble. Por un segundo, tu Ki fue alucinante.

Goku agachó la cabeza antes de sonreír a su hermano. Ya había matado dos personas desde su llegada. Pero esta vez había sido un completo accidente. Su único propósito había sido hacer retroceder al alienígena para interrumpir su ataque, no para cortarle la cabeza. Goku ni siquiera había usado toda su fuerza. Esta era la primera vez. Normalmente estaba en completo control de su poder.

-Mi energía... era amarilla.

-Sí, extraño, ¿verdad?

-¿Cambió algo más, Raditz?

-No... excepto por tu poder de pelea. Fue realmente alto.

Goku no podía creerlo.

-¿Krillin?

El muchacho negó con la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Yo... apenas te reconocí por un segundo allí, Goku.

Eso no era bueno. Tal vez había algo cierto en lo que Bulma estaba diciendo sobre el Super Saiyajin. Él podía sentirlo. Esa cantidad legendaria de poder estaba a su alcance, ¿pero era controlable? ¿Pondría en peligro a sus seres queridos de nuevo?

-Gohan, ¿estás bien?

El niño se rascó la cabeza antes de asentir.

-Yo... todavía tengo mucho que aprender, ¿no?

-Nunca vuelvas a bajar la guardia durante una pelea –Raditz se acercó y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a su sobrino-. Pero aparte de eso, lo hiciste bien.

-¿Papá?

Goku asintió. El poder de su hijo parecía ilimitado. Claro que no tenía experiencia pero había algo allí, un poder latente que era mucho más de lo que Goku podría soñar...

-Estuviste fantástico, Gohan. Mamá estaría orgullosa de ti.

-Um, ¿chicos? –Krillin estaba al lado del cuerpo inconsciente del otro miembro de las Fuerzas Ginyu. Movió ligeramente con el pie al caído antes de tragar saliva-. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

Raditz levantó su mano derecha, encendiendo una gran bola de Ki rosa.

-Muévete.

Krillin se escabulló antes de que el Saiyajin dejara escapar la explosión, matando al siguiente oponente.

-Eso fue completamente innecesario –dijo Goku, agarrando el brazo de su hermano.

-¿Prefieres que se levante y nos ataque? Es necesario, Kakaroto. Yo... entiendo tu renuencia. Te criaron de manera muy diferente. Cuando eres miembro de la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio, aprendes a tomar las oportunidades cuando se te presenten –Raditz se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. Parecía agotado mentalmente-. Por favor, prométeme, Kakaroto, que matarás a Freezer si tienes oportunidad. Si... ese poder es lo que creo que es, no le des la oportunidad de escapar. Él nos encontrará. Encontrará tu mundo y lo destruirá.

Goku dudó en responder, pero mantuvo su rostro pasivo. Odiaba matar gente. Lo dejaba frío, pero, más que nada, había algo sombrío escondido en las partes olvidadas de su mente que parecía disfrutarlo. Eso lo aterrorizaba. "Soy Son Goku." Goku extendió su mano y dejó que Raditz la sacudiera, sellando su promesa. "Y no soy un monstruo."

* * *

Nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a Yamcha en su vida. Bulma no había sido abandonada por mucho tiempo, si tener que ocultarse en un lugar seguro podía interpretarse como abandono, pero él seguía inundando su mente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ese príncipe. En realidad, era bastante patético cuando lo pensaba pragmáticamente. Bulma era una hermosa, inteligente, científica, heredera de la Corporación Cápsula. Y él era _solo_ un príncipe súper poderoso, de quien ella estaba enamorada.

Bueno, tal vez era justo estar un poco distraída.

Pero Yamcha se las arregló para preocuparla con actualizaciones sobre los demás y sobre cómo iba la batalla a una milla de distancia. El Namekuseijin, Dende, estaba en silencio en una esquina. Bulma medio se preguntó si había visto morir a algunos miembros de su familia. Eso no podía ser fácil. Yamcha, sin embargo, sonaba esperanzado.

-Creo que realmente podemos hacer esto, Bulma. Podríamos volver a la Tierra sanos y salvos.

-Sí... lo haremos –Bulma suspiró. Se sentía como si hubiera estado en Namekusei durante años. No podía esperar a volver a su casa y ver a sus padres. Quería volver a su laboratorio, fumar algunos cigarrillos y salir de fiesta. _Quería_ _vivir_. Este viaje había sido poco menos que una pesadilla-. Mis padres estarán tristes cuando sepan lo de lo nuestro.

-Ellos entenderán –Yamcha se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a ella. El bandido la agarró de la vez debí haberte pedido matrimonio hace años.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aunque solo quería a Vegeta, no podía evitar sentirse halagada. La perspectiva real del matrimonio, sin embargo, la aterrorizaba un poco.

-No creo que estés hecho para el matrimonio, Yamcha.

-Eso mismo me repetía sobre ti. No creo que eso sea para mí, para ser honesto. Pero creo que tú te estás mintiendo a ti misma, Bulma.

Ella siempre había sido independiente. Bulma nació en cuna de oro, pero a los dieciséis años, dejó los lujos de su hogar en busca de una aventura. Cuando terminó la universidad, trabajó duro en su laboratorio para asegurarse de que nadie pensara que recibía un "trato especial". Bulma odiaba pensar que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien. Por eso su relación con Yamcha había sido tan volátil. Y tal vez, si ella estaba siendo honesta consigo misma, eso explicaba por qué Yamcha había sido siempre un poco distante. ¿Qué persona querría estar con alguien que no lo necesitaba?

Pero ella necesitaba a Vegeta. Lo amaba. Y de cualquier modo, ella siempre necesitaba a alguien. Pero a la persona correcta. Además, ¿por qué querría tener novio si no deseaba tener a nadie a quién necesitar? Pero ¿podría ella realmente casarse con él? "¿Acaso sabe él qué es eso?" Bulma suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar en el asunto. "Pensaré en eso cuando salgamos de este planeta."

Yamcha se levantó de repente, con los brazos rígidos a los lados. Le lanzó a Bulma una mirada cautelosa, y la científica tomó la mano de Dende y se agachó detrás de otra roca. Pero ella se levantó de inmediato, viendo quién aterrizó.

-¡Vegeta!

No se veía herido en absoluto, a pesar de que debía haber luchado contra tres de los mejores secuaces de Freezer. Claro, su uniforme estaba un poco polvoriento, y se veía un poco extraño, pero aparte de eso era Vegeta.

Yamcha todavía estaba tenso. Agarró la mano de Bulma para detenerla.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Yamcha? –ella tiró fuerte de su ex novio, pero él era testarudo-. ¡Yamcha! ¿Estás escuchando?

-Bulma, algo no anda bien –los ojos del guerrero no se despegaban del Saiyajin delante de ellos.

Vegeta los miró, sin hablar, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en su rostro bronceado. Comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, y Yamcha retrocedió y bloqueó el cuerpo de Bulma con el suyo.

Bulma resopló.

-Deja los celos, Yamcha. Pensé que estábamos...

El Saiyajin rió un poco y levantó una mano aguantada.

-Así es, Yamcha. Deja que la dama venga conmigo.

La sangre de Bulma se enfrió ante sus palabras. Vegeta jamás llamaba a Yamcha por su nombre. Además, no había mostrado disgusto ante la cercanía en la que ambos se encontraban y, ¿la había llamado dama? ¿Qué demonios? Sus ojos azules se agrandaron al darse cuenta.

Este no era Vegeta.


	18. Deshecho

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Esta historia es una traducción del fic Aftershocks, escrito por aria710.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Deshecho**

Un destello de energía llegó a los sentidos de Gohan. Se encogió, temblando de asombro y miedo. Nunca había sentido un poder así. Ni de Vegeta, ni de su padre, ni de él mismo. " _Este Ki... es increíble_." El joven miró a su padre, observando la misma expresión boquiabierta. Era terriblemente fuerte, insoportablemente poderoso. Y Gohan supo sin estudiar demasiado el Ki, que pertenecía a Freezer.

-Piccolo necesita ayuda –dijo Goku, con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Gohan no podía decir exactamente lo que su padre estaba pensando. Parecía decepcionado de ellos por haber dejado a Piccolo solo; Son Goku odiaba abandonar a sus amigos. Y al parecer, Piccolo era un aliado de pleno derecho ahora. Goku ahora lo veía como un amigo, por lo cual, estaba increíblemente preocupado por el bienestar del Namekuseijin. Pero más que nada estaba ansioso-. Raditz, deberías revisar a Vegeta.

Raditz frunció el ceño.

-Kakaroto, deberías saber que no debes desafiar a Freezer por tu cuenta. Ese Namekuseijin…

-Podría estar aún con vida si me doy prisa. Krillin, vuelve con Bulma y los demás. ¿Recuerdas dónde estaba la nave espacial?

Su mejor amigo se veía sombrío. Las oscuras cejas de Krillin se juntaron con miedo y preocupación.

-¿Nos estás pidiendo que nos vayamos sin ti?

-Sí.

Gohan negó rotundamente con la cabeza. ¿Estaba loco su padre? ¿No entendía que necesitaba su ayuda? ¿Que incluso si Freezer lo matara y todos los demás lograran escapar, el tirano vendría directamente por ellos? Era un pésimo plan, muy imprudente.

-Papá, no puedes hacer eso.

Goku se mantuvo firme.

-Gohan, tienes que volver a la Tierra.

-No. De ninguna manera. No sabes a qué te enfrentas. Mándame de vuelta con las Esferas del Dragón si eso quieres, yo igual...

-¡No habrá más Esferas del Dragón si seguimos hablando! –la poderosa voz de Goku hizo eco entre ellos, haciendo a Gohan retroceder sorprendido más que asustado. Su papá nunca gritaba. Jamás. Ni siquiera cuando su madre se negaba a cocinar por toda una semana (aunque se ponía muy gruñón en esas ocasiones). Había algo malo con su padre. Un poder iracundo oculto detrás de su rostro normalmente calmado-. Gohan... –Goku respiró pesadamente para calmar sus nervios-. No puedo confiar en mí mismo ahora. No puedo prometer protegerte. Tienes que irte.

-Kakaroto, el Súper Saiyajin no es nada que debas temer –Raditz se acercó a su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos-. No te resistas. Deja que el poder te consuma. La leyenda dice que debes entregarte a su poder. Dejarte llevar por completo.

" _¿Eso era lo que estaba sucediendo?"_

El temperamento de Goku ahora parecía antinatural para Gohan. ¿Pero era porque estaba a punto de convertirse en el Súper Saiyajin? Raditz y Vegeta habían hablado mucho sobre eso, Vegeta más que nadie. Al principio, el Príncipe Saiyajin parecía algo escéptico a su existencia, pero el urgente desespero le hizo esperanzarse en la leyenda. Freezer necesitaba morir, y el príncipe necesitaba un poder profano para matarlo.

…

- _Te voy a contar una historia._

 _Gohan parpadeó. Vegeta nunca contaba historias, a menos que sus amenazas e insultos sarcásticos contaran como tal. Normalmente solía gruñir en dirección a Gohan, considerando al joven Saiyajin como un desperdicio de aire y energía. Gohan había escuchado en numerosas ocasiones que Vegeta estaba decepcionado porque Raditz había regresado con él y no con su padre._

 _¿De qué servía un niño asustadizo? Especialmente cuando se deseaba matar a un poderoso emperador._

 _Le dejaron entrenar en la nave espacial, a veces solo contra estas extrañas criaturas verdes y chirriantes que brotaban del suelo. Otras veces, Raditz lo entrenaba, ayudándole a mejorar su técnica y control de energía. Y otras veces, muy raras veces, Vegeta se invitaba a participar en la sesión de entrenamiento._

 _No había enseñanza con Vegeta. Pero había mucha sangre y aún más sudor. Los gritos solo incitaban más al Príncipe Saiyajin. Los verdaderos Saiyajin no gritan. Los verdaderos Saiyajin toman cada puño, cada patada, cada golpe de su enemigo con una sonrisa y una promesa de devolver el castigo al doble. Pasó un mes antes de que Gohan entendiera esto, pero cuando lo hizo, el respeto de Vegeta se mostró, aunque solo fuera un poco._

 _Hoy era uno de esos días que Vegeta había decidido honrar a Gohan con su presencia. Vegeta iba más lento manipulando su energía, enseñándole a Gohan en silencio un nuevo ataque. El haz de luz púrpura era bonito, un tono exótico de energía que nunca había visto producir a su padre. Memorizó el ataque, los movimientos de las manos, mientras Vegeta lanzaba el disparo una y otra vez. Gohan debe haber esquivado el ataque al menos unas quince veces._

 _Después de tres horas de entrenamiento intenso, ambos Saiyajin se fueron juntos, lo cual era extraño. Normalmente, Vegeta se apartaba inmediatamente de Gohan, dirigiendo al niño de regreso a la habitación de Raditz o a las cápsulas de recuperación si estaba demasiado herido. Pero hoy hizo que Gohan lo siguiera a su habitación, con una expresión seria en su rostro._

 _Gohan estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cola deslizándose limpiamente por el piso de metal. Vegeta parecía tenso, más tenso que de costumbre. Sabía que se dirigían a Namekusei pronto, y la idea de ver a su padre nuevamente entusiasmaba al muchacho. Pero Gohan respetaba a sus nuevos amigos. Él quería ayudarlos. Y Vegeta sentía esa nueva lealtad._

- _Creo que te he subestimado. Aprendes rápido. Especialmente para ser mitad humano. En realidad, eres algo más que sólo un inútil._

 _Eso era lo más cercano a un cumplido que iba a recibir. Gohan no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _-¿De verdad, Príncipe Vegeta?_

 _-Hmm. No luzcas tan orgulloso. Todavía tienes mucho trabajo por hacer. Pero he llegado a aceptar tu herencia Saiyajin._

 _Gohan estaba confundido. ¿No supo siempre Vegeta que él era mitad Saiyajin? El niño pequeño miró la peluda cola detrás de él y luego la envolvió en su cintura, recordándole inconscientemente al príncipe que siempre había sido un Saiyajin._

 _-Umm, ¿gracias?_

 _Vegeta le lanzó un rollo de vendas, golpeando a Gohan en la cabeza. Gohan sacudió su cabeza y se apresuró a recoger el rollo. Esto no era nada nuevo. El niño gruñó y comenzó a envolver su brazo antes de preguntar._

 _-¿Qué historia querías contarme?_

 _-Una historia que todos los niños Saiyajin deben saber. ¡Deja de hacer eso y presta atención, muchacho!_

 _Gohan se estremeció y dejó caer el rollo. Vegeta podía ser un poco bipolar. Se sentó con la espalda recta y lo miró fijamente._

 _-Sí señor._

 _-Bien –el príncipe se recostó en su cama después de limpiarse la ligera sangre de la cara con una toalla-. Hay una leyenda, un mito, como se llame, del guerrero más fuerte del universo. A diferencia de lo que piensan los tontos aquí en el planeta de Freezer, este guerrero no es del Imperio Frío, sino un Saiyajin._

 _Sintió la necesidad de interrumpir, pero Gohan mantuvo la boca cerrada. El mismo Príncipe Saiyajin ya le había dicho muchas veces que los Saiyajin eran los luchadores más poderosos del universo. Gohan se preguntó qué había de diferente en esta historia._

 _Vegeta continuó._

 _-Algunos Saiyajin nacen con una habilidad innata, la habilidad de convertirse en un Súper Saiyajin._

 _-_ _¿Habilidad? –Gohan arqueó una ceja-. ¿Quieres decir como... un poder? ¿O algún tipo de mutación genética?_

 _-Quiero decir, mocoso, una transformación. Como el Oozaru, solo que mucho más poderosa._

 _-_ _¿Es difícil de controlar?_

 _Vegeta se mantuvo en silencio, y Gohan supo que él realmente no sabía la respuesta. Solo conocía las historias._

 _-El último y único Súper Saiyajin destruyó un planeta entero por accidente._

 _…_

Gohan miró a su padre, sabía que Goku entendía el riesgo de tal poder. El joven ya no se preguntaba si su padre podía alcanzar tal nivel. Goku tenía la oportunidad de transformarse en cualquier momento, pero simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. Qué diferente era eso de Vegeta. El Príncipe destruiría gustosamente un mundo si eso implicaba poder transformarse, y aquí estaba Goku, suprimiéndolo deliberadamente. Gohan miró a su tío, y ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-No pondré en peligro a nadie –Goku se elevó del suelo de repente-. Pero ayudaré a Piccolo. Ven conmigo y tráelo de vuelta –dijo Goku, tendiendo la mano a Raditz, y el Saiyajin mayor lo agarró con fuerza. Goku sonrió-. Te gustará la tierra... hermano.

-Tal vez. Si es que salimos de aquí con vida –Raditz voló al lado de Goku y le soltó la mano-. Gohan, por alguna razón, las Fuerzas Ginyu todavía están activas. Encárgate de ellos por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Gohan dejó de vigilar el Ki de Freezer y se dio cuenta que efectivamente, tres de los soldados Ginyu seguían con vida, e incluso...

-Krillin, podrías ir a ver a Bulma. Yo iré con Vegeta –aunque solo planeaba hacer una parada por allí. Vegeta no era aficionado a recibir ayuda. Haría una revisión rápida y luego se marcharía a ayudar a su padre y su tío.

-Gracias, hijo –Goku sonrió y saludó con la mano justo antes de que él y Raditz volaran en dirección al monstruoso poder. Gohan siguió con la mirada el rastro blanco de su familia a través del cielo... " _Piccolo sigue vivo, pero apenas. Y esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué el poder de pelea de Vegeta solo alcanzaba los 120,000?"_

La energía del Príncipe Saiyajin se suponía que era mucho más alta que eso. También podía decir, por los estallidos repentinos y los disparos de energía, que la batalla todavía estaba en marcha. Lo cual, no tenía sentido. Vegeta siempre advertía en contra del hecho de aplazar adrede una batalla. Podrían tomarte por sorpresa, como Guldo había hecho antes, no solo haciendo que te vieras como un completo idiota sino también arriesgando tu vida. Siendo un genio táctico, era raro que Vegeta cometiera un error tan de "insectos principiantes", como decía él. " _Algo no está bien."_

Gohan le dio a Krillin un breve asentimiento y ambos volaron en direcciones opuestas, ninguno de los dos preparados para lo que les esperaba.

* * *

 _"Ese bastardo_ _._ "

Gruñó antes de mover su nueva mano hacia su pecho, con sangre de color extraño derramándose a su alrededor. Sentía que su mente se desvanecía y apagaba. Manchas blancas apareciendo en su visión. Se sentía tan débil, y no solo por el agujero en el pecho que Jeice logró causarle con su patética técnica del Fuego Mortal. Ese ataque no habría sido nada para Vegeta normalmente. Pero el cuerpo de Ginyu era increíblemente lento y débil. No tenía idea de cómo había logrado llegar tan lejos ese capitán bufón.

 _"Mierda_ _._ "

El autoproclamado ser más rápido de todo el universo ahora se estaba burlando de él. Sus ojos de serpiente brillaban mientras hacía una pose ridícula, colocándose en posición de pelea. Vegeta no estaba listo para una batalla de dos contra uno, no mientras se encontraba atrapado en esta excusa de cuerpo decadente. Tosió antes de hablar, todavía sin acostumbrarse a su nueva voz.

-¡Sabandijas! Por qué no pelean contra mí un momento como verdaderos guerreros. No alternándose como cobardes. Es patético. Pensé que se suponía que eran miembros de las _Fuerza Especiales Ginyu_ , no un par de Saibamen recién plantados.

Burter lo fulminó con la mirada, colmillos puntiagudos asomando de su boca, y se volvió hacia su compañero rojo.

-Jeice, yo me haré cargo de Vegeta.

-Solo recuerda no matarlo, Burta. El Capitán Ginyu puede querer cambiar de nuevo –dijo Jeice, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo-. Nadie querría quedarse atrapado con una cara tan horrible como la de Vegeta para siempre.

" _Idiotas."_

Vegeta hizo sonar sus ahora púrpuras hombros. Este nuevo cuerpo era atroz. Con largos cuernos en su cabeza y piel tan clara en el encéfalo que cualquiera podía ver los vasos sanguíneos de su cerebro. Vegeta dudaba que a Ginyu le importaría volver a recuperar este cadáver viviente. El cuerpo original del Príncipe Saiyajin era mucho mejor en todo sentido. Ignoró la herida en su pecho. Vegeta obligaría a Ginyu a cambiar de nuevo, y cuando lo hiciera, se aseguraría de devolverle a Ginyu algo completamente inservible.

Pero todavía no. Primero, necesitaba matar a los dos alienígenas frente a él.

Vegeta sonrió. Él estaba seguro de que se veía increíblemente estúpido con la cara de Ginyu, pero las palabras serían suficiente intimidación.

-Son tontos si piensan que tienen posibilidades de ganar.

Burter resopló.

-Por favor, Vegeta. Eras un príncipe débil y gruñón en el planeta de Freezer. Nada más. La Fuerza Ginyu es un equipo de combate de élite. ¡Tú eres el que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, especialmente contra el Huracán Azul!

 _"Qué apodo_ _más_ _estúpido."_ El príncipe tornó los ojos.

-¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Tifón rojo? –Vegeta reprimió una carcajada.

-Psh, muestra lo poco que sabes, Vegeta. ¡Soy el Magma Rojo! –Jeice sonrió con orgullo.

Su boca casi se cae _._ " _¿Cómo pudo conseguir un nombre incluso más estúpido que el anterior? Estos idiotas ni siquiera valen mi tiempo."_

 _-_ No se crean tanto, insectos –Vegeta extendió la mano e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. Observó este extraño matiz de lila en su piel, con venas que sobresalían en todas direcciones. Pero no importaba. Ginyu sabía manipular muy bien el Ki. Y si Vegeta sabía el movimiento entonces tal vez...

Burter fue rápido. La momentánea distracción de Vegeta lo llevó a retorcerse de dolor. Burter lo golpeó con la rodilla directamente en el pecho. El alienígena azul frente a él sonrió maliciosamente antes de enviar una serie de golpes, aunque relativamente débiles, al abdomen del ahora púrpura alienígena. Vegeta podía sentir cada golpe vívidamente, mucho más de lo que había sentido en el último año. Aunque la tolerancia al dolor del Príncipe Saiyajin era extremadamente alta, el cuerpo de Ginyu no era lo suficientemente duro como para protegerlo tanto como estaba acostumbrado. Los golpes de Burter probablemente no habrían hecho ni cosquillas al Príncipe, pero ahora, cada puñetazo era un relámpago de dolor.

Vegeta apretó la mandíbula.

-¡Suficiente! –una ola de Ki salió de su cuerpo y chocó contra Burter. Su enemigo rodó por el aire antes de detenerse de repente. Burter se movió rápido, y los nuevos ojos de Vegeta eran demasiado lentos para seguir sus movimientos. De repente sintió un dolor agudo en su espalda, y fue lanzado hacia abajo, enterrándose a metros de profundidad en una meseta.

 _"¡Esto es ridículo!"_

Su cuerpo se apagaba, pero Vegeta reprimió el dolor. Sus nervios estaban completamente en llamas, ardiendo, rompiéndose bajo la presión del cuerpo débil de Ginyu y el ataque sorpresa que Burter logró encestar. Resoplando, Vegeta se quedó incrustado en la roca. Necesitaba un plan. Ahora.

-Oh, te quedaste con toda la diversión, Burta –se quejó Jeice desde la llanura cercana-. ¿Por qué tuviste que ir y noquearlo tan rápido?

-Lo siento, Jeice. Es increíblemente débil. Pero al menos pudiste atacarlo un poco.

Vegeta escuchó a Jeice reírse.

-Sí. Es un imbécil arrogante, ¿no es así? Me pregunto si el capi logró recuperar a su chica. La conocí hace doce años, ¿sabes?

Los ojos del Príncipe Saiyajin se agrandaron. Había olvidado que Ginyu probablemente estaba tras Bulma. " _Será mejor que Kakaroto esté con ella y que ese idiota no arruine mi cuerpo."_ Solo esperaba que lo hubieran descubierto. Ginyu vendría por Bulma en el cuerpo de Vegeta. " _Ella no es ninguna idiota. Se dará cuenta."_ Pero todavía no podía despejar la pequeña duda en su mente.

Aquello le hizo volver a moverse. Vegeta levantó su mano de la roca, cuidando de no atraer demasiada atención de los luchadores. Estaban discutiendo ahora, algo acerca de quién obtendría el crédito por derrotarlo y quién tendría que llevar su cuerpo al verdadero Ginyu. " _Ni siquiera están revisando a sus rastreadores para ver si estoy consciente."_ Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír. Esto sería demasiado fácil.

"Mira, Burta. Dejémoslo a la suerte, ¿vale?

Burter suspiró.

-Bien, Jeice. Si gano, tú lo llevas de vuelta. Piedra…

-Papel...

Vegeta extendió su mano, con la palma extendida hacia afuera. Era más difícil hacer que el Ki se moviera a través de su cuerpo, pero él lo empujó hacia afuera, bombeando energía hacia el centro de su mano derecha. La esfera de poder brillaba intensamente en su pequeño cráter, cortando la roca circundante y reflejando una luz azul caliente en su rostro. La fuerza se canalizó a través de él y él sonrió.

-Tijeras…

* * *

Goku tuvo que reducir la velocidad para no dejar atrás a Raditz, pero fue una tortura. El poder era intoxicante; era la única forma de describirlo. La lucha siempre fue su fuerte, su pasión, pero ahora, podía sentir que su cuerpo perdía el control. Sus músculos se tensaban y relajaban con cada inhalación. Era difícil concentrarse, más difícil mantener la calma. La energía no adulterada latía a través de él, esperando ser liberada con furia. " _Mantén el control. No puedes dejar que eso suceda. No eres un monstruo. No puedes lastimar a nadie más."_ Suspirando, Goku se volvió hacia su hermano y señaló hacia abajo.

Ambos Saiyajin se detuvieron en seco. El Ki de Freezer era increíble, paralizante. Goku tuvo que empujar la enorme energía fuera de sus sentidos para intentar obtener un destello del Ki de Piccolo. Y lo logró. El Namekuseijin estaba débil, se desvanecía, pero aún quedaba tiempo. Aterrizaron frente al alienígena verde protectoramente e inmediatamente se estremecieron.

Raditz estaba congelado, aturdido por el alienígena blanco que tenía delante. Su boca comenzó a temblar cuando Freezer frunció el ceño y los miró, con los ojos rojos llenos de odio enfurecido.

-Pensé que los había matado. A los dos –dijo suavemente.

Goku miró de su hermano al alienígena que tenía delante. Había círculos de color púrpura en los puntos principales de su cuerpo: cabeza, hombros, brazos y piernas. Brillaban intensamente bajo los tres soles, como si fueran una armadura orgánica. Líneas marcaban directamente del rabillo de sus ojos hacia sus pómulos. Este era Freezer. Poderoso. Brutal. Despiadado. Goku pudo sentir que su anticipación empezaba a hervir.

-Debes estar equivocado –respondió Goku luego de un rato-. Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

-Perdónenme. He matado a tantos monos que todos empiezan a verse igual –Freezer miró de Goku a Raditz-. Él es un Saiyajin, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Y ambos estamos aquí para matarte –Raditz apretó los puños y echó hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello. Sus ojos oscuros se veían decididos, y Goku se sintió de repente muy cercano a su hermano. Ambos eran luchadores, guerreros. Y, con suerte, juntos podrían llevar a Freezer a la justicia.

Freezer se echó a reír.

-¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste eso la última vez Raditz? Todavía puedo ver el agujero en tu armadura.

-Eso fue antes. Los Saiyajin nos volvemos más fuertes cada vez que estamos cerca de la muerte.

-Bueno, supongo que esta vez tengo que asegurarme de que estés muerto. No volveré a cometer ese error.

-Errrr... ¡RAH!

Goku se volteó rápidamente para detener a su hermano.

-¡Raditz! ¡No!

Pero este ya había despegado, rodeado de energía blanca pura que enmarcaba su cuerpo mientras avanzaba. El Saiyajin de tercera clase se abalanzó torpemente sobre Freezer, pero el tirano simplemente desapareció, dejándolo golpear nada más que aire. Raditz se congeló y lo intentó de nuevo, lanzando un golpe a la criatura lagarto. Pero Freezer una vez más desapareció y volvió a materializarse en un lugar cercano; mientras Raditz peleaba contra sombras.

Goku apretó los dientes. La escena que se desarrollaba frente a él era dolorosa _._ " _Solo está jugando con él. El Ki de Freezer es enorme. Raditz no tiene oportunidad."_ Y por mucho que quisiera ayudar a su hermano, Goku sabía que él mismo necesitaría refuerzos. El guerrero apartó los ojos de los dos luchadores en el cielo y voló hacia Piccolo. Su cuerpo verde parecía agotado, acabado. Goku se estremeció al ver sus brazos a su lado, completamente cercenados.

-Piccolo... –urgó en sus bolsillos, pero no tenía ninguna semilla del ermitaño. Arrodillándose, Goku colocó la cabeza de Piccolo en su regazo, aliviado de escuchar el gemido de Namekuseijin ante el movimiento-. Gracias a Kami-sama, Piccolo. Estás vivo.

Piccolo se retorció y se puso de rodillas, mirando a Goku con ligero disgusto.

-Kami-sama no me ayudó –miró hacia abajo y concentró su energía. En un par de segundos, Piccolo regeneró ambos brazos y volvió a caer en la tierra.

-Buen truco –Goku sonrió y le ofreció la mano-. Pero no hay tiempo para descansar. Raditz está luchando contra Freezer en este momento, pero no durará mucho.

-Me sorprende que no esté muerto ya –Piccolo agarró la mano de Goku y se tambaleó hasta ponerse de pie-. Y todavía tengo otro truco bajo la manga. ¿Freezer está entretenido?

Goku volvió la vista hacia el cielo. Raditz estaba agitado, con las manos en las rodillas, su cuerpo encogido por el agotamiento. Pero el señor supremo no tenía una gota de sudor. Freezer estaba flotando de forma estacionaria. Sus ojos rojos estaban enfocados en Raditz a un par de metros de él. " _¿Qué está planeando?"_ El Saiyajin no se permitió pensar en eso.

-Sí, por ahora.

-Bien. Mira de cerca –Piccolo abrió sus brazos, produciendo explosiones de Ki púrpura que permanecieron estancadas en el aire. En segundos, las explosiones púrpuras rodearon a Freezer, deteniéndose bajo el comando de Piccolo.

Goku escuchó su sobresaltado.

-¡QUÉ! –escapó de la boca de Freezer antes de que las explosiones colisionaran con su objetivo. Los múltiples estallidos fueron ensordecedores, rociando la tierra con luz brillante, polvo y escombros. El Saiyajin miró a Piccolo. El movimiento fue impresionante, y el Namekuseijin se relajaba notablemente. Estaba cansado, ese último movimiento probablemente contenía el último poco de Ki que le quedaba. Pero Goku se mantuvo firme, concentrado.

No iba a ser tan fácil.

* * *

Su sangre se enfrió cuando lo miró. Yamcha podía sentirlo fácilmente. Incluso _ella_ podía sentir que su energía no estaba bien, aunque no hubiera sido entrenada para sentir el Ki. Ella conocía a Vegeta, cómo se sentía su presencia, cómo actuaba. Y este no era él. Había algo desagradable en la forma en que se comportaba. Parecía menos firme, menos imponente en todo caso. Y la forma en que habló... era completamente errónea. Agregando el hecho de que estaba usando un rastreador de nuevo, y no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que este no era el Príncipe Saiyajin.

Pero ¿quién demonios era él?

-Bulma, por favor –extendió su mano nuevamente, moviendo sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo para llamarla a su lado. Ciertamente se parecía a Vegeta. El mismo cabello que desafiaba la gravedad, los mismos ojos oscuros. Pero no. No era él. Los soldados de Freezer tenían sus trucos, y este debía ser uno de ellos.

-Estoy... bien, aquí mismo, Vegeta –Bulma no quería seguirle el juego, no del todo. Vio que Yamcha la miraba con preocupación, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros-. ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Goku o algo así?

El falso Vegeta solo se veía confundido. Murmuró algo para sí mismo, frustrado, pero se detuvo rápidamente.

-¡Oye, tú! Yamcha... umm... ¡Dile a Bulma que venga conmigo! Tu... errr... ¡Nuestros amigos necesitan desesperadamente su ayuda!

Los dos humanos se miraron de reojo. Yamcha se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

-¿Sabes qué, Vegeta? –el bandido sonrió y luego lanzó un puñetazo sobre la mejilla del impostor. El falso Vegeta cayó hacia atrás, golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

La boca de Bulma cayó abierta. Bueno. Este definitivamente no era Vegeta.

-¡Yamcha!

-Lo siento, he querido hacer eso desde hace tiempo –dijo Yamcha girándose hacia Bulma y luego de vuelta al guerrero frente a él-. ¿Quién eres tú?

Si el impostor respondió, Bulma no lo escuchó. Krillin ya estaba aterrizando junto a ella, tan confundido como Bulma se sentía.

-¿Te importaría decirme qué está pasando?

Bulma se encogió de hombros.

-… Parece que Yamcha acaba de golpear a Vegeta en la cara –las palabras salieron automáticamente. Su mente estaba desconcertada. Había dos opciones dando vueltas a través de ella. O había alguien capaz de imitar la apariencia de Vegeta o de alguna manera le habían robado su cuerpo. Y fue ese pensamiento el que le hizo agarrar el traje gi de Krillin con desesperación-. ¿Dónde está Vegeta?

-... Pensé que dijiste...

-¡Sé lo que dije, Krillin! ¡Ese no es Vegeta! ¡Vegeta nunca hubiera dejado que Yamcha lo golpeara! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está?

-Bulma, cálmate...

-¡Deja de decirme que me calme! –estaba frustrada, cansada de estar al margen, tomando la salida fácil y segura. Fue el camino fácil lo que la llevo a dejar a Vegeta en Karbos. Fue el camino fácil lo que le había impedido contarle sobre las Esferas del Dragón o la Tierra. Fue el camino fácil lo que la hizo conformarse con Yamcha. Era siempre el camino fácil lo que le impedía tomar la decisión que de verdad deseaba. Pero fue su lado irracional, el lado que añoraba la aventura, lo que la llevó a conocer a Goku. Fueron sus arrebatos, sus chillidos algo molestos los que la mantuvieron fuerte, los que le permitieron obtener ese deseo perfecto. Y ahora, era ese lado de ella el que quería escuchar y que la gente tomara en cuenta-. ¡Ese fenómeno de allí no es él! ¡Lo que significa que podría estar muerto! ¡Así que, o lo vas a buscar por mí o iré yo misma! ¿Me escuchas, Krillin?

El pequeño hombre tragó saliva y asintió.

-Lo encontraré, Bulma. Pero Yamcha necesita ayuda primero.

Bulma tomó aliento y volvió a enfocarse en su ex novio. Ahora se estaba enfrentando contra el impostor, y Bulma tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para reprimir algunos otros pensamientos. Ella había temido esto, que los dos hombres pelearan por ella. Aunque iba en contra de su vanidad, Bulma tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no estaban luchando por ella, no de la forma en que se había imaginado originalmente.

-No me importa –se sintió un poco cruel al decirlo, pero ella no podía evitarlo-. Vegeta podría estar muerto ahora mismo.

-Tu poca fe en mí es desalentadora.

Tanto Krillin como Bulma retrocedieron ante la nueva voz. Ninguno de los dos la reconoció, y dándose la vuelta, Bulma aún no lograba identificar quién era el que hablaba. Este monstruo era asqueroso a la vista. Con cuernos y venas y ojos enfermizos, nunca había visto a ningún alienígena como ese. Pero algo la mantuvo en el lugar. Por alguna razón, ella no tenía miedo.

-Vete, Bulma –Krillin temblaba, con un brazo alzado protectoramente frente a ella-. Regresa y escóndete con Dende.

-¿Dónde está el mocoso Namekuseijin? –preguntó el extraterrestre púrpura-. Espero que todavía tenga sus habilidades curativas.

 _"_ _Cómo... cómo sabe..."_ Bulma no retrocedió. En cambio, miró hacia donde Yamcha y el falso Vegeta se miraban fijamente. Observó mientras el Saiyajin lanzaba un torpe puñetazo que Yamcha logró esquivar fácilmente.

-Hmph –el nuevo alienígena gruñó-. El patético gusano ni siquiera puede usar mi cuerpo correctamente. Qué desperdicio.

-¡Vegeta! –Bulma corrió hacia el extraterrestre con intención de abrazarlo, pero se detuvo cuando vio la sangre en su armadura- ... ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hablaremos más tarde –el alienígena púrpura se movió hacia un lado, revelando el cuerpo de un alienígena rojo detrás de él.

Bulma lo reconoció al instante.

-¿No es ese... ese tipo de Karbos?

El extraterrestre morado asintió.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién _eres_ tú? Y ¿quién es ese? –Krillin señaló a Jeice, quién yacía en el suelo, y luego se cruzó de brazos-. ¿Y qué es un Karbos?

-Olvídalo –el extraterrestre púrpura caminó cuidadosamente hacia donde Dende estaba escondido, encogido detrás de una roca. El Namekuseijin gritó, pero su boca pronto fue cubierta por una mano rugosa y morada-. Tranquilo, tonto. Ponte en guardia y únete a los humanos de allí –el alienígena púrpura frunció el ceño cuando Ginyu finalmente logró maniobrar el cuerpo de Vegeta. El puño del Saiyajin chocó con la mejilla de Yamcha.

Bulma se volvió hacia Krillin, prácticamente saltando.

-¡Mira! ¡Es Vegeta! ¡Él está a salvo, Krillin! ¡Está bien!

El ex monje levantó una ceja.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Oh, cállate. Pronto será él otra vez. Estoy segura de que tiene un plan para recuperar su cuerpo.

-Ignorando lo ridículo que suena eso, Bulma, espero que tengas razón –dijo Krillin, rascándose la cabeza-. Porque ese seguro que es un rostro difícil de amar.

Vegeta observó a Dende correr hacia Krillin y Bulma y luego arrojó el cuerpo de Jeice al medio del campo para atraer la atención de los dos luchadores. Funcionó fácilmente. El falso Vegeta inmediatamente se volteó e hizo una mueca.

-¿Que está pasando? –sus ojos oscuros lo miraron furiosos-. Vegeta…

Vegeta levantó sus ahora púrpura brazos.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Es Jeice!

Los ojos azules de Bulma se agrandaron. " _¿Es eso parte de su plan... o es realmente Jeice?"_ Miró al alienígena rojo, prácticamente sin vida en el suelo _._ " _Y si ese es Jeice... entonces, Vegeta..."_

El Vegeta impostor apretó sus puños, enojado.

-¡Imposible! ¿Cómo puedes ser Jeice?

-Vegeta no pudo controlar tu cuerpo. Era muy avanzado para él. Él solo gritó… _¡Cambio!_ ¡O lo que sea que digas, y cambiamos de cuerpo! Pero logré noquearlo –el extraterrestre morado pateó el cuerpo en el suelo.

Pero el falso Vegeta todavía no estaba convencido.

-Si eres Jeice, demuéstralo.

El extraterrestre morado suspiró y se apoyó en el suelo. Miró hacia atrás brevemente a Bulma, Krillin y Dende, y luego hacia adelante. Sus extraños ojos se posaron en Yamcha, que estaba limpiando la sangre que goteaba por su nariz. El extraterrestre púrpura levantó una mano arrugada y disparó una pequeña ráfaga de Ki hacia el humano de cabello negro, quemando a través de su traje naranja y causando que el bandido cayera al suelo en agonía. El monstruo con cuernos le dio al falso Vegeta una mirada insegura.

-¿Eso será suficientemente?

 _-_ Está bien, Jeice. Puedes usar el cuerpo de Vegeta hasta que pongamos el tuyo en una cápsula de recuperación, ¿de acuerdo? Pero será mejor que esa lesión en el pecho sea menor.

 _-_ Está bien.

El falso Vegeta asintió con la cabeza y gritó.

-¡CAMBIO!

Hubo un repentino destello de luz cegadora entre los dos cuerpos, y Bulma tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con asombro y miedo. " _Es Vegeta... Lo sé."_ Pero ella no pudo evitar estar un poco ansiosa. Cuando la luz se aclaró, inmediatamente miró hacia el cuerpo de Vegeta, buscando alguna señal de que esta vez sí se trataba de él.

El alienígena púrpura habló primero.

-Diablos, Jeice… -su mano cayó sobre su pecho-. No sé _cómo_ pensaste que esto era manejable. Tú llevarás el cuerpo a la nave de Freezer. Esperemos que ambos podamos usar un tanque.

-Es manejable –dijo el del cuerpo de Vegeta, y cuando sonrió, esa sonrisa siniestra de siempre, Bulma suspiró aliviada. Vegeta apareció frente al alienígena púrpura y atravesó su puño por la armadura y el pecho de este-. Al menos en comparación con eso.

Su cuerpo morado cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío ante la acción. Fue brutal, violento, pero, ella se dio cuenta, también fue necesario. Estaban a salvo. Crisis evitada, todo gracias a él. Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había sucedido.

-Yamcha... –Bulma tomó la mano del Namekuseijin y lo arrastró hasta su ex novio. Yamcha agarraba su hombro quemado, temblando de dolor, pero vivo _._ " _Gracias al cielo."-._ ¿Puedes curarlo?

El pequeño Namekuseijin asintió y tendió las manos sobre él. Pronto el bandido volvió a ponerse en pie. Miró al Príncipe Saiyajin que estaba ocupado creando otra explosión de energía. Yamcha frunció el ceño.

-¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y dejó escapar una explosión azul sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Jeice. Sus ojos se fijaron momentáneamente en Bulma, leyendo su rostro, examinando su reacción. Ella sabía que él no quería que lo viera matar, así que trató de mantener la calma, pero siendo sincera, era aterrador. Esto era de vida o muerte. Puro y simple. Y era obvio que no estaba preparada física o mentalmente para este infierno.

El Príncipe Saiyajin volvió a mirar al bandido.

-Lo siento, he querido hacer eso desde hace tiempo.

* * *

Cuando el humo se disipó, Goku apoyó los pies en el suelo, creando huellas profundas en la tierra de Namekusei. " _Todavía está vivo... puedo sentirlo."_

 _-_ ¡Papá!

 _"Mierda."_ Goku giró la cabeza.

-Gohan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vegeta ya se había ido cuando llegué allí –su hijo aterrizó frente a él y miró hacia atrás-. ¿Está bien, señor Piccolo?

El Namekuseijin asintió.

-No te preocupes por mí, Gohan. Concéntrate en ti mismo.

-¿El tío Raditz está luchando contra Freezer... solo? –murmuró Gohan-. Mejor voy...

-Detente –Goku puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo-. No te apresures.

Raditz ya estaba flotando hacia abajo. Estaba agotado por la persecución únicamente. Freezer ni siquiera había intentado golpearlo. " _Él sabe que es demasiado fuerte. Un golpe y Raditz perdería el conocimiento."_ Freezer parecía querer matarlos lentamente. Esto era divertido para él.

En las sombras de la niebla de polvo, el cuerpo blanco de Freezer apareció lentamente. Su larga cola se movía de un lado a otro, y el alienígena intentó sonreír. Era enfermizo, siniestro, lejos de cualquier expresión de alegría. Goku sintió sus hombros tensarse. Estaba empezando a entender lo malvado que era este tipo.

Con un dedo levantado, Freezer envió una delgada línea de poder desde la punta. Surcó por el aire y se dirigió directamente hacia el pecho de Piccolo. Gohan inmediatamente voló, gritando.

-¡Piccolo! ¡No!

-¡Gohan! ¡Basta! –el corazón de Goku se volcaba en su pecho. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido, demasiado estupefacto, anclado ante la escena de su único hijo corriendo frente al Namekuseijin. Solo su voz se movía-. ¡GOHAN!

El rayo de energía finalmente chocó contra alguien, matándolo instantáneamente y disipándose. El Saiyajin cayó al suelo, con el cabello negro cubriendo su cara ahora fría y pálida. Goku no entendía. Su normalmente serena mente de luchador estaba aturdida, devastada.

Gohan respiró y rodó hacia un lado, empujando suavemente el cuerpo sin vida de su tío en el suelo.


End file.
